Love and War
by Mystic Lady Fae
Summary: Sequel to Call of Freedom: Jack and Rose are engaged to be married, and couldn't be happier. However, Fate seems to have other plans for them...
1. A PirateLike Engagement

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Here is the sequel to **_Call of Freedom_**! I hope that people like it, and that it was worth the wait. Please let me know how you all like it by reviewing! Oh, and for an image of what Rose's engagement ring is based on, please visit my bio page and click the link I have there. It's a jewelry/art site with **_Pirates of the Caribbean_** products, and they also have lots of **_Lord of the Rings_** and **_Harry Potter_** stuff, too, if you're into those genres. Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 1: A Pirate-Like Engagement:**

Letting the sea air sweep over and around me, I felt like I was flying. Never in my whole life did I ever dream that I could be this happy, and with Jack's arms wrapped around my waist, I was sure that this wonderful euphoria would last for a long time.

"So you like being up here at the helm, hmm?" Jack murmured into my ear. The heat of his breath on my skin caused me to shiver with pleasure, and I could feel him chuckle behind me. "Careful, darling; if you keep moving like that, you're going to make certain soft parts of me not-so-soft very soon."

I blushed and turned my head to glare at him, my brown eyes meeting his own. "Well, you shouldn't act all seductive while I'm trying to focus," I replied before turning to face forwards once more. "Especially when I'm trying to learn how to steer the Pearl!"

"Trust me, luv, you're doing just fine without having to keep your eyes forward," Jack whispered into my ear, distracting me once more. "Besides, there are miles and miles of ocean before us, and no islands or reefs nearby. Therefore, I think I can afford to distract you." He kissed the spot right between my neck and shoulder. "Hmm…in more ways than one."

A contented sigh escaped my lips as my hands loosened on the helm's spokes. "You're just happy that I moved back into your cabin!" I replied in a husky voice as his lips moved upwards to land on my earlobe. "And that we're sleeping in the same bed again."

"Aye, that, too," Jack chuckled as he kissed the curve of my ear. "Never thought I'd get you to agree to _that_ so soon."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes in annoyance. "Well, you _did_ just propose to me, _and_ had given me your solemn pirate promise to marry me," I said, turning my head to give him a kiss on the mouth. "Besides, how could I refuse the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow when he practically begged me, on hands and knees, I might add, to share his cabin with him?"

He looked offended. "I most certainly did _not_ beg on hands and knees!" he declared, frowning. However, since I could see his mouth twitch, I knew that he was only playing with me.

"You most certainly did!" I said, grinning up at him. I held my right hand up to my forehead in a dramatic manner. "I can almost hear you now: 'please, luv, I'm _begging_ you to move back into my cabin! I can't _live_ without seeing you wake up beside me every morning!'"

Now it was Jack's turn to roll his eyes, his hand reaching to pull mine down from my forehead. "I never said those words. What I _said_ was that I needed you beside me, just so that the crew wouldn't put their dirty mitts on you when I wasn't looking," he huffed. "And no, I _can't_ bloody-well wake up in the morning without knowing that my woman is beside me, in my bed, every night and every day."

I quirked an eyebrow at his words. "_Your_ woman, hmm?" I said, putting my free hand on my hip as I faced him.

"Aye, _my_ woman," Jack growled as he leaned in, his lips hovering over mine. "And you are my woman…never doubt that, darling."

"Hmm," I said, a grin forming on my lips. "I'm Jack Sparrow's woman. I think I like that."

"I know **I** do," Jack whispered before his lips descended to press against my own.

A few moments later, we pulled apart to catch our breath. I sighed and leaned against Jack's chest as he positioned his hands on the helm, taking over where I'd left off. It's funny that, now that we're engaged to be married, Jack's allowed me to take up his precious position at the helm. Until today, only Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton (and parrot), and occasionally Barton had taken the helm while Jack was resting or elsewhere. It appeared that Jack wanted to groom me to be either his co-captain, or a person in a unique position on the Pearl. Whichever it was, I had no idea, but the crew seemed to accept it with very little difficulty.

In fact, the crew had seemed downright giddy since the night Jack and I had gotten engaged…

* * *

The moment Jack had asked me to marry him, I was sure that I hadn't heard him correctly. I'd thought it a trick of his, a way of trying to worm his way back into my heart after what had happened in Tortuga. There he was, hovering above me as I lay trapped underneath his body, when he'd then asked me the last question I'd ever imagined coming out of his mouth. 

"What?" I asked, staring up at him in shock.

"Marry me," Jack repeated as his right hand came up to idly run up and down my side.

"Jack, that's not funny," I said in a calm voice, though on the inside, I felt slightly panicked at the situation.

He couldn't seriously be asking me to be his wife! After all, Jack Sparrow is _not_ the marrying kind of man. If I've heard it once, I've heard it a dozen times: Jack Sparrow is _not_ the sort to settle down with one woman. Even if he loved me (which I very much doubted he did), he could not possibly want to actually make me his _wife_; a mistress of some sort I could imagine, but a wife? Not likely!

Jack's deep brown eyes bore into mine, as serious as I'd ever seen them. "Do you see me laughing, darling?" he asked in a soft voice, his hand still moving up and down my body.

"No," I whispered, blushing slightly. I couldn't help but enjoy the touch of his hands.

"Then I'm serious," he replied, his hand going to my face to caress my cheek. "I love you, Rose, and I want you to marry me."

I gulped very audibly. "Jack…" I trailed off, unsure as to what to say.

"Rose," he whispered back as he leaned forward and kissed me, oh-so-gently, on the mouth.

For several minutes we lay there, kissing until we were out of breath, resuming once we'd caught enough of it to continue. Finally, Jack pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"Marry me," he whispered as he moved to kiss my cheek. "Marry me," he said again, kissing a different spot, this time on my neck. "Marry me." Another kiss, this one on my shoulder.

"Jack," I weakly protested as he moved to kiss my lips once more. "Jack…"

"I was stupid, darling, and I admit it," he said, lips hovering above mine. "I let a whore lead me away from you, my real love, and I freely admit to being a foolish man caught up in a past I want to forget. I want you to make me your pirate husband, as I want you to be my bonny pirate wife."

I bit my lower lip, suddenly unsure about the whole thing. Could I trust him after what had happened in Tortuga? I knew that Jack was popular with women, but seeing him walk off with that prostitute had shown me how his world worked. Did he really want me to marry him, or was he doing this to win me back into his arms, if only for a little while?

'_But he said that he loves me_,' I thought. '_Has he ever said that to anyone else_?'

Well, that thought actually made me wonder. Gazing up into his eyes, I could see that his feelings were true, but how long would he stay loyal to me before racing off the next time we pulled into port? How long before the pirate part of him showed itself once more?

"Rose." Jack's voice brought me back from my train of thought. "Rose, let me show you how much I need you with me." He shifted a little on the bed and pulled out his compass. "Do you remember what this does?"

I gave a hesitant nod. "It doesn't point north. You said it's supposed to point towards whatever the person holding it wants."

"Actually," Jack said, rising up to a sitting position and beckoning me to do so as well. "It points to whatever a person wants most in the world…what they desire in their deepest heart-of-hearts and want so desperately to find."

He held out the compass and we both looked to see what it would point to. For a moment, nothing happened; the needle merely hovered in one spot, slightly twitching from one side to another. Then, all of a sudden, it began to spin wildly, causing me to gasp in surprise. Never had I seen a compass move this way, or at least, a _normal_ compass move this way.

"Wait for it, luv," Jack whispered as we both stared at the spinning compass needle in his hands.

To my surprise, the needle slowed…then pointed straight at me. My jaw dropped as I stared at it, the needle not wavering one bit as I leaned in closer, trying to see if there was some sort of trick to it.

"It's no trick, Rose." One of Jack's hands removed itself from the compass and reached for my left hand, currently lying limply on the bed. "A voodoo priestess gave it to me years ago, and as long as its holder knows what he-" Jack grinned, "or _she_ wants, the compass will direct them to it."

He then gently placed the compass into the palm of my hand and released it so that I was in full possession of it. Together, we once again watched it spin. Sure enough, a moment later, it was pointing straight in Jack's direction.

"Oh, my God," I whispered, my eyes lifting up to stare into Jack's. "It worked…you were right!"

A soft smiled pulled at the corners of Jack's lips. "I usually am, luv," he said, reaching up and removing the compass from my fingers. "Now, about our previous conversation…"

I shifted uncomfortably on the bed, turning my head away so that I didn't have to look him in the eye. "Jack, I…I'm not sure if we should…if it's a good…"

As I raised my left hand to my temple to fend off the confusing feelings swirling within my heart, I felt something cool and hard on it. Pulling it away, I saw a gold band around my left ring finger. Flipping it over to look at the other side, I gasped at the beauty of the piece of jewelry sitting there.

A black pearl the size of a large pea sat on top of a yellow gold band, the edges of a cup formed underneath the pearl in the shape of waves, securing the pearl to the ring. Elegant gold filigree twisted up and over one side of the black pearl like a tidal wave, the tips of the wave decorated with tiny white diamonds that sparkled in the candlelight of the cabin. It was exquisite, and I couldn't help but admire it, turning it back and forth just to see it shine.

"Well, what do you think?" Jack whispered into my right ear.

"It's beautiful," I softly replied. "I've never seen anything like it!"

"Nor will you," he declared, sitting up so he could put his chin on my shoulder. "I had it specially made for you in Tortuga. It cost me a pretty penny to get the goldsmith to craft it so quickly, but seeing as your eyes are shining like the gorgeous jewels they are, I'd have to say it was worth it."

I looked at the ring again. To have so perfect a black pearl, and to have such wonderful craftsmanship done on such short notice would have cost Jack a fortune. Also, the symbol of the black pearl didn't escape me; it was Jack's ship, after all, and obviously something that meant a great deal to him. For him to give me such a ring meant that he truly wanted me to be his in every way possible.

Jack pressed a passionate kiss where my neck met my shoulder, and I sighed. "Alright, you win," I said, turning to look him in the eye.

He grinned, gold teeth glinting in the light of the cabin. "Oh, good!" he declared as he pounced on me, pinning me to the bed once more. "I _do_ so enjoy winning."

Without waiting for my reply, he pressed his lips against mine, a smile still event on his mouth.

* * *

The day after Jack had proposed, I had casually walked up on deck with my new ring on my left hand. It was, to my surprise, based on a ring Jack already wore, only his had a black onyx instead of a pearl, and had a sort of flowery design instead of an ocean-based one. Still, I felt special knowing that Jack loved me enough to get me a ring that was so like his own, though still had its own uniqueness; it showed that we were similar, but different at the same time. 

Of course, Mr. Gibbs had been the first one to notice that Jack and I were acting all 'loving' towards one another again, and when he saw the glimmer of gold on my hand, he'd let out a huge yell of joy. That yell, in turn, attracted the attention of every crewman on deck, and they all rushed to see what the first mate of the Black Pearl was so happy about. Gibbs had merely held up my left hand and shown them the ring in reply. After that, a party had begun, then gone on for two days while the crew celebrated their captain falling in love and getting engaged.

Later on, the crew helped move all of my things (including my dear cat, Ivory) into Jack's cabin…without asking me first! I'd put up a fuss about it, but Jack had looked at me with pleading puppy-dog eyes and I had given in; besides, I'd missed waking up with his arms around me. He had also given me his solemn vow to keep his distance and not go any further than touching, claiming that he'd wait until after we'd married, or until I was comfortable with the idea of performing "nightly activities" with him. I, however, was determined to not do _anything_ with Jack in the bed (besides sleeping) until after we were married, but with him trying to seduce me all the time, it was a hard battle. Although, Jack was gentlemanly enough that, if I told him to stop, he did, which I was (on occasion) very thankful for.

However, there was one _little_ flaw in my waiting until after marriage to officially share a bed with Jack: he wanted to wait at least six months before even planning the wedding.

"Jack, tell me again why we're waiting so long to get married," I softly said, lifting my head off of his chest to look at him.

My future pirate husband pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "I'm just waiting for the opportune moment, luv," he replied. "Nothing wrong with waiting for something good, now, is there?"

"You mean you want the crew to be sure that they want me as your wife and leading lady," I retorted in a teasing voice, leaning my head back down on his chest and smiling.

Jack chuckled into my ear, the warmth of his breath caressing my skin and making me sigh and shiver in pleasure. "But of course, my dear, dear fiancée. I mean," he removed one of his hands from the helm and wrapped it around my waist, "a crew that is happy with my choice in Captain's Wife means that they are a happy crew. A happy crew makes a more hard-working crew, which, in turn, makes my job as Captain easier. Savvy?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me do so. "Savvy, Captain," I said, smiling.

"It's Jack, darling," he said, pulling me closer as he steered. "You're to call me 'Captain' under serious circumstances _or_," I could _hear_ him grinning, "at night during certain…_occasions_ in our cabin."

Pulling back, I looked up at him with false shock. "Why, Jack! Are you asking me to play certain indecent games with you on our wedding night?" I gasped while widening my eyes.

"Oh, and after it, too!" he answered, winking at me. "It'll be tons of fun, mark my words, luv."

"I have no doubt about that," I said, rolling my eyes before pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Now I've got to be off to fix lunch for the crew before they get cranky and send Gibbs down to do it."

I blew him a kiss before walking off towards the galley.

* * *

'_I'm the luckiest man alive_,' Jack thought to himself as he watched his fiancée vanish below decks. 

He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her, but whatever it was, he was glad he'd done it! Seeing her every morning and night was reward enough, but adding the fact that they were _getting_ _married_ seemed as though all the treasures of the world were now in his possession. Besides, his crew loved her and approved of the match, they just needed to adjust to the idea of their Captain being hitched to one woman. With that currently going on, there was nothing to stand in his way of wedding Rose.

Grinning, Jack sighed and went back to steering his ship towards the horizon.

* * *

AN: But of course, bad things do happen (wink, wink). Please review! Thanks! 


	2. Arrival of Old Friends

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Sorry for the late update; I've been sick.

Wow, look at all those reviews! You people rock my world! Yes, Jack and Rose are engaged to be married…even though they're waiting for the "opportune moment" to do so. And of course, what's a storyline without conflict (wink, wink)? Please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 2: Arrival of Old Friends:**

Stretching out lazily, Jack gave a deep yawn of contentment and fell back onto the bed, grinning broadly. All around and beneath him, the Pearl swayed back and forth to the ocean's rhythm, the wood creaking along with the movement.

"What are **_you_** so happy about this early in the morning?" grumbled the woman lying next to him.

Jack immediately rolled onto his right elbow, propping himself so that he could look down on her. Rose was lying on the right side of the bed (her side, to be precise), and had just rolled over onto her left arm so she could look up at him. Her right eye was cracked open as she gazed up at him from beneath a loose lock of hair, which was practically begging him to move it. She looked adorable that way, and Jack couldn't help but grin even wider at the sight of her.

"I'm happy because I've got the most beautiful rose in the world right here next to me," he whispered as he lifted his left hand and reached for the errant lock of hair.

With little loving strokes, Jack caressed each individual strand until it had all flowed through his ringed fingers. Once he was satisfied, he gently took the strands and moved them up and behind Rose's right ear. He was particularly fond of that ear, as it happened to be quite sensitive to his kiss, which he constantly used to his advantage when they were alone in their cabin.

'_Our cabin_,' he thought as he smiled lovingly down at his fiancée. '_I can't believe we're sharing a cabin like this, and that I happen to like it_!'

Never in a thousand years did Captain Jack Sparrow ever imagine himself in this position. He was actually _engaged_ to the woman beside him, the woman who was presently looking up at him with beautiful, warm brown eyes and smiling oh-so-sweetly as she reached for him, begging for a morning kiss. Of course, never one to deny a lady, he leaned down and kissed her as deeply as he could.

"Hmm…"

Jack could feel her hum vibrate through his very soul, the pleasure in it only enhancing the deep satisfaction he was already experiencing. Before Rose, he had never been a man for picking only one woman to spend his days with; and yet, here he was, engaged and more than happy to live his life with this flower, this jewel of a woman who was now wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep him from leaving her.

However, leave her he must, as duty called. After all, the Pearl couldn't run herself, and if Gibbs was left in charge for too long, all Hell would break loose. Besides, the last thing he wanted was a mutiny because the first mate was too far gone in his flask to do much! So, heaving an inward sigh, Jack pulled back and looked down at the woman he loved.

"Sorry, darling," he said in a gentle voice. "But I'm afraid duty calls, and all that stuff."

Rose then heaved a sigh heavy enough for the two of them. "Alright," she said with a slight pout.

'_God, I both hate it and love it when she pouts_,' Jack thought as he stared at her mouth. '_She looks so irresistible when she does it_!'

"A few more minutes?" she pleaded as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes.

"Well…"

Another kiss from her was enough to convince him.

* * *

An hour later, Jack stood at the helm of his ship, trying to ignore the knowing looks on the faces of his crewmen. Even Cotton's bloody parrot was looking at him strangely, tilting its head back and forth as it stood on the mute's shoulder. Meanwhile, Mr. Cotton stood at his usual post, just a few feet back to Jack's left, in case something needed to be fetched _right now_ and Jack was unable to do so. 

"Morning, Cap'n!" Gibbs greeted in a loud voice, climbing up the steps to the helm. "Fine day, isn't it?"

Jack sighed and did his best to smile nonchalantly. Even after being engaged to Rose for two weeks, the crew still loved to tease him about it. The great Captain Jack Sparrow, lover and wooer of women, was getting _married_, and that made the men practically fall over laughing where they stood. Thankfully, they respected both their Captain and Rose too much to actually laugh out loud, though it still seemed funny to them.

This was why Gibbs managed to come up with a coded way of seeing how both his Captain and the Captain's Lady was doing without saying something embarrassing in front of the men. In this case, talking about the condition of the weather was Gibbs' way of checking to see how his adopted niece was doing.

"Aye, a fine day, Gibbs," Jack declared while staring out to sea. He saw Gibbs nod in approval over Jack's way of saying Rose was fine this morning. "How're the supplies down below?"

"Food's bound to last another two weeks or so, but apparently we should have stocked up on gun powder and shot while we were in Port Andrews," Gibbs answered, a slightly concerned look on his face. "We ought to do that soon."

Jack nodded in agreement. "We'll find the nearest pirate-inhabited port and stop there for supplies," he said, his hand reaching for his compass. "We'll stock up on everything and leave nothing to chance, just in case we're unable to stop later."

Gibbs nodded. "Aye, sir," he said before heading off towards the deck.

Once he was sure he was alone, Jack sighed and gripped the wheel even harder than before. He desperately wanted to be back in the cabin with Rose, but the crew needed to see him working at least a little bit on deck. It wasn't fair, but he needed to set an example for the men and focus on getting things done instead of spending all day exchanging delightful kisses with his beloved.

Just as he was getting lost in thought over Rose, a pistol shot rang out across the water, causing everyone (except Jack) to duck or take cover where they could. Whirling around, Jack spotted another ship on their tail, one that was closing fast. Cursing under his breath, Jack looked up to the Crow's Nest and saw it empty, explaining why there had been no warning of the approaching ship.

"Why isn't anyone up in the bloody Nest?" he roared as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Sorry, sir," Gibbs replied, his eyes narrowed as much as his captain's. "Marty's supposed to be up there, but he was called to help mend sails. I thought that he'd have been back by now."

Cursing silently, Jack vowed that someone was going to pay for this. "All hands on deck!" he yelled, watching the men scramble from wherever they were to follow his orders. "Arm the cannons and yourselves, lads, and be quick about it!"

"Aye, sir!" the men cried in reply as they ran.

'_Please let Rose stay inside_,' Jack prayed to whichever deity was listening. The last thing he needed was for her to be hurt _again_ because of him!

Looking back over his shoulder, Jack was shocked to see a flag of truce going up on the other ship. Now, it wasn't unusual for enemy ships to try and trick others into thinking them friends, and Jack was always on his guard about this sort of thing; after all, he himself had tried that rouse several times, and had mostly succeeded in gaining access to a ship to raid it. Being a pirate, and a damn good one at that, Jack knew to be prepared for anything.

"Take the wheel, Mr. Cotton," he ordered the mute, who stepped forward without a word of complaint from his parrot.

After checking that his pistol was loaded and his sword was in easy reach, Jack stepped up to the starboard side of the Pearl, where the unknown ship was pulling up. It was a rather nicely washed-out -looking ship, and for some reason, Jack felt that he recognized the vessel from someplace before. The plain hull with its chipping black paint, along with its faded red trimmings, was screaming for him to remember who its owner was, and yet, he couldn't.

"Ahoy, Sparrow!" cried a Scottish-tinged voice, one that was distinctly male. "Haven't seen you for a while, you old scallywag!"

Jack could only frown in a mixture of annoyance and humor at the voice he recognized. "_Old_?" he blurted out in reply, his voice carrying over to the other ship. "Who are you calling _old_?"

The other man simply laughed in response, the sound warm and friendly as the ships drew parallel to one another. "Well, don't just stand there, Sparrow, make ready for us to board!"

Sighing, the Captain of the Black Pearl shook his head and turned towards his crew, all of whom looked extremely confused about the whole thing. It was no wonder, seeing as most of them had never had a previous encounter with Gerard Hastings.

"Alright, lads, weigh the anchor and get ready for some company!" Jack snapped at his crew. Inwardly, he thought, '_And Gerry, I swear that if you so much as scratch my Pearl while coming aboard, there'll be Hell to pay_!'

The men quickly began making space on the deck for visitors, though they were prepared in case it was an attempt to take the Pearl and its men (and woman) by surprise. Pistols were within easy reach, and Jack knew that most had daggers hidden somewhere on their person. He couldn't blame them, and actually thought it very clever; he'd have to reward the men later for being so prepared.

A gangplank was soon landing over the Pearl's railings, causing Jack to wince at the damage that might be done. The crewmen of the other ship, which Jack remembered as the Storm Chaser, were soon aboard the Pearl, though there were thankfully fewer than a dozen of them. Once they had firmly settled in, the captain of the Storm Chaser swung aboard from his ship, landing gracefully and with a broad, friendly grin. Jack couldn't help but roll his eyes as his fellow pirate and sometimes-friend strolled over to him and shook his hand.

Gerard Hastings was a tall man, standing a little over six-feet, with green eyes and black hair that was cut just above his broad shoulders. Those broad shoulders, wrapped in a white cotton shirt, led down to a narrow waist, then down to long legs that were clad in expensive cloth trousers and black boots. He was from the Scottish coastline, though from where, no one knew, and was in possession of a charming smile, a great sense of humor, and an accent that tended to send women young and old into a swoon. Yes, Gerard Hastings was a very handsome, dashing man, and that was why Jack didn't want him onboard with Rose close by; competition was a bad thing when it came to looks and behaviors, which had tended to cause some friction between the two of them in the past.

On the other hand, the two of them were well-acquainted, and there was a sense of trust between the two of them, making Captain Hastings and Captain Sparrow fairly good friends. They did a sort of exchanging business together, one which had begun over ten years ago, before Jack had lost the Pearl and just as Gerard was getting a grip on the pirate-business at the age of 23. Already a successful pirate, Jack had traded his stolen goods for coins to pay his crew, and Gerard, in turn, had sold the goods for outrageous amounts of money to the Colonies in the Caribbean or the Americas. As a result, they trusted each other enough to participate in trading deals and to get involved in the occasional drinking game.

Even after Barbossa had taken possession of the Pearl, the two did business together; although Jack was without a crew and a ship, he always managed to get some kind of swag from some unsuspecting person or another, and was able to turn to Gerard for help. For the sake of their successful 'old days' that they'd had together, Gerard would exchange money or food supplies for whatever Jack brought him, big or small, as long as it was worth _something_. However, the crews of the two ships had never met, so it was time for Jack to become reacquainted with his old friend.

"Gerry, lad, you should know better than to sneak up on me like that," Jack said, clapping a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Can't help it if you're too old to remember to put a crewman on the lookout, Sparrow," Gerard replied, grinning at the nickname that Jack had given him years ago.

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm only two years older than you," he huffed. "Stop making me sound as though I'm getting close to loosing my eyesight and my hair." He then pointed a finger in Gerry's face. "Don't you say it!" he snapped as Gerry opened his mouth.

The other man sighed. "Alright, alright," he said, holding his hands up in surrender with a broad grin.

Suddenly, Gerard's smile seemed to leave his face as his hands dropped to his sides. Confused as to his friend's change in behavior, Jack turned around. There in the doorway of his cabin stood Rose, a confused look on her face as she tried to see and understand what was going on.

* * *

I'd heard the shot being fired outside and had instantly begun to worry. Were we under attack? Jack was shouting from the helm, and I could hear the men scurrying around the deck, which scared me even more. I had just fully healed from my bullet wound, and most certainly did not want another one so soon! 

Swallowing nervously, I looked around the cabin and tried to find my weapons. I was just reaching for my sword when I noticed that the shouts from outside had ceased, and that there were no more shots being fired. The sound of a gangplank being lowered to the Pearl's railing caught my attention, and I was curious as to what was going on out there. We obviously weren't under attack, so why had there been gunshots beforehand?

'_Well, I'm not taking any chances_,' I thought while strapping on the sword that Jack had purchased for me in Tortuga.

He'd probably be angry with me for going out there before he could declare it safe, but I didn't care. What if he was injured or being held captive? The least I could do was help the man I love out of a situation such as that! So, taking a deep breath, I pressed my ear to the door and listened. After hearing nothing but laughter and friendly banter, I decided that it was safe to go on deck. Reaching out, I turned the knob and opened the door.

To my surprise, another ship had pulled alongside the Pearl, and a tiny portion of its crew was currently on our deck, eyeing the Pearl's crewmen with suspicion. The weapons were tucked away, but hands never strayed far from them. I ignored them the moment I heard Jack's voice, my eyes scanning the ship until I found him talking to a tall, dark-haired man with green eyes and spoke with a very noticeable Scottish accent. The stranger looked a bit younger than Jack, but then, Jack had seen many more things than any man dared imagine. Those past experiences showed in the way he moved, the way he talked and acted, and in the air that surrounded him, creating an older, wiser aura around his entire being. It was that aura which had first pulled me in and made me want to be closer to him, to know more about the man that was Captain Jack Sparrow.

By now the other man, who looked like the captain of the other ship, had noticed me, and now did a remarkable impression of a stunned ox. Jack turned around and looked over his left shoulder to see what the stranger was looking at. He immediately spotted me standing in the doorway to our cabin, and, with a broad, happy grin, he motioned me over. I smiled back and obeyed, putting on a brave face as I approached my fiancée's side.

"Gerry, I'd like you to meet Rose," Jack introduced us as I came up to his left side. "Rose, my dear, this is Captain Gerard Hastings of the Storm Chaser, but I mostly call him Gerry. He and I go way back."

I smiled and nodded my head in greeting. "A pleasure to meet you, Captain Hastings," I said politely, using a lesson Mother had taught me about greeting someone I didn't know or like.

Gerard immediately reached out and captured my right hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. "The pleasure is all mine, Miss Rose," he replied with a charming smile.

'_Oh, dear, he's one of **those** men_,' I thought, trying hard not to roll my eyes. '_He's just like Jack was before he asked me to marry him: he knows he's handsome, he loves women, and he thinks that he can get me into his bed if he charms me just enough_. _Jack used to be that bad, but he's gotten better about it now_.' However, after sensing that Captain Hastings wasn't necessarily a bad man, I gave him a polite smile. '_Sorry, sir, but you'll have to find a dalliance somewhere else_!'

Just then, I could tell that this man was going to ask me something that I was going to dislike, so I took a step closer to Jack's side. Thankfully, Jack understood what I wanted (or could sense what 'Gerry' was going to say), because as soon as my shoulder brushed his, Jack's left arm wrapped around my waist and possessively held me close. Gerry's eyebrows seemed to lift just a bit, then lowered down to normal. Meanwhile, Jack and I gave him a civilized smile before Jack invited him into the Captain's cabin, most likely to discuss business and why there had been such a surprising welcome and encounter. Gerry nodded his agreement as Jack and I led him inside to the large greeting room. Jack took a seat on one side of the huge, round table while Gerry took the opposite chair on the far side.

Acting like a good hostess, I did my best to ignore the looks that Gerry was giving me and went towards the liquor cabinet to fetch all of us something to drink before the talking began.

* * *

From his seat at the table, Gerard watched as Rose moved around the cabin, putting empty mugs on the table and filling two of them with rum. The third, which he noticed was hers, she filled with grog, a mixture of rum, water, lemon juice, and other ingredients, making it a pirate favorite. Once the three of them were served, she took a seat to Jack's right, a rather significant seat, if one thought about it. Gerard listened with one ear to what Jack was prattling on about, but kept the rest of his attention on the woman sitting across from him. 

She was very pretty, her brown hair showing red highlights after spending so long in the Caribbean sunshine. Her eyes were a luscious brown filled with an independent spark that was quite appealing. Her skin was an even, golden tan that made a few freckles on her face stand out quite charmingly. The shape of her face made her look sweet, but had a bit of stubborn strength, which could prove to be amusing in reading whenever she was happy, sad, or angry. Truly, it was no wonder that Jack Sparrow was attracted to the girl; indeed, she was every bit a rose, just like her namesake.

Gritting his teeth, Gerard risked a brief glance at her left hand. There sat the engagement ring which he had noticed after Rose had stepped close to Jack's side. To his astonishment (as well as disappointment), the ring held a large black pearl surrounded by small golden waves and had a tidal wave of yellow gold trimmed with diamonds going over the top of it, holding the round gemstone in place. It was a lovely ring, and one that had great meaning, though the girl probably didn't know it yet.

'_So Jack's finally found a woman worthy of wearing a ring carrying the Black Pearl's namesake_,' he thought, taking a drink of rum. '_How very interesting_…'

Just then, the other captain asked a question, snapping Gerard back to the present. "Of course I could give you a good price on that swag you've acquired," he replied with a smile. Fortunately, he had the very useful talent of being able to focus on two things at the same time with little trouble, and it had come in very handy several times over. "So, Sparrow, I see the young lady has an engagement ring on her hand. Any idea when I should send over the wedding gift?"

To his pleasure, the girl blushed slightly, which only made her lovelier in his eyes. Jack, however, looked a bit suspicious of the question, but answered it, nonetheless. "Not for six months, I'm afraid," he replied, his right hand going to cover Rose's left. "The men still need time to adjust to the fact that I'm getting married first; after that, we plan on having the ceremony."

'_Six months, is it_?' he thought while hiding a smile. '_That's quite enough time to do some wooing. After all, what does a lovely, sweet girl like this see in a scoundrel like Sparrow_?'

Out loud he said, "Well, then, a toast to the happy couple!" He raised his mug and smiled.

The other two raised their cups and smiled, though he could see that the smiles didn't reach their eyes.

* * *

AN: Uh, oh, a love triangle! Is this too cliché or is it okay? Please review and let me know! Thanks! 


	3. Invitations

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, I admit it: Gerard Hastings is **_physically_** based on (but actually_ **is not**_) Gerard Butler (a.k.a: the Phantom of the Opera). And you've got to love it when conflict kicks in! Thanks to those who have reviewed, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3: Invitations:**

I didn't like the looks of the man sitting across from me, and I desperately wished that Jack would throw him off of the Pearl. However, I could see that the two were familiar with one another, if not actually friends, so I knew that there was little chance that Jack would do as I asked. Inwardly sighing, I sipped the grog that was in my cup, thankful for the little bit of alcohol in it.

Normally, I was not one to indulge in rum or spirits, but given the situation, I would make an exception; besides, it was mostly water, lemon juice, and a few herbs to ward off sickness. The brew was in fact something fairly medicinal that Jack had picked up in a small port town, probably in the hopes that it would help me ward off illnesses while my wound healed. Actually, the wound was already healed, but Jack didn't want to take any chances, and had urged me to drink it once or twice a day in the afternoon or evenings. I mostly did it to keep him happy, but the taste wasn't that bad.

'_It's not **good**, either, but it's not **horrible**_,' I thought as I took another sip of my drink. '_At least it keeps Jack from worrying about me_.'

The two men were busy chatting back and forth, catching up on old times and what the other had missed since their last encounter. Privately understood jokes, praises, and hand gestures were traded back and forth, and I was becoming rather bored very quickly. However, getting through situations like this was something I was used to, as I had always been rather uninterested in the tea parties my parents had thrown at our home. In the end, all I had to do was sit there and let my mind wander while the two of them delved deeper into their conversation and forgot I was there. My time as the invisible observer was brief, however, as Captain Hastings (I refused to call him Gerry) soon brought up the topic of my joining the Pearl. Those green eyes of his flicked over towards me, seeming to thirst for any sort of information about who I was and where I was from.

"Ah, yes," Jack said, leaning back in his chair while his right hand still clung to my left one, his thumb stroking the engagement ring affectionately. "My bonny lass here is someone I found in a tavern one night. She was all alone in the corner when I approached her, and she seemed curious about ships. Every night for two weeks I brought her aboard the Pearl, telling her about my adventures and about the Pearl until I convinced her to come aboard as a crewman…or woman, I should say."

I smiled at my fiancé as he winked at me, though I blushed as Jack raised my left hand to his lips, pressing a sweet, warm kiss between my ring and my knuckles. He had become quite affectionate since our engagement, as though he was doing his best to make up for the times he'd attempted to keep his distance from me before. It was quite nice to have Jack doting on me instead of trying to avoid me, and I savored every single moment of it.

"So the two of you fell for one another while serving on the Pearl?" Captain Hastings asked, glancing between us.

"Oh, yes," I said, pulling myself out of the pleasant daze that Jack's kiss on the hand had put me in. "Actually, it took us both a bit of time before we realized what we felt for one another."

Meanwhile, Jack was giving me a broad grin. "Aye, but after we saw what we felt, I just had to ask her to marry me," he said, squeezing my hand as though to show who I belonged to.

"Well, then I suppose this calls for a party!" replied our guest as he stood from the table. "I'll have my men bring over some of the best rum we've got onboard so we can get started."

"Well, actually, the crew already had their party weeks ago," I said, feeling a bit nervous.

"Yes, but **_I_** wasn't there to experience it," stated Captain Hastings as he headed out the door. "Besides, I'm positive that a good time will be had by all this evening."

Without waiting for a reply, he closed the door behind him, leaving Jack and I alone in the cabin.

* * *

The party had started little more than an hour ago, and was going surprisingly well. Jack and I had been skeptical about allowing it to happen, but could hardly say 'no' when Captain Hastings had brought over musical instruments as well as the rum. Once the singing, dancing, and drinking had begun, it was hard to stop it, so Jack and I let the men have their fun; after all, they didn't have the opportunity to do so very often. 

Sighing, I stood at the helm of the Pearl and watched the men dance, sing, drink, gamble, and have fun. Jack was beside me, both arms around my waist as we both observed the two crews mingling at our feet. No one was paying any attention to us, so Jack bent his head and pressed a soft kiss to the spot between my ear and my neck. I nearly purred from the sensation and pressed myself closer to his body, savoring the warmth it offered.

"Jack, you aren't joining in the festivities?" a Scottish voice said, breaking into our moment.

Jack sighed and turned towards our visitor. "Gerry, lad, please don't do that again," he said, trying to sound civil. "Besides, I'm happy here with my girl."

"But you're missing out on the fun!" Captain Hastings exclaimed, waving a hand towards the deck. "Look there, the men are calling for you!"

Sure enough, a group of the Pearl's crew was waving for us to join them. I could hear Jack sigh again, this time in defeat, but I could tell that he really didn't want to leave me alone for very long. From the way he squeezed his arms around my waist, I could also tell that he didn't want _me_ to get involved in the rowdiness that was going on, either. I turned around in his arms.

"Go," I said with a soft smile. "You haven't spent much time with them recently, and they need to know that you still care about them." He opened his mouth to protest; I placed a finger on his lips. "Go on, they want to you join them."

Jack sighed and nodded. "Alright," he said before bending to give me a soft kiss.

A moment later, I was alone at the helm next to Captain Hastings. Suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, I slowly began moving away.

"If you'll excuse me, Captain Hastings," I said, trying not to sound rushed.

"It's Gerry," he said, stepping closer to me. "After all, Jack's a mutual friend of ours, so it's like we're almost friends anyway."

"Alright, _Gerry_," I said while still attempting to leave without making it obvious.

"If I may be so bold, I would like to show you my ship," he invited while moving closer, quickly arriving beside me so he could take my hand in his. "The Chaser isn't as dark and mysterious as the Pearl, but I would like to show you my pride and joy, if I may."

Oh, how I wanted to say 'no' to him! But he was Jack's friend, and I couldn't refuse him without sounding rude. Besides, I wouldn't be far from the Pearl, and if I screamed for help, the crew was going to hear it, so there should be nothing to worry about. If I needed a weapon, I had the dagger that Jack had given me in Tortuga, and could probably hold off any attacks until help came from the Pearl.

"Alright," I said, taking Gerard's (I still refused to call him Gerry) arm.

In a few moments, we were off the Pearl and on the Storm Chaser.

* * *

Despite the Chaser being rather shabby on the outside, the inside was as well-cared for as a British Navy ship. The wood was polished and cleaned of dirt and grime, as was anything that had metal bits on it. It was rather shocking to see such a neatly-kept pirate ship, and what surprised me even more was the fact that everything down to the holding cells was as organized as a Navy ship. I watched as the men left here to keep watch on the ship raced back and forth, carrying on their duties without a single complaint about not being part of the festivities on the Pearl. 

"Actually," Gerard whispered to me as he led me to the galley, "they're going to be tormenting the ones who get hangovers tomorrow morning. It's sort of their incentive for being sober today. Also, if they stay clear-headed tonight, they get a bit of extra pay the next time around."

I nodded and made a mental note to mention the idea to Jack. Meanwhile, I took a small step away from Gerard, as his body was standing a bit too close to me for comfort. Careful to keep a respectful distance from my guide, I inspected the galley and its tools with a touch of envy. Everything was clean, and the cooking utensils were in very good shape, far better than anything we had on the Pearl.

'_How can he afford to keep the inside of his ship in such wonderful order_?' I wondered. '_Where does he get the money for all of this_?'

Well, alright, I knew where Captain Hastings got his money, and understood that it was quite a bit more than what Jack got from pillaging ships. Unlike the usual pirate, who got their money from selling newly acquired jewels and gold for money, Gerard got his money from trading hard-to-find things to the Colonies for obscene amounts of coinage. From what I could understand, Jack had helped Gerard in starting his 'trading business,' and in return, Gerard had a decent (if not better) exchange rate with Jack because of it.

'_Still, I wish we had some of these things on the Pearl_,' I thought while inspecting the storage rooms of the Storm Chaser's galley.

As I was led upstairs to the main deck, I saw the cleverness that lay within the mind of Jack's long-time friend, and that made me wary of the tall Scotsman. Gerard Hastings was _not_ someone to take lightly because he was handsome and had a good sense of humor; any man who kept the outside of his ship looking like chicken scratch and the inside looking like a military ship had to be closely watched. However, I _had_ been on a pirate ship for nearly a year, and anyone who had been around such men learns a few tricks of the trade. Along with those tricks is how to see things beyond what the simple eye shows you.

Perhaps those newly-learned pirate tricks, combined with being raised in the aristocracy where life can be just as cut-throat, had made me more observant to the world around me. After all, in the life of a lady of high standing, being observant of who likes or dislikes you can either save or destroy a person's life and reputation. This happened to be one of the few useful things my mother had taught me, and so I used this skill now, especially since I definitely did not trust the man beside me. Once we were out on the main deck, I made a mental run-through of the ship I was now on.

The outside of the Storm Chaser certainly lived up to the image one got after first hearing its name; the paint, which had been black with red trim, was all worn away and faded, showing the wood underneath in numerous spots. The sails of the ship were patched over several times, and I could swear that I could see several spots where there were holes in the hull. In short, the whole thing looked like it had literally been chasing storms and hurricanes throughout the Caribbean without a care in the world. However, a closer, very discreet inspection of the ship revealed a different story.

As Gerard chattered on about how fast his ship could go on a good day, I could see that the Chaser had, indeed, been painted black-and-red, but the paint had been purposely buffed off and polished over with a good coat of oils. The patches on the sails were made to look ratty and unable to catch wind, but I could clearly see that, underneath the patches, the sails were whole and of very good, very tough materials that could catch any wind that blew into them. As for the holes in the hull, well, it was plain to see that the wood coverings had been strategically placed there for obvious reasons.

'_He's done all of this on purpose_,' I noted as I pretended to look impressed with the ship. '_He does this to trick everyone into thinking that his ship is a piece of trash when it really is one of the finest things to sail the Caribbean…well, besides the Pearl, of course_.'

I made another note to talk to Jack about this, hoping to get to him before Gerard did, as I didn't know what Jack's choice would be if he had to choose between me and his old friend. After all, he'd known Gerard longer than he had me, but if I was going to be Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow, then Jack would have to learn how to listen to me if/when I told him something. Since the last time I'd warned him about something had resulted in my getting shot and being wounded for weeks, I did have something in my favor in this argument, should I have the need to use it.

'_I **am** a pirate's fiancée, after all_,' I thought with an inward smirk.

"Would you care to join me for a small meal, Miss Rose?" Gerard's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in genuine surprise. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Captain Hastings."

"Gerry," he said in a teasing voice. "You can call me Gerry."

"Well, I'm afraid that I don't know you well enough to call you 'Gerry,' Captain, but I could call you Gerard, if you wish," I replied in my politest voice.

"Good enough," he said with a grin. "Now, about that meal…"

I heaved an inward sigh. "I'm not sure if that is a good idea, Gerard," I said. "After all, Jack doesn't know where I am-"

"Nor is he for some while," Gerard replied as he took my hand and wrapped it around his arm. "He's likely halfway through his fifth or sixth bottle of rum and won't miss you for hours yet. Come, what's the harm in joining me for a bite to eat?"

Unfortunately, he was right; Jack wouldn't notice me missing for some time, and to refuse the invitation would be considered rude. So, even though it made me feel ill, I nodded my acceptance and followed him into the main cabin. Once I had stepped foot inside, though, I knew that I had made a mistake. The main table had been decorated quite beautifully, almost romantically, and I would have fled the room had it not been for Gerard's firm grip on my hand.

"I've had my cook hard at work at this, and it'll hurt his feelings if I don't convince you to eat it," stated Gerard as he pulled me towards the table.

When we reached it, he released my hand and proceeded to pull out the chair for me. Since proper manners dictated that I needed to sit, I did so, though I kept a firm eye on Gerard as he took his spot at the table. After he was settled, we both took up our napkins and spread them on our laps before picking up the utensils and beginning to eat. I didn't know whether to be surprised or not at the fact that Gerard Hastings had impeccable table manners, that he kept his elbows off the table and didn't talk with his mouth full; actually, he didn't talk at all, instead keeping silent as he ate.

'_Unlike Jack_,' I thought, though it was with fondness for my pirate captain.

True, Jack could be crude at the table, but I, more often than not, found it rather funny to watch him wave his fork around enthusiastically whenever he talked about something that excited him. Some might think it disgusting when men talked with their mouths full, but Jack made it comical with his waving hand gestures, as well as his unique ways of telling a tale or giving a sort of lecture on something I didn't understand. Needless to say, dinner was never dull with Captain Jack Sparrow around to keep things entertaining!

Somehow during the meal, I managed to mask my disappointment in Jack not being there with me. Gerard was very polite and courteous while we ate our meal, which was an event to rival the tables of any wealthy nobleman. The menu being served was wonderful and delicious: roasted meat in a rich gravy, cooked vegetables in a creamy sauce, freshly baked bread, and the finest red wine adorned the table. The wine was served in crystal glasses, the food on precious hand-painted china plates, and the most elegant silverware was used to slice the meat and vegetables. In the center of the table stood a silver candelabrum, three candles flickering in the darkness. I felt as though I were being served in my mother and father's mansion instead of a ship at sea! Surely only the King of England ate this way at night on a ship!

'_He's trying to impress me_,' I realized just as dessert arrived, the dish served by a man in an apron who could only be the ship's cook. '_He's trying to win me over, but why_? _What does he have to gain from impressing me instead of Jack_?'

The dessert was just as delicious as the rest of the meal, being some sort of custard that I'd never seen before, served with orange slices decorating the top. However, the taste was wasted on me, as the food all began to turn to sawdust in my mouth after the second bite; also, taking in the fine surroundings, food, and dishes, had put me on my guard and I refused to eat too much of anything. My host must have thought that I had the stomach of a bird, but that didn't matter as I could eat plenty once I had returned to the Pearl and to my fiancée's side.

"Well, what did you think?" Gerard's voice burst into my thoughts.

Moving as smoothly as possible, I picked up my napkin and wiped the corners of my mouth before folding it and placing it back in my lap. I didn't want to appear panicked or suspicious of him, so I tried to act as natural as possible.

"It was quite impressive, actually," I replied, not looking him in the eye as the dishes were removed. "It's amazing that you are as thin as you are if you eat like this every night."

Gerard chuckled as he poured more wine into our glasses; I was sure he was on his third or fourth glass, but I'd barely finished my first. After the dishes were gone, I impatiently drummed the table top with my left hand and tried not to grip my glass too hard with my right hand. With the food no longer providing a distraction, there would have to be conversation, and the last thing I wanted was to speak with him on any topic. Therefore, instead of looking up at him, I focused my gaze on my wine glass and its contents.

The feel of a firm grip on my left hand caused me to look at it in surprise. Captain Hastings had placed his right hand on top of my left, his thumb running over my engagement ring. Glancing up, I saw that his green eyes were focused on my ring, as though all the answers to his questions rested within the black pearl that glinted beneath yellow gold and diamonds. I felt his grip tighten slightly, and though it wasn't painful, I instantly knew that now would be the best time to pull away. Giving a good solid yank, my hand was free and in my lap.

"Is there something I can help you with, Captain?" I asked, removing my right hand from my glass so that I could rub my fingers over my ring.

"I'm sorry," he said, though his eyes stared at where my hands were hidden from view. "It's just…"

'_Oh, no_,' I thought in annoyance. '_This man can't **possibly** be interested in me_! _This is absurd. I need to end this now and talk some sense into him_.'

"I love him, you know," I declared, strategically placing my left hand on the table to blatantly show him my ring. His eyes followed my hand's movement. "I love Jack very much, and you have no idea how long and hard I've worked to get him to realize our feelings for one another. I couldn't possibly care for another man the way I do for him."

Gerard's eyes flickered up to my face before going back to looking at my ring. "It would take a fool to not know whether he loved a woman such as you, Rose," he replied in a soft voice. "And as we know, Jack is no fool. Well, most of the time anyway."

I nodded my head before pushing back from the table and standing. "I would greatly appreciate it, Captain Hastings, if you would return me to my ship," I said in the most authoritative voice I could muster. "I'm sure my fiancée will need me to help him get to bed after this evening's events."

To my surprise, he didn't argue with me, instead rising to escort me out of the main cabin and onto the deck. Carefully, I was taken across the gangplank that connected the two ships and onto the deck of the Pearl, happy to be home. The party had died down a bit, and a few crewmen were already passed out on the deck. Jack was leaning against the mast, looking barely conscious.

"Thank you for the meal and the tour of your ship, Captain," I said with a polite nod of my head. "If you'll excuse me, I need to attend to Jack."

He gave me a polite bow in return before heading back to the Chaser. I breathed a sigh of relief at seeing him gone. Gathering my strength, I managed to drag Jack to his feet and into our cabin for the night, carefully stripping him of his hat, coat, effects, and boots before laying him out on the bed. To my relief, it was easier to do than I thought, and the two of us were soon asleep together in our bed.

* * *

AN: Hmm, will the love triangle continue? Will the Turner's show up later? Who knows? Review! I hope everyone had a Happy Holiday and that you all have a great New Year! 


	4. Confessions are Good for the Soul

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Yes, Gerry/Gerard is scum. Sorry to all Gerard Butler fans out there, but please remember that this is a fictional character based (physically) on Mr. Butler, so please don't hate me for making him a womanizing pirate in this fic. Thanks! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think!

**Chapter 4: Confessions Are Good for the Soul:**

There wasn't much that Jack could remember about last night…well, besides there being a party and lots of rum. Therefore, anyone could imagine how he felt when he woke up the next morning in his cabin, and with no idea of how he'd gotten there in the first place. In the back of his aching head, and despite the nausea that was looming in his stomach, Jack did his best to try and figure out what had happened the night before.

'_Party…lots of rum…drinking…games…gambling…g-g-g-,_' Jack's thoughts stalled on the letter 'G' for some reason.

"Gerard!" he blurted out loud, his body bolting upright on the bed and startling something beside him.

A surprised yelp reached his ears, and when he turned his head (which was a bad thing, as it made the room spin slightly), Jack spotted Rose jerking into a half-sitting, half-lying down position. Seeing who had woken her, she turned a hostile glare on him. Wincing from both his hangover and his fiancée's anger, Jack held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, luv," he apologized. "Just let me get rid of this headache and such, and I promise to make it up to you later!"

Beside him, Rose sighed. "It's alright, Jack," she said, getting up from the bed and going over to his desk. "Let me at least help you with the hung-over part."

She opened the lower right-hand drawer and, out of the dozen or so bottles sitting there, selected one with a cork that had a green stopper in it. Moving as slowly and as silently as she could, Rose approached the bed and opened the bottle, handing it to him without another word. Taking a gulp of the liquid, Jack hurriedly swallowed it down before his stomach had a chance to revolt.

'_Glad I showed her all I knew about this stuff_,' he thought to himself as he took another drink.

The bottle contained the same elixir that he'd given Rose after her first drinking excursion with the Pearl's crew. She rarely drank alcohol anymore (thanks to that little 'event'), but after they'd gotten engaged, Rose had decided that if Jack was going to be the drinker in their relationship, it would probably be best for her to know where the potion was kept and how to make it. Therefore, Jack had shown her the correct amount of herbs to use in order to get the best results. Now, once every two weeks, Rose mixed up a batch of the foul-tasting concoction and stored two or three bottles for Jack's personal use, also putting a great deal of it aside in the galley for the crewmen's usage after a huge party, such as the one last night.

'_Bless this woman_,' Jack praised to whoever was listening in the skies. '_I've managed to hook the greatest, most thoughtful woman in the Caribbean_!'

After his stomach had finally settled and he was able to see past the fading pain in his head, Jack slowly began to move towards the edge of his bed. Suddenly, the room began to spin again, so instead of doing anything further, he lay back down, letting his head hit the pillow as a groan escaped his lips. On the spot next to him, Jack could feel Rose getting back onto the bed and crawling over to lay closer to him, one hand gently patting him on the arm.

"Jack, are you alright?" she asked in a soft voice. "Do you need anything?"

'_At least she isn't talking very loudly_,' he thought as he cracked his right eye open. '_Of that, I am truly thankful for_!' Sighing, he closed his eyes again.

The touch of gentle fingers pushing the bandana from his forehead surprised him, causing him to crack his right eye open once more. Rose giggled softly as she briefly paused in her actions before resuming them an instant later. Releasing a content sigh, Jack closed his eyes and relished the feel of her warm fingers through the cloth and on his skin. A moment later, gentle, velvety lips pressed against his cheek, though the caresses on his head didn't stop.

"I'm going to get a cool, damp cloth for your headache," Rose whispered by his ear.

Grunting in reply, Jack kept his eyes closed and listened while she slowly got back up off the bed. He could hear her padding her way across the room in her stocking feet, probably so that she didn't aggravate his headache further by making unnecessary noise. Evidently she remembered quite well what it was like to be hung-over, and was doing her best to make him as comfortable as she could.

'_At least she's not the sort of woman to relish in a poor pirate's misery_,' Jack thought with a smirk as he heard her pour water into the china basin.

A moment later, he could hear Rose humming to herself as she dipped a rag into the water, the liquid creating a gentle _swish_ing sound as she moved it back and forth. The sound of her wringing out the rag soon followed, and the trickle of the water flowing out of it made Jack realize something: he was thirsty.

"Luv?" he whispered, not wanting to summon more pain into his head, though the ache there was slowly fading.

"Yes, Jack?" she softly replied, her movements stilling.

"Water?" he pleaded, his throat suddenly feeling parched.

"Of course, Jack."

More water was being poured, and the sound of approaching softly-padded footsteps informed him that she was there. Reaching for the cup, Jack felt his hands being playfully slapped away by a wet rag. His hands retreated, letting Rose set the cool, damp cloth onto his forehead as he slowly pushed himself into an angled seating position. Soon, his head, shoulders, and upper back were propped up on the pillows behind him, and he was free to drink. After Rose was sure he was fully settled and comfortable, she pressed the cup to his lips. Obediently puckering his lips, Jack began to eagerly sip from the cup. Surprisingly, the water was cool and had the slight taste of lemon, probably to flavor it. He drank it down quickly, and once satisfied, he sighed and relaxed into his pillows, the rag on his head doing wonders.

"My thanks, luv," Jack whispered before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

I sighed and tried hard not to laugh at my poor fiancée lying prone on the bed. Instead, I took the empty wooden mug back to its hook on the wall above the water basin and, after rinsing it out briefly, I hung it back up. Behind me, I could hear Jack's snoring-gurgling-snorting, and this time, I _did_ giggle, though I did my best to keep it quiet. True, living with someone who snores can be annoying as anything, but Jack's was so unique and unusually soothing that I let it pass. Besides, it was amusing to listen to when I was wide awake to hear it. 

Turning back around to look at him, I felt my heart grow heavy. I had yet to tell Jack about what had happened the night before with Captain Hastings. I decided to not call the other man by his first name at all, as we were not friends; also, considering the fact that the man was obviously trying to separate me from Jack, I wanted nothing to do with him, friendly or otherwise. I was most certainly a woman who would be loyal to the man I loved, and nothing was going to take me away from the pirate currently lying on the bed before me. I was Jack's, and Jack's alone.

'_But I still have to tell him_,' I thought to myself. '_Jack didn't know that Captain Hastings took me over to the Storm Chaser, nor about the dinner we had. Besides, it would be better for him to hear it from me than from a crewman…or worse, if Captain Hastings said something about it first_!'

Sighing, I headed out to the deck, fully prepared to help in the cleaning-up.

* * *

It had taken me a while to clean the deck, especially when there were numerous unconscious crewmembers still lying on it! Knowing it would be impossible to wake them, I decided to take the only route I could, the only one which would leave the deck somewhat cleared up, though not completely. 

The plan was this: clean up what I could and leave the rest for the crew to deal with!

It was a cruel plan, but since they were the ones who'd _made_ the mess, it was theirs to clear up…or at least, whatever was left was theirs to clear up. I picked up some of the empty bottles and mopped up quite a bit of spilled liquor, but it was still a mess. I'd also managed to use the mop to push overboard all of the food lying trampled all over the deck. Now the deck was relatively clean, but I decided to let the crew deal with it as punishment for their overindulgence. Furthermore, some of the men lying drunk on the deck weren't even part of the Pearl's crew; some of the men that Captain Hastings had sent over were currently sleeping off last night's rum, though how the rest of them got back to the Storm Chaser was beyond me! In the end, all I could do was let everyone sleep off their amusements while I did the best I could with cleaning up.

Thankfully, just as I was ready to stop, the crew began stirring. Eventually, I poked the rest of them awake and gave them the hangover elixir that Jack had taught me to prepare. When everyone (including our "guests" from the Chaser) was up and about, I immediately set them to work clearing up the deck. Those who were visiting from the other ship, however, were sent back to their captain, as I wanted nothing to do with them, nor did I want them on the Pearl a moment longer.

Once the visitors were gone, Gibbs took charge of the cleaning effort, claiming that I shouldn't be cleaning up the mess that the men had made. Also, he explained that I should go back to tending the Captain, as Jack had had more drinks than anyone else at the party. Sighing, I did as he bid, though I personally felt that none of the crewmen wanted to risk upsetting Jack by accidentally waking him up or disturbing him in any way.

This, in turn, left me to deal with another complication: telling Jack about the previous evening.

* * *

When next he woke, it was with a rather fog-filled head and a dry mouth. Thankfully, the potion had done its work and Jack felt good enough to get up and hopefully get something productive done before dark. Rolling over, he reached out for a warm body, but found nothing. Alarmed, Jack's eyes few open, and a panic filled him, the likes of which he hadn't felt since the day Rose had been shot. Desperate to locate his beloved, Jack hurriedly sat up in bed and scanned the room. She wasn't there, though from the sounds coming from outside, it was likely she helping with the cleaning efforts. 

Still, that did nothing to calm his beating heart, because, for some reason he couldn't really explain, Jack Sparrow felt that he couldn't breathe unless his Rose was safely tucking in his arms. However, just as he was getting ready to get up and go find her, the door to the cabin opened, and the object of his desires and worries walked inside. Relieved, Jack collapsed onto the bed and onto his right shoulder, burying his face into the pillows that bore her comforting scent.

"Jack, are you alright?" He could hear the worry in her voice as she approached the bed and put her weight on it, gently laying a hand on his left shoulder as she crept closer. "Jack?"

Gathering his strength, he sprung.

* * *

I couldn't hold back the yelp of surprise that escaped when Jack pounced on me, pinning me to the bed with his body while his hands drifted around my waist. Staring up at him, I saw a huge grin on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes made me smile despite the fact that I also wanted to slap him for scaring me. Before I could say anything, Jack leaned closer, his lips hovering over my own. 

"Pirate," he whispered before giving me a loving kiss, his beard and mustache tickling me so that I couldn't hold back a giggle. Jack pulled back and looked at me with an amused grin. "Ah, the lady is sensitive to my kiss after all."

"No, only that facial hair of yours," I teased with a grin. "So, feeling better, are we? No more headache and nausea?"

"Hmm," he muttered as he leaned closer, tucking his head under my right ear to press a kiss there. "I could use those lovely arms around me, though…I missed them last night."

The tension that filled me upon hearing those words was obvious, as Jack pulled himself back and gave me a concerned look. I could feel his arms wrap themselves tighter around my body, and _knew_ that I had to tell him about what had happened last night. I could not let him find out what happened some other way, as it would destroy everything that we had worked so hard to create between us. Jack had already been betrayed once before, namely by Barbossa, and I couldn't let that happen when it came to us being engaged to one another!

Sighing, I looked him in the eye. "Jack…"

He hugged me tighter, brown eyes staring into mine. "Tell me, what's wrong, luv," he softly pleaded. "If there's something I can do, you know I'll do it. Even if it's walking through Hell and back, it'll be done if you need it to be."

I could feel my heart swell with even more love for this man as I prepared to tell him what had happened the night before on the Storm Chaser.

"Jack, something…happened last night, after you went to have fun with the crew." He waited. "Well, Captain Hastings said he wanted me to see his ship, and since you were busy, and he wanted me to not be alone and bored last night. He took me to the Chaser, showed me everything in an attempt to try and impress me, and then…" I could see a shadow was growing in Jack's eyes as I paused. "Well, he served me dinner in his cabin…there was wine..."

Kohl-lined eyes narrowed, and I could see his gold-capped teeth gritting together. "Did he touch you?" he growled. "Did he do anything to you, Rose?"

"No! No," I hastily assured him, my hands coming up to touch is hair and face in an attempt to sooth him. "No, nothing happened."

"**_But_**?" Jack pressed, his eyes turning intensely black as he spoke. "What happened?"

I looked down towards his neck, where his shirt lay loosely open, showing a bit of golden-tanned skin. "He…touched my hand. I got uncomfortable when he began touching my engagement ring when it looked like he wanted to do much more than that, but when I pulled away and told him that I loved **_you_** and would never want another man, he let me come back to the Pearl without much of a fuss."

Jack let out a breath of relief, his body sagging against mine. However, I could tell that he was still angry about the whole thing. After all, trying to woo an already engaged woman was incredibly stupid, but trying to steal away a _pirate's_ woman was practically suicidal. Beneath my hands, I could feel the tension in Jack's body through his white shirt, the muscles in his back firming up as though he wanted to tear something apart with his bare hands. I was hesitant to speak, but I had to know what was going on in his head.

"Jack?" I whispered, my hands wrapping themselves around his shoulders. "Jack?"

* * *

Outside, his body was ready to jump up and rip Gerry Hastings apart at the seams for what he'd tried to do with Rose. Jack could feel his muscles tense up as he leaned over Rose's prone body, one hand drifting up to tangle in her hair as she softly called to him, begging him to talk to her. However, he didn't want to talk just then; all he wanted to do was hold her close and try not to kill anything that interrupted this moment. 

Inside, Jack's mind, soul, and heart were all a boiling mess over what had happened. He knew what sort of man Gerry was, knew the kind of womanizer that the Scotsman could be if he put his mind to it. Now, Jack knew that he, the great Captain Jack Sparrow, was no saint; he had once been as bad of a wooer as Gerry, but all that had changed since he had met Rose. In fact, other than that incident in Tortuga, Jack had never laid a hand on another woman since the night he'd first _met_ Rose!

'_Besides, what happened with Gerry on the Storm Chaser isn't her fault_,' Jack told himself, knowing it was true. '_It's mine for letting him see her and for getting drunk last night, leaving poor Rose alone with the man_! _I shouldn't have done that, putting her in that position of being alone in Gerry's presence when I knew the sort of person he was_!'

Sighing, Jack let Rose's comforting hands move up and down his tense back, her touch soothing away some of his anger, though not all of it. God, he loved this woman! Unlike the other 'ladies' he'd met in his life, Rose was not the sort to lead a man on and play with him; she was a good woman who was smart, gentle, and loving, and he knew that he didn't deserve her. Of course, if he didn't deserve her, then Gerry was even less worthy of a girl like her!

And right now, he had something he to take care of…

* * *

I was shocked when Jack got up off of me and immediately began putting on his boots. Soon, his coat, hat, and effects were on, and he was checking to see if his sword and pistol were securely on him before stalking out of the cabin. Fearful of what he was about to do, I followed him on deck. The crew was watching him as he approached Captain Hastings, who had apparently come aboard unannounced. For a moment, the other man looked happy to see Jack, but after seeing the expression on my fiancée's face, the joy turned to apprehension. Before he could say anything, Jack was pointing a loaded pistol straight between Captain Hastings' green eyes. 

"Now Jack," he said, holding up his hands. "What's all this?"

"You've got a lot of nerve coming onto my ship after what you've tried to do," Jack snapped. "I want you to swing over there and sail away, right now."

Behind him, the crew of the Pearl was drawing their weapons, knowing that if Jack was unhappy with his "friend," then it was with good reason. Meanwhile, I was growing more scared by the second, fearing that a battle may break out at any moment and that I wouldn't be able to stop Jack from shooting the other man. Captain Hastings may be a scoundrel, but he (probably) didn't deserve a shot between the eyes!

"Alright, Jack, I'm leaving," the Scotsman declared, though his eyes swung away from Jack and settled on me. "No need to get nasty." I could clearly see the lust he had in his eyes, and quickly stepped closer to Jack, halting a few feet behind him.

Jack proceeded to step up in Hastings' line of sight, blocking the other man's view of me. "No need to get nasty?" he snarled. "You try to steal away my girl, my **_fiancée_**, and you say that there's no need to _get nasty_?" He cocked his pistol.

I watched in surprise as the crew stepped closer, their weapons in their hands as they prepared to defend their captain and, evidently, me. They _would_ fight, especially since they now knew that this man, this supposed 'friend' of their captain, was trying to take me away from Jack's side and the Pearl. These men _were_ my friends, after all, and they both liked and respected me, especially now that I was going to marry their captain, who they also liked and respected. However, I couldn't let Jack shoot this man in such a brutal manner; it wasn't like him, and I didn't want such tainted blood on his hands, pirate or no pirate.

"Jack, no!" I said, rushing up behind him and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Just let him go, Jack, please!" I leaned closer to whisper into his ear. "Besides, we don't need to get the deck of the Pearl all bloody, now, do we?"

He hesitated for a moment, taking the time to glare at his hostage one last time before pulling the pistol back, though he kept it pointed at Hastings' chest. "Get off my ship, Hastings," Jack ordered. "After what you've done, our friendship and business dealings are over. If I see you in my sights, I won't hesitate to blow you out of the water."

Green eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't think that you can get out of our deal, Sparrow," Hastings said, his voice cold. "You still owe me greatly for what happened long ago, and you still need to pay up."

Jack glared at the other captain and kept his pistol on him while he walked over the gangplank and onto the Chaser. I immediately heaved a sigh of relief upon seeing him go, though I still stepped up beside Jack, the two of us watching the Chaser pull away the gangplank before sailing off. The last thing I saw was Captain Hastings' tall form at the stern of his ship, watching us as he drifted away towards the eastern horizon.

* * *

AN: Wow, tense stuff in this chapter, huh? I hope that people enjoyed the confrontation, and that you'll all review for me! Thanks! 


	5. Explanations Can Lead to Planning

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I've decided that Will and Elizabeth showing up in this fic might be a good thing. However, it'll be a bit of a wait, since I have a few other surprises due for all of my dear readers. For example, in this chapter, there's a little something steamy involving our favorite pirate captain and his lady! Nothing rated R, but still hot. Please enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Chapter 5: Explanations Can Lead to Planning:**

After the Storm Chaser was out of view, I turned towards Jack, a frustrated and annoyed look beginning to form on my face. Thankfully, he recognized it for what it was and immediately grabbed my hand, dragging me into our cabin and shutting the door. The click of the lock assured us both that we would not be disturbed, but that was of little comfort, given that I could hear the crewmen gathering outside the door, hoping to listen in on what we had to say.

However, I was too upset with what had happened today to really care if the men heard us screaming or arguing with each other. Let them have their entertainment of hearing their Captain and his fiancée bickering, because it didn't matter to me. We were on a ship at sea, after all, and since I _really_ wanted to talk to Jack, that was just what was going to happen.

"Explain," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest while I waited for a reply.

Jack gulped almost audibly. "Explain what, luv?" he said, avoiding my gaze.

I huffed. "I mean explain the debt that you owe Hastings!" My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why do I have the sudden feeling that you owe him more than you can pay back?"

I watched as Jack began pacing the floor, his eyes darting between me and the floorboards of the cabin as he tried to think. His lips moved, forming silent words as he began waving his arms and hands around, his pacing turning into a rather odd sway/sashay. If I hadn't been so annoyed with him, the situation with Hastings, and the fact that the Scotsman had tried to steal me from Jack, I would have been amused at the sight. As it was, I was barely holding back from slapping the answers out of him.

Finally, Jack stopped pacing and muttering, his attention turning towards me, though I could tell that he didn't want to explain himself or his past actions to me. I watched several emotions cross his face, and even though I couldn't name some of them, his love for me won out. Sighing, Jack came up to me and reached for my shoulders, his hands drifting down to uncross my arms and wrap my fingers in his jeweled ones.

"You're right, luv," he said, looking into my eyes. "You deserve to know, since it indirectly concerns you, too…so here it is."

* * *

It had been an accident, really, a small situation that had happened and was now beyond his control. Just before the mutiny on the Pearl, Jack had found himself involved in a trading session with Gerard Hastings at one of Scotsman's trading houses in Jamaica. A few weeks prior, the Pearl had raided an Italian ship in the Atlantic, and Jack needed to trade most of the goods for coinage. Thinking of his old friend, Jack had immediately set sail for the Caribbean. 

During the bargaining session, stacks of coins had been lined up along the center of the table, all of which would be shuffled around according to how much Gerard was willing to pay for the purloined goods. However, some of Jack's men had decided that they wanted a "pretty bauble" or two instead of money, and since a gold earring or a ring was good for a pirate's vanity, Gerry had ordered a small case full of treasures to be brought out. The selection had included rings, bracelets, and earrings, all of them made of silver, gold, or a mixture of both; some even had gemstones in them, a few of which caught even Jack's eye.

Finally, after hours of bargaining, both men were happy with the results. Gerard had his goods, and Jack had enough to pay his crew and give "baubles" to those who wanted them. To celebrate the event, Gerard had sent a man off to fetch a good bottle of whiskey while he settled a business difficulty. This left Jack alone with the case full of treasures that he had just traded for, and since he _was_ Captain of the Black Pearl, he decided to use his higher rank and look through what he'd gotten in order to have a first choice out of it.

Clicking open the box, Jack stirred his fingers through the numerous pieces of jewelry, picking out one or two things every few moments. A blue gem caught his eye, and since it looked to be worth quite a bit more than he expected, Jack decided to keep it to add to his personal collection of gems. A thick, solid gold ring also caught his fancy, and that quickly went on his right hand and onto the first finger. Some glass beads that looked to have been made in Venice, and were bound to be expensive, also found their way into Jack's pockets.

The last thing that caught his eye, the thing that would later cause problems for him, was a silver medallion carved in the shape of a Celtic knot and hung on a necklace. Fancying the thing, Jack had put the necklace into his pocket for safe keeping and promptly forgot about it for quite some time. He then quickly checked to make sure his treasures were tucked away, and had just finished doing so when Gerard returned with his serving man bearing the promised whiskey. After the two had indulged a great deal in drink, they separated with a handshake and the promise to do business together soon. Jack sailed off in the Pearl, and Gerard went back to his business.

Three days later, Jack found himself stranded on a deserted spit of land, his mutinous crew sailing off into the distance with his ship. Fortunately, he still had a few of his effects with him, including the treasures he'd gotten in his bargaining session with Gerard. When the rum-runners came for their cache of alcohol, Jack bartered passage off the island; he gave the necklace, the blue gem, and most of the Venetian glass beads to the rum-runner leader as a "pre-payment" for getting him off the island. A bargain was struck, Jack escaped his prison, and he was soon on his way to get the Black Pearl back.

During his adventures in trying to regain the Pearl, Jack found himself cornered in an alley in Tortuga by a group of Gerard's men. Being the pirate port that it was, there could be no question about Gerry having an office there to do business in. For Jack, though, it was still a shock to be dragged through the streets and tossed onto the floor at Gerry's feet, the Scotsman glaring down at him with furious green eyes all because of a Celtic necklace.

In the end, it wasn't just the necklace itself that caused later problems for Jack; it was the sentimental value that it had for a certain Mr. Hastings. True, the necklace was made of silver, but it wasn't exactly worth a great deal, though it was very well-crafted and quite beautiful. However, the piece had belonged to Gerard's deceased mother, a woman who he had loved very dearly, and who had asked him to keep it close to him to remember her by after she was gone.

How the thing had ended up in the traded treasure box, no one knew, but what Jack _did_ know was that the rum-runner captain he'd given it to was dead, his corpse sinking in the Caribbean waters and the necklace with him. Gerry, of course, was furious as to its loss, and had been about to shoot Jack over it when a bargain was made. In exchange for his life, Jack promised his friend something that was more than enough to help ease the painful loss of the necklace.

He promised a share of the treasure of the Isla de Muerta.

* * *

"You promised him **_what_**?" I cried, not sure I'd heard him correctly. 

Jack winced. "Aye, I promised him a share of the treasure after I got the Pearl back from Barbossa," he said as his fingers gripped my own.

"But…the treasure…it doesn't exist, does it?" I asked, looking at him closely. "I mean, if you did have it, I'm sure you and the crew would be in Tortuga, all of you up to your necks in rum, women, and money if you did get it."

"Well, you see, luv," Jack said hesitatingly. "The Isla de Muerta sort of…got swallowed up by the sea not long after I got the Pearl back."

I groaned. "So you still owe him for the necklace," I said, hanging my head. "Wonderful."

"Aye, so now I owe dear Gerry one of three things: a large sum of money, a big favor, or some other way to make it up to him." I watched as Jack's hands released mine to hang by his sides, his head and shoulder slumped forwards. "And I think that he wants to try and take you from me as that payment. Either that or he wants to try and rip my heart out by trying to win you over right in front of me."

Though I wanted to be mad at him, I couldn't stop the surge of pity inside of me. Looking up at him, I stepped forwards and gave Jack a hug, my arms sliding around his neck to pull him close. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and heard him sigh into my hair, his nose buried in the crook of my neck as he inhaled. Warmth shot through me as I remembered that Jack drew the most comfort when he was hugging me and smelling my hair and skin.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered. "It'd kill me to see you won over by somebody else, and I've no doubt that that's exactly what Gerry has in mind when it comes to his attempts at wooing you."

"Well, then," I said, pulling my head back so that I could look him in the eye. "It's a good thing he's not going to win me over, now, isn't it?"

Jack gave me a small, sad smile. "He's a good man, luv," he said, pulling me closer so that I could feel every line of his body against mine.

"And you're not?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow while giving him a smile. "I _know_ you're a good man, Jack Sparrow. I know this because if you weren't, you wouldn't have saved me from a horrible marriage, brought me onto the Pearl as a crewmember, tended my very first hangover, _and_ nursed me back to health after I was wounded."

He winced at the memory of my being shot. "If I were a good man, I wouldn't have put you into that damned situation in the first place," Jack muttered, pressing his forehead against my own. "I would have kept you in the cabin instead of making you take part in the bloody raid."

"Silly pirate," I whispered, playfully rubbing my nose against his. "I'd have to take part in one raid or another; you couldn't keep me locked up forever without the men thinking me a useless noblewoman, nor taken the risk of them calling you out for your poor judgment in taking me onboard as a crewmember." I gave the tip of his nose a quick kiss. "Besides, how else will I learn to deal with living the life of a pirate without experiencing it firsthand?"

Jack sighed. "Well, Gerry is also tall, dark and handsome," he muttered to me.

"Aye, and so are you," I said with a broad smile. "Well, not _tall_, but you _are_ taller than me, and you are a _very_ attractive man, Captain Sparrow."

He grinned broadly. "I love it when you call me Captain," he said as he leaned closer, his lips hovering just above mine. "It makes me feel like you're at my command."

"Oh, _really_?" I said, giggling and his fingers gripped a bit tighter.

"Hmm," was his only reply before he kissed me.

A gentle sigh escaped me as Jack proceeded to kiss and cuddle me. I could feel the heat coming from his body, seeping through his shirt and even his coat to reach me. Gentle, bejeweled hands drifted up and down my back as he held me, and suddenly, I felt myself being lowered onto the bed. A small part of my fogged brain asked how we had gotten here, but another part said that this _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow I was kissing, and that when he was kissing me, anything was possible.

Just then, I felt rough fingers slide underneath my shirt, caressing the skin of my back and sides as they began their exploration of my body. The feel of Jack's talented fingers dancing across my skin was incredible, and before I could stop myself, my back arched, pressing me closer to him while leaving my back open to more of his attention.

Above me, Jack grunted as our bodies met, but I could feel him moan softly in pleasure at how responsive I was being to his touch. His fingers began to stroke slightly higher, brushing against thick black material, the one used to wrap around my chest so that certain "assets" didn't show when my clothes got wet. A slight tug on the wrappings snapped me back to reality and to what could likely happen if this went any further than it already had. Reluctantly, I pulled myself back, away from Jack's intoxicating kiss and from the temptations that it had to offer.

"Jack," I said, trying to sound stern though my voice was breathy.

He sighed, his body sagging over mine, though his hands had stopped their advancement on my body. "I know, luv, I know. I'll stop, though it's killing me to do so."

I merely smiled up at him. "See? You are a good man."

Jack rolled himself off of me as a groan escaped his lips. "Aye, though in this case, it happens to be a bad thing!"

* * *

Laughter erupted from Rose's lips, filling the entire the cabin with joy. Staring at his fiancée, Jack grinned. He loved making her smile, but when she laughed…well, he couldn't describe it. What was interesting was that each of her laughs was different, too; her giggle was bubbly and light, her snicker was playful, and best of all, her full-blown laugh just made everyone want to join in with it. 

'_I really do love this woman_,' he thought, looking down from a propped-up elbow as Rose calmed herself down. '_So help me, if Gerry lays one hand on her, I'll rip his fingers off, one by one_!'

"Well, what do you say we go visit the crew and let them know we're done killing each other, hmm?" she asked, smiling up at him.

"Oh, yes, that would be wise," Jack declared as he rolled off the bed. "We wouldn't want Gibbs to think it was his time to inherit the Pearl! The crew would never forgive me for a punishment such as that!"

From his standing position, Jack reached down, offering his love a little help up. As Rose slipped her palm into his, Jack couldn't help noticing how well their hands fit together. Was she made for him? Had they been intended for one another since the moment she was born? It was obvious that Rose was younger than him, probably by as much as a decade or more, so was it possible that she was placed here just for him, Captain Jack Sparrow?

'_Could I be that lucky_?' he thought as he helped her up off the bed. His eyes didn't leave Rose's form, not even as he released his grip on her so she could straighten herself up. '_Could I have such a high standing with the Lord or Whoever is up there that they did this just for me_?'

Nah, it couldn't be. After all, Jack had probably committed more than enough acts in his life that would count as sins, probably one for every single culture in the world. There was no way a god, goddess, or Whoever would think highly enough of him to create his soulmate and send her to him like this. True, Jack Sparrow _was_ a lucky man, but not _that_ lucky!

"Jack, are you alright?"

Shaking his head, Jack snapped back to the present. '_Too deep of thoughts_,' he chided himself. '_**Never** get involved in thoughts that deep, or you might never think rightly ever again_!'

"Jack, are you listening to me?"

He blinked. "Sorry, luv, what were you saying?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "I said that there's something scratching at the door."

Confused, Jack tilted his head and listened. There was indeed something scratching at the door of the cabin. Walking over, he unlocked it and pulled it open a crack, trying to see what was out there. Something white streaked into the room and jumped onto the bed.

* * *

To my surprise and delight, my precious cat leaped onto the bed with a loud 'meow' of displeasure, her green eyes glaring at both myself and at Jack. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, precious," I cooed to her. "Have we been ignoring you?"

"Now don't start treating her like she's people, Rose," Jack huffed. "Besides, Gibbs has told me that she's been busy patrolling the galley and the rest of the ship for vermin. Those bloody things can be a right pain to find, and the Pearl is a big place to hide."

I moved over to the bed and scooped up my cat, who amazingly didn't protest. "Still, we shouldn't be ignoring her, Jack," I said. "And she _is_ 'people,' since she does such wonderful work around here." I looked over at him. "Unless you want to demote one of the men to 'rodent duty?'"

Jack snorted. "I don't think the men would appreciate you saying that, luv," he said while glaring in my direction. However, I couldn't tell if he was glaring at me or Ivory, so I decided to ignore it.

"Well, then, she's people," I said, smiling down at my cat, which was now purring contentedly in my arms. "Now, why don't you go talk to the crew while I go down to the galley to prepare dinner?"

Jack sighed before throwing his hands up into the air in surrender. "Alright, alright," he said as he moved towards the door, pulling it open and stepping aside to let me go through first. "Off the two of you go, then."

As I walked past him, I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading down below.

* * *

Watching her leave, Jack noticed that a few of the men were giving him knowing looks. In return, he glared at them, telling them to get back to work without actually saying anything. The men took the hint and immediately began rushing around the deck and performing their duties. Sighing, Jack closed the door behind him and headed up to the helm, nodding a greeting to Mr. Gibbs, who had taken up the post. 

"Cap'n," he said, stepping out of the way so that Jack could take his place. "How goes things between you and Rosie?"

"Everything's fine, Mr. Gibbs," Jack replied. "Just had to…_explain_ certain things about the past that needed to be brought up."

"Aye," Gibbs said, turning to look at the sea as he pulled out his flask. "So, where are we off to next?"

Jack cast a look around the deck, checking to be sure that no one was listening. After being sure that all the men were busy with their chores, he looked back towards his first mate. "We're going to India, Gibbs."

The older man choked on his rum. "India, sir?" he gasped as he tried to regain himself. "Why?"

"Because it's one of the few places that Rose will be safe from Hastings," Jack explained, whipping out his compass and flicking it open. "Gerry doesn't have a base of operations there; it's too overrun by the British Empire, not to mention that he's already tried and failed to do business there."

"Oh, aye, the English don't take too kindly to the Scottish," Gibbs said, nodding as he tucked his flask away. "Besides, I know that Jan, Nidhi and Padma will be happy to see you again, especially since you've finally gotten engaged and all." Nodding his respects, he wondered off to the main deck.

Meanwhile, Jack found himself staring at the ocean, steering the Pearl towards his destination. It would be nice to see Jan again, and he could only imagine the chatter that would go on after Rose told everyone about their engagement! Hell, they might even start planning the wedding right then and there! There would probably be talk about flower arrangements, clothing, jewelry, and gifts flying across the place, boring both him and the crewmen to death.

Not that it would be a bad thing to be married in India, of course. Their outfits for the bride and groom were much better-looking than the English, since they had more colors than just black and white. Jack could easily recall how lovely Rose was in her Indian outfits, the colors ranging from violet, blue, green, and red silk, all of them trimmed in embroideries and/or ribbons of either silver or gold. He couldn't wait to see her in more of those outfits!

'_One thing at a time_,' he thought to himself. '_First, get Rose safely out of Gerry's reach by getting her to India. After that…well, we'll just have to wait and see_!'

* * *

AN: Yay, they're heading back to India! Should they marry in India? What do you think? Review! 


	6. The Return to India

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: I am so sorry for the late update! We had snow fall here, and I had no access to the Internet to post this! I'll try not to let it happen again, but when Mother Nature wants to dump stuff on you, she will!

Anyway, it's back to India with the Pearl! I hope that my lovely readers and reviewers enjoy the reunion between everybody, and that you'll all leave lovely little comments by hitting the little purple button down below. The first outfit that Rose wears is located at **www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) fmheavy (slash) fh41 (dot) htm**. It's not as colorful as the previous ones, but I still think it's absolutely gorgeous! Thanks, and happy reading!

**Chapter 6: The Return to India:**

I knew that Jack was up to something; I just couldn't prove it. Well, I _could_ actually prove it, given that he wasn't telling me where we were going, but that wasn't exactly a new experience in my relationship with Jack.

On the inside, however, I was torn between asking what was happening and keeping my voice to myself. In my heart, I understood that Jack needed his secrets, but since we were engaged to be married, I felt that he at least needed to trust me with a few secrets that he wasn't willing to share with anyone else! It hurt a little, but then I had to remember that I, too, had my own secrets, though none were as dark, dangerous, or deep as Jack's.

Finally, I decided to just let it go and hope that the pirate-captain I loved eventually decided to confide in me. Instead, I focused on caring for my poor, neglected cat (no longer a kitten) and doing various chores to pass the time. My tasks included preparing meals for the crew, helping the men re-hone their sword fighting skills, and checking the stores of rum, water, and food for the galley. Occasionally, Jack dragged me up to the helm and made me steer the Pearl for a while, or had me issue orders (which I had some experience in, growing up an aristocrat). When we stopped in a port, I was always sent to buy the food and drink supplies, and I was always accompanied by two crewmen (mostly larger fellows who went along as protection and to intimidate the shopkeepers into charging us decent prices).

After a while, though, my days became routine, and I began to want more. However, it soon became apparent that being the Captain's Fiancée meant that I wasn't allowed to do certain chores, as they were too 'demeaning' for me. I felt horrible about being given special treatment, but considering that I never again had to scrub the deck until my fingers blistered, or had to empty out the privy, I decided to count my blessings instead of complaining about my life becoming repetitive.

When we'd been at sea for well over a month, I began to grow frightened about where our destination was. Such a long journey meant that we were heading east across the Atlantic, over towards Europe or beyond. Inside, I quivered with fear, my heart pattering in nervousness at the idea of even going near Europe after finally escaping it; after all, I had every right to be afraid for, not only myself, but also for the crew of the Pearl, as well as her Captain.

Throughout my life, I had been taught that my family was powerful and influential in the merchant industry, their ships spread far and wide throughout the great kingdoms of Europe. I was scared that, if we pulled into a large port, I would be recognized as the aristocratic woman I was. Over the years, I had been personally introduced to many of my father's shipping captains, and they would, without a doubt, instantly know who I was: Angela Nelson, the missing merchant-lord's daughter.

In all likelihood, there was a reward for my safe return to my family, and it was probably a tidy sum that could convince even the most honest captain into snatching me aboard his ship. I knew that my parents had at least enough emotion towards me to want me back with them, but the last thing I wanted was to be sent back to a confining life after experiencing the freedom I had aboard the Pearl. Also, I could only imagine what Mother or Father would say after I told them that I was engaged to a pirate captain! The looks on their faces would be priceless!

Chuckling at that last thought, I looked down at my cat, the two of us stretched out lazily on the bed I shared with Jack. Ivory looked back at me with half-lidded green eyes as the two of us savored the quiet of the afternoon, the afternoon chores having been done for quite some time, giving me the opportunity to bond with my dear feline. I grinned as I scratched her between the ears.

"Poor thing," I whispered. "I wish we were pulling into another port so that I could get you something fresh to eat. It's been two weeks since the last stop, and you must want some fresh meat."

Ivory merely purred and shut her eyes, either lightly dozing or just ignoring me. I laughed again and combed my fingers through her fur. So far, we'd been at sea for seven weeks, stopping briefly and occasionally to restock the galley and the weapon's stores. To my surprise, Jack rarely let me off the ship, instead pressing the shopping list into Mr. Gibbs' hands and asking him to buy supplies instead. I didn't know why Jack was being so overprotective, but it was oddly endearing to me.

"Luv, are you in there?" a voice called through the door.

"Aye, I'm here," I replied, startling Ivory out of her nap. She glared at me, which caused me to laugh out loud.

The door opened and Jack waltzed in, his hips swaying as he moved across the room. "Something amusing, my dear Rose?" he asked, smiling at me as he sat upon the bed, his body beginning to stretch out upon the mattress. Ivory, now comfortably tucked between me and Jack, purred with delight.

"Oh, I was just talking to my precious little kitten," I cooed, stroking Ivory's fur once more.

Jack rolled his eyes. "She's hardly a kitten anymore, Rose, so _please_ let the cutesy little names go," he pleaded as he lay back on the bed, pulling his hat over his eyes. "Besides, the last thing you need to do is embarrass yourself by cooing those ridiculous names when we arrive in India in a few weeks."

"I will _not_ let go of those names, Jack, so don't think for one minute that you can-"

My mouth stopped working once I realized what he'd just said. Wait, _where_ were we going? My thoughts slowly began to work once again, and Jack's words began to make sense.

"We're going back to India?" I whispered, unsure as to whether I'd heard him correctly.

From underneath the brim of his hat, I watched Jack's wonderful mouth pull itself into his typical smirk. "Isn't that what I just said?"

I squealed, scaring Ivory off of the bed with the noise and giving myself plenty of room to throw my arms around Jack's prone form.

* * *

As Rose threw herself at him, Jack quickly tossed his hat to the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. He had wanted to surprise her by actually _arriving_ in India without her knowing, but the tense air she'd had about her lately had forced him to act sooner. Besides, if her response to surprises was _this_ enthusiastic, it might be wiser to surprise her like this more often in the future! 

Grinning to himself, Jack hugged the still-squealing Rose tighter to him, accepting the numerous "thank-you" kisses she was so graciously giving.

* * *

I was on pins and needles as we approached our friends' palace-like home. The white marble glowed in the sunset, and the sounds coming from the birds in the garden made me feel welcome. I could hardly wait to see my dear friends and tell them all about what had happened between me and Jack since we'd left so many months before! Holding my breath, I waited while Jack knocked on the door. A moment later, a servant who looked vaguely familiar opened it, his eyes nearly falling out of his head at the sight of us standing on the front step. He hurriedly bowed us inside before closing the door behind us and rushing off to fetch his master and mistress. 

While he was gone, I let my eyes drift around the main foyer. It hadn't changed much, except that there were a few more pieces of artwork or statuary, either lining the walls or standing on top of furniture. The marble that made up the place was polished to perfection, and I couldn't help but sigh in happiness at being back.

Suddenly, a huge shriek echoed down the large stairways, and I knew that our friends had learned of our arrival. A second later, Padma came racing down the stairs, her beautiful sapphire-and-lavender outfit waving like a flag as she ran down to meet us. She paused for a moment, and upon seeing me standing in the front of the pirate group, immediately changed direction, nearly pouncing on me in order to wrap me in a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you!" she cried. "I did not think to see you for another few years at least!"

I didn't get a chance to respond, as Padma soon had me in another bone-crushing hug. I merely smiled and tried to breathe, my hands gently patting her on the back. Meanwhile, Nidhi and Jan descended the stairs in a more dignified manner, though they, too, were rushing slightly. Behind them came an army of servants, and before I knew what was happening, I was being carried off to Nidhi's private chambers.

* * *

Jack's head was spinning slightly as he found himself seated in Jan's personal office, namely the one that overlooked Nidhi's private garden. A glass of rum was in his hands, a plate of food was on the table before him, and an eager Jan was seated across from him, an expectant look upon his face. Sighing, Jack took a drink from his glass and tried to collect his wits before saying anything. Besides, it was fun to watch Jan squirm around impatiently in his seat. 

"Well, don't just sit there drinking rum, you fool!" Jan finally blurted out. "Tell me what's happened!"

Unable to hold back, Jack smirked. "I'm getting married," he said, keeping his voice nonchalant. For a moment, his friend was silent, but then everything poured out.

"You _what_?" the other man cried, practically jumping out of his chair.

"I'm getting married," Jack repeated, setting his now-empty glass aside. "In about two months or so."

"To whom?" Jan demanded. "Who are you marrying? You had better say it's that lovely girl downstairs, otherwise I will let Nidhi and Padma hurt you!"

Chuckling, Jack waved the comment aside. "Aye, it is to that wonderful woman who is currently downstairs, probably chatting up a storm with your lovely wife and daughter," he said, inspecting his dirty nails. "I take it that Padma has already had her wedding?"

"Yes, she married a little over two months ago," Jan said, his voice distant. "She is merely visiting for a month while her husband is away on business. You are fortunate to have come at such a good time."

"It's practically my life story, mate," replied Jack, his voice smug. "Now, tell me about her wedding ceremony; I want to hear all about it!"

* * *

Once I was in Nidhi's private rooms, a parade of servants magically produced all of the outfits that had been made for me. Since I hadn't taken many with me on the Pearl when we left, there were dozens that had to remain behind, most of which I hadn't even worn! Watching a flurry of color fly around me, Padma finally chose an outfit for me to wear. 

The cloth was a lovely color that resembled creamed coffee, decorated with starbursts made out of gold thread. The modest neckline had incredibly detailed and heavily embroidered, and the sari was of a light, white material decorated with gold starbursts. I felt absolutely wonderful when I put it on, as the color made me feel very mature and elegant. Nidhi nodded her approval of the outfit right before she sat me down and wove a gold headpiece into my hair, the little gold and brown beads hanging off of it coming to rest on the middle of my forehead.

"Wonderful!" Padma exclaimed. "Now, off to the gardens so that we can catch up on everything!"

My wrists were grabbed by two sets of hands, the two Indian women now practically hauling me through three rooms to get me to their destination. When we were surrounded by plants, flowers, sunshine, and the heat of a day in India, I was practically shoved down into a whicker chair. As I tried to collect my thoughts, servants rushed to-and-fro, setting out refreshments and making sure we were all comfortable before vanishing into the foliage.

"Now that we're alone," Padma said while her mother poured fruit drinks to go with the finger-foods. "We can talk about what's happened to send you all the way back here!"

I could feel a smirk pulling at my lips, one that was probably as mischievous as Jack's. "Well," I said, bringing my left hand up to brush a non-existent strand of hair away from my face and brandishing my engagement ring.

Padma stared at my hand before letting out a small squeal of excitement. "You're engaged?" she cried, her hand shooting out to grasp my own and examine the ring.

Nidhi leaned over as well, excited eyes also looking at my ring. "A black pearl," she murmured. "Jack must love you very much to give you the Pearl's namesake."

"That means that you're his and no one else's," Padma declared happily. "I doubt any other woman in the world has a black pearl engagement ring! Now you are truly Jack's equal as well as his love, since you wear his sign and symbol on your hand!"

I blushed and took my hand and ring back, giving the jewel a closer examination. Did Jack really see me as his equal? True, he'd been giving me lessons on how to be a captain, but I hadn't really thought about it until now. Inside, I'd merely felt that those lessons were part of his quirks, something he did just to keep either one of us amused or busy. If he _really_ _was_ teaching me to be co-captain of the Pearl, that meant he deemed me worthy of the position because I was his equal in intellect and skill.

Of course, this new information terrified me. I was nowhere _near_ as good at captaining as Jack was, and Gibbs, as first mate, was definitely my superior in _that_ area. Although I was glad that the crew liked and respected me enough to marry their captain, I wasn't sure if they would like me taking over the ship if the worst should happen. Right now they followed the orders I gave them, but would they grow to resent or hate me if I had to take over the Pearl in an emergency?

"Now, what are you going to do for your wedding gown?" Padma chirped happily, her voice breaking me out of my dark thoughts. I nearly laughed as she childishly clapped her gold-encrusted hands together and grinned.

"Yes, will you wear a traditional English wedding dress?" Nidhi asked, a broad smile also pulled at her lips. "You know, with yards of lace, satin, and other itchy things?"

"Oh, no, she must wear one of our outfits to the ceremony!" Padma insisted, one of her hands reaching out to pat my knees. "White would just wash you out. Goodness, I really have no idea why the English wish to make their brides look like ghosts on their wedding day! Whatever do the grooms think when they see the women they love wrapped up like that?"

"But most gowns are elegant and beautifully made!" I protested. "The gown I wore to my almost-wedding was lovely, though painful and heavy to wear."

"Your 'almost-wedding'?" Nidhi asked, clearly puzzled.

I'd forgotten that I hadn't mentioned the details of my meeting with my fiancée. "Well, I had been betrothed to an English nobleman when I encountered Jack," I explained. "After we got to know one another and became friends, Jack invited me to join his crew just as I was moments away from getting married."

"Well, it seems to me that your wedding dress might have reflected the type of marriage you were about to go into," Padma said with a sniff of distain. "Wedding garments should be beautiful, but also comfortable to be in. Ours are loose and colorful; you will see many brides in various shades of red, orange, pale blue, purple, or yellow. Sometimes we even blend colors together or put heavy, colorful embroidery on the outfit for effect!"

"Yes, a bride should _look_ _and_ _feel_ like a goddess on her wedding day," Nidhi declared in a solemn tone. "It is, after all, one of the most important days in your life."

I laughed and nodded my head. "You're right," I said. "The dress looked nice, but it was so confining that I could hardly breathe or move in it!" Then I noticed that both of my friends were eyeing me up and down. "What are you two doing?"

"She would look best in red, I think," Padma told her mother as though I were not there.

"Hmm, yes, I think you're right," the older woman replied, her head tilting to the right as she examined me. "With a great deal of gold trim and embroidery as well…"

"Oh, and the sari would be beautiful with gold leaves and flowers on it!" Padma cried out, her excitement growing by the minute.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting the distinct feeling that this was going to be a _**long**_ visit.

* * *

That night, Jack shared a bedroom with Rose for the first time. Well, they had shared a cabin on the Pearl, but this would be the first time they'd shared a real bedroom on solid land together. On the Pearl, it had been necessary to bunk together, as Jack wanted to keep Rose away from the eyes of the crew at night. If they happened to be visiting a port and stayed at an inn, Jack always let Rose have her own room, thinking that she would like to have a bit of privacy, if only for a little while. 

Tonight, however, they were alone in a large bedroom with a lovely bed that had to be big enough to hold six people. Rose had beamed like mad when she first saw the white sheets, fluffy pillows, and soft mattress; given the chance, Jack was positive that she would now be bouncing like a child on top of it. Thankfully, she was more civilized than that, and was now sitting at the vanity, combing out her lovely brown hair and humming softly to herself.

Jack was seated in his own chair, though he was presently at a desk, composing a letter. He hadn't gotten very far, however; the front of the desk was facing the vanity, and Rose's glittering hair was distracting him. The movements she was making and the contented look on her face radiated peace and tranquility, and Jack was lost in it. Rose rarely brushed her hair in such a loving, lingering manner; the hectic life at sea didn't allow for that, and he could see she missed it.

'_I'll have to get her some decent hair things, too_,' he thought, smiling to himself. '_All she's got is a plain wooden brush and a bone comb; she needs something beautiful to match the fine woman she is_!'

Eyes lingering on Rose, Jack watched as candlelight flickered and reflected in the strands of hair, causing it to shimmer with light touches of glittering red and gold. The harsh Caribbean sun had created highlights, bringing out the hidden colors of auburn and blonde that had been dormant until now. Of all the great treasures in the world, Rose and her hair had to be counted as part of them.

Reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the glorious sight, Jack turned his attention back to the letter he'd been trying to write for the past hour. He hadn't gotten any further than the date, and it was beginning to annoy him. Captain Jack Sparrow was a man of many words, but right now, they were all escaping him. A few drafts had been made and discarded when the things he wanted to say would not flow as he wanted them to.

"Jack, you've been at that forever," Rose's voice whispered to him. Glancing up, he saw that she had finished with her hair and was now standing near his elbow. "If you don't know the right way to phrase something, just say it plainly and frankly."

With that, she bent over and kissed him on the cheek before heading for the bed. Watching as Rose slipped out of a white robe and slid underneath the soft sheets, Jack's mind drifted back towards the outfit she had been wearing earlier. The creamy-coffee colored outfit had been wonderful on her, and Jack had insisted on her sending the outfit to the Pearl for future use. If he had his way, Rose would soon have a wardrobe full of the stuff before they left India…oh, to see her in those colors, day after day after day…

Sighing, Jack looked back at the paper and decided to follow Rose's advice. On the paper he wrote:

**_Come to see me in India, quickly. The messenger will know where to bring you. I want you to meet someone very special to me. -Yours, Jack Sparrow, Captain_**

Deciding that was good enough, he signed it with a flourish, sealed it with wax, and stuffed it into a waterproofed envelope before putting it into another such envelope. Satisfied with his work, Jack set the package aside on the desk, stood up, and went to the bed, pulling off his boots and shirt before snuggling up beside Rose under the sheets. Just before he drifted off to sleep, he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest with a smile of contentment.

* * *

AN: Gee, I wonder who Jack invited to India. **_Review_**! 


	7. Meet the Turners

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Guess who shows up in this chapter? Or you could look at the title and see for yourselves. Either way, I hope that everyone has fun reading and reviewing, since I worked _so_ hard on it (hint, hint). Here is the link to Rose's outfit: **www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) sarees (slash) s3 (dot) htm**. Thanks, and enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Meet the Turners**:

Once again I felt as though Jack were hiding something from me. It wasn't that I hated surprises, per say; it's merely the fact that I'd had many bad experiences when it came to being surprised.

Many of those horrifying surprises had come from the hands of my mother, who had deemed it her duty to give me things _she_ thought I wanted or needed while growing up. Ever since I was a little girl, numerous corsets, gowns, facial paints, and hair combs had been bought for me throughout my life as an aristocrat, and all of them had been in _terrible_ taste. Mother had always chosen the most expensive and gaudy-looking things she could find, and I had hated them all. My wardrobe had been full of dresses that were full of lace and bows, all of which I detested because they were so heavy and thick. The corsets had always left me gasping for air, the combs had always dug into my scalp, and the facial paints had made me look like a blushing ghost. My days were constantly filled with pain and misery.

Thankfully, my father had not been one for surprises. If I had wanted something, I'd only had to ask for money for it, or for him to purchase it for me. As spoiled as it sounds, it saved me from the disastrous gifts my mother tended to give me. The first (and last) time I had been surprised by my father had been before Jack had found and rescued me; _that_ particular surprise had been my arranged marriage to an English lord, which I was now quite safe from.

This, in turn, brings me back to the fact that I didn't really enjoy surprises. But one thing was different this time, and it was this: Jack's surprises were usually an attempt to cheer me up.

That's why I was so willing to forgive him, when a few of his old friends unexpectedly showed up at Jan's house, two weeks after Jack's letter had been sent out.

* * *

It was amazing how quickly time can fly by when you're not thinking about it. Just like before, Padma and I spent half of our days together in the gardens, chatting about anything and everything that came to mind. Mostly, though, she asked me about my relationship with Jack, and whenever I told her about how sweet, yet roguish, Jack could be, Padma would burst into giggles. Once she calmed down, she would begin telling me about her husband, who obviously loved her very much. 

It was wonderful listening to Padma talk about the man she'd married not too long ago. He had a name I couldn't possibly pronounce, so I decided to call him Sam (which was the first part of his long name). Padma had laughed when I told her the nickname I had given her husband, and decided that she liked it because it sounded sweet. She then continued to describe how good Sam was to her.

Apparently, Sam was fifteen years older than Padma, but she had fallen in love with him years ago, when she had been a child and Sam had been a new business partner of her father's. She had spent a great deal of time and effort to get his attention, and after she finally managed to get his attention and making him fall in love with her, she'd had to wait for him to get the courage to propose; when he did, the entire town had celebrated with an extravagant wedding ceremony and party.

"I have to admit, compared to your relationship with Jack, my courtship was long, but it was still quite similar to yours," Padma retorted while I was laughing at her stories about Sam.

I snickered once more, but was spared from having to answer her by a servant approaching us through the lush garden foliage. The servant bowed and spoke to Padma in the Hindi language, which I thought was quite beautiful. Padma made a quick reply and the servant bowed once more before leaving. Once he was gone, my friend abruptly stood up.

"We have visitors that are here to see Jack," she declared.

My eyes merely stared blankly at her. "Who?" I asked. "Who could possibly know we're here?"

Padma shrugged. "I do not know, but we must head inside at once. Jack has been summoned, and my parents are trying their best to entertain these new guests."

Also rising, I stopped for a moment to dust myself off before meeting the guests. Today, my outfit was a beautiful, silky crème color with a great deal of colorful embroidery. The edge of the outfit and the sari was trimmed in red, and there were flowers in every shape and color imaginable decorating both the red edges and the entirety of the veil itself. It was simple, yet extravagant at the same time, and must have taken the seamstresses _days_ to finish.

Once I had finished straightening myself out, I went inside, pulling my veil onto my head and wrapping it properly around my face, shoulders and body, following only a few steps behind Padma, who already looked properly ready to greet the guests. We headed through the front doors, walked through the large entry hall, and then entered a room I had never been in before. It very much resembled what the English would call a parlor or sitting room. The interior was white, to fight off the heat of the day, but the theme (furniture, drapes, etc) here was silvery-blue. It was soothing to look at, and the painted designs on the walls, combined with the blue curtains over the windows, almost reminded me of the sea. This instantly became my favorite room.

To the right side of the room sat Nidhi and Jan (though they looked a bit flustered for some reason). Jan sat closest to the door while Nidhi sat on his right; to _her_ right stood a pair of empty chairs. Across from them sat what appeared to be a young English couple, both of whom appeared very excited about being here to see Jack. The young man sat directly across from Jan while the young woman sat across from Nidhi.

"Ah, _there_ you are!" the hostess exclaimed, rising from her seat. "Padma, Rose, come sit by me."

Padma and I quickly did as we were bid. Once we were seated, I took a closer look at the couple who sat squirming in their seats.

The man was tall and quite handsome, his dark-brown hair cut an inch or two above broad, muscular shoulders. His eyes matched his hair, and he had a very well-sculpted face that was tanned from being in the sun for hours a day. The woman was beautiful, with long hair that was a light brown color, but which had become highlighted with blonde coloring, probably from being exposed to a great deal of sunlight. The two of them were dressed in breeches, and from the slightly weathered look of their faces, they were, to be sure, sailors.

'_No wonder they know Jack_,' I thought in amusement.

"Honored guests, may I introduce my daughter, Padma," Nidhi said, and Padma nodded slowly and politely to them. "And this is Rose, who is also a visitor of ours and a close friend of Jack's."

"Actually," a voice said from the door. "Rose is the reason I summoned the two of you here. Hello, Elizabeth…hello, Whelp – I mean, William."

The young man rolled his eyes in annoyance, though he did have a smile on his face. "Thank you, Jack," he said sarcastically. "It's good to see you, too."

Meanwhile, I watched in stunned surprise as the woman leaped up and ran to hug my fiancée. Then Jan, Nidhi, and Padma all excused themselves, leaving the room for the four of us to use privately. As Jack chatted with the new arrivals, I was stunned because I knew exactly who these two people were.

'_Will and Elizabeth Turner_,' I thought to myself, letting my jaw drop behind my veil. '_**She** was the governor's daughter that Jack helped to rescue while he was trying to get the Black Pearl back_! _And **he** was the blacksmith that was in love with her_!'

"Rose, luv, don't be shy." Jack's voice brought me back to Earth. "Come and meet the people I've told you about."

I was hesitant to obey, but I did as he asked, rising from my chair and moving over to Jack's side. When I was within reach, Jack's right arm snapped out and grabbed me, pulling me close while his hand rested on my hip. I could feel him grow tense as an air of possession formed around his body.

"Rose, meet the Whelp, also known as William Turner," Jack introduced. "And this is his bonny wife, Elizabeth."

I nodded politely to each of them. "It's nice to finally meet you," I said with a smile that they couldn't see. "Jack's told me all about you, though I really don't envy the horrifying adventure you all went through together."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, it was quite exciting, though I can honestly tell you that it was indeed terrifying."

Will smiled at me as he put his arm around his wife, mirroring Jack's action and pose. "I'd have to admit, though, it was worth it," he said, smiling down at his wife.

A smile graced Elizabeth's lips before she turned her eye back towards me. "And who are you, exactly?" she asked before focusing a _Look_ at Jack. "Your note to us was unusually _brief_ on the matter, though we were so happy to hear from you we decided to overlook it until we saw you again."

Jack gave them a broad grin. "Will, Lizzie, I'd like you to meet Rose." He patted my hip while his other arm encased me in a warm embrace. "She's my fiancée."

The look on both the Turner's faces was priceless.

* * *

"Fiancée?" gasped Elizabeth for the tenth time. "I don't believe it…" 

Jack rolled his eyes. "Lizzie, you've been saying that for the past fifteen minutes…give it a rest!"

Will shook his head as he glanced over at the woman sitting beside his friend, her eyes dancing with amusement from behind her veil. "Well, it's still a bit of a shock, Jack. After all, we never saw you as the type to marry and settle down."

"Oh, we aren't settling down," Rose chirped as she reached out to grasp Jack's right hand in her left. "I'm a member of the Pearl's crew, so we'll be sailing the seas together!"

Jack grinned as he watched his friends stare at him and his fiancée. "Well, I made her a crewmember long before we fell in love and got engaged, so of course we'll sail together," he said, pretending to be offended. "What would I do, kick her off the Pearl after we're wed and chain her to land?"

"You'd _better_ not kick me off," Rose retorted, glaring at him out of the corner of her kohl-painted eyes. "The men would never forgive you, Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton in particular."

He sighed. "Aye, they'd never forgive me for getting rid of the best-looking cook in the Caribbean."

Rose giggled and squeezed his hand, a pleasing gesture that warmed him down to his toes. Using his thumb, Jack began caressing several of her fingers and her palm, making good use of his delicate touch to arouse the lovely woman sitting next to him.

'_And she is **particularly** lovely today_,' he thought, inwardly smirking as Rose's eyes half-closed as he continued to caress her hand.

The crème-colored silk made her tanned skin stand out, though he would dearly love to see her face. So, while she was distracted, he reached up and gently pulled the sari off of her face and head, revealing her full, true beauty to the world.

* * *

Through my half-closed eyes, I felt Jack pull back the veil I had on and welcomed the cool breeze that accompanied it. Opening my eyes, I smiled at the Turner's, both of whom were looking at me in surprise. Clearly they did not expect what they saw. 

"You're not an Indian woman!" Elizabeth gasped. "You must be English; I can see it through your tanned skin!"

I smiled at her. "Well, actually, I lived in a port town across the English Channel," I explained. "Everyone there was of so many mixed backgrounds that no one knows exactly where they came from. I do speak English, though, since it was mostly English ships that went through the port."

"Speaking of ports," Jack said, holding my hand tighter. "How did the two of you make port here to quickly? Did you fly your ship here?"

Will laughed and shook his head. "No, we were here in India already," he said. "A few hundred miles away, though, which is why it took a few weeks for us to get here. A trader in the Caribbean found out that I had once been a blacksmith, and they wanted me to come here make their business a few swords and weapons. I made a great profit doing it, and might consider doing it again."

"Oh, forget about all that!" Elizabeth said. "We have a wedding to help plan!" She looked at me, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "Are you getting married here?"

"Of course we are!" Jack answered for me. "More colors for the bride and groom to wear, and this is where all of our friends are, so why not?"

This was exactly what I wanted to hear. "Oh, Jack!" I cried, squealing in delight while throwing myself at him. My arms wrapped around him in a tight hug, which he returned.

"It's no trouble, luv," he whispered so only I could hear. "No trouble at all, my Rose."

* * *

Later that night, after a delicious curry supper and fruit desserts, Jack, his fiancée, and their friends all gathered in a room to chat, all of them savoring the pleasant, cool evening air. The women were all gathered in one part of the room, chatting up a storm about the upcoming wedding. The ceremony wouldn't take place for weeks, but evidently, it would take that long to make all of the preparations come together for the Big Day. 

"I never knew it took an army to put together a bloody wedding," Jack muttered as he drank from his bottle of rum. "You'd think we were going to be the last wedding to happen on Earth!"

Will laughed before sipping his tea. Apparently, the Whelp had no fondness for alcohol, making him the perfect husband for the rum-burning Elizabeth.

"For the women, it feels like they are putting together the final and most spectacular wedding on Earth," William said with a grin. "I know that Elizabeth wanted an elaborate wedding dress, a grand ceremony and feast, as well as hundreds of guests attending, but it was not to be."

In spite of himself, Jack's curiosity was perked. "Why not?" he asked. "I'm sure her father could have provided for it with no trouble."

The young man sighed. "Well, by that time, it was too late," Will replied while glancing over at his wife. "A few months after your escape, the Commodore had become upset about losing both you and Elizabeth that day. He was going to arrest us both for aiding an outlaw and a pirate. Governor Swann found out, helped us escape by giving us a ship, and we've been sailing off-and-on ever since."

"So where and when did you to get married?" Jack asked. "Not that I was _invited_, after all, but I'd like to know what happened."

Will shrugged and took a last drink of tea before putting down his cup to refill it. "Well, since I was captain of my own ship, I performed the ceremony on the deck of the Horizon's Flame about six months after you sailed away on the Pearl from Port Royal."

Jack grinned at him. "You see, I made you a pirate after all, just like your father," he said.

"Yes, I am both a good man and a pirate," Will retorted, raising his up to toast. "Cheers to that!"

The two men clanked their drinking vessels together and drank. Once they'd finished, they looked over into the corner and rolled their eyes as their women squealed over one thing or another.

"Dresses," Will muttered under his breath. "Elizabeth only squeals that way when she's talking about how wonderful or glorious a dress is going to be." He sighed.

It was Jack's turn to sigh when he saw Rose clapping her hands excitedly. "Well, at least she's happy," he said, smiling in spite of himself.

To tell the truth, he was happy to see his beloved all excited about the upcoming wedding. Her wonderful face seemed to glow as she and the other women planned out her gown, recommended flowers to use, and debated over what jewelry would suit her best. In his eyes, though, Jack knew that Rose would be the fairest bride the world had ever seen.

"Care for some marriage advice, Jack?"

The pirate captain rolled his eyes. "Whelp, I don't need advice from you on how to keep a woman happy," he retorted. "The day I ask for advice is the day it snows in hell!"

Will merely laughed and shook his head before indulging in more tea. "Well, I still think that…"

"No! No, no!" Jack emphasized. "It's not going to bloody happen!"

"But wives are different from ordinary women, Jack," Will said. "They know you better than you think, and even though we think we know them, too, that's not always true."

Jack sighed. "As much as I appreciate your concern for me and my future married life, dear William, I would like to be able to figure things out for myself," he said while leaning back in his seat. '_Besides, I do so love a challenge…especially when it comes to Rose_!'

* * *

As I headed up for bed, I kept going through all that I had learned that night. Nidhi, Padma, and Elizabeth had all insisted on helping me plan the wedding, though it felt like I wouldn't be able to do anything at all. Nidhi insisted on helping plan the food and drinks for the reception while Padma was going to help the seamstresses design the dress (as **_I_** liked it, of course). Elizabeth wanted to help with the flower arrangements and the gifts that would be handed out to all the guests, each guest getting a customized gift made just for them. This left me with absolutely nothing to do for my own wedding. 

Sighing, I entered the room I shared with Jack and was relieved upon seeing the room was empty. Jack and William had gone out for a walk while I'd been chatting with the ladies, so I was finally alone with my thoughts. I immediately went for my personal wardrobe and was shocked to see a very revealing nightgown lying inside with a note on top of it.

_**Wear this tonight to tease your man of what will be his in a few weeks' time. – Padma**_

I shook my head, but did as the note asked. I quickly tossed the note into the trash before pulling the nightgown on and going to examine myself in the mirror. The garment was of the finest silk, the neckline plunging into a daring V-shape, the point of which ended just below the valley of my breasts. I felt rather scandalous, but had no chance to change, since Jack chose that moment to walk into the room. Whirling around to face him, I saw him swallow hard as he closed the door and locked it. Watching his face, I saw a large smile form on his lips.

"What a wonderful sight to come home to," he muttered, eyeing me up and down.

Walking towards me, Jack started tossing aside his hat, coat, effects, sash, and belts before stopping a few feet in front of me. After pulling off his boots, he moved closer, our bodies nearly touching as he stared down at me.

"Care for a bit of…_cuddling_ before bed, luv?" Jack asked, his voice turning husky as he reached for me. "I promise I won't go any further unless invited."

I merely smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "You promise, hmm? Well, cuddling does sound like fun."

Jack chuckled as he pulled me close. "And we both know how much fun I can be, now, don't we?"

* * *

AN: The wedding will be coming up in a few chapters; for now, it's just planning. I'll post a link for Rose's wedding dress on the chapter, too, so that people can see it. Please review! Thanks! 


	8. Bonding with New Friends

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Okay, here's a chapter that is going have our dear Captain Jack Sparrow drooling all over his boots. Rose's dress for this particular action is here (though I changed the color for my own taste): **www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) sarees (slash) s4 (dot) htm**. Also, I had a "situation" regarding Rose's wedding dress; all the info you need to know is on my bio page. **_Review_**!

**Chapter 8: Bonding with New Friends**:

The next morning we had a wonderful breakfast with the Turner's. As we chatted and passed each other plates, I began to feel a certain connection with Elizabeth, a sort of friendship I had never been able to share with the young women in my former life. Whereas the girls back home had been dull, pale, and talked of nothing but dresses, marriage, and gossip, Elizabeth was refreshingly different.

From the first time we'd met, I felt as though we had a great deal in common. Elizabeth was a governor's daughter who had longed for freedom from society, just as I had left the life of a wealthy merchant-lord's daughter. We had both escaped horrid engagements to stiff-necked gentlemen, and instead found ourselves betrothed or married to decent men who understood our desires to think for ourselves and merely enjoy life.

"I _do_ enjoy wearing a lovely gown, but not every day!" Elizabeth had told me last night. "And I've no doubts that corsets are the death of several women every year!"

Not surprisingly, Padma and Nidhi agreed with her. I did, too, of course, but I was surprised at how opinionated Elizabeth was about everything; William had to be extremely patient and good-natured to be married to such a vocal woman. It seemed rather wonderful to be able to speak one's mind, but I just couldn't do such a thing. Jack had tried many times to get me to speak up once and a while about what I was feeling or thinking, but it just never seemed right to me; I blamed that particular trait on the aristocratic opinion that women were to be seen and not heard.

Despite my being envious of Elizabeth's freedom of speech, though, I noticed that Jack looked as though he wished that she would stop talking occasionally. This was probably due to the fact that he kept trying to ask me something and she was constantly interrupting him. Finally, he told her to "shut it" before asking me how I was doing. I laughed and told him I was fine.

"Good, good," Jack had replied with a smile as he picked up my hand and pressed a kiss to it. After that, the meal resumed its usual chatter.

Once breakfast was over, Jack headed off with William and Jan to do….whatever men did. Nidhi took Padma off to do some embroidery, which left me to spend the day getting to know Elizabeth.

At present, we were seated outside, the two of us dressed comfortably in loose garments. Elizabeth wore pale yellow and I had a pale lavender outfit, the two of us shading ourselves from the sun underneath a large tree. A table sat between us and on the top sat a pitcher of cool water from the house's well. Beside the pitcher was a covered dish of fresh fruits and Indian sweet-bread.

"So, tell me everything!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she poured out some water for the two of us.

I looked at her blankly, a small bit of fruit inches from my mouth. "Everything about what?" I asked, setting the fruit aside.

"About how you met Jack, of course," she said, rolling her eyes and smiling at me. "And I want _details_, so don't gloss over anything."

Sighing, I rolled my eyes in turn. "Well, Elizabeth-"

"Oh, you can call me Lizzie," she interrupted with a wave of her hand. "I don't let many people do that, but you and Jack are the exception. Now, go on."

The rest of the morning was spent chatting with Elizabeth on how I first met Jack, describing everything from the day I met him in the tavern, right up to the moment we met the Turner's here in India. Elizabeth gasped when I told her about the dance I did to seduce Jack and cried out in horror at the tale of when I'd been shot trying to save his life.

"You were so brave!" she said. "I couldn't imagine doing that for Will."

I smiled and patted her hand. "In a situation like that, you don't think; you _act_," I gently chided her. "I saw that man taking aim at the pirate-captain I loved and reacted, jumping in front of the bullet so that he wouldn't be harmed."

Elizabeth nodded. "My Will often does that sort of thing for me," she said, her voice soft and her eyes dreamy. "Jack told me once that Will said he would die for me…he nearly did, trying to save me from Barbossa, when I was kidnapped."

Again I patted her hand. "And I'm sure you're more than willing to return the favor," I said. "Now, shall we move onto a happier topic of conversation?"

She nodded, quickly shaking off her gloom. A sudden glint in her eye was a warning of what was to come.

"About your wedding…"

* * *

Sitting in an obscure corner of Jan's house, Captain Jack Sparrow was doing his best not to strangle the young whelp in front of him. After all, he was the son of Jack's oldest friend, and he had no doubt that Bootstrap would return from the dead to avenge his son. Still, he wished that the lad would shut up and let him enjoy his rum and his thoughts about Rose. 

"So how did you meet Rose?" Will asked, leaning back in his chair, a glass of water in his hands.

Jack sighed. "If I tell you, will you stop giving me marriage advice?" he retorted, rolling his eyes.

Will seemed to consider the idea for a moment before nodding. "Alright, we have an accord."

"Finally," Jack muttered to himself. "Alright, but don't judge me when I say I met her in a tavern."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Jack waved the comment aside. "Are you going to listen or just comment on every sentence I say?"

Will shut his mouth and shook his head. "Alright, alright," he said. "Go ahead."

"Much obliged." Jack took another drink of his rum. "Well, as I said, I met Rose in a tavern, only she wasn't known as Rose at that time. Her name was Angela Nelson, and she was the daughter of a wealthy merchant-lord."

"Oh, no," Will said, clamping a hand over his eyes. "A _noblewoman_, Jack?"

"Aye, a noblewoman, Whelp, and stop interrupting me while I'm talking!" Jack sipped his rum and continued. "As I was saying, I met the lovely noblewoman in a tavern, though she was dressed up as a man at that time. She was sitting in a dark corner, sipping a mug of rum, but being the pirate that I am, I could clearly see that it was a woman sitting there, not a man."

"How did you know?" Will asked, puzzled.

Jack gave him an arrogant grin. "Let's just say that women have certain…_assets_ that men don't, savvy?" Will blushed as he nodded. "Well, there she was, slowly nursing a mug of rum, and I found myself curious. Now, I've seen women dressed up as men before, and they never peaked my curiosity like this one did. But her eyes seemed sad, and the look she had was that of a trapped animal. So, being the kindly man that I am, I went over to talk to her."

"Out of the goodness of your heart, of course," Will said, smiling.

"Of course," Jack replied, grinning broadly. "Well, I introduced myself to the lovely creature, and she seemed shocked that I'd discovered her secret. But after promising not to tell anyone, we got to talking, and Rose (or Angela, as she was at the time) admitted the need to feel free for only one night in her life. Turns out the lass was due to be married in two weeks, and she wanted to know what lay beyond the pretty cage her parents had built around her. So I took her back to the Pearl for the night."

At that point, Will was looking slightly alarmed. "Jack, please tell me that you didn't…"

It took Jack a moment to realize that Will was insinuating. "No! No, nothing like that, Whelp," he said, shaking his head. "In fact, the lass turned me down flat." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"No, I merely took her to the Pearl, and as we walked, I realized that this girl was different. As I showed her my prized ship, and dear Angela sat and listened to me tell her stories until dawn came, I knew that there was something that needed to be done for the poor thing."

Jack's eyes glazed over as he remembered how _thrilled_ Rose had been to handle the Pearl and see the world from the helm of his ship. It might well have been that moment that he had fallen in love with her, the moment her brown eyes had glittered with hope and joy at seeing the horizon open at her feet. Shaking his head, he focused back on his story.

"When it was time for her to go, I noticed how sad she was at the sight of dawn approaching. I asked her to return the next night, and she accepted." He smiled fondly at the memory. "She came back for the next two weeks, and when her wedding day came, I knew I had to help the poor thing get away."

"But why would you do that, Jack?" Once again, Will was bewildered at his friend's actions. "And please tell me that you didn't kidnap poor Rose from her own wedding!"

"What?" Jack asked, feeling appalled that his friend would think that about him. "No, I didn't bloody-well kidnap her!" Jack took another drink of rum. "No, I merely snuck into her room and offered her something that no one else ever had." He waved his free hand around to emphasize his words. "I offered her freedom; the power to do what she wanted, anytime she wanted, with no cage holding her in." He grinned. "Needless to say, the lass and I were on the Pearl within the hour and sailing far away from her home!"

Will shook his head in disbelief. "You took a noblewoman away on your ship on her wedding day," he muttered. "Well, I hope you've been keeping a sharp eye out behind you."

"I always keep a sharp eye out, dear William," Jack retorted. "Thanks for that, but why all of the concern?"

"Why all of the concern? Can't you see that her parents are probably searching for her?" Will said, his tone seemed to be torn between being scared for his friend and being angry at him.

Jack merely gave him a patronizing smile. "Will, I happen to be very experienced in this sort of thing," he said. "A quick, solid bribe to the harbormaster ensured that the Pearl was docked under a false name. I, too, was listed under a false name. Therefore, there is a very slim chance that anyone recognized me or my ship."

"And if someone did?" Will demanded. "What if her parents, who are merchants and have a fleet of ships spread out across the world, manage to find out who you really are and come after you? You and Rose could be in danger!"

Once more, Jack shook his head. "If you haven't noticed, Will, the world itself is a very big place," he said. "And if they did discover that it was the Black Pearl, and that the Pearl was native to the Caribbean, do you really think that her father would commit all of his ships on that area? The Caribbean happens to be on the other side of the sea, nay, the other side of the _world_, from her home port! Merchants just don't give up their business to focus on finding wayward daughters; by society's standards, it's just not done."

Will opened his mouth, but Jack cut him off. "Also, the Pearl is one of the fastest ships in any ocean. We can easily outrun any old merchant vessel."

"I hope you're right, Jack," Will said, taking a drink from his glass. "If not for your sake, than at least for your fiancée's."

Anger swelled in Jack's chest as he pointed a threatening finger in his friend's direction. "Don't ever question my ability to protect Rose," he growled. "The lass nearly died for me once, and I'll die before I let so much as a hair on her head be harmed for any reason ever again." Will elected to keep silent.

Frowning, Jack downed the rest of his glass of rum and poured himself another, his thoughts drifting towards Rose. He missed her, but she deserved to have some time with another female; he'd heard something about women needing other women around to talk to, so it was probably best to let Elizabeth keep her company. Men could function alone, like a lone wolf or stallion, but for some reason, women couldn't.

'_Which would explain why Rose talks so much to that bloody cat of hers_,' Jack thought with a small smile as he sipped his drink.

Still, it was one of the qualities that endeared her to him, so he put up with it. For some reason, seeing Rose coo to the feline did funny things to his heart…almost as though she should be cooing to something else instead of the cat…

* * *

"Lizzie, we've been talking about the wedding all afternoon. Can we _please_ stop talking about it for a little while?" I pleaded. "I've had enough of flowers and decorations for one day." 

"Oh, alright," Elizabeth said, pouting slightly. Suddenly a grin lit her face. "Why we plot against your darling Captain Sparrow instead?"

I looked at her, suspicious. "Plot against Jack?" I asked. "Why?"

"Well, I thought that it would be nice for someone to try and seduce Jack Sparrow for a change," my new friend explained. "It would be a taste of his own medicine, and since you've done it already…"

I suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "What did you have in mind?"

An almost evil grin lit Elizabeth's face. "Well, since we're having tonight with just Jan's family, you, Jack, Will and I, it would be perfectly fine for you to wear something rather…_revealing_, wouldn't it?"

"Revealing?" I said, feeling uncomfortable as I realized Elizabeth had the same mind as Padma.

Elizabeth gave me a concerned look. "Rose, are you alright?" she asked.

Nodding, I quickly looked down at my lap, my fingers twisting my veil into knots. "Lizzie," I said, avoiding her gaze. "I don't want this to lead to any sort of…nighttime festivities between me and Jack." I blushed. "What I mean is that I plan on saving myself for our wedding night, and I don't want to go back on that plan."

To my relief, Elizabeth nodded in understanding. "Alright," she said. "I'm sure that Padma and Nidhi have an outfit for you that will entice, but no more than that."

"Let us hope so," I replied, getting up from my garden seat. "Let's go find them to see what they have for me to look at."

"And to see if I can get anything that can make Will's eyes fall out of his head," Elizabeth teased.

We both giggled as we headed inside to find our friends.

* * *

Jack tapped his foot impatiently as he waited at the foot of the marble stairway. His fiancée had been upstairs with Elizabeth for two hours now, and since lunch had been ages ago, both he and Mr. Turner were eager to get to dinner. What was worse was the fact that several women were now holed-up inside the suite he shared with Rose. Jack had found his rooms invaded by four females, his clothes shoved into his arms as he was thrown out to dress in the Turner's rooms with Will. Both Elizabeth and Rose had locked themselves, as well as Padma and Nidhi, away to dress, and now both he and Will had to wait until all four women came down in order to escort their ladies to dinner. 

"If they aren't down here soon, my stomach is going to eat the rest of my insides," Jack muttered to his friend. For once, William didn't argue with him.

Finally, Jack could hear the sound of slippered feet on the stairway. Turning his head, he thought that his jaw was going to drop to the ground. Beside him, William let out a whistle of appreciation, and for his sake, it had better have been aimed solely at the elegantly dressed Mrs. Turner. If there was one thing Jack Sparrow couldn't stand, it was someone else complimenting his Rose, especially when she was dressed the way she was tonight.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Jack looked at the four women before him. Padma and Nidhi were dressed in matching outfits of a light yellow fading to dark green, silver threads and embroidery all along the edges. Their outfits surrounded them in clouds of silk, and their veils completed their attire quite well. Elizabeth was dressed in a tight outfit of midnight-blue silk, shot through with silver thread. However, it was what Rose was wearing that caught his attention.

Descending the stairs was his fair love, looking as seductive as the night she had danced for him. Her outfit, to his shock, was of three parts: a revealing top that showed off her toned stomach, a floor-length skirt, and the long wrap that hung from one shoulder. The silk was a lovely dark color that was a mixture of red and purple, and her hair, hanging loose and without ornamentation, looked wonderful next to her tanned skin.

'_How did Rose manage to tan her entire body_?' Jack thought to himself as his eyes wandered down to the bare skin of her waist. Then again, he couldn't watch her every minute of the day, so for all he knew, she could lay out on the balcony of their shared cabin and tan herself that way!

Just as he was thinking of a way to keep people's eyes off of Rose while she was tanning herself, Rose reached the bottom of the stairway and turned towards him, revealing the large, silver, rectangular clip that lay in the valley of her chest. That piece of jewelry was probably the only thing that held her top together in the front, and Jack had to swallow, hard, as Rose stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes.

"Well?" she said, twirling to show him her entire outfit as her hair elegantly fanned out around her.

To his amazement, there was another large silver clip fastened at the back of the top. Different strips of red and violet embroidery fanned outwards from where the rear silver clasp was, and Jack could see tiny rubies and amethysts glittering from the silver metal. Swallowing hard once more, Jack tried to resist the temptation to snatch Rose up, fling her over his shoulder and haul her up to their bedroom, completely forgetting about the meal that awaited them.

"Uh…you look…" After that, all thought stopped.

Rose smiled up at him as she leaned close to his ear. "I'll take that as a compliment," she whispered, her breath warm as she spoke.

As she pulled back, Jack saw that she was giving him the most flirtatious smile he'd ever seen. Deciding to pay her back, Jack turned towards his friends. "Could you give us a moment?" he asked, trying to keep the pleading out of his voice.

Thankfully, his friends said nothing, merely heading to the dining room for the evening meal. Once they were gone, Jack reached out and placed his palms on Rose's bare skin.

* * *

I gasped at the feel of Jack's fingertips on my back. His skin, usually warm and soft, were hot as they touched me, his thumbs going over my stomach while his hands pulled me closer to him. 

"It's not nice to play 'fire' with a pirate," he whispered into my ear, his breath as hot as his hands. "It could get you into all sorts of trouble."

Suddenly, I was thrown over his shoulder and carried upstairs to our bedroom, squealing to be put down. Once there, Jack proceeded to toss me onto the bed with a broad grin. I watched as he proceeded to lock the door before pouncing on top of me and giving me a deep, heated kiss.

* * *

AN: This is a PG-13 story, so there will be no smut. I'll leave it to your imaginations. Review! 


	9. Quality Time

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I swear that nothing happened after that last chapter between Jack and Rose; lots of kissing and cuddling, but nothing more! Anyway, here is the link to yet another outfit of Rose's, though it's more for the later part of the chapter: **www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) sarees (slash) s16 (dot) htm**. I'm sure you'll recognize it when you see/read about it. Meanwhile, I hope that you all like the outfit, since I think it's just wonderfully simple and elegant. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 9: Quality Time**:

Yawning, I slowly woke and sighed as a firm, muscular arm wrapped itself tighter around my waist. A smile of pure contentment soon found itself on my lips, a smile that quickly developed into a grin when I heard a similar sigh from behind me. The sigh was quickly followed by a snore, which made me giggle softly to myself.

'_Jack_,' I thought fondly, my eyes drifting shut once more.

"Hmm…you awake, luv?" he whispered into my ear, rousing me.

"No," I whispered back, grinning slightly. "This is me talking in my sleep."

Behind me, Jack chuckled. "Well, then, since you're being so honest with me…how about a kiss?"

I immediately began shifting around in the bed, turning so that I lay on my right side and could face the man I loved. Looking up into his handsome face, I saw that his eyes were open just enough for me to see the dark brown of his gaze. A smile was on his lips, and as I settled back down into the mattress, the smile became a grin. I could feel his right arm tighten on me, pulling me closer against his warm, shirtless body.

"Jack!" I said, keeping my voice soft while I blushed in embarrassment.

He chuckled. "Oh, come now, luv, it's not like we did anything…_sinful_ last night," he said, his hand sliding up my back. "Though I very much wish we had…"

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "You mean besides throwing me over your shoulder and carrying me off like a wench up to our room?" I asked sarcastically, thankful that I had at least put on a nightgown last night. Not long after tossing me onto the bed, Jack had been patient enough to let me slip into a nightdress, then climb back into bed for a rather affectionate night together…with limits.

Jack pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before grinning broadly at me once more. "Well, there was _that_…" he said. "And then there was all of that lovely kissing and naughty cuddling we did after you put that silky nightdress on…"

An indignant squeal erupted from my lips. "Jack!" I cried, clamping a hand over his mouth.

He gave me a wicked look as he reached up with his other hand and removed mine from his lips. "It's true, darling," he said, leaning closer for a kiss. "And I must say that if your cuddling abilities are any indication, then I can hardly wait for the honeymoon!"

Before I could make a sound of protest, Jack was kissing me, his arms wrapping around my waist to pin me to the bed, making me his prisoner. It was pointless to resist the wonderful ways he touched, held, and kissed me, so I merely lay there and savored every moment. Besides, his hands were so gentle, it was hard to believe they belonged to a pirate.

A knock at the door broke the blissful moment, and Jack pulled away with a growl.

"Bloody hell, who is it?" he snapped, glaring at the offending piece of wood even as he stayed poised above me, propped up on his arms.

Meanwhile, I sighed and leaned back into the pillows, trying to catch my breath. If one thing could be said about Jack Sparrow, it had to be that he was a _very_ experienced kisser. Once I caught my breath, I looked up at him.

"Should we answer it?" I asked, keeping my voice low.

"No," he immediately replied, turning his attention back towards me. "We'll just ignore them and hope they go away, that's all."

Without waiting another moment, Jack leaned down and engaged me in another intense kiss. Happy to do so, I returned it, wrapping my arms around him and savoring the feel of his body against mine.

* * *

Everything was right with the world. Rose was here, in his arms, and the little sighs of contentment she made were slowly driving him insane. Last night had been like flying up towards Heaven and stopping just short of reaching it, as Rose had prevented them from doing anything further than touch. He had been disappointed, but it was what she wanted, and he would die rather than force her. 

Now he was once more taking that flight towards Heaven; his beautiful Rose was pressed against him, and he could feel the warmth of her body through the thin nightdress she was wearing. Oh, how he wished she wasn't wearing the damned thing, but it kept them from going too far before their wedding night. For now, kisses, caresses, and embraces were all that were to occur between them, and he savored every single one of them.

Another knock on the door interrupted the pleasurable moment that was forming, and Jack bit back a string of curses as Rose pulled away from their kiss. The dazed look on her face was a good sign, and Jack leaned forwards, pressing another kiss to her lips even as he prayed for their unwanted visitor to leave. For a moment, Rose was eager to follow his example, but when a third round of knocking, this one louder than the previous two, interrupted them, she sighed and pulled back.

"One of us might as well answer that," she whispered, giving him an apologetic smile. "They won't leave until one of us does."

Jack felt ready to break something, preferably the head of whomever was knocking again at their door. "Let them keep knocking," he said, rubbing his nose against hers. "Maybe they'll think we're asleep and go away."

He spoke too soon.

* * *

I nearly burst out laughing upon hearing the voice coming through the door. 

"Jack Sparrow, I know you're awake!" Padma yelled, pounding on the door once more. "You always were an early riser! Now, let me talk to Rose; we have much to do today!"

This time I _did_ laugh, since it was at that moment that Will Turner joined Padma at the door.

"Jack, I need to talk to you about something, and you promised to help me with a few things!" William declared after a brief greeting to Padma.

As I stifled my giggles, I managed to keep Jack close to me by securing my arms around his neck. Pulling him closer, I noticed that his frustration was slowly fading underneath my touch, and as I pressed comforting kisses to his nose, cheeks, and lips, I felt his body begin to relax. Giving him one last kiss, I pulled away and smiled up at him.

"They're right, it's time to get up," I said, my fingers beginning to play with his unusual hair.

"The hell they are," Jack muttered, giving me another kiss. "I've finally got you right where I want you and the bloody Whelp has to come and interrupt!" He kissed me again. "Padma would be sure to understand the situation, but the Whelp is clueless about such things."

I chuckled and gave his jaw a quick peck. "Well, now it's time to get up. You promised William something, and I've got to meet Padma for more wedding planning." I paused, hesitant to go on. "You probably won't see much of me for a while, at least until the plans are firmly in place."

Jack looked at me, long and hard. "Rose, you know that I'll loose my mind if I don't see you at least three times a day," he said, a hand moving to caress my face as though for the last time. "I don't think I could stand _not_ seeing you at all during the day."

Giving him a soft smile, I quickly gave him a comforting hug. "I'm sure we'll see each other at meals and such," I said as he gave me a tight squeeze.

"Not enough, luv," he muttered into my hair. Jack tensed and growled when another round of knocking occurred.

"Jack, for goodness sakes, let's go!" William yelled through the door.

Turning his head, Jack glared at the offending sound and yelled back, "Just a bloody minute, Whelp! My lady and I are busy!"

"Jack!" I cried as a blush stained my cheeks. "What will they think of us?"

My pirate merely grinned at me. "Well, it certainly shut them up, now, didn't it?" he asked as he cocked his head, listening.

True enough, everything had gone silent. I knew that Will and Padma were still outside the door, but at least they had stopped knocking. Finally, I heard mutters before the sound of loud footsteps stalking away reached my ears.

I looked up at Jack. "That wasn't very nice," I commented with a small smile.

"I'm a pirate," he retorted while glaring at the door once more. "I don't do nice when I'm interrupted in the middle of something important!"

Sighing, I shook my head. "Well, I suppose we should get up," I said. "Also, we didn't have dinner last night and I'm hungry."

I laughed as Jack rolled his eyes and gave up, rolling off of me to collapse onto his side of the bed. Besides, he knew it was pointless to argue with me so early in the morning.

* * *

From that day forwards, every morning after breakfast, Jack watched as Rose was literally snatched away from him by Padma, Nidhi, and Elizabeth. He didn't even get the chance to kiss her goodbye before the three other women descended upon them and dragged her away to go make more plans. The women would then be locked away in a secret room for hours, only emerging for lunch, a light tea, and dinner. By the time the evening meal was over and it was time for bed, Rose was too exhausted to do anything except kiss Jack on the cheek and fall asleep! 

During the time that Rose had been cooped up with her three fellow planners, Jack had taken to focusing on the other lady in his life: the Black Pearl. Once he figured out that he wasn't going to spend much time with Rose in the near future, Jack decided it would be best to amuse himself with some much-needed chores. With his crewmen trailing behind him, Jack headed down to his ship to give it some long overdue attention. The first and main chore that was seen to was the scraping of the ship's hull.

Once they had found a spit of beach close to the port and to Jan's house, they'd hauled the Pearl out of the water, and began cleaning it of barnacles, seaweed, and other annoying ocean wildlife which could harm the wooden underside of the ship. Jack didn't trust anyone to oversee the project, so he spent most of his days there; the only time he went back to the house was for meals, mostly in the hopes of seeing Rose.

Finally, after three weeks of not seeing his fiancée, Jack Sparrow had had enough. Except for at meals and seeing her unconscious form on their bed, he hadn't had more than five minutes a day with her. Seeing Rose looking so tired, worried, and stressed over their wedding only made things worse; even when she had been working on the Pearl she hadn't looked so drained. The moment that Jack saw dark circles forming under her eyes, he knew that it was time to take action.

That was when, when she least expected it, Jack Sparrow kidnapped the woman he loved and hauled her off like a sack of precious loot.

* * *

Three weeks into planning my wedding, I felt ready to collapse. So many questions, clothing samples, food ideas, and wedding cake designs were floating through my head that it carried over into my dreams at night! The only peaceful times both inside my head and out were when I was near Jack. Whether it was at the dinner table or dozing off in bed, Jack's presence made all of my troubles vanish; the touch of his hand and the feel of his arm around my waist made everything else in the world disappear, just the two of us remaining in each other's blissful presence. 

Then, one day, my wedding planning routine was shattered by unexpected events.

I had woken up at the usual time in the bed I shared with Jack, and had expected him to be there when I rolled over to look at him. To my surprise, his side of the bed was empty, and instead there was a beautiful sari outfit. The garment was in three pieces: a top with thin straps, a skirt, and a thin veil that were all the color of a clear blue sky. Thinking they were from Padma, I picked them up on my way out of bed and went behind a changing screen to get dressed. When I was finished, I was surprised at what my reflection showed me when I went to check my appearance.

The top was short, though not as short as the one I had used to seduce Jack so long ago. It showed a bit of my stomach, but not as much as the other had. The top was covered in white-and-silver threaded embroidery, and the skirt and veil were edged in an elegant lace that matched the top. Blue was my favorite color, and I felt so exquisite in this sari outfit that I couldn't help but preen in front of the mirror.

"You do look delightful in that color, luv," Jack's rough-yet-silky voice said from behind me.

I squeaked in surprise as I whirled around to face him. "Jack! You scared me!" I said, pouting.

"Ah," he said, a broad grin on his face as he approached, dressed in a clean white shirt, black pants, black boots and his usual red-and-white striped sash. "Then I shall have to make it up to you."

Pulling me into his arms, Jack proceeded to kiss me thoroughly, his lips both soft and demanding. I felt his warm hands on my back as I melted against him, all anger towards him gone; I had nearly forgotten how it felt to be kissed by the man I loved. His moustache tickled just the tiniest bit as he kissed me, and his unique smell of rum, ocean, and male musk hugged me as warmly as his arms did.

Sighing, Jack pulled back, letting us both catch our breaths, though he refused to let me go. "Missed you, darling," he whispered as he leaned forward, rubbing his nose along my neck.

I nearly fainted at the feel of his warm breath caressing my skin, remembering how seductive he could be. "I missed you, too," I softly replied as he hugged me tighter.

A gentle kiss was pressed against my neck. "Care to join me for a day on the beach?" he whispered.

Oh, he had _no_ idea how tempting that was! But the wedding was coming up soon, and things had yet to be considered and done. This caused me to sigh and lean into Jack's embrace even more.

"I can't," I said, my heart sinking in my chest. "There's still so much to do…"

He sighed and pulled back to look me in the eye. "Well, then, if that's the case…"

I nearly screamed as Jack lifted me up and tossed me over his shoulder, just as he had weeks ago. "Jack, put me down!" I cried as he wrapped an arm around my legs, preventing me from kicking him.

"Sorry, luv, but a pretty beach awaits us," he said. I could almost hear the amusement in his voice.

"Jack Sparrow!" I said while squirming on his shoulder. "What would the others think if they see me being hauled all over town like this?"

"They'd say, 'now _that_ is a very lucky man,' of course!" he replied, moving his hand to pat me on the rump and causing me to squeak in protest. "And it would certainly be true!"

Helplessly watching the hallway pass by, I saw Padma give me an astounded look before grinning and winking at me. Meanwhile, Jack proceeded to carry me down the hall, down the stairs, and out into the gardens where he carefully set me down on my feet, grinning while I shook out my skirt and veil.

"Jack Sparrow," I huffed while I smoothed the material and avoided his gaze.

Jack merely wrapped an arm around my waist. "Pirate," he said. "Now, about that beach…"

Rolling my eyes, I surrendered. "Alright, if you're going to be so insistent about it…"

To my surprise, he gave me an incredibly lust-filled look. "Believe me, darling, when it comes to me, you'll know _insistent_ when you see it. Think of this as a…little glimpse of the future."

I blushed as he began leading me down a tiny pathway and into lush foliage.

* * *

When he led Rose out onto the sand, Jack knew that this had all been worth it. The gasp that escaped her lips was evidence of her awe for the sight before her: golden-white sand, palm trees, and water that was as blue as her wonderful sari. 

'_Definitely a good idea_,' he thought with a proud grin.

Catching sight of the blanket with the picnic basket on top of it, Jack began to gently pull Rose behind him, leading her to his destination. She tried to protest, but he could tell her heart wasn't in it; she was too busy looking at the beautiful sights around them. When they reached the blanket, Jack carefully sat down upon it and looked up at her, his arms reaching for her and begging her to join him.

He watched as a sweet, loving smile graced her lips, and his heart flipped in his chest as she reached for him, her soft form falling into his arms. Twisting his body, Jack quickly pinned Rose beneath him, relishing the laughter that fell from her perfect lips. Smiling down at her, he kissed her once, oh-so-gently, before finally speaking.

"Shall we partake in the lovely meal that Jan's cook has so graciously provided for us?" he asked.

Once again she gave him that particular smile which melted his insides. "I'd like that," she whispered, one hand moving up to caress his face. "Then afterwards…we'll have to wait and see…"

* * *

Jack sighed as he pulled Rose even tighter into an embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head as they watched the sun go down. Her arms were wrapped around his waist even as his were firmly around her shoulders, one hand currently tangled in her loose, wind-whipped hair. 

"This was wonderful, Jack," she whispered, her face tucked into the open front of his shirt.

"Aye, it certainly was," he softly replied, fingers still combing through her hair.

The day had been quiet and peaceful, the two of them spending the entire day talking, nibbling on food, walking along the beach, or lying on the blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. They had even splashed about in the water together, though it had been Rose who had thrown the first handful of saltwater into his face. The result had been the two of them getting into a water fight, both getting soaked to the skin before stretching out on the blanket to dry.

'_No doubt her outfit is ruined now_,' Jack thought as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

It had been worth it, though. For one full day, he'd had complete possession of his future bride, and it had been unbelievable. The last time they had been on a beach together, their special moment had been ruined by the crew's horrible timing. This time, everything had been perfect, even the sunset.

"Jack?" Rose whispered. He pulled back to look at her. "Promise me that we'll do this again soon…before we're married?"

"Aye, luv," he said, leaning in to kiss her. "I give my word as a pirate captain on that."

She smiled and tilted her head back to accept his kiss. "And we all know you keep your word," she whispered, barely finishing her sentence before his lips claimed hers.

* * *

AN: I love sap, don't you? The wedding will be coming up soon, so keep a sharp eye! Review! 


	10. Romance and Weddings

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Yes, it is time for (trumpets sound)….Jack and Rose's wedding! Well, technically the wedding is at the end of the chapter, but it's still there! The beginning is sappy, but that's okay, right? Here's the outfit for the first half of the chapter: www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) sarees (slash) s17.htm Finally, the link to the wedding gown that I chose is on my bio page; I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 10: Romance and Weddings**:

Yawning, Jack stretched out on the bed and rolled onto his left shoulder. Beside him, Rose slept peacefully on her stomach, her lovely face turned towards him, blissfully calm as a small smile pulled at her lips. Even though there was a great deal about his fiancée that Jack Sparrow loved and admired, the one thing he prized above all others was watching her sleep.

'_It's like watching either an angel or a goddess during her rest_,' he thought, grinning as he carefully slipped his right arm around her waist. Rose sighed in contentment as she responded to his touch, snuggling closer to place her head upon his bare chest as he rolled onto his back.

Jack couldn't keep the grin off of his face. In all his life, he never thought that he would be happy with merely snuggling with a woman. While he would dearly love to do more to her, the fact that Rose was so adamant about staying pure for their honeymoon had to be admired. Therefore, Jack respected her wish, keeping his advances to nothing more than heated kisses, passionate caresses, and the occasional tease or naughty look.

He closed his eyes as a breath burst from Rose's lips, warming the skin of his chest and soothing him back towards sleep. An image of their day on the beach flashed through his mind, and he made a quick oath to repeat the event today. It had been over two weeks since that picnic, and in between the frantic plans coming together, Jack had once again seen little of the woman he loved. It was driving him to the point of insanity, though he had to give both Jan and the Whelp credit for doing their best to keep him distracted.

'_I never thought I'd see the day where even the Pearl couldn't keep me occupied_,' he thought, glancing down at Rose's face.

No, even the beauty of the Pearl couldn't distract him from Rose for very long. Once the Pearl's hull had been cleaned of barnacles, Jack had taken to checking every inch of the ship in an effort to keep busy. He had even looked in on Rose's cat, Ivory, who had decided to stay on the Pearl and keep watch for any vermin that might try to sneak onboard. He had already found a few of the dead critters around the deck, and had had to dump them into the nearest trash heap.

Again Rose sighed, and again Jack savored the feel of her breath against his skin. '_Definitely have to plan another picnic_,' he thought, bringing a hand up to caress her hair.

But first, a little more sleep…

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of something tickling my nose. Raising a hand, I brushed the thing away before letting myself relax back into my pillows. The sensation happened once more, this time causing me to sneeze just the tiniest bit. My eyes flew open as I tried to find the culprit, only to discover a well-dressed Jack Sparrow standing beside the bed. I gave him my best glare even as I looked over his outfit; today he was clad in a red shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. As usual, his hair was covered by a red bandana that matched his shirt. Handsome as he was, I was still angry at being woken up. 

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" I huffed, pulling some stray hair out of my eyes.

He grinned. "Why, waking a lovely sleeping goddess, of course," Jack replied, tossing something aside as he leaned down to kiss me.

I accepted the kiss, but quickly rolled onto my side, facing away from him. "I hate to disappoint you, Captain Sparrow, but _this_ particular goddess is going back to sleep," I said, closing my eyes. I could almost hear him pouting. "Besides, I was up forever last night getting my wedding dress fitted for the ceremony; I think I deserve a bit more rest!"

Jack chuckled as he climbed onto the bed, one arm wrapping around my waist as he pressed his lips to my ear. "Well, then, it's a good thing I managed to arrange another picnic on the beach for us, now, isn't it?" he whispered, giving my neck a swift kiss.

My eyes flew open. "Picnic?" I asked, feeling more alert and cheerful. "As in, just the two of us?"

"Aye," he whispered while giving my neck another kiss. "Now, what do you say?"

I didn't reply, just threw the sheets aside and practically leaped from the bed to get to the wardrobe. As I was rummaging through the piles of silk, embroidery, and beads, I could hear Jack laughing behind me. Turning around to face him, I saw him holding out a beautiful outfit dyed several hues. Looking at it carefully, I took it from him and spread it out on the bed.

The veil itself was made up of several colors shading from dark blue, to purple, then to a light sky-blue. Meanwhile, the outfit itself was in two parts: a pale blue top that revealed my stomach area, and the skirt that went from light blue darkening into a deep purple. The entire thing was covered in flowered embroidery, and I couldn't help but blush when holding up the top for inspection, pressing it against me to see if it would fit.

"Captain Sparrow! I do believe that you _like_ seeing me in such inappropriate dresses!" I said, turning my head and fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Jack's eyes darkened as he gave me a suggestive look. "I'd have to be dead _not_ to want to see you that way, luv," he said huskily. "Now, why don't you change while I retrieve our meals for the day?"

Giving me a quick kiss on the lips, he was soon out the door, leaving me to my own devices. Shaking my head with a smile, I quickly stepped behind the changing screen and slipped out of my nightgown.

* * *

The outfit was of silk and would have been practically weightless had it not been for the embroidery. As it was, it was perfectly light and thin, allowing me to feel the cool breezes coming off of the sea without fear of growing too warm in the heat of the day. I was more than ready for the beach. 

Jack had soon returned to our rooms, arriving just as I had finished dressing and braiding my hair behind my head. He wanted me to wear some jewelry, but I refused; I didn't want to risk losing it in the sands, and I feared Nidhi's wrath if that were to happen. Instead, I put my veil over my head and around my face to ward off the sun, taking Jack's arm as he led me towards our destination.

We arrived at the same exact beach that we had been at two weeks before. Again Jack spread a large blanket on the sand and the two of us sat down for a light breakfast. Bread, fruit, and tea filled our stomachs as Jack and I carefully fed each other. I felt a bit silly, as this was the first time we had finger-fed one another, but Jack clearly enjoyed it, so I indulged him. Besides, Jack had developed the wonderful habit of kissing me immediately after putting a bit of fruit in my mouth, which, in my point of view, only made the meal more pleasurable.

After we'd eaten, Jack stretched out on the blanket, his head in my lap so that he could gaze up at me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair, avoiding his dreadlocks and bangles. I had never really touched his hair in such an intimate manner before, and it surprised me at how soft his brown hair was. Even though I had never seen him actually wash his hair, that didn't mean he didn't do it when I wasn't watching him.

Beneath my hand, Jack sighed and closed his eyes. "Perfect," he muttered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

I laughed. "Yes, it most certainly is," I said, fingers burrowing deeper into his hair. I swear I could feel him purr beneath my touch.

One of his eyes cracked open to look up at me. "So…care to tell me what your wedding dress looks like?" Jack asked with a grin.

Huffing, I used my free hand to slap him gently on the chest. "You know the groom isn't supposed to know anything about the bride's dress!" I said, pouting slightly. "It's a secret. All you have to do is put on your proper attire, go down to the gardens and wait for the ceremony to start!"

Jack snorted as he shut his eyes again. "Alright, luv, I won't ask about the dress," he conceded. "I won't argue with you, especially since we won't be able to see each other tomorrow."

I sighed and began running my fingers through his hair again. Jack was obviously upset over the fact that we wouldn't be seeing one another until the actual wedding ceremony. It had to be done, however; there was still much to be finished, and both of us needed to be briefed on our roles in the ceremony. After supper, I would be sleeping tonight and tomorrow night in Padma's room, following the tradition of the groom not seeing the bride before the ceremony.

"I know it will be hard," I whispered to him. A twitch of his lips told me he was listening. "But we've made it this long without seeing much of one another…"

Jack opened his eyes, focusing those deep, chocolate-brown orbs on me as he gave me a smile. "I know, darling," he said, reaching up to take my free hand and place it over his heart. "It just hits me right here knowing that I can't see you until the wedding day itself."

Touched, I bent down and kissed him softly on the lips. Jack eagerly returned my kiss, his free hand reaching up to keep us connected until the need for air overpowered us. He released me then, the two of us breathing hard as he sat up. One of his arms slid around my waist and pulled me to him, rolling me on top of him as he fell back onto the blanket. I squealed as he did this, causing him to laugh.

"No worries, luv," he said as we settled down, my head on top of his chest as his fingers began to undo my braid. Once my hair was loose, he returned the gentle combing caresses that I had given him earlier. "No worries at all. We'll make it, and the next time I see you will be when you're walking up the aisle to me, dressed as my bride."

I smiled and placed a hand over his chest, one finger slipping beneath the collar of his shirt to tickle his skin. Jack grunted, his hand moving from my hair to my hand. "Stop that, luv."

I giggled, but stopped. "Is the big, bad pirate ticklish?" I teased, grinning as I looked at him.

He snorted. "The big, bad pirate most certainly is _not_," Jack retorted, though his lips were twitching. "I just prefer that your hands be busy elsewhere."

I was about to reply when he rolled me onto my back, his body following, and I soon found myself pinned beneath him, his lips hovering just above mine as his brown eyes sparkled. Pouting, I looked up at him through my eyelashes; Jack merely grinned at me.

"Now, now," he gently chided me. "None of that…"

And then he kissed me.

* * *

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Jack, however, woke in his own room feeling rather moody. He hadn't seen his fiancée for more than a day, and he was ready to strangle someone because of it. Ever since they'd returned from their all-day picnic on the beach, Jack hadn't seen a single glimpse of his bride-to-be; Padma, Nidhi and Elizabeth had all made sure of that! Even the Whelp was against him! 

'_Bloody William won't even help me sneak in to see her_,' Jack thought to himself as he rolled out of bed. '_The lad's probably afraid of what Elizabeth will do to him if he tries_!'

Still, he had to give Will some credit; the poor man had done everything in his power to distract Jack from missing Rose, and had suffered from the pirate captain's moods as payment for it. Even Jan had been at the end of his ropes, trying to teach Jack how to dress for the ceremony and constantly asking if Jack wanted any rum to calm his nerves.

Running a hand over his head, Jack had to smile. '_I owe them a great deal for putting up with me_,' he thought as he headed for the bathroom. Putting a towel around his neck, he began trimming his beard for the ceremony. '_I'll have to give Will something nice to give to Lizzie…Lord knows that the boy's happiest when he's trying to make his **wife** happy_!'

The same could actually be said for Jack himself; whenever he was making Rose happy was a time when Captain Jack Sparrow was a contented and pleased man. After today, he would be doing everything in his power to keep a smile on Rose's lovely face.

Once his beard was trimmed, Jack looked himself over. Should he clean up his hair as well? Unlike most pirates, Jack took care to wash his hair as often as possible; the thought of fleas and biting insects was not a pleasant one, so he did his best to rub soap and special herbal mixes into his hair at least twice a week. His hair was clean now, in fact, having washed it last night before bed. But should he trim out his beads and bangles?

'_No, Rose would never forgive me_,' Jack thought, pushing the idea aside. '_Just keep it neat and clean, Jack_.' In the end, he merely smoothed out any knots that had formed while he had slept.

Sighing, Jack looked at the clothes lying on a chair nearby. Since the outfit had been with the seamstresses and the seamstresses had been helping Rose with her dress, Will had gone to fetch it from them the previous night. The shimmering white shirt was made of silk and had gold designs and embroidery all over it. A white bandana, a gold sash, a pair of white pants, and white slipper-shoes with more gold embroidery completed the outfit.

'_I hate dressing in white_,' he thought with a frown. '_It always gets dirty. Plus, I look bad in it_.'

Well, it was his wedding day, and if it meant that much to his girl, he'd do it. Pulling himself together, Jack reached for the outfit and got dressed.

* * *

I was so nervous, I thought I was going to be sick. I had taken one look at the breakfast tray and had promptly put it into Padma's hands, begging her to take it away. Nidhi had merely taken the tray instead, insisting that I eat or else I would faint during the ceremony. Reluctantly, I ate a bit of bread, fruit, and some cheese, though I could barely taste any of it. Once I had eaten enough to satisfy my friends, they began helping me into my wedding gown and jewelry...or, at least, Lizzie _tried_ to help. 

"Ouch!" I cried, my hands going to protect my scalp, my numerous gold bracelets jingling as I did so.

"Sorry!" Elizabeth cried as she attempted to weave the hairpiece in place with strands of my hair. "I'm just not sure how to do this!"

Padma sighed. "I'll do it," she said, gently pushing Lizzie aside. "You can help arrange the dress around Rose's body when I am finished and she can stand."

Elizabeth danced in place, apparently very pleased with the switch. I breathed a sigh of relief; instead of tugging at my hair, Lizzie was going to be tugging at the red silk of my dress, which would be far less painful. Besides, I would rather have Padma doing my hair, since it was an Indian headpiece anyway. Glancing down into my lap, I twisted my bracelets nervously. Going against tradition, I had chosen a red gown instead of the usual white; since white was what I had been about to marry the English lord in back home, I had decided that red would be the one I would use for _this_ wedding.

Never in my life had I seen such a wonderful shade of red. The silk was richer than any ruby could hope to be, and it shimmered so that I felt I could swim in it. Best of all was the incredible gold and silver embroidery that decorated the edges of the gown. It wasn't just the edges, though; silver and gold starbursts, flower designs, and sparkling beads and crystals covered the entire thing, all of which had taken the seamstresses _weeks_ to finish.

"You look beautiful," Nidhi said as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Now, Padma is finished with your hair; it is time to fully arrange the dress so we may go down to the gardens."

Nervously, I stood up, letting my friends fuss around me while thoughts of Jack filled my head.

* * *

"For goodness sakes, Jack, stop fussing!" Will hissed through his teeth. "You'll rip the fabric!" 

Jack turned and glared at him. "I have a right to be nervous!" he quietly snapped so that the guests couldn't hear. "And why are _you_ performing this ceremony, anyway? I could do it myself!"

"Rose asked me to," Will replied calmly, his eyes looking over the attendants, mostly formed of Jack's crew, Will's own crew, and Jan's immediate family. "Since I'm a ship's captain, she thought it best; she also didn't want a Hindu ceremony, so she asked me."

Trying not to curse, Jack bit his tongue and waited. A large flowered arch stood over him, covered in white and red exotic blossoms that filled the air with their spicy perfume. The mid-morning sun was hidden behind tall trees so that it was cooler and more pleasant to stand outside. However, none of this managed to ease the nerves of the poor groom, who stood nervously pulling at his collar. He finally stopped when the small orchestra of Indian musicians began playing a Hindu wedding march.

Turning around, Jack felt as though he should fall to his knees in worship. There, standing at the end of the aisle, stood Rose, her entire body covered in shimmering red silk; gold and silver threads, beads, and crystals made her into the vibrant goddess he had always known her to be beneath her mortal form. A beautiful, intricate hairpiece of rubies in gold and silver wires was woven down the center of her hairline, and her veil was delicately perched just under it, the cloth flowing over her arms like a red-gold-and-silver cloud. As she walked towards him, Jack could swear she was glowing.

'_Oh, bugger_,' he thought, trying to prevent himself from genuflecting before her. '_Me, an outlaw and a pirate, am marrying the most divine woman on Earth_! _What did I ever do to deserve this honor_?'

As Rose glided up to join him, Jack swallowed hard. When she smiled, he felt himself smiling back.

* * *

I couldn't remember much of the ceremony after that. The moment I had seen Jack standing there, completely dressed in white silks and glowing a golden yellow from the sun's rays, I couldn't remember a thing. I remembered taking his hands in mine and William beginning the short wedding sermon that all captains knew. All I had wanted was a short ceremony, though Padma had wanted otherwise; I had refused her ideas, saying she would have to be happy with designing my wedding gown and helping with the rest. She had agreed, though I could tell she was disappointed. 

Looking up at my fiancé's face, I could tell he was in awe of me. I could see the love he had for me glowing in his brown eyes, a love that was only overshadowed by the joy he felt in marrying me. Inside my heart and soul, I felt a warmth I had never felt before, along with a sense of completion that I thought I would never have in my life.

I absently heard Will ask me a question, to which I replied, "I do," as a ring slipped over my finger.

Silently, I sent a thankful prayer up to the Higher Powers, thanking them for sending me Jack and for us meeting at that tavern.

* * *

Staring at the wonderful woman before him, Jack felt his heart race. He was here, getting married, and as she stared up at him with glowing eyes, he was sure that he must have done something good in his life to deserve her. He didn't know what or when that had been, but someone upstairs must have liked what they had seen him do! 

Swallowing hard, he answered William's question. "I do." A ring slipped over his left ringfinger.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," William declared. From the tone of his voice, he was smiling.

Fearing that the vision before him would vanish, Jack reached out and grabbed her, pulling Rose into the one kiss that would seal them together forever. All around them, the crowd cheered, though he ignored it in favor of the woman so passionately pressed against him. When they separated for air, he looked down at her.

"I love you," they both whispered at once.

Grinning, Jack kissed her again, just as the sun peaked up over the tops of the trees to wrap them in light and warmth.

* * *

AN: That's the wedding! The reception is in the next chapter. **_Review_**! 


	11. The Reception and Afterwards

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Sorry I left you guys hanging last chapter, but I guess you could say this is the other half of the wedding. Also, I figured that the formal wedding gown would be kind of heavy, so here is the outfit that Rose wears to the reception: www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) sarees (slash) s12 (dot) htm. I hope that you enjoy it, and will leave a review! Thanks!

**Chapter 11: The Reception and Afterwards**:

I was in a daze as Jack and I raced down the aisle, people tossing white and red flower petals upon us as we ran. I could feel that there was a huge smile on my face, since I could clearly see one all over Jack's as he pulled me along beside him. All around us were people cheering: Will, Lizzie, Jan, Padma, Nidhi, the crew of the Black Pearl, and even members of the Turners' crew! Warm sunlight poured down upon me, and I felt like dancing in its golden glow.

Suddenly, Jack released my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. As we paused before the doorway leading to the house, Jack lifted me up and carried me inside, much to the delight of our guests and friends; everyone cheered as my new husband proceeded to carry me further into the house, stopping just before the closed entry doors of the grand dining room.

As Jack stopped before the doors, I noticed that the house was unusually quiet. Glancing around, I saw that, for the first time in weeks, Jack and I were alone together. Then that I remembered that Jan would keep the guests outside for a little while so that Jack and I could change for the reception, and have a few moments to ourselves before the party. Smiling, I looked up into Jack's eyes, and saw him gazing down at me with the softest, most tender expression I'd ever seen.

"You look absolutely divine, darling," he whispered, giving me a proud smile. "Enchanting, actually…you should wear red more often."

I smiled at him, my arms happily wound around his neck. "Why, thank you, Captain Sparrow," I said, leaning in for a kiss.

A large grin spread across his face. "You are quite welcome, _Mrs_. Sparrow," he said, pressing his lips to mine. Pulling back, I could see the pride in his eyes. "Or perhaps, _Mrs_. Captain Jack Sparrow?"

We stood that way for a while, me in Jack's arms as we kissed once more as man and wife. I never wanted this moment to end, but I knew that he had to be getting tired of holding me in his arms like this, especially since my dress was so heavy. Reluctantly, I pulled back from Jack's lips and smiled, one hand going to stop him from claiming another kiss.

"You need to put me down so that I can change," I said while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "After all, I can't wear this heavy thing _all_ day."

For a moment, Jack seemed to pout at the idea, but eventually agreed. Gently, he put me down on my feet, the leather of my slippers making no sound on the floor. I gave him another kiss and ran for a small room that was close to the dining room, a place that had been set up specifically for this purpose. Quickly shutting the door, I quickly ran to the outfit that lay over a nearby chair.

Hurriedly, I slid out of my heavy wedding gown and into the new, lighter dress, one that consisted of a short, revealing top and a separate white skirt. There was a massive amount of intricate embroidery stitching on the top of the outfit, which I just adored looking at. The skirt was a rather complicated thing, as it was a wrap-around skirt which had to start and stop at a specific place in order for the entire outfit to look right. Along the upper right half and the edge of the skirt was the same embroidery pattern from the top section of the sari; when the skirt was wrapped correctly and clipped a few inches below the bellybutton, the embroidered pattern ran along the top right side of the skirt and directly down the center of it as well. The veil was made of thin gossamer, and had a length of pale gold ribbon sewn to it, as well as a few crystal stones the size of my pinky fingernail. There were no sleeves on the garment, allowing me to stay cool in the heat of the day as the party wore on. It was the perfect outfit for greeting the guests in the dining room, and I happily changed into it, sighing in relief at being out of the heavy gown.

Once I had checked to be sure of my appearance, I raced back to where I had left my husband.

* * *

Tapping his foot impatiently, Jack waited for his lovely wife to return from…wherever it was she had gone off to. She had run off to change, and he was anxious to see what sort of wonderful piece of exotic cloth and colors that Padma and Nidhi had put together for his Rose. Both women had extremely good taste when it came to dressing the new Mrs. Sparrow, so Jack wasn't too worried. 

'_Unless they put her in something revealing_,' he realized.

Inside, Jack began to panic. What if she was dressed in something that exposed more of her than what he'd like others to see? What if the crew discovered how much of a beautiful woman Rose could be and decided that they wanted her to themselves? He could _not_ handle another mutiny amongst his crewmen, and if they tried to take Rose from him…

"Jack?" Rose's voice called him back to the present.

Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. Once he was calm, he opened his eyes and saw his enchanting bride standing before him, her face full of concern. Looking her up and down, Jack realized that his fears had come true, meaning that Rose was showing quite a healthy bit of flesh. As his eyes settled on her exposed belly, he felt himself swallow hard.

"Um, luv, I really think that you should cover…" he trailed off, staring at her bare stomach.

Rose chuckled and took out her veil, wrapping it carefully around her body until she was covered. "Is that better?" she asked, twirling around so that he could look.

A sigh of relief burst through. "Thank you, darling," he said as he stepped closer to his wife in order to put his arms around her. "Can't have the men staring at the Captain's Wife, now, can we? I'd have to throw them all in the brig for looking at you the wrong way!"

Rose laughed out loud as she threw her arms around him. "But if you do that, who will help keep the ship in order?" Rose whispered as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hmm…" Jack replied, pretending to think about it. "Well, we'll figure that one out after tonight."

He then leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

"Alright, you two Sparrows," Padma's voice called to us. "It's time for the reception. The guests are getting hungry, so we had better feed them." 

I quickly pulled back from the kiss I had been sharing with Jack. How long had we been locked this way in the first place? Oh, well; now it was time to think of our friends. Reluctantly, I pulled myself out of Jack's arms and instead took his hand in mine, all the while giving him an apologetic look. He didn't notice, though, since he was busy glaring at Padma, who was giving us a sweet, innocent smile. Finally, Jack gave up and escorted me to the dining room doors, which he opened so we could step through. Upon seeing the interior of the room, I couldn't help but feel awed.

There were so many paintings, statues, glittering marble mosaics, and intricately designed floor tiles that I felt overwhelmed by it all. Four tables were set up, one on a dais for the wedding party and the others lining down the center for the guests. Jack and I would be joined at our table by not only the Turners, but also by Jan, Padma and Nidhi while the crews from the Pearl and the Turners' ships would mingle at the lower tables.

Exotic and elegant foods were set up in the middle of the tables, their smells filling the air with delicious aromas that made my mouth water. Since I had not eaten a very large breakfast, my stomach was quite empty. Meats, cheeses, fruits, breads, and alcohol bottles were everywhere, well within easy reach of each place setting. On the far side of the room was the beautiful creation that was our wedding cake, covered in white icing and real exotic flowers. It was breathtaking.

"Come on, luv," Jack whispered.

I nodded and followed his lead.

* * *

'_If I have another person wish me luck and offer me advice about how to please Rose, I'll bloody shoot them_,' Jack thought to himself as another member of Will's crew walked off to sit at a table. 

True, it wasn't a very large group of guests, but with each man whispering advice on 'how to keep your woman happy,' it was taking forever to get through them all. Well, it was for Jack, anyway; Rose mostly received a kiss on the cheek, a wish of luck and a smile, which took all of one minute to do. Jack, on the other hand, was receiving "helpful hints" from both his crewmen and the Turners', which was beginning to annoy him.

'_If I didn't know better, I'd swear that William was having the crew give me all of that marriage advice he tried to force on me months ago_,' Jack thought as he gave another man a thankful pat on the shoulder and sent him off. '_If that's true, I'm going to **really** make him a eunuch_!'

Glancing over at his wife, Jack couldn't help but smile at the sight of her talking with Padma, who was gigging behind her veil. Elizabeth was next to Rose and listening in, a broad grin on her face as she stood by. Nidhi stood behind her daughter, a small smile tugging on her lips as her eyes danced with amusement. From the way the older woman was looking at him, Jack had a feeling that something was going to happen tonight.

'_I suppose now would be a good time to expect the unexpected_.' He saw Nidhi wink at him, and felt a small tremor of alarm go through him. '_Yup, definitely need to be prepared_.'

Inwardly wincing, Jack plastered on a smile and accepted another man's well-wishes on the wedding.

* * *

When the guests and everyone had been seated, we all ate our fill of the feast that Jan and his kitchens had provided for us. Everyone ate, talked, drank, and laughed for hours, right up to the moment that Elizabeth asked me when we were going to cut the cake. After hearing that, Jack and I were practically carried down to the incredibly large confection and handed a sharp knife, Jack's hand on the handle and mine delicately perched on top. My husband gave me one of his typical smirks as we both pressed down, cutting a small piece from the top layer. 

After the slice had been cut, Jack picked up a small bit and held it to my lips, his gaze intensely focused on me. I obediently opened my mouth and accepted the offering, making sure to wrap my tongue around the very tip of his forefinger and gently lick the frosting off of it. Jack's eyes immediately darkened as his mouth opened and released a small breath. When I offered him his piece, he was so flustered that he could only take the cake into his mouth and eat it, unable to tease me in return. When a servant came to serve out the rest of the cake to the guests, Jack pulled me back to our table and put his lips against my ear.

"You'll pay for that tonight, Mrs. Sparrow," he growled, his breath hot against my skin.

I shivered and leaned in to whisper back. "I'm looking forward to it," I breathed before pulling away and giving him a suggestive smile.

Jack merely leaned forward and kissed me, hard.

* * *

'_**My** wife_,' Jack thought as he held her close in order to kiss her more intimately. '_She's **my** wife, and she's the best thing to happen to me_.' 

He felt Rose melt against him, and he wrapped his arms tighter to keep her from slipping away. The little minx had teased him and seduced him with one little flick of her tongue, and he could not allow that to happen. After all, he was Captain Jack Sparrow! He had a great deal to teach his lovely new wife, and most of it couldn't be done in public. He'd just have to wait for the opportune moment…

* * *

Once the cake had been eaten, either amongst the crew or Jan's servants, Jack and I led our guests to the ballroom, where Jack and I were to have a formal dance before going up to our room. The musicians, surprisingly enough, struck up a European waltz, and before I could blink, Jack had gathered me up into his arms and onto the marble dance floor. 

"I didn't know you could waltz!" I gasped as he twirled me around.

He chuckled. "There's a great deal you don't know about me yet, my fair Rose," he whispered as we continued to dance.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him. "Then I suppose you will have to teach me, Captain Sparrow," I replied with a rather naughty smile.

* * *

Jack growled in the back of his throat as he continued to lead Rose through the dance, trying to mask his need for her by focusing on the steps and movements of the waltz. It worked for a little while, but when she looked at him _that way_, there was nothing he wanted more than to get out of there, his lovely lady once again tossed over his shoulder as he carried her off to their bed. 

Finally, the dance ended, and before anything else could be done, Jack swung Rose over his shoulder and carried her off. She squealed in surprise even as their guests cheered him on, though Jack ignored all of them in favor of getting to their room faster. The journey upstairs seemed endless, but when he finally stopped before the door, he gently set Rose back on her feet.

"Now, I believe I shall carry you, my lovely bride, over the threshold so that we may have a rather scandalously fun evening," he said, grinning broadly.

Rose pretended to looked shocked at his words. "Why, Captain Sparrow!" she cried, clamping her hands over her cheeks in pretend horror.

He merely chuckled and reached behind her to open the door. Once the doorway was open, Jack quickly swept her up into his arms, beaming happily as he carried her inside and kicked the door shut behind him, Rose giggling all the while.

* * *

Sighing, I snuggled even deeper underneath the covers, my head resting on Jack's bare chest as his fingers combed through my hair. His other arm was wrapped around my waist and I savored the feel of his warm skin against mine, the sound of his heartbeat soothing me to the point of sleepiness. Outside, day had fallen into night, and I could see pale moonbeams come through the window, bathing everything in soft, white light. 

"You know, you really are an amazing woman, darling," Jack whispered, his breath caressing my ear. "I didn't think I could wait to get you into this position, but now I'm glad I did!"

I chuckled and hugged him closer. "So I should assume that you weren't disappointed in me?" I teasingly asked, already knowing the answer.

"Lord, no!" he exclaimed, though he kept his voice soft. "No, most definitely _not_ disappointed, luv."

"Oh, good," I said, closing my eyes. "So what happens now?"

I could tell he was puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked, his fingers stopping to tangle in my hair.

Not opening my eyes, I answered him. "I mean how long are we going to stay in India?"

After heaving a sigh, Jack was silent for a moment. "Perhaps another two weeks, maybe three, at most. We don't want to be intruding on poor Jan for too long, since feeding us is costing a fortune."

"Agreed," I said, beginning to drift off to sleep. "Will you hold me tonight, Jack?"

His chest rumbled as he chuckled. "Of course, luv," he whispered, his voice soothing to my ears. "I mean to hold you every night for the rest of our lives."

* * *

As Rose drifted off to sleep, Jack stared at the ceiling, his heart filled with love and worry. He didn't want to take Rose away from the safety of India, but he knew he must. She would never forgive him if he forced her to stay here while he sailed away on the Pearl. How could he deny her anything, especially when she wanted to stay by his side and sail as a pirate? 

'_Knowing her, she'd probably follow me on the first ship to the Caribbean_!' he thought as he gazed down at her sleeping form.

No, they would all have to leave India soon and return to their place in the Caribbean. It was their home, and it was where he hoped to start a new life with Rose standing at his side. The problem was that most of his enemies, including Gerry, were back there, and he didn't want Rose caught in the middle. As he fell into sleep, Jack made the solemn vow to always protect her life…even at the risk of his own.

* * *

AN: Yup, they're heading back to the Caribbean soon! More fun and stuff to come, review! 


	12. The Honeymoon

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: This chapter is a bit steamy, but nothing above PG-13. The way I wrote this chapter was that I was envisioning of all the things I'd like to happen if I were married to Jack, so I hope that everyone enjoys it as it is. If you want smut, please imagine it or look in the M section of this website, because I don't do smut very well. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 12: The Honeymoon and After:**

In the days following our wedding, Jack refused to let me to leave our bed. Our meals were delivered to our room and left outside the door by a servant, who always knocked loudly in a rhythmic pattern to let us know that the food had arrived. Once the servant had left, Jack would get up and walk to the door of our room and pick up the tray, kicking the door shut behind him with his foot. Of course, every time he did this, it embarrassed me…for very obvious reasons…

* * *

This unusual occurrence had begun the day after our wedding. It had been agreed upon by Jan's family and the crew of the Pearl that no one was to disturb us until we had emerged from our room under our own will and power. That very first morning of me being Mrs. Jack Sparrow, however, did not go quite as I expected. 

When the first dawn came, I was awoken by a knock on the door, a rather rushed pattern of knocks to signal that breakfast was there to be brought inside. Jack, too, woke upon hearing the sound and appeared angry by our special moment being intruded on. When I told him that it was our breakfast, though, he calmed down and volunteered to fetch the tray so that I didn't have to get up. I agreed, but a moment later, I wished I hadn't.

My husband had decided to bring the breakfast tray to me…_naked_!

"Jack, put some clothes on!" I cried while burying my face underneath the covers. Perhaps if I covered my eyes, no one else in the hallway or house would see Jack parading around in all his glory. Believe me, he was quite glorious to behold…from the female perspective, of course.

I heard the tray being set upon a nearby table before Jack joined me back in the bed, chuckling as he did so. Once he was comfortable, I felt the tray being put on the bed and Jack's hand pull the covers off of my face so that he could give me a kiss.

"Pirate, darling," he said as his lips touched mine. "And don't tell me that you don't like what you see, considering you've seen quite a bit of it already!"

I laughed and blushed, which seemed to please him. Shaking my head, I returned the previously given kiss, the two of us laying together like that for a moment before our stomachs reminded us that we needed food. Chuckling, Jack uncovered the tray to reveal a platter of fruit, sweet bread covered in honey, and two large flasks of liquid. Jack opened one and sniffed it, wincing afterwards.

"Water," he complained as he set it aside. The next one he opened released a fruity smell. "Fruit juice," he said. Sighing, Jack settled on the juice while I took the water. Just as I reached for a slice of melon, Jack gently slapped my hand back.

"Don't you dare," he whispered while leaning forward, his lips hovering above my neck. "You'll ruin all the fun that this is supposed to involve!"

When I opened my mouth to ask what he meant, Jack popped a small bit of sliced strawberry passed my lips. Surprised, I closed my mouth and began to chew, instantly understanding what was supposed to happen. Smiling, I finished swallowing and offered Jack a piece of bread slathered in honey. He accepted it with a grin as his hand reached up to grab mine, holding my fingers inside his mouth while he licked and sucked the honey off of it. I felt hot as I removed my fingers from his mouth.

"Sweet," he whispered as he released my wrist with a broad smile.

I felt myself gulp as Jack held a piece of the bread was held to my lips with his fingers. Feeling I should return the favor, I opened my mouth and accepted the bread, making sure to lick the honey from his fingers in the same manner that he had done with mine. He groaned as he removed his fingertips from my lips, and I couldn't help giggling.

"Turnabout is fair play, Captain," I teased, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Suddenly, the tray was on a nearby table and Jack was pinning me to the bed, a rather flustered look on his face. Gasping, I felt his lips claim mine in a possessive kiss, his hands sliding under my back to hold me to him until we both paused for breath.

"Remember, luv," he growled. "It's not nice to tease a pirate…I might just have to punish you…"

* * *

After we woke from our morning "activities," Jack put the tray back on the bed so that we could finish our meal. Of course, it involved us feeding one another again, and of course, that led to the two of us becoming…_active_ once more. It was hours before we finished breakfast, and by the time the tray was empty, lunch had arrived and the servant gone. 

Grinning, Jack stretched and reached for the empty breakfast tray, picking it up as he began sliding out from under the covers. I expected him to pick up a robe of some sort, but once again, he surprised me.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Jack," I protested, closing my eyes in embarrassment even as I tried not to laugh at his actions. "I'm sure that there are a fair number of people who don't appreciate you walking around the house like that!"

He laughed as he pulled the door open and changed meal trays. "I doubt that there's anything to be embarrassed about, luv. I'm sure it's nothing the men haven't seen before," Jack said as he kicked the door shut. "The same could probably be said for the women. Knowing Jan, though, he's probably got all of the women on the _other_ side of the house, seeing as he's got a newly married pair in _this_ one!" I could almost hear him smirking. "Why not enjoy living as Adam and Eve while we can?"

Groaning, I merely rolled my eyes and shook my head. Jack did have a point about being alone together, so why not enjoy this bit of paradise before it was over? Sighing, I leaned back into the pillows, keeping my eyes shut as Jack placed the tray on the bed before sliding in to join me. Once I was sure that the sheets were securely around him, I opened my eyes to Jack's smirking face.

"You know, darling, since we're married, you'll have to get used to seeing me unclothed," he drawled, edging a bit closer. "I know I certainly wouldn't mind seeing you walk around in nothing at all!"

"Jack!" I squeaked, slapping him gently on the shoulder. "Stop that!"

He merely laughed and uncovered the tray, revealing two lovely china bowls of saffron rice covered with lamb curry. My stomach rumbled and I was glad that the dish was something filling, as breakfast had been quite light in comparison. Of course, it was highly probable that Padma had something to do with breakfast consisting of things meant to be eaten with one's fingers…and to be fed to another person with those fingers…

After a calm and uneventful lunch, Jack placed the tray outside the door and rejoined me in bed, the two of us lying there and resting in each other's arms. I was ready to fall into sleep soon, as the heat of the day was slowly coming in through the windows, the white sheets fluttering in the warm afternoon breezes. Looking at the beauty of the room and thinking about the aura of love and happiness that filled the air, I felt a smile pull at my lips. This had to be what Heaven was like, and if I wasn't truly sure that I was still living, I could swear that was where I was.

Especially since Jack was now sliding his hand down my back towards my bum…

"Jack!" I whispered, reaching back to pull his hand up.

"Sorry, luv; couldn't help it," he whispered back, not wanting to ruin the blissful air around us.

I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "Jack, will you tell me about one of your adventures?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Actually, I'd rather hear about you," he said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

Puzzled, I turned my head to look up at him. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to know everything I can about the most beautiful wife in the entire ocean," Jack declared, smiling as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"What would you like to know?" I asked, moving so that we could lie on our sides and face one another while we talked.

"Well, to start, I'd like to know your favorite color," he answered as his eyes drifted over me.

I smiled. "I like blue," I said. "All shades of blue, from midnight-blue to a blue so pale that it's nearly white….though my present favorite shade is that of the Caribbean waters."

"Might I ask why, though I have a good idea of the answer?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Smiling, I reached out and caressed his face. "I think it is a very calming color," I replied as my fingers stroked along his beard. "I've always wished I could get away from my parents' home, and my imagination usually took me to the skies and the sea."

"Ah. So you love the colors of the things that represented freedom to you." Jack inhaled sharply when my fingers brushed along his neck.

I chewed my lower lip in thought. "I never thought about it like that, but yes, the sky and the sea always seemed so magical to me. I always thought that if the birds could fly up there in the sky and the ships could go anywhere by sea, then that is what I want to do: I wanted to be free."

Jack reached out and pulled me close to him, rolling onto his back so that I could lay my head on his bare chest. His warm skin was soft, and the rise and fall of his chest was soothing. I sighed in bliss as one of his hands tangled itself in my hair, its brother finding a place on my back.

"I'm glad I could give that to you," he said, pressing a kiss to my forehead. "I'm glad I found you in that tavern, and I'm glad that you're here with me, my dear Mrs. Sparrow."

Meanwhile, I was falling asleep, wrapped in the comforting circle of his arms. "Hmm…just call me Rose," I softly pleaded. "Mrs. Sparrow sounds so formal…"

The last thing I heard was Jack's amused laughter as I drifted off.

* * *

And so it went like that for one whole week. Jack would get up from the bed, fetch the meal tray, bring it inside, put the tray onto a gap between our bodies, then climb into bed. With the tray strategically placed, we could easily feed ourselves or one another, should we choose…and Jack almost always chose to feed me. When the food was gone, Jack would then carry the tray back to the door, set it outside, then saunter back to the bed, naked the whole time. 

Of course, every time I protested him walking around naked, Jack would merely climb back under the covers and patiently wait until my head emerged from beneath them. He would always tease me, but was always sure to offer me a kiss as a peace offering, right before he pulled me into a long conversation about myself and everything about me. I was puzzled, but the look of interest and fascination that Jack had in his eyes was irresistible and I couldn't help but answer his questions.

Being alone with Jack in such an intimate and loving manner was one of the most magical times in my life. I savored every moment we had together, and made sure to carve it into my memory. We would probably be able to do this in the Caribbean, but we would only have one honeymoon in our lives…and I made sure to cherish it every time I looked into my husband's loving, deep brown eyes.

* * *

Jack was reluctant to return to the outside world, especially after a blissful week together with his beloved Rose. He had made sure to hide all of their clothing during that time, which proved amusing when it came to making his lovely wife blush red, just like her namesake. Despite being a pirate and a pirate's wife, Rose still had all of the morals and teachings of an aristocrat, and Jack vowed to do his best to break her of them. 

First on the list was hiding their clothing so that she wouldn't leave the bed. It should have been obvious to her that her clothes were missing, but Jack had put all of his seducing skills to the test in order to keep Rose occupied in 'other ways'. Getting up and fetching their food while unclothed had also been an effective tactic, one which, at first, had made her uncomfortable. Thankfully, bashfulness had given way to amusement, and Rose's smile was something that Jack was willing to walk through fire for.

Besides the rather 'revealing' meal times, Jack Sparrow had resorted to making conversation between him and his wife, something he had never done with any woman before. They chatted about seemingly random things, but what he was really doing was getting to know her better. True, his heart knew from their first meeting that Rose was "The One," and that she was a good and kind woman, but his mind longed to know other things about her. Rose's favorite foods, colors, and flowers had been a good start, and he had slowly progressed to other topics, such as her deepest desires and her most embarrassing moments.

To her, they might have been innocent questions, but in reality, Jack was doing his very best to find out things about her that no one else knew. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Jack desperately wanted to know every little detail about her; whether it was her favorite color or her favorite food, he wanted to know what made her happy. Of course, he wanted to know what made her _un_happy, too, but they would have that whole voyage back to the Caribbean to discuss _that_ topic!

'_One step at a time_,' Jack thought to himself as he looked down at the woman lying next to him.

Her even breathing meant she was asleep, and the way her arm clung to his waist was Heaven to him. This was their last night alone together, and tomorrow they would have to emerge from their room and face the world as man and wife.

'_I'll bet half my plunder that the crew, Will, Elizabeth, Nidhi or Padma have planned some sort of party in our honor_,' Jack thought with a grin. '_Either that or they already had their party, since we didn't come out after the first night_.'

Of course, knowing his crewmen, Jack was willing to bet that they had already had a party after the reception, a party the day after the reception, and probably a party every day since then. After he and Rose emerged from their wedding chambers, he had no doubts that the crew would throw _another_ party for their Captain and his beloved wife. They might even invite the Turners' crew to join in the fun, which would be quite a party indeed!

'_Of course, knowing the Whelp and Elizabeth, there won't be much rum involved_,' he thought with a wince. Throwing a party without rum was like trying to sail without wind: it just wasn't possible! '_I'll have to ask Gibbs to make sure that the drinks are flowing, whether the Turners like it or not_!'

Of course, there was always the chance that dear Elizabeth had gotten over her dislike for the drink, but Jack wasn't willing to take any chances. If he crew were denied the alcohol they so loved, especially during a celebration for their Captain's marriage, there would be hell to pay.

'_If Elizabeth tries to burn any rum this time, there will be far more trouble than she'll bargain for_!' Jack thought, rolling his eyes. '_I highly doubt the crew will be as forgiving as I was on that island_!'

A sigh came from Rose's lips, dragging him away from his thoughts. Pulling her sleeping form closer, Jack silently vowed to make any party held in Rose's honor a success. Any woman that put up with a pirate like him deserved to be celebrated in every way possible, and he would be sure that she enjoyed every moment of it.

Smiling, Jack closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep, his arms securely around the woman he loved.

* * *

Bright morning sunshine filling the room woke me, though it was also the snoring coming from my husband that robbed me of my slumber. For some reason, Jack snoring became louder the closer it was to waking up in the morning, though for our week-long honeymoon, he had been the first one awake. I didn't know what he had done while he waited for me to wake, but I rather liked the mystery of it, so I said nothing. 

As another gurgling-snore burst from Jack's lips, I stifled a giggle and looked up at him. He always looked so peaceful when he was asleep, as though all of the worries of the world vanished as soon as he closed his eyes. Occasionally, he would mutter things in his sleep that I couldn't understand. When he held me close during those moments, though, so I guessed that he was dreaming of me.

'_Even a pirate captain has a soft side_,' I thought with a smile.

Tilting my head slightly, I pressed a soft kiss on his chin, being careful not to wake him. Jack shifted a little, but did not wake, though he did have a dreamy smile on his lips. Grinning to myself, I lay my head back down and went back to sleep in my pirate husband's arms.

* * *

AN: Kind of a pointless little bit of fluff, but I promise that the next chapter will have more stuff. Please review and let me know how you liked or disliked this chapter. Thanks! 


	13. Married Life

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: A little more time in India before they head home, but then they've got to go. Here is Rose's first outfit of the story: www (dot) hinab (dot) com (slash) fmheavy (slash) fh7 (dot) htm. Enjoy, and please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 13: Married Life:**

As he watched his wife pull a comb through her hair, Jack couldn't help but sigh. Their honeymoon was, as of this morning, officially over. Even though they had been together for over a week, Jack still felt that he and Rose should have another few days to themselves. However, duties called, and things needed to be done before they left for the Caribbean.

'_Not to mention that Rose might want to do a few errands before we go_,' Jack thought as Rose began draping the veil over her head.

The outfit that Rose had chosen to wear today made her look particularly delicate and soft. The main component of the outfit was a tight, shimmering, metallic-looking sari of a golden-orange color. Over the top of it was a crème-colored shirt that appeared to be made out of gauze. The over-shirt's neckline was V-shaped, and had thick embroidery and glittering milky-white crystals sewn onto it. Technically, there was no veil to go with this particular outfit, but Rose wanted to blend in with the Indian surroundings, and so had chosen one that was the same creamy color as the over-shirt.

"Darling, I swear on all of my plunder that you look good enough to eat," Jack declared as his wife turned to look at him.

To his delight, Rose giggled as twirled around to show off for him. "Well, I'm glad you think so," she replied. "It's not one of my favorites, but I do enjoy this bit of fabric." Her fingers gently toyed with the crème-colored material.

"Trust me, luv, you should keep that bit," he said as his eyes drifted over her. "Keep it for a more _private_ use, as it were…"

"Jack!" Rose cried as she began to blush.

Smirking, Jack swayed up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, you really should believe me when I say that you should keep that lovely bit of nothing," he said as he bent forward.

Still blushing, Rose tilted her head up to grant his unspoken desire for a kiss. As their lips met, Jack pulled her tighter against him, his work-roughened fingers gently gliding over her back, the calluses on his hands catching the silky materials of her outfit. He could easily feel the warmth of her skin through the clothing, and it took all of his restraint to not undo the buttons and ravish her right there.

As though sensing his need, Rose pulled back from their kiss and looked up at him. "We really should be going," she murmured. "We have so much to do and only a little time to do it."

Biting back a sigh, Jack released her long enough to grab his effects and put them on. Feeling better now that he was armed, Jack held out his arm with a bow. "Milady?"

Smiling, Rose accepted and allowed him to escort her downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

To my surprise, the entirety of the Pearl's crew, along with Nidhi, Padma, Jan, and the Turners, were all having breakfast together. Of course, as soon as Jack and I entered the dinning room, a huge cheer went up from those that were seated there. I blushed and tried to hide behind my veil, but Jack merely batted my hands away and led me towards the table. Luckily, there were two chairs free right next to one another, so we both sat down and waited for the servants to place our plates before us. 

The meal was a rather interesting affair. Most of the men wanted to know exactly what went on behind closed doors, and I was very thankful that Jack didn't say anything. He merely shook his head and said what happened only concerned the two of us, though I could see him giving the crew a broad smile. Rolling my eyes, I tried to focus on my food while thinking of places to go or things to see before we left for the Caribbean.

"Ready to go, luv?" asked Jack, his voice startling me from my thoughts.

I jolted in my chair. "Oh!" Looking down, I saw that I had eaten all of my food without even realizing it! "Oh, yes, just a moment."

I quickly drank down a cup of water to keep from dehydrating. As I was drinking, Jack had slipped his arm around my waist, and when I was finished, he practically lifted me out of my chair in an effort to get me outside. I heard Padma call to me, but all I could do was wave back towards her direction. When we had reached the front door, I managed to struggle free from Jack's grasp.

"Jack, what are you doing?" I asked, puzzled at his behavior. "What's wrong?" I watched as he glanced around, checking the hallway for a few moments before focusing on me.

"Sorry, luv, but the crew was starting to ask questions that I didn't want to answer," he replied, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close. "I didn't want to embarrass either one of us, so I got the two of us out of there as quick as I could."

Giggling slightly, I put my arms around his neck and gently kissed the tip of his nose. "You are so thoughtful," I whispered. "How did I manage to wed a man who is both a good man and a pirate?"

He merely smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the mouth. "And here I was, thinking that **I** must have done something good to deserve a woman such as you," he replied.

The two of us stood there, holding one another for several blissful moments until we heard a group coming in our direction. Faster than I thought possible, Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me out the front doors, dragging me through the garden and the front gate. We ran down the pathway into town, finally stopping about halfway to the bustling port.

While I was catching my breath, I was surprised when Jack reached over and began to urgently tug at my veil and pull it over my head.

* * *

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rose squeaked as he began to fiddle with her veil. 

"No worries, darling," he assured her as he began to cover her face with the thin material. "I just want to be sure of something before we get into town, that's all."

"Be sure of what?" she asked as he draped one part of the silk over her shoulder. "Jack, honestly…"

"I have to make sure you're covered up in public, Rose, it's part of the custom, remember?"

Giving the veil one last adjustment, Jack stood back and admired his work. After seeing so many women wrap themselves that way, he was quite familiar with how it should look, especially since Rose was a married woman now. As her husband, he had to keep her safe in the marketplace; after all, it was his duty, and it was one he was glad to perform.

"Alright, luv, time to go," he said, offering her an arm. She accepted it, and Jack eagerly led her down into the bustling port market.

He watched as she sighed over one pretty thing or another, timidly picking up pieces of jewelry and examining it in the sunlight. Little glimmers of reflected light danced across her veil and Jack found himself hypnotized by it. To him, it looked as though one of the great Hindu goddesses had come and stood beside him in the form of the mortal woman he had married. Rose's sparkling brown eyes caught his, and he could immediately tell that she was giving him one of her loveliest smiles.

"Penny for your thoughts, Captain," she teased, putting down the bracelet she had been admiring.

Jack couldn't hide the grin that emerged on his face even if he tried. "Just savoring the fact that I married the most beautiful woman in the Caribbean and India, that's all," he casually remarked. He grinned even wider at the sight of Rose ducking her head in a blush. "Now, how about we head over to the spice markets? We probably need a few things for the galley."

She nodded, once again taking his arm and letting him escort her around the stalls.

* * *

If there was one thing I loved about the markets in India, it was the fact that they had so many different kinds of spices. I loved to smell, taste, and look at them, admiring the numerous colors and textures that they all came in. Since I still had the task of cooking for the Pearl's crew, it was up to me to try and choose certain flavors that the men would like or would be willing to try in a dish. It took me well over two hours to choose the right mixtures or individual spices, and by the time I was done, we had chosen far too many to carry back to Jan's house. Jack ended up paying a little extra to have a few workmen do the task for us so that we could enjoy the rest of the market together. 

"Well, now that we've got that out of the way, what does my bonny lass desire for herself?" Jack whispered into my ear as one of his arms wrapped itself around my waist.

"Hmm…," I replied, pretending to think on the matter.

"Perhaps the lovely lady enjoys gemstones from China?" a voice interjected.

Jack and I turned around to spot a young man at a jewelry stall. Unlike the others, this one had green stones in various shades that I had never seen before. There were also carvings made of red or black woods, all polished to perfection and looking very expensive. Since Father had traded with Chinese merchants, I could easily see that all of their goods did, in fact, come from the Far East. Eager to see things I never had before, I approached the stall and began eyeing everything on the table.

"The finest jade to be had this side of China," the shopkeeper boasted, holding out a stone carved into the perfect shape of a round disk. It was a milky white with a stripe of green wrapping around it.

Jack leaned forward, inspecting the stone. "I don't suppose you have anything a bit _greener_ than that?" he asked, eyeing the merchant and his wares.

For a moment, I thought that the stall keeper looked uncomfortable, but he hid it quickly. "Yes, I do have a few greener stones," he slowly replied.

Reaching down underneath the table, he pulled out a long, thin wooden box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful bracelet of gold inlaid with jade pieces the size of my small fingernail. Each jade piece was as green as any emerald I had seen, and every individual gem was carved in an elegant Chinese design. On a closer look, I noticed that the gold was a different shade than it should be.

"Asian gold for Asian stones," Jack murmured to me. "Asian gold is a different color than European, and the jade is considered a great and valuable stone."

The merchant looked impressed with Jack's knowledge about Chinese materials. "You must be a very widely traveled man to know so much about the Chinese culture."

My husband merely shrugged nonchalantly. "I've been there a few times," Jack replied. "The food there is different, but quite tasty, though I never could understand how they can eat with sticks instead of a knife and fork."

The merchant chuckled and offered the bracelet to me. "It is a unique piece for a unique woman."

Jack glanced between the bracelet and me before nodding. "Very true," he declared. "Now, about the price…"

Before I could protest the purchase, Jack was soon arguing with the man, both of them haggling to get the best price. I watched in amusement as Jack's arms flailed back and forth as he bargained, often declaring that he was being robbed when the merchant gave him a price. Meanwhile, the merchant frequently claimed that _he_ was the one being cheated, his hands often slapping on the top of the table as he tried to make as much money from this sale as he could.

Finally, the price was settled, though I had stopped listening to them long ago. Jack handed over a small pouch of coins and clipped the bracelet on my wrist, officially declaring it a gift to me by placing a delicate kiss where my hand met my wrist. Blushing, I held the bracelet up to the light and watched the sun gleam off of the stones.

"Jack, you really shouldn't have," I said, taking my eyes away from the glittering object I now owned. "It had to have cost a fortune!"

A casual shrug and an arm around my waist was all I received in reply. Smiling, I shook my head and let Jack have his way. I would let him buy it for me as a wedding gift, one that I intended to make up to him very soon.

* * *

After they had finished their shopping trip and returned to the house, Jack had the distinct feeling that his lovely bride was keeping something from him. The coy glances that she kept giving him made his stomach and heart flip over, and he wasn't sure if was from nervousness or not. 

His uneasiness lasted throughout the afternoon and well into the evening. The only time he had any peace was at dinner, and that was due to the fact that Padma, Nidhi and Elizabeth all managed to take Rose's attention away from him. Conversation with Will and Jan had proved useful, too, and when they had all gathered for evening wine and desserts together, Jack had nearly forgotten all about his worries concerning Rose.

Then, right in the middle of their little gathering, Rose had excused herself and gone upstairs, leaving him alone in the company of their friends. After she had been gone about ten minutes, Elizabeth managed to catch his eyes with hers. Once she had done so, she had made sure to flick her eyes between him and the door, indicating that he should follow Rose to wherever she had gone.

Concerned that his wife might be ill and he had missed it, Jack had hurriedly excused himself from the room and practically raced up the marble steps in an effort to get to their bedroom. When he opened the door, he discovered a vision he would never forget.

There in the center of the room, clad in a most revealing gold silk outfit, stood Rose.

Taking a deep breath, Jack let his eyes wander over her. The top half of her garb criss-crossed over her chest and behind her back, leaving her stomach bare. Her skirt was tightly secured to her waist, but then cascaded down in a shimmering cloud of silk that glittered in the flickering light of the candles. A golden veil was over her face, and her eyelids were decorated with kohl and golden paint.

For a moment, all that the great Captain Jack Sparrow could do was stand there and stare.

* * *

I barely kept myself from laughing at the expression on Jack's face while he studied me. It had taken him longer than I expected to follow me up here, but that was more of a blessing, as it allowed me to add the final touches to my outfit and face paint. Padma and I had planned this event while we were going over ideas for wedding gifts for Jack, and when I had said I wanted something that he would never forget, Padma had some rather good advice. 

"Don't get him some piece of sailing equipment or anything silly like that," she had said, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "You should give him something that he will always think about and remember for the rest of his life." In the end, we had come up with the rather revealing outfit that currently had Jack drooling all over the floor.

Smiling, I walked up to him and placed my hand underneath his chin. "You're staring, Captain Sparrow," I teased as I closed his mouth. "Is my outfit that terrible to invoke such a reaction?"

"Oh, no, luv," he said, looking me over one last time. When he was finished, Jack's eyes darted up to give me a lust-filled look that I knew would soon become very familiar to me. "Now, what possessed you to dress in such a wicked way this evening?" he drawled as he placed his hands on my hips.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I gave him a naughty look from behind my veil. "Well, I thought that I would give you the long-awaited encore to the dance I gave you, all those months ago."

Jack pretended to look thoughtful for a moment, becoming so quiet I thought that my actions were a bad idea. I got the surprise of my life when Jack lifted me up and tossed me onto the bed, making me squeal as my skirt flew up and around me. I landed a moment before Jack pounced on me, a rather excited look on his face.

"I suggest you forget the dance, my dear Rose, as I believe it is time for me to partake once more in my husbandly duties," he declared in a perfect imitation of a nobleman's voice.

I barely had time to giggle before his lips descended on mine.

* * *

AN: Okay, kind of a pointless chapter. They start back to the Caribbean in the next one, I promise! I just wanted to stay with everyone in India for a little while longer. Please review! Thanks! 


	14. Off to the Caribbean

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: **Attention**: ABC will be showing a '**_Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'_** trailer during "Dancing with the Stars," Monday March 19th! Be sure to mark your calendars!

Meanwhile, it's time to start heading back to the Caribbean. I'm sad to leave India behind, but that's life. I hope that everybody enjoys the chapter and will review! Thank you kindly!

**Chapter 14: Off to the Caribbean:**

Jack and I spent another leisurely two weeks in India, though mostly we spent it alone together. The crew was respectful of that and kept their distance, and always took care to avoid breaking into one of our conversations and not making any comments at our expense. Instead, the men behaved civilly and tried to keep both me and their Captain happy.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth and Padma weren't so accommodating, though Nidhi tried her best to help keep them at bay. I understood that they wanted to see me and talk with me before we returned to the Caribbean, but I truly wanted to spend time alone with Jack. During meals, I would talk with both Lizzie and Padma, but when they constantly tried to pull me away from Jack, I could see him become frustrated with their intrusions. I felt as though I were in the middle of a tug-of-war game!

To my amazement, it was Gibbs who came up with an idea to keep Padma and Lizzie out of our hair, though he didn't tell us about it until after it was in motion.

As Jack had suspected, our crewmen had thrown several parties in honor of their Captain's wedding, but hadn't included the Turners' crew in the celebrating. When he saw how annoyed Jack was getting with my female friends, Gibbs convinced the crew to throw another party or two, this time inviting the Turners and their crew. Without Lizzie's help, Padma was left alone so that Nidhi could take her in hand and keep her occupied, if only until the day after the party was over.

When we weren't being chased by Lizzie and Padma, Jack and I spent a great deal of time walking together. We would stroll down the stone paths in Jan's gardens or walk along the quiet beach, Jack holding me by the hand or waist the entire time. Sometimes we would find an isolated place to trade kisses, or whenever Jack wanted to make me laugh, he would pull me behind a bush to tell me a joke. I never thought I could be this happy, and when we went to sleep at night, I felt Jack pull me close and wrap his arms around me. Then I thanked the higher powers for what I had.

During our final week in India, Padma managed to drag me away from Jack so that we could talk alone together. Jack, of course, was unhappy about being deprived of my constant presence, but reluctantly agreed to let them have me. It was after breakfast, and Padma had all but sunk her fingernails into my arm in order to get me to follow her. When Jack tried to interfere, she glared at him hard enough to make him flinch.

"You have had her for over two weeks, Jack Sparrow," Padma scolded him. "You will also have a lifetime with her, so let me borrow her for the little time she has left here!"

I watched in amusement as Jack pouted, his eyes turning towards me in an attempt for me to side with him. "I'm sorry, Jack," I said, smiling as Padma began tugging on my arm. "But since her father is sheltering us, the least I can do is see her for a while today."

Jack sighed. "Alright," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I need to see that the Pearl is well-stocked for the return journey anyway." He gave Padma a glare while she beamed happily at him. "Just be sure to bring her back before dinner, savvy?"

Padma merely flapped a hand at him before dragging me off to a secluded place to talk. I blew Jack a farewell kiss while my pink sari fluttered around me. Even though I detested pink, it was currently one of the few Indian outfits that hadn't been loaded onto the Pearl yet. For some reason, Jack believed that it would take me forever to pack, so he'd had Jan's servants pack up most of the saris and take them over to the Pearl. This left me with very little to wear, thus why I was wearing a pink sari with silver embroidery scattered across it.

After we were away from Jack, Padma practically hauled me into a white marble pavilion hidden in a corner of the gardens. Nidhi and Elizabeth were already there, and when they saw us, they both rose from their seats with wide smiles on their faces. Nidhi slowly approached me, but Elizabeth wasn't nearly as patient; the young woman fairly leaped through the air in an attempt to hug me.

"Lizzie, I can't breathe," I gasped through the grip she had on my ribs.

"Sorry, but it seems like forever since I've seen you!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she released me.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, we're in the same house!" I huffed while shaking my head in amusement. "We see each other at meals and we have plenty of time to talk then!"

Padma snorted. "You mean we barely have a chance to finish a conversation topic before Jack sweeps you away from us," she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, Padma, that is unkind," Nidhi chided her daughter. "After all, you and your husband acted much the same way when you were married."

I smirked while my friend shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "That's different," Padma said with a pout. "I had worked for years to get him to propose, and I had to savor the moment before he had to run off on business!"

Nidhi shook her head. "With Rose, her situation was just as difficult to overcome, if not harder," she lectured. "After all, it was Captain Jack Sparrow that she had to win! Since Jack has long been seen as a man who would never settle down, it was all the harder for poor Rose than it was for you! You merely had to overcome an age difference; Rose had to practically break Jack of his beliefs to get him to admit that he loved her!"

By now, Padma looked fully ashamed of herself, but she still refused to be beaten. "Still, that's no reason to keep her from us!" she said triumphantly. "Now that we have her, we can talk about many things." She pretended to think. "How is that cat that Mother gave you, Rose?"

"You have a cat?" Elizabeth said, leaning forwards. "What sort is it?"

"It is an Egyptian breed," I replied with a smile. "She's silvery-white with spots, and her name is Ivory. Jack and the crew nearly had a heart attack when I brought her onboard, but after persuading them that Ivory could take care of any rodents that were hiding on the Pearl, they let me keep her." I turned towards Nidhi. "Ivory sleeps in the Captain's Cabin, and she hasn't left the ship once since we docked. I think she's protecting her territory and keeping rats from boarding while we're here."

Nidhi smiled and nodded. "At least I know you are taking good care of her," she said while reaching out to pat my hand. "I'm glad that Jack approves of it, too."

We all giggled at the thought of Jack having to put up with a cat he didn't want, if only to please me. After that, our conversation turned towards what my three friends had been up to while I was preoccupied with Jack. Padma said that her husband had returned, but that he'd been called away again by his brother, who was having difficulty with his business. She expected him back not long after the Pearl left for the Caribbean.

"I would like you to meet him, but I suppose that will have to wait until another time," she said sadly.

I couldn't help but feel guilty about that. I truly wanted to meet the man that had captured my friend's heart, but it was my honeymoon, after all, so I would have to wait another few years before coming back to meet him. I had no doubts that Jack would bring me back the moment I asked him to; for some reason, he was just so eager to make me happy.

"So what has happened with you, Elizabeth?" I asked, turning my eyes towards her.

For a while, Elizabeth merely chatted about how both she and William were going to sail to England, since that was where her father currently was. Apparently the Governor of Port Royal had decided to take a small rest period in his home country, and Elizabeth wanted to see him before he began his voyage back to the Caribbean.

"Besides, it would be better for Will and I to take him home," she said. "It's been so long since I've seen Father, and I would like to spend some time with him."

The rest of the morning and the early part of the afternoon were spent chatting about anything and everything that came to mind. We had our lunch outside underneath the green foliage of the garden trees, and servants brought a never-ending stream of drinks and food for us to consume as we talked. I had a wonderful time, but that came to an end when Jack found us out. I could see that he was in no mood to leave without me, so I quickly bid my friends goodbye before letting him wrap his arm around my waist and lead me back to the house.

"You're in a black mood this afternoon," I said, giving him a smile. "Is everything alright back at the Pearl? You didn't find anything wrong, did you?"

Jack merely grunted. "The ship's fine," he said. "It's my wife that I've been missing all bloody day!"

Chuckling, I leaned into his shoulder as we walked into the main hallway. "Well, would it cheer you up if I spent the rest of the day with you?" I asked.

A smile pulled at Jack's lips. "That sounds about right," he said, pulling me closer. "I'm thinking a walk on the beach with my bonny wife will cheer me up remarkably."

I laughed and followed him outside and down the pathway to the water.

* * *

Eventually, our stay in India drew to a close. I did my best to spend equal amounts of time between Jack and my friends, but in the end, Jack won. He _was_ my husband, after all, and even though I knew that I would be spending the rest of my life with him, it just didn't seem like enough. But when Padma began demanding more time with me since the Pearl would be leaving soon, I was obliged to divide my days in half, spending the mornings with Lizzie, Padma and Nidhi, and the afternoons and evenings with Jack. Of course, neither side was happy with the amount of time they received, but they both made do with what they had. 

By the time our departure day arrived, though, Padma was still upset with me for avoiding her. But since she, too, was a married woman, she understood my need to be alone with Jack. While Jack was watching over the final loading of supplies, Padma and I stood before the gangplank for our final goodbyes. She quickly embraced me and made me promise to return within the next few years.

"I want you to come and see my children," she said while pulling back from a hug.

I quirked an eyebrow as I looked her over. "Are you expecting?" I asked, suddenly feeling unsure about leaving. If she were having a baby, I didn't want to leave her without a friend to talk to!

Padma merely laughed and shook her head. "No, not yet, but I just want to be sure that you will come and see the ones I will have by that time," she replied, taking my hands in hers. "And I want to hear from you the _minute_ you find out you are having a little Sparrow!"

Now it was my turn to laugh as I hugged her. "I think I can arrange that."

Next, Nidhi came up and gave me a warm hug. "Take good care of Jack," she softly whispered into my ear. "That man can find trouble without even trying!"

I laughed and pulled away. "I'll do my best, but this _is_ Jack Sparrow you're talking about," I teased.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, actually," declared Jack's voice as he appeared beside me, one arm sliding around my waist. "And shame on you for talking about me behind my back!"

Sighing, I shook my head and looked helplessly at Padma and Nidhi. "Do you see what I have to put up with?" I said, giving them a discreet wink.

The two women giggled as Jack pretended to pout as he leaned in towards me. "I don't recall you disliking me last night, darling," he whispered into my ear.

Blushing, I reached out and slapped him playfully on the chest. "Oh, go get onboard the ship," I retorted with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't be too long with the farewells, luv," he said. "We've got a tide to catch, and the next one isn't until midnight." With a pat on my bum, Jack gave a chuckle and walked up the gangplank.

Padma gave me one last hug. "I wish you could stay longer," she said, her voice teary. "It's bad enough that you are leaving, but Elizabeth is going, too!"

I patted her arm in comfort. When Jack had announced that it was time for us to leave, Will and Elizabeth had declared that they would sail out with us. Our ships would sail close to one another for safety and protection, but would separate once we reached the Atlantic Ocean where Will and Elizabeth would then sail for England, and Jack and I would head for the Caribbean. Even though Elizabeth had begged for me to go to England with her, I had to refuse; Jack wanted to get back to familiar waters and to remind people of how to fear the Black Pearl.

While it would have been fun to spend more time with Elizabeth, I knew that if I went into any European port, there was the chance that I would be recognized. If I were captured, I would be torn away from Jack's side, then forced to return to my parents. I could not let that happen; I had worked too long and hard to win my freedom and to become Jack's wife, and there was no possible way I was going to give that up.

"Rose, it's time to go!" Jack hollered at me from the railing. "Hurry up before the tide turns!"

Sighing, I hugged Padma and Nidhi one last time. "I'll be back," I said. "I promise to be back and then we can catch up on all of the things we forgot to this time."

I quickly raced up the gangplank and joined Jack up at the helm, his arm sliding around my waist while the other steered the Pearl. I waved at my friends as the Pearl pulled away from the dock. Padma blew me kisses while Nidhi waved a bright orange handkerchief in farewell. Tears filled my eyes as I waved back, and a pair of gentle lips pressed a kiss to my temple.

"We'll be back, luv, don't worry," Jack whispered as he slowly changed course.

I stayed silent as I pressed a kiss to his tanned cheek before taking a look back over my shoulder. Behind us, I could see Will and Elizabeth's ship, the Horizon's Flame keeping a good distance from us to prevent collisions. In order to communicate, Jack and Will had bought a pair of mirrors in order to send coded messages to one another using the sun's reflection. It was quite brilliant, especially since the two of them had worked out a code of their own to use.

Sighing, I leaned my head atop my husband's shoulder and closed my eyes, feeling utterly content.

* * *

It had taken months of waiting, and now they were finally leaving the Indian Ocean and were within his sights. When he had first gotten word that the Pearl was leaving the Caribbean, and had been delighted with the prospect of overtaking it. Unfortunately, he had forgotten how fast the Pearl was, and by the time he and his crew had caught up with it, they had entered British territory near India. If there was one power that he dared not challenge, it was His Royal Majesty's Navy! 

'_Damn it to bloody hell_,' was all he had thought as he watched the Pearl sail into forbidden waters.

Pirates, privateers, smugglers, and assassins he could deal with, since they were his type of people. The Royal Navy, however, was something he could never barter or bargain with; they were so set into the King's Laws that there was rarely a soldier or sailor that he could bribe into being a spy for him. Those he _had_ managed to recruit had been caught and disgraced, leaving him with no information whatsoever.

This was why, when the Pearl had crossed into the Indian Ocean, the Storm Chaser had been forced to pull into a nearby port. This particular town was on the edge of the English territory, but not officially **_in_** it. However, it was close enough to get news of what ships were going where, and it was through this little network that Gerard Hastings got exactly what he needed: the present course of the Pearl. Due to its reputation, wherever the Black Pearl went, people tended to talk about it; they also tended to talk about the ship's captain, which is why the Chaser was now close on the Pearl's heels.

Clutching his spyglass in his fists, Gerry gritted his teeth at what he knew. Apparently Jack had gotten himself married to the charming woman that he had aboard his ship. Men at the tavern he had been frequenting claimed that it had been a glorious ceremony with Indian clothes, flowers, music, dancing, _and_ a feast big enough to feed an army!

Snarling, Gerry slammed a fist against the railing. Not only had he been cheated of the debt Jack owed him, but also of the one thing he would have accepted in exchange for his mother's necklace!

'_This will not stand_,' he thought as he returned to watching the black speck on the horizon. '_I want my payment, Sparrow, and I will have it, one way or another_!'

* * *

AN: Uh, oh, can you feel the drama building? Please leave a review about what you think! Thanks! 


	15. Raging Waters

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: I will be gone from Wednesday-Sunday, so I decided to post early. Please forgive any late posting the following week. Let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing! Thanks!

**Chapter 15: Raging Waters**:

Standing up at the bow of the ship, I sighed and closed my eyes, savoring the feel of the wind off the sea on my face and in my loose hair. Usually my hair was in a sensible braid, but today I felt like letting the wind blow through it. I would have a mess to comb out later, but it would be worth it.

"Ah, the lovely siren of the Pearl," commented a familiar voice as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. "What a glorious sight to see onboard my ship."

I laughed and turned my head so I could look up into Jack's face. "Hardly a siren," I said with a smile. "I don't sing, so I could hardly tempt men, now, can I?"

"Oh, believe me, darling, you are _very_ tempting," Jack replied, leaning forward to press a brief kiss to my lips. "With a beauty like yours, you could have me off the Pearl and swimming towards your enchanted island before you could blink twice."

Having nothing to say to that, I merely tilted my head up and returned his previously given kiss. When we pulled apart, I heard the fluttering of wings and saw a flash of blue out of the corner of my eye. It was Dusty, Mr. Cotton's parrot, and when it landed on the railing, it squawked and bobbed its head, blinking its little black eyes at us as it did so. Jack attempted to shoo it away, but to no avail.

Sighing, my husband turned and looked at me. "Looks like someone's taken a liking to our romantic interludes on deck," he grumbled.

I chuckled and looked at Dusty. "Shame on you," I cooed to him. "Why don't you go find your owner? I'm sure that he's missing you."

Dusty merely tilted its head at us and nodded once before flying off, leaving us alone once more. Jack stared at me as I turned around in his arms so that we stood face-to-face.

"Now I _know_ you're a siren," he said with a smile. "And you have no idea how happy I am that you're mine!"

Giggling, I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his.

* * *

From the other side of the ship, the crew of the Black Pearl watched as their Captain and his lady kissed, all of them doing their best to keep quiet as they tried to appear busy. 

"Lucky man, the Captain is," Barton whispered to Mr. Cotton.

The mute nodded his head in agreement, a wide grin on his face. All around him, the other men chuckled softly and winked at one another. Before Rose had joined the crew, there had been rather lengthy gaps in between the times they had seen Captain Jack Sparrow in such a fine mood. In fact, the Captain had seemed rather pensive until the day he had officially brought the young woman aboard and introduced her to the crew as their new cook.

Before his first meeting with Rose, Jack had been overjoyed at having his ship back, and they had all been more than content to raid, pillage, plunder, and frighten merchants out of their wits. Once the ship's hold was full of loot, they would sail into Tortuga and toss their money to the wind, spending it on all of the food, drinks, and women they could stand. After their money pouches were empty, they boarded the Pearl, sailed out to sea, and then searched for the next ship to target.

However, after a while, Jack's mood had started to become rather bleak. He didn't put as much heart into his work, and truth be told, the crew had started to become more than a bit worried about him. It was then that Mr. Gibbs had suggested that Jack do some thinking and to consult his compass for what it was he really wanted or longed for in his life. Since it was his first mate and close friend asking him to do so, Jack had agreed. The Pearl had then followed the course set to them by Jack's compass, stopping only when they reached a small, wealthy port town to take a short rest.

It was on their first night there that their captain ran into a boyishly-dressed young woman by the name of Angela Nelson, the woman who would soon join the Pearl's crew and with whom it's captain would soon become smitten with.

After Rose had joined the crew, the men couldn't help but notice how chipper their Captain had become. It seemed as though life had new meaning to him, and with that new sense of purpose came a spring in Jack's step. Upon seeing Jack's change in mood, the crew had begun taking bets on when he would fall in love with her enough to actually do something about it. Mr. Cotton was currently the richest man on the Pearl, next to the Captain.

A feminine giggle from the front of the ship made all the men shake their heads and quickly head back to work. Privately, most of them hoped that the loving honeymoon behavior would wear off soon; the last thing they needed was a bunch of little Sparrows running along the deck before the crew was prepared for them!

* * *

Yawning, I stretched out my spine and headed out on deck, ready to head into town and shop with Elizabeth for the last time. She would be sailing off for England in a few days, and I wouldn't be able to see her again for at least six months, which is when she planned on returning to the Caribbean with William and her father. 

Stepping out into the warm sunshine, I realized that it felt different to be where we were. According to Jack, we were somewhere in western Africa, which I found fascinating. I was eager to go ashore, but had to wait for my friends first, so I merely watched the comings-and-goings of the people down on the docks. It was interesting to see that the faces here were mostly the dark chocolate brown of the native Africans or the tanned Europeans who had set up trade here. Little children ran around their black or white nannies, the poor women trying their best not to loose track of their charges as wagons rattled past with their cargo, going to and from the docks.

I wiped a bit of sweat from my forehead and sighed. The heat here was very different from that in the Caribbean and India, though I didn't know why exactly. Well, actually, I could see why: instead of the lush plants and flowers that every port in the Caribbean had, I only saw dust and sand. The air also felt as though it were pulling the water right out of my body, and I did not like it one bit.

"Easy, luv," Jack said as he came up beside me. "Lizzie will be here soon, then you can go and shop until my purse is empty."

Rolling my eyes, I reached out and slapped him gently on the arm. "Shop until _your_ purse is empty?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. "Don't you mean until _my_ purse is empty?"

Jack turned his head and gave me the strangest look. "Surely you don't think that I would send my bonny wife out into a strange port all by her onesies?" he asked as though disgusted with the thought.

Now I was confused. "All by my onesies?" I blurted out. He had never used _that_ term before.

My husband sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "It means I'm not sending you and poor Lizzie out by yourself," Jack explained, squeezing me closer to him. "This is an African port, and some people might not be so kindly to a pair of lone women. Therefore, I shall be accompanying you on your grand shopping expedition."

I could only sigh as Jack led me down the gangplank and out into the town to search for Elizabeth.

* * *

Jack and his lovely wife finally managed to find the Horizon's Flame four docks over. When they reached the bottom of the gangplank, Jack watched in amusement as Elizabeth practically flew down to greet Rose with a hardy embrace. Jack merely rolled his eyes and followed behind the two young women as they chatted about clothes, shoes, ribbons, and jewelry. 

Thankfully, the ladies spent more time talking than spending anything; between the two of them, Elizabeth and Rose only bought one dress each and a matching pair of shoes for their new outfits. Rose also purchased a new pair of boots and a few extra shirts for their trip home, as well as a small cloth ball on a string for Ivory to play with. Happy that his wife wasn't spending him dry, Jack was able to return to the Pearl with a smile on his face…at least until he remembered that they were staying in port for another three days.

* * *

We spent three more days with Will and Elizabeth, the four of us shopping, eating and drinking together long into the night. We would all tell stories about what we had seen and experienced, bottles or glasses of rum in our hands and plates of food within reach. I can honestly say that a good time was had by all, and when the departure day finally arrived, I greeted it with a heavy heart. 

As we said our 'goodbyes,' Elizabeth and I embraced for a full five minutes before Jack pulled us apart and told us it was time for the Turners to leave. After Lizzie and I finished babbling out promises to write and to visit in Tortuga in six months, Jack and I departed the Flame and headed back to the Pearl, eager to get it out to sea.

That had been two weeks ago.

Presently, Jack and I were in our cabin, wrapped up in each other's arms as we felt the Pearl sway underneath us. Since the trip back to the Caribbean was going to take a while, Jack decided to use the opportunity to try and spend as much time with me as possible. With nothing but open ocean around us, Mr. Gibbs and Mr. Cotton were left to the helm, Marty was up in the crow's nest, and the crew was left to their own devices (as long as their chores were done).

Sighing contentedly, I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to Jack's shoulder. His hands were currently busy, one tangled in my hair while the other was firmly gripping my waist, both of them holding me prisoner against my husband's body. Underneath my ear, I could feel Jack's chest rumbling as he hummed some sea shanty or another under his breath. It made me happy knowing that Jack was as content as I was, and I was grateful that we had two more months before we were back in the Caribbean.

Suddenly, I heard a shout from the deck, one that was full of alarm and fear. Sitting up, I felt my eyes widen as the sound of cannon fire filled the air. Jack practically leapt from the bed, his hands gathering up his effects, coat and hat quicker than I could blink. In moments, I, too, had my weapons strapped on and was rushing out the door in my husband's footsteps, headed up to the helm so that I could see what was going on. A quick look at the sea behind us was enough.

Sailing towards us was a fleet of at least five or six ships, all of them as large and no doubt as armed as the Pearl. I swallowed hard as Jack began bellowing out orders to raise the sails so that they could catch as much wind as possible. While the men raced around deck, I stepped up to Jack's side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Shall I see who's following us, Captain?" I asked softly.

Jack turned to look at me in surprise before his gaze softened a little. "Aye, luv, why don't you do that for me," he said while turning his gaze forwards.

I pulled out the spyglass that Jack had bought me in Africa and put it up to my eye. It certainly was a fleet of ships, but they were flying a flag I had never seen before. Turning around, I glanced at Jack, who was watching me out of the corner of his eye.

"What flag are they flying, Rose?" he asked, though it sounded as though he were dreading my answer. "Is it the British or the Spanish? We could be invading any one of their territories…"

Looking back at it, I shook my head. "It's neither one, Jack," I said. "I know what an English flag and a Spanish flag look like, and it's not one of theirs….actually, it's green with a wide silver circle and a sword in the middle of it…"

At this point, Jack was swearing like mad as he tried to coax the Pearl into moving faster. "It's Gerry," he growled. "That's Gerry Hastings' flag, though how the bloody hell he managed to get a fleet of ships and find us this far from the Caribbean is what I'd like to know!"

Now I was truly scared. If Captain Hastings managed to catch us, we would be in trouble. I had just closed my eyes and begun to pray when the sound of a cannon going off reached my ears. My eyes flew open as I saw a ship coming straight at us from the opposite direction!

"Bloody hell!" Jack yelled, turning the wheel abruptly to try and avoid being caught. "How did they get ahead of us?"

"They must have known our way home, Cap'n!" Gibbs yelled from where he was readying the crew for battle. "Somehow, Hastings knew when and how we were getting back and left before us!"

I shook from head to toe as the rest of the crew began swearing, all of them trying to find out how our new enemy could have discovered our route. One of the men could have gotten drunk and accidentally said something back in India or in Africa. Well, it didn't matter, now…one of the ships was already pulling up close to our starboard side.

Jack tried to get us away, but I knew from his face that there was no escape this time. In the direction we were going, the wind was against us and there was no time to get out the sweeps. Quicker than I thought possible, we were surrounded by ships, all of them with their guns aimed at the waterline of the Pearl. I nearly wept when I saw the crew stand their ground, ready to defend both ship and captain, but when Hastings swung over with two dozen men, I knew there was no chance.

"Well, here we are again," he declared as he looked around the deck.

I edged closer to Jack, who remained at the helm. His right arm slid around my waist, pulling me closer. I could feel his fingers through the fabric of my shirt, and if he held me any harder, it would bruise. I didn't care, though; it felt good to have him hold me at a time like this. I happily wrapped my own arms around his waist, gripping him as tightly as he did me.

By now, Hastings had spotted us at the helm and was grinning rather smugly, his sword in one hand and another resting near a pistol handle. Swaggering, he made his way up to us, his green eyes focused on me as he moved. When he was about a foot away from where I stood, he reached a hand out towards me.

"Don't you dare," Jack growled, pulling me closer. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

Gerry merely smiled at him. "Jack, did you really think I'd harm the lovely lady?" he asked, green eyes flicking between me and my husband. "Now, I believe it's time for you to pay your debt…preferably by handing over dear Rose over to my possession."

By now, I was terrified, turning completely into Jack's embrace so that I could bury my face in his shoulder. Silently, I prayed that this was all a nightmare and that I would wake up soon.

"Don't even think about shooting me, Sparrow," Hastings snapped from behind me. "Or do you want the blood of your crewmembers on your hands?"

My head snapped around. "No!" I cried. "Don't hurt them!" I nearly shrank back into Jack's shoulder as Captain Hastings smiled down at me.

"Well, then, since the lady asked so kindly, I shall offer a bargain that is sure to please everyone." Now he was grinning wildly. "If you come with me willingly, I'll spare the lives of your crewmen and Captain Sparrow." Here his eyes narrowed to emerald slits. "If you refuse, I will sink this vessel and let every man drown while I carry you over to my ship."

Only my grip on Jack's waist kept my husband from attacking his former friend right then and there. I leaned in to try and talk to him, to try and stop him before his actions got someone killed.

"Jack, please, don't," I whispered, the sound of my voice stopping him in his tracks.

Deep brown eyes stared down at me, full of fear and pain. "Rose," he whispered back. "Rose, I can't lose you, I just can't…not now, not when I've finally got you." One of his hands reached up and caressed my face. "Let me fight!"

I shook my head. "I won't risk the lives of our men," I softly replied. "Let me go with him…then come after us to save me." I pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Jack Sparrow."

"Not like I love you, Rose Sparrow," he replied with a small smile.

After giving him one last kiss, I turned around and faced Gerard Hastings. "If you swear to leave them alone, to let them live, I'll go with you."

Hastings merely smiled and offered me his free hand.

* * *

Watching another man put his hands on Rose was one of the hardest things Captain Jack Sparrow had ever had to bear in his life. Being forced to stand there and do nothing while seeing his wife swing over to another ship was just as hard. Slowly, Jack's vision turned red as the other members of Hastings' crew swung off the Pearl, leaving behind only Jack and his men once more. As soon as they were gone, Jack would use his compass and find out where Rose was and rescue her. Nothing would stop him from doing just that. 

Just then, the sound of numerous firearms going off filled the air, and Jack ducked for his life. All around his deck, his men were shouting and finding cover as well. Over on the other ship, Jack could hear Rose screaming, her voice angry and full of fear. This only made Jack's vision turn even redder as he plotted revenge on the man who now had his wife.

By the time the hailstorm of bullets was over and it was safe to come out, the other ships were out of cannon range. Furious, Jack stood and looked at his crew.

"Anyone hurt?" he yelled, eyes scanning for wounded or dead.

"None up top, sir," Barton yelled back. "I'll check below!"

Snarling under his breath, Jack began pacing the helm. If men were wounded, he would have to return to Africa so that they could get medical attention. If not, then they were going after Gerry and Rose. Thankfully, it only took a few minutes before Barton returned, but the look on his face was one of alarm and panic.

"Captain, Hastings done shot our hull full of holes!" he cried. "Water is pouring into the ship!"

Unable to hold back, Jack let out a string of curses. "Well, go patch them!" he snapped.

"We can't, sir," Barton replied. "Well, we can, but they won't last long. We need to find a place to pull the ship ashore and make repairs to the hull; otherwise, we'll be swimming before long!"

Jack did his best to remain calm. "Alright," he said, taking a deep breath. "Bart, take six men and begin plugging the holes. Hopefully they'll hold until we either find land or reach Africa again."

"Aye, sir!" barked the tall man, his hand already pointing out men to follow him.

"Gibbs!" Jack yelled. "Fetch my compass from my quarters and use it to find the nearest island!"

Without a word, Gibbs raced into the Captain's Cabin and soon returned, holding the compass in the palm of his hands. He quickly flipped it open and waited a moment until it showed its bearings.

"Must be that small island we saw yesterday morning," Gibbs said. "You and Rose were in your cabin, but the lads and I saw it. Should we head there, sir?"

"Aye," Jack replied as he memorized the bearings and began heading in that direction. "Let's get out of here before we have to sprout gills!"

After that, the ship went quiet, the men too afraid to speak, not wanting to anger or annoy their Captain further. Privately, Jack was grateful, as he already had too much on his mind. All he could do was steer the Pearl and think of Rose, the feel of her lips on his and her head on his shoulder…right next to the images of Gerard Hastings dancing barefoot over a heap of burning coals…

* * *

AN: Uh, oh, looks like the Pearl's in trouble! (puts on narrator's voice) Will Jack be able to rescue Rose before Hastings does something to her? Find out next time! (tucks voice away) Don't forget to review! Thanks! 


	16. The Chase and Being Chased

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Yup, Gerry's having his revenge and Jack is pissed off. There will be cursing in this chapter, so please beware! It's nothing too bad, but this is a PG-13 rating, so if you don't like the swearing, just skip over it or erase it from your minds. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 16: The Chase and Being Chased:**

When Captain Hastings had taken my hand, I felt the strongest urge to pull away. Shivers of revulsion went up my spine, but I'd had no choice: go with Hastings, or watch my husband and our friends die. I could not let the blood of so many men stain my hands, so I did what I thought was right; I slipped my hand into Hastings' and stepped aboard his ship.

To my shock and horror, as soon as the last man was aboard the Storm Chaser, the sound of pistols going off filled the air, closely followed by the crack of splintering wood. The scent of burning gunpowder wafted into my nostrils, and I felt as thought I were going to be sick. Instead, I screamed, only to have it drowned out by the continued sound of shots being fired.

As I screamed, an arm wrapped itself around my waist and hauled me into a cabin. The door slammed shut behind me and my captor, and I was quite literally thrown onto a bed. My cries ceased as my body connected with the bed, but I was still frightened out of my wits. I could feel my hands trembling as I lay prone on the bed, tears forming in my eyes. I swallowed, attempting to keep myself from weeping as the blasts of firing pistols began to fade.

Unable to stop them, a stream of tears flowed down my cheeks as I thought of my crewmates. Surely Jack wouldn't have been caught in the battle, but most of the men would have gone down on deck. I couldn't help thinking of kind, silent Mr. Cotton and his brightly-colored bird, both of which had been so sweet to me from the beginning. Mr. Gibbs, for all his dislike of women being onboard, had been like an uncle to me, and the thought of him being dead made me sob out loud.

Suddenly, a gentle hand rested on my shoulder. "It's alright, Rose," whispered a Scottish-accented voice. It was Hastings.

I whirled around, glaring hatefully at him. "You heartless bastard!" I cried, pulling out of his grasp and climbing to the other side of the bed. "You killed them, even when you swore not to!"

I felt a bit more comfortable now that there was something standing between me and my captor, but I didn't let my guard down. At any chosen moment, Hastings could easily leap over the large bed and try to grab me, so I kept my senses sharp, just in case.

Hastings shook his head. "I didn't kill them," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a relaxed stance. "My crew merely shot a few dozen holes into the Pearl's hull. It might be enough to sink it, but not very quickly. If Jack is any sort of decent sailor, he'll head to the nearest spot of land, which happens to be a day away from here." He smirked. "Whether they make it or not, well…"

My blood and my heart all seemed to freeze inside my body. The Black Pearl was sinking, and the nearest landmass was a day away. If it had been any other ship and her crew, I would be fully panicking. However, since this was Jack, the Black Pearl, and a faithful, clever band of crewmates, I was disinclined to let fear and despair take over.

'_But I won't let **him** know that_,' I thought while glaring over at Hastings. '_Let him think that the Pearl will be down to the depths, it will only be sweeter for me when the Pearl surprises him to take me back. Jack will have the crew working day and night to get the Pearl seaworthy, so I'll just let Hastings have his illusions of having won me_.'

Besides, revenge was a dish best served cold…and I was more than willing to do the wait for it.

* * *

Jack grit his teeth as he steered the Pearl in the direction that Gibbs was pointing, following the direction that the compass was giving him. Since the thing Gibbs wanted most (right now, anyway) was a good strip of land to repair the Pearl, he was the one holding the compass. And since Gibbs was the one holding the prized compass, it certainly explained why Gibbs looked as though he were going to wet himself. It also explained why the Captain appeared to be strangling the wheel of the helm while he steered… 

As much as Jack wanted to snatch the sailing instrument away from his first mate, he knew that it wouldn't do anyone any good. The thing that Jack Sparrow wanted most right now was his wife, so that was what the compass was going to be pointing to. However, he couldn't rescue Rose on a sinking, waterlogged ship, so they would have to head for land and make repairs. If there was any food growing there, it would also do them good to try and restock the ship as well.

It was killing Jack inside to make this necessary side trip, but the lives of his men were his responsibility. As their Captain, he provided them with a safe place to live when they weren't looting, he made sure that they were well-paid and well-fed, and when it was necessary, he gave them medical attention. Right now, the least he could do was fix the Pearl so that they could all get Rose and go back to their pirating ways of life!

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Cap'n," Gibbs said over his shoulder as he continued looking at the compass. "Rose is a strong lass, and she'll hold her own against Hastings, don't you worry."

Jack growled. "I think I'll worry about my wife as much as I please, if it's all the same, Mr. Gibbs," he stated, his eyes trained on course.

"Aye, sir," Gibbs muttered before going silent.

A stab of guilt shot through Jack's chest, but it was a different sort and of a lesser degree than the one that currently throbbed within him. The guilt that had the larger grasp over his heart was due to the fact that he had been unable to save Rose from Hastings. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, for God's sake! He had sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot, escaped hundreds of situations without encountering bodily harm to himself or his crew, and had even been of the undead. His adventures filled numerous books, and his name was feared in not only the Caribbean, but also was being spread throughout the New World!

And yet, he hadn't been able to prevent his beloved Rose from being taken from him. When she had been pulled onto the Storm Chaser, he could feel his chest nearly burst from anger. At that point, Jack had wanted so badly to open fire that he was willing to risk the lives of his crew to get his wife back at any cost. A few well-placed cannonballs and Gerry's fleet would have been running for their lives!

But risking the men's lives was out of the question. Jack knew that Rose would never forgive him if he did that, and she had been willing to go with the enemy in order to prevent a needless bloodbath. If anyone died because of her, Rose would have his head, and she would be perfectly within her right to demand it of him. That still didn't make him feel any better, though.

"Somethin' to eat, sir?" asked a voice from Jack's left.

Jack looked over and saw Barton standing there, a plate in one hand and a mug of water in the other. On top of the plate was a slice of freshly cooked meat over a thick slice of bread, a wedge of soft goat cheese, and a green apple cut into halves. The smell of the food made Jack's stomach rumble, and he couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since he had last eaten something.

"Captain, you've been up here for over five hours," Barton said in a kind voice. "Maybe you should eat your meal while Cotton or someone else steers the Pearl for ye? It would do you good, sir."

It was a tempting offer, though Jack was considering the idea of refusing it. However, he would do no one any good by fainting from hunger and thirst, and he couldn't eat and drink while at the helm; accidents tended to happen when a captain did that. So, after nodding to Barton and reluctantly relinquishing his post, Jack accepted the plate and mug while Barton took the helm.

With his loot in hand, Jack headed down the steps and up to the bow of the ship, his eyes resting on a pair of barrels standing side-by-side, the heights of which made a perfect table and chair. Setting his cup down, Jack took a seat and began attacking his food. The meat was from the load of salted beef that they had bought some time ago, but it was of good quality, so it hadn't spoiled yet. After whoever was in the galley had finished washing the protective layer of salt off of it and tossed it into a pot or pan, the beef had actually cooked up quite well.

Jack quickly followed the meat and bread with the cheese wedge, the water in his cup washing it down, leaving him with just the apple halves. He stared at them for a few moments, remembering how five barrels of the green fruit had found their way onto the Pearl. He'd personally stopped eating the bloody things years ago, after that whole misadventure with Barbossa and the Turners. The last time he'd eaten a green apple had been during what he'd thought would be a great triumph; instead, it had turned as bitter as a mouth full of sea water.

'_Rose wanted them, though_,' he thought with a grin as he picked up a slice and put it to his lips to take a bite. '_She'd never had green apples before, and after trying them, she wanted some for the crew_.'

Of course, Jack was never one to deny his wife anything for any reason, so he'd bought the fruit at her request. The men had been thrilled at the prospect of fresh fruit onboard, and so everyone was happy with the purchase. Rose, it turned out, rather liked the sweet-sour flavor of the apples, and Jack had promised to buy a whole new batch just for her when they arrived back in the Caribbean.

Looking back at the plate, Jack realized that he had eaten every bit of food without really tasting it. For some reason, even the food seemed different; without Rose cooking it, food seemed to loose its charm for him. Without Rose aboard the Pearl, the world around him seemed so dim and lifeless. He wanted her back so much, it pained him.

'_I'll get you back, luv_,' he silently swore to her as his eyes drifted to stare at the horizon. '_I'll fix the Pearl and then I'm coming after the bastard that took you from me._' A broad, nasty grin spread across his face. '_And when I find him, I'll blast him out of the water so hard he won't know what hit him_!'

Whistling, Jack took his plate back down to the galley to be washed.

* * *

Not long after my capture, I was standing in my new quarters aboard Hastings' ship. After he had told me that the Pearl wasn't in any danger unless her captain put her there, Captain Hastings called for someone to take me to what would be my new cabin. As it turned out, it was far more than just a normal cabin. 

When I had first entered it, I had thought that I'd been brought to the wrong place. When the sailor who was my escort confirmed that it was mine, I knew that something was dreadfully wrong. This cabin was decorated in a manner fit for a queen; silk sheets, velvet drapes, fine silver, and the best woods created the ideal air of elegance and wealth. For a moment, I felt as though I had traveled back in time and was in my father's house all over again…and it frightened me.

'_A man, particularly a pirate captain, would not go through all the trouble of decorating a cabin this way unless he had something else in mind_,' I thought to myself, feeling more than a little alarmed.

I had just realized the seriousness of it all when the sound of a lock being secured in place sent chills of fear up my spine. Whirling around, I realized that I'd been locked in. Crying out, I ran to the door and began turning the knob in every direction. My attempts were futile, as the door had been securely fastened from the outside; there would be no way of escaping through the door. Looking around, I tried to think of another way out of this.

On the far side of the room were a pair of large windows that opened to the outside, but there was no balcony to step onto. When I tested them, I discovered that they only opened to a certain degree, stopping after about three to four inches. I could let fresh air in, but there was no way for me to get _out_. Since the entire thing was made of thin wood, I could easily use one of the heavy silver candlesticks to smash my way through it and escape.

'_But even if I did, where would I go_?' I thought to myself, using common sense.

That was very true, as we were presently out in the middle of the ocean, but even **_I_** knew that we couldn't stay at sea forever. Sooner or later, the Storm Chaser would have to pull into port to restock her supplies, and when it did, I would make my escape. For now, I would have to wait. Patience was a virtue, after all, and in my stay at my parents' home, I had learned plenty of it!

To pass the time, I decided to investigate my room. Bookshelves lined one wall, the edges of which sported a strange wooden tongue in order to keep the books from falling off as the ship rocked. I approached the shelves and began looking over the titles. Some where Shakespearian works I had already read, but a few were of sea mythologies or tales translated from foreign countries. Still, there was so much to choose from that I decided to flip through a few pages of each book, becoming very interested in what I saw.

I decided on one of the mythologies and took a seat by the windows, losing myself in the tale until I heard the door unlock. Looking up, I saw a tall, bald, broad-shouldered man enter the room with a tray in one hand and a pitcher in the other. He quickly set the tray and pitcher on a side table and gave a respectful nod in my direction, right before slipping back out the door and locking it behind him. Curious, I set my book aside and went to investigate the contents of the tray he'd brought. Lifting the silver cover, I was shocked.

A small, beautifully roasted bird sat on a silver plate, surrounded by roasted potatoes and little pickled onions. There was a small round of white bread, a small porcelain dish of butter, and elegant silverware to use to eat with. There was also a finely carved wooden chalice to hold whatever liquid there was in the pitcher. I looked inside to discover it was water. Now that I was finished inspecting the food, I had a decision to make…

'_To eat the food, or **not** to eat the food_?' I thought while chewing my lower lip.

I highly doubted that Hastings wanted to poison me, especially after going through all of the trouble of kidnapping me. Of course, there was the idea that Hastings got a particular thrill out of stealing me away from Jack and now wanted to be rid of me, but why would he give me this room? It just didn't make any sense, and now my mind was whirling with questions about why I was here and how long Hastings would let me live. It all made my head hurt, so I poured myself some water and drank it down, though I left the food alone.

'_For all I know, he **could** have poisoned it_,' I thought while glaring at the tray. '_I won't eat anything prepared on this ship unless I cook it myself_!'

As though he heard that thought, the door unlocked and Gerard Hastings entered the room, a broad smile on his face. When he saw the untouched food, though, the smile dimmed.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked, coming closer. "Is the food not to your tastes?"

I stepped away from him as he came closer. I did not want to stand anywhere near this man, and the thought of his touching me made me feel ill. For some reason, my keeping a distance between us made him smile.

"Ah, you are being cautious," he said. "Let me assure you that it is not poisoned."

Under my watchful gaze, he reached out and picked up an onion from the tray. He then made a point of showing me the onion before popping it into his mouth. Hastings slowly and thoroughly chewed the onion and swallowed. Once the last bit was down his throat, green eyes turned towards me.

"You see, no poison," he said with a smile. "Now, would you please eat? I would not want you to perish from hunger."

I crossed my arms and turned my back to him. "I'll be happy to eat once I'm back with my husband," I retorted, not bothering to keep the anger from my voice.

Behind me, I could hear him sigh. "Then I'm afraid you will go hungry, for I have no intention of returning you to him." I felt his hands on my hair and pulled away. "You see, once a man steals from me, or even accidentally takes what is mine, they owe me the value of what they took. Jack owes me for my beloved mother's necklace, and in return, I took something that he not only treasures, but something-" he chuckled, "or rather, _someone_ that I desire more than mere money."

I pulled away from him, turning around and knocking his hand aside. "I am not a slave to be taken, traded, or sold!" I snapped. "You won't get away with this, no matter what you think!"

Hastings merely smiled, his green eyes sparkling as amusement shone through in them. "No, my dear flower, you will be no slave," he said, his voice soft as he smiled down at me. "I'm afraid that I have far greater plans in mind for you."

Fear shot through me once more as he turned around and walked out, leaving me standing there, shivering, in the middle of my prison.

* * *

Gerard couldn't stop smiling to himself. It turned out that Rose had a rebellious fire in her, and he could see what had attracted Sparrow to her. This beautiful rose had thorns which stung him oh-so-delightfully when he touched her. She would prove very amusing, and he was looking forward to experiencing more of that stubbornness. Oh, yes, Rose was definitely worth the price of his mother's necklace…and so much more…

* * *

AN: Yes, Hastings is a jerk. More fun to come next week, so don't forget to review! 


	17. Dreaming of You

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, Gerry gets nasty at the end of this chapter. Please don't hate me for whatever I type out involving him, as they are not my own personal views. Remember that Gerry is a villain, and he's bound to say something that will make people angry, so try not to hurt the poor authoress. To quote Obi-Wan Kenobi: if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful that you can possibly imagine! Also, how else will the story get updated? Anyway, please review! Thanks!

**Chapter 17: Dreaming of You:**

After what felt like forever, Jack managed to get the Pearl to land. He'd been forced to beach the ship, then have the men begin cutting down trees and treating them with tar before hammering them to the Pearl's hull. Of course, it would take time to fix all of the damage that Hastings had caused.

The first day of repairs, both Jack and Gibbs had managed to deduce how long they would be stuck on land. The end result was that it would take a week to finish construction at the minimum, but if they didn't want to find unseen leaks the hard way, it would be best to stay longer. That, of course, meant Rose was sailing further and further away from them, but Gibbs remained optimistic about it.

'_Gibbs doesn't have to worry that much, because it's not Gibbs' bloody wife that's been kidnapped_,' Jack thought to himself as he poured over his maps.

He was seated on the beach at a large table he used for plotting courses and studying how far away the Pearl was from her destination. He'd had the crew move the table out of his cabin and onto the beach so that he could work out a plan while the men worked on the damaged Pearl. It had taken a lot of effort, but the crew managed to figure out that it would just be easier to obey their captain rather than argue with him, especially given Jack's current mood.

Today, Jack was trying to see if he could see where Hastings was taking Rose. So far, the Storm Chaser had been sailing rather erratically through the Atlantic, but it appeared that it was ultimately headed for Europe. Where they were going in Europe, Jack had no idea, but the thought of Rose heading in that direction made him uneasy.

'_If she's recognized, then there is sure to be trouble_,' he thought to himself as he reached for his rum bottle and took a long drink to calm his nerves. '_Her father's got an army of merchants and ships at his command, and if he tries hard enough, I'm sure he could find her and take her home_.'

Rose had told him that being found by her family was one of her fears, and Jack knew that she had every right to be scared. She did not like the idea of being forced to leave him, and Jack had sworn to both her, and to himself, that he would sooner die than let anything happen to her. That promise had somewhat eased Rose's mind, but right now, Jack was cursing himself for not sticking to the oath he had sworn to his wife.

'_You bloody coward_,' Jack thought, sneering to himself. '_You let Hastings take her right out of your arms_! _What kind of pirate lets that sort of thing happen to him onboard his own ship_?'

He groaned and wiped a ringed hand over his face. Bad enough that he'd suffered a mutiny because of his weakness; to lose his wife to the hands of someone like Hastings was something else entirely! If there was a way for him to go back in time and do it over again, he would do it without hesitation.

'_And what good would that do_?' snapped a voice in the back of his head. '_Hastings had six ships to your Pearl; you could hardly have engaged him in a fight and won_! _If you had, then you and all your men would be dead, and Rose would **still** have ended up in the hands of Gerry and his crew of sea scum_! _With you and the crew dead, who would be left to save Rose_? _You literally had no choice_.'

Damn that voice of common sense! It was right, and Jack knew it. He could not have fought for Rose and won, even if he wanted to. Besides, Rose had told him not to risk the lives of the men to save her, and he never was the sort of man to refuse his wife's wishes. It still angered him that Rose had asked that of him, but he could understand; after all, these were not only their crewmates, but also their friends. The men onboard were like family, and both he and Rose trusted them with their lives.

'_And she saved theirs by giving herself over to Hastings_.'

It hurt him so, just thinking about that. Even though Jack knew that Gerry could be good-natured when it suited him, the man could also turn cold-blooded and ruthless in an instant. If Gerard Hastings thought for one minute that Jack was close to retrieving Rose from the Chaser, there was sure to be a battle.

'_If that's the case, then I'd better be prepared_,' Jack thought with a nod.

Setting aside his rum, he focused his attention once more on his compass and maps.

* * *

Sighing, I turned my gaze out the window and tried not to go mad from boredom. So far, I had been on the Storm Chaser for three days, and I could slowly feel myself growing more and more agitated with everyone and everything around me. Since I was the apparent "guest" of Captain Hastings, I wasn't allowed to do any sort of work whatsoever in any part of the ship.

'_Not that I'd want to help Hastings out by doing anything for him in the first place_,' I thought with a snort of contempt.

Of course, without chores to do, I was now left with keeping to my cabin and steadily reading through the book collection that currently lined the shelves. I had tried to teach myself to draw, and had managed to learn to sketch fairly decent outlines of things inside my cabin, as well as attempt to draw the waves of the ocean with some success. After a while, though, I tired of that and needed something new to do before my mind left me.

By now, I was beyond the point of missing the Pearl; I was desperate for it! If I had been back on the Pearl and bored like this, I would have the chance to talk with Mr. Gibbs, feed Mr. Cotton's parrot, trade jokes with Marty, or done any number of chores that the men didn't want to do. I could be mending sails, fetching tools for some of the men, or preparing things for supper. On the Pearl, I was actually useful to everyone and best of all, I _belonged_.

Here on the Storm Chaser, I wasn't allowed to do anything that could be classified as 'work.' I had tried to ask for some needle and thread to mend a small tear in a sheet, but the crewman I'd requested it from had taken the sheet and returned it to me, completely fixed. When I began to dust my room with a handkerchief I had found in a drawer, I had been caught by Hastings himself on one of his impromptu visits. He'd glared at me and stated that while I was on his ship, I was not allowed to do any sort of chore or work.

So here I was, bored to the point of madness after only three days of imprisonment. If Hastings wanted to interrogate me about anything on Jack and the Pearl, I would probably tell him everything if only he would give me something useful to do!

'_Oh, dear, if only Mother could hear me think or say that out loud_!' I thought with a smile.

Yes, if my mother were here, she would tell me to enjoy myself, as was befitting a woman of my 'station' in life. Before the Pearl, I hadn't done one single bit of work that was useful or beneficial to anyone. Even my embroidery had been saved and stored away, probably to be used as examples for the little aristocratic children I was to have in the future.

Before Jack, I had been given everything a woman could possibly want. I had servants to tend my every need, coachmen to drive me everywhere, and chiefs to prepare any meal I asked for. I'd had everything in life except for one thing: a truly useful purpose. Oh, my mother said that a noblewoman's purpose was to get married, bring a meaningful alliance to her family, and bear heirs for her husband, but those wasn't the purposes I'd wanted. I had longed to be needed for something more than a womb and an alliance chain between two families, but I'd had no choice in the matter.

The night I'd met Jack was one of the grandest events in my life. After meeting him, I'd felt as though the door of my cage had been left unlocked, but still unable to be opened from the inside. Each evening spent with Jack on the Pearl had made me stronger, but not strong enough to actually push the door open and fly away. Jack himself had lent me the strength to open my cage by offering me the chance to go with him; by accepting that, I'd thrown open the door and set myself free.

Jack had also given me a purpose, too. He'd made me feel useful, given me chores and lessons on how to survive in the pirating world, and all of that had helped me create a feeling of confidence that I had never felt before. In my parents' home, I had never been allowed to lift a finger; on the Pearl, I was handed tasks that my mother would faint and cry at doing. Whenever I finished a chore, I felt a sense of accomplishment that had long been denied to me, and it felt good.

And then, of course, there was Jack himself…

At the mere thought of my husband, a pang of longing shot through my chest. I missed him so dearly that it almost broke my heart. I felt a choked sob in the back of my throat every time I thought of him. That rogue pirate with the charming grin, playful nature, and a good heart…how in the world did I get him to fall in love with me? I would have to ask him the next time I saw him.

Sighing, I turned towards the windows of my cabin and watched the waves dance beneath the sun.

* * *

Gritting his teeth, Jack stood at the helm and watched as the last few nails were hammered into place. It had taken nine days, but the job was done. The hull was fixed, and the tide was coming in to carry the Pearl out to sea.

For over a week now, Jack had been more than ready to rescue his love, but the ship hadn't been ready, and no matter how much he pushed, there was always something new that apparently needed to be fixed. Besides the holes that had been shot into the hull, a few other boards had been damaged and needed to be replaced as well. Of course, while they were on the island, the men needed to eat, so supplies were beginning to run low. Given all of the hard work and effort the men had been putting into fixing the Pearl, Jack hadn't bothered rationing the supplies.

Which was why the next decision had to be made…

"Cap'n?" Gibbs said, coming up next to him at the helm. "You alright, Jack?"

Jack merely shook his head. "We need more supplies," he muttered. "We'll need more shots for the pistols, food and water for the galley, and cannonballs for the guns if we're to take on Hastings and his little fleet to get Rose back."

Gibbs nodded in understanding. "Aye, sir, but you've got their bearings, right?" He smiled when Jack nodded. "Then it'll be no problem finding them. No need to worry about their trail going cold."

Jack merely sighed to himself as Gibbs clapped him on the shoulder and left him to his thoughts. As the sea rose around him with the tide, all Jack could think about was what Hastings might be doing to Rose right this moment. Had he hurt her in any way? Had he forced her to do things she did not want to do? Perhaps he had sold her at a slave market for money to make up for the necklace Jack had stolen so long ago…

'_If he's done any of those things, I'll deal out punishment according to his actions_,' Jack ruthlessly thought. '_If he's hurt Rose, I'll beat him to a pulp with my own hands. If he's forced Rose in any way, I'll castrate him_.' At this point, Jack was grinning savagely. '_And if he's sold her into slavery…I'll castrate him and make him sing when I bring him into a slave market_!'

The Pearl swayed as the water rushed up around it, lifting the ship and gently pulling it out to sea. It was a wonderful feeling, and Jack savored it. Memories of him and Rose standing up at the helm together filled his mind, and he couldn't help but smile. Quickly, though, the smile faded and was replaced with a scowl.

'_It's just not the same without Rose_,' he thought as the Pearl moved further out to sea.

He'd get her back, though. Even if he had to sail through Hell to get her, he would. After all, Captain Jack Sparrow was not one to stand by while his treasures were taken.

* * *

Tonight was my ninth aboard the Chaser, and I was required to join the captain in his quarters for dinner. This had started my fourth day on Hastings' ship, as he had suddenly had the fancy strike him. Since then, I was forced out of my cabin and into his, taking a seat at a table laden with food and drink the likes of which I hadn't seen since my days as a noblewoman.

That first meal together, I had refused to eat. Instead, I had merely sat in my chair, stubbornly waving aside each dish being offered to me. Hastings, after seeing my stubborn actions, had then told me that I would not get another meal until morning, and that it would be best for me to eat now. By that point, my stomach was empty, and so I had helped myself to the simplest things being offered, such as bread, a slice or two of meat, some vegetables, and a glass of water.

As I ate, Hastings had looked torn between being angry and amused. He was obviously upset that I was refusing to take part in the elegant meal his cook had worked so hard to prepare, but his amusement was a puzzle to me. Perhaps he thought it funny that I was still being stubborn in accepting my fate as his captive. Well, if it kept him guessing about me, then I was happy to continue doing it. It was also my sole amusement for the day, and I found myself looking forward to it, if only to try and drive the man insane.

This was why, every evening, I used a different tactic of eating. I did this because I had no idea if he was going to poison me or drug me, so I occasionally sat there and randomly chose food from different plates. The crewmen who served us at these dinners often set an already prepared plate in front of me, but I always pushed this aside and ate whatever I wanted. Mostly, I chose foods that weren't already on the plate they served me, as there was the risk that the food on the plate and from the main dish they were chosen from were drugged or tainted with poison for me. Fruits, bread, vegetables, and water were my usual dinner, as they were the hardest things to poison. Sometimes, though, I added meat or fish to my meal, just to be different.

While I was doing this, I always watched my captor's face. Sometimes he looked ready to laugh, sometimes he seemed frustrated, and, very rarely, he looked angry. After nearly a week of this, though, he appeared to be calming down and attempting to understand why I was acting this way. Today, he finally understood.

"You need not worry about poison on my ship, my lady," he said. "As I'm sure to have told you before, I gain nothing from your death, and you are much more entertaining when alive."

I glared at him. "You may claim that as much as you'd like, Captain, but I highly doubt that you're going to simply keep me a prisoner here on you ship for the rest of my life," I said while holding my head up high.

"Oh, please, Miss Rose, call me Gerry," he said. "Or if you prefer not to use nicknames, call me Gerard. I'm not stuck on my title as most men are."

"It's _Mrs_. _Sparrow_," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "You should remember my married state, _Gerard_."

Green eyes narrowed as he looked at me from across the table. "As a Christian man, I can hardly recognize a barbarian Hindu wedding ceremony as valid," Gerard said, leaning back into his chair.

I could feel myself grow pale. How did he know what sort of ceremony Jack and I had had in India? Jack had told me that Gerard would never enter British waters, and since India was in British territory, he couldn't have been anywhere near Jan's house! Where did he get his information from?

"Ah, I see you're surprised," he said while pouring a glass of wine. "You see, my dear Rose, while I may not have access to the waters of India, I have the uncanny ability to gather any sort of information I please." A green eye winked at me as he raised his glass in a mocking toast. "Including whatever I need to know about you."

My face flushed from anger and fear. "Well, then, I'm sure that you know our friend William Turner, captain of the Horizon's Flame, performed the ceremony with pomp and decency, just as any sea captain has the ability to do," I said, letting my eyes shine with satisfaction.

He may not recognize a Hindu themed ceremony, but a man could not deny the rights a ship's captain had to conduct a wedding ceremony. Jack and I had wanted to be married in a way that would be seen and recognized by each and every country, and having Will wed the two of us was the only solution. I doubt that there was a place out there that would deny the marriage between me and Captain Jack Sparrow, and if there was, well…we would have to fix it when that time arrived.

Right now, I kept a sharp eye on Gerard Hastings, who was glaring at his wine glass with a look of fierce hatred. I could tell that he had _not_ heard about Jack and I being married by William, and had, in fact, built his entire revenge scheme around the possibility that Jack and I were not lawfully bound by the English form of matrimony. Foolish man, did he really think that Jack Sparrow would be so haphazard when it came to his own wedding?

A fist slammed down onto the table, knocking over a few glasses so that they rolled off the table and shattered on the floor. Several crewmen of the Chaser raced in, ready to defend their captain from harm, and relaxed upon seeing nothing but Hastings and I sitting there, unarmed and obviously _not_ fighting to the death. I watched as Gerard waved his hand towards the mess on the floor and several men came forward to pick it all up.

In moments, the glass shards and crewmen were gone, leaving me alone with my captor once more. We sat there in silence for several minutes, and during that whole time, I kept my eyes focused on a knot in the table,

"Why marry him, Rose?"

My eyes snapped up from where they had been focused on the table and turned towards him. '_Why would he ask me that_?' I thought to myself.

"Why marry Jack?" There was true curiosity behind those green eyes, and yet, I could sense that he had another motive for asking me that question. "Why would you marry a man who you know has a woman, and probably a bastard child, in every port?"

I felt my blood boil as my vision turned red. However, I did not allow myself to lose my temper. Mother had schooled me for years in the art of keeping my face a blank mask; it was considered rude and vulgar to show one's anger in polite society, and so I had learned to keep my face emotionless despite whatever I was feeling. Taking a deep breath, I calmed my nerves enough to speak.

"That may have been true in the past, but that is not the case now," I evenly declared. "I love Jack, and I know that he truly loves me. We would not have married otherwise."

I watched as Gerard Hastings merely smiled at me in a patronizing manner, just to humor me. Obviously he did not believe a word I said. "Well, then I hope that the saying is false, and that distance _doesn't_ make the heart grow fonder," he said, rising up from his chair.

I, too, stood up, and would have run away had he not been faster than I expected. I didn't even see him rush towards me, but I certainly felt both his hands pin my arms to my sides. Once he was sure I couldn't escape, Hastings slid one muscular arm around me, holding me tightly to him. I felt his free hand move underneath my chin, tilting it upwards so that I was forced to look him in the eye.

"It is my wish that you make yourself comfortable here, Rose," he whispered, his face inches from mine. "You should accept your fate, for you will be with me on my ship for a very, very long time."

With that said, I fell to the ground, released from his strong grip. I heard him shout for his men, and felt two pairs of hands gently, but firmly, grab hold of my arms and lead me out the door, carrying me along until I was forced inside my cabin, the door locking behind me as I fell to my knees, weeping.

* * *

Sitting back in his chair, Gerry looked into his wine glass and swirled the ruby-colored liquid, admiring how it changed colors under his eye. Of all the women he'd encountered, this one had to be the greatest challenge of them all. Even after giving Rose a beautifully decorated cabin filled with books and serving her the best food in the world, the stubborn girl still wouldn't think kindly of him!

'_Looks like I've got my hands full_,' Gerry thought to himself with a smile.

Still, if there was anything that he liked, it was a challenge; even sweeter was when it was in the form of a woman! He'd never break her of that spirit, which would be a crime in itself, but the thrill of the chase…now _that_ was something he was looking forward to! And with Sparrow sinking somewhere in the Atlantic…well, he just had all the time in the world, now, didn't he?

* * *

AN: Wicked, wicked, Gerry…when will he learn? Don't forget to review! Thanks!


	18. Finding Out the Truth

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: There are a few plot twists ahead in this chapter that I hope you will like. Please don't forget to leave a review, as my muses (a.k.a.: the voices in my head) thrive on the stuff. Thanks!

**Chapter 18: Finding Out the Truth: **

Looking out my windows, I could barely refrain from becoming sick. Two weeks aboard the Chaser, and still no sign of the Black Pearl. Had I not known the extent of the Pearl's damage, by now I would have lost all hope of being rescued. But since this _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow, my husband and a widely feared pirate, I still had a flicker of hope burning inside me. However, this hope did nothing to quell my dislike for my kidnapper.

With each passing day, Gerard Hastings had done everything in his power to try and 'make me comfortable.' I still took meals with him, but did so against my will, as it meant having him watch me every moment I sat with him. Those green eyes of his unnerved me, and I couldn't even look at him without seeing a haughty smirk on his face. Jack could make his arrogant smiles look dashing and playfully naughty; Gerard made them look sinister, as though he knew something no one else did.

I also began to notice the possibility that Hastings did, in fact, know something I didn't. Whenever I refused food or reacted in a certain way to his words or actions, he watched and smiled at me, as though he knew I would behave in that manner. It was almost as though my reactions were expected, and I felt as if I were being studied for some purpose only known to one person.

Sighing, I looked away from the window and at the tray that held my lunch dishes. It annoyed me that my meals were as extravagant as those that probably graced a king's table. How could Hastings have so much fine food and drink on this ship? I highly doubted that his men were getting meal this fine in the galley, and if they were, then where was the money coming from to pay for all of it? Only nobles or royals could afford meals like the ones I'd been forced to endure. _True_ pirates did not eat like this; if they did, it was an indulgence that occurred only on special occasions!

'_Then again, I doubt that Gerard Hastings is a true pirate_,' I thought with a sneer at the doorway, wishing that he could see my expression.

Not long ago, I had been allowed to walk up on deck and enjoy the sunshine. It was a relief to be free to roam out of my cabin, and I savored the warmth of the sun against my skin, as well as the salty sea breezes blowing through my hair. I made it a point to walk a circle around the helm and the deck several times a day, though I never tried anything stupid like escape. I knew that the men were watching me, either under orders to or because I was the only woman onboard, and knew that if I attempted anything, they would not hesitate to bring me back.

During my time on deck, I learned quite a lot of useful information. Even though the men watched me to make sure I wouldn't try anything, they thought that I was a dim-witted female, and tended to say anything while I was around. In all likelihood, the crew of the Chaser probably thought that all women were sheep, and could not possibly understand anything that was being said by the men around them. Well, if they were foolish enough to believe that, all the better for me!

The most important thing I learned was that the men on the Storm Chaser feared Hastings for reasons that very much puzzled me. It was clear they did not fear him because he was a pirate, but appeared to obey him for another reason I had yet to discover. Whenever Gerard came on deck while I was there, I watched as the men parted before him, just like in the tale of Moses and the Red Sea. If he barked an order to someone, that man would either follow out the order to the letter, or try and exceed what was expected of him. I hadn't seen any man disobey a command, but I felt that, if he did, that particular crewman would probably be food for the sharks in minutes.

It was disturbing, to say the least, and it frightened me more than I would ever care to admit. Jack never had this type of obedience from the Pearl's crew, nor did he run the ship with that sort of fear hanging over the deck the moment he stepped up top. Respect and loyalty were what drove the crewmen of the Black Pearl to obey their captain, and I preferred _that_ method to whatever it was that Hastings was doing to his crew.

Breathing a sigh, I glanced around my prison-cabin and tried to think of something to do that I hadn't already done before. Reading could only be done for so long before a person becomes anxious with the desire to move about. I had tried learning to draw on my own, but since I lacked the skills in that area, most of my works appeared as though a child had drawn them. I could pace my cabin, but if the ship tipped suddenly, I would surely acquire a fall and several bruises.

'_And the last thing I want to do is go outside right now_,' I thought, turning to glare at the door. '_I really do not want to face the Chaser's men today_.'

I shivered, remembering the heated looks the men had given me two days ago. Being the only woman aboard a ship full of men tended to leave the sailors a bit…frustrated. I knew that one or two of them itched to brush their fingers me, as they hadn't had a woman in weeks, so I'd resolved to stay in my cabin until we reached land…whenever that would be.

'_But I'm going mad in here_,' I realized, taking a step towards the door before I could stop myself. '_I need sunlight and fresh sea air, not to be locked in here all day long_! _This is almost as it was back with Mother and Father_!'

Pulling myself up, I gathered my courage and stalked towards the door. I was no longer the noblewoman who would hide inside for the rest of her life. I was the wife of a pirate, and I sailed on a famous pirate ship; I would not be denied the freedom that I had fought to hard to get! Besides, I'd been taught _by_ pirates to defend myself _against_ pirates, so if anyone tried to force me into anything, I was at least able to fight my way free and get back to the safetly of my cabin.

Carefully swinging the door open, I looked around the deck. There were very few men up top, which I attributed to the fact that it was the lunch hour. One was bound to be up at the helm, paying attention to what he was doing, and another was undoubtedly up in the crow's nest, keeping an eye out for other ships such as the Black Pearl. The only sailors I spotted on deck were a pair of well-seasoned men, sitting with their backs towards me as they talked. Sensing an opportune moment to hear gossip about the ship, I kept quiet as I stepped up behind them, my footsteps hushed by the soft leather soles of my boots. One man had a hat on his head, and the other was bald as a stone, the two of them hunched over and apparently whittling to pass the time.

"I'm telling ye, the captain took the girl because of Sparrow stealing a necklace!" the bald man declared to his friend. "Sparrow done took a necklace belonging to the captain and now we've got a bloody woman onboard because of it!" He shook his head. "It's bad luck having a woman aboard, but I'm not going to tell the captain that!"

The one with the hat laughed. "Aye, I don't think it'd be wise telling the captain what to do with himself," he snickered. "Besides, I think the captain fancies the lady."

The bald man groaned. "You know he only wants her because she belongs to Sparrow. After all, she married the scallywag!" I watched as the bald crewman waved a piece of wood in the face of his friend. "Mark my word, Hastings fancies what he can't have, though he always _thinks_ he can have them. The way he's been throwing good food, fancy furnishings, and other things at her, you can tell he's trying his hardest to win the woman over, even if she won't have him!"

I heard the hat-wearer snort. "I wouldn't wager on that with you, since you might be right! That woman -Rose, I believe she's called- probably has blood as noble as our captain does, and you know he's been looking for a wife for years. That Miss Rose has everything the captain craves: noble blood, a fiery spirit, _and_ she's been fighting him since the moment she got onboard."

"Aye, the captain's got his work cut out for him," muttered the bald man. "Never heard of a noble turning pirate before, but that's what our captain's done. Going straight from Scottish nobility to a seafaring pillager is quite the fall, don't you know.

"Aye, but it's one that he was happy to take for a bit, if only for the money and the pleasure of pilliaging goods away from his fellow nobles!"

Hiding my shock, I turned and headed back into my room to think, closing the door behind me as silently as possible. ' _Hastings__ is a **noble**_?' I thought, walking to my window and opening it to let fresh air in. I quickly sat down on a chair to compose myself.

Good Lord, how could this have happened? The man who was holding me prisoner on his ship, who acted every inch a ruthless, greedy, selfish pirate, was a nobleman. Why hadn't I noticed it before? It was no wonder he had such perfect table manners and treated me as cordially as any man back in my old way of life! That was the same world he, too, had been born and bred into!

'_Then again, it shouldn't surprise me that he acts like anyone would imagine a pirate acting_.' I bit my lower lip and began to nibble on it as I thought. '_After all,I've seen quite a few aristocrats act as badly as pirates, and some pirates act as nobles should_.'

That last thought made me laugh quietly to myself. My husband, Captain Jack Sparrow, acted more as a gentleman than Gerard Hastings, a rich aristocrat from Scotland! Jack kept to the Code of the Brethren of Pirates, and he was a good man who showed mercy and kindness to others. Hastings ruled over his ship like a tyrant, though he had certainly treated me like a queen...

'_He treated me like a queen because he knew I was of the upper class_!' Horror flooded through me as I realized the implications.

Oh, God, Hastings knew who I was! He _knew_ I was the daughter of a very wealthy merchant, a tradesman who could be of the nobility, if the Crown were to ever offer him Knighthood. Hastings knew I was from a rich family, but _how_ did he know? There was nothing to indicate where I had been born, or even a real name for him to follow back to my family's home port. So how did he manage to trace my past without even knowing my real name?

'_And what if he brings me back to Father and Mother_? _What if Hastings doesn't want to woo me as a bride, but wants me for the reward money that Father's sure to have offered for my return_?'

Again, my heart stopped in my chest. I could not go back to them. I would fight with every breath left in my body, and I would not return to the cage I had escaped from. I would have to find a way to escape from here and return to Jack.

"It's supper time, Miss," said a voice from across the room.

I gasped and whirled around. There in the doorway stood the bald man I had overheard earlier. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I hadn't even heard him enter the room! Swallowing nervously, I merely nodded and silently rose from my chair, following the man out of the room and into the lion's den.

* * *

Since the moment she had entered the cabin, Gerry could tell that his delightfully amusing guest was distracted. Not taking his eyes off her, he watched as Rose absently ate whatever was set before her without even looking at it. In a way, it was a relief, but in another, it rather alarmed him. What could have caused this sudden change in behavior? Was she ill?

"Are you alright, Miss Rose?" he asked, glancing over her very carefully. "You seem a bit…distracted this evening."

Beautiful chocolate-brown eyes framed by equally lovely lashes turned and looked at him briefly, her fork hovering in the air for a moment as Rose's hand stopped in surprise. Gerry let his eyes follow the fork as it was carefully set down on the plate and released, watching as delicate hands picked up a napkin and gently dabbed the corners of a pretty rosebud mouth. He would never tell anyone, but he loved watching Rose eat.

"I know who you are," she whispered, her brown eyes meeting his green ones.

Though Gerry should have been alarmed, he really wasn't. Instead, he was amused. "And who am I, Miss Rose?" Gerry asked.

"You're a nobleman-turned-pirate," she accused. "I won't try and ask 'why' because that is your business, but I want to know why I'm here being treated like a…a type of royal prisoner instead of the hostage that I'm sure you want me as!"

Laughter burst from his lips, flowing for several moments before he managed to calm himself down. "Oh, dear Rose!" he said, gasping as he leaned forwards over the table. "Rose, you are not a hostage, nor am I trading you for anything." Gerry let a broad grin spread across his lips. "In fact, I mean to keep you…as my noble wife."

* * *

I thought I would faint right then and there, but miraculously, I was able to keep my wits. If I fainted, the beast in front of me might try and take advantage of my unconscious person. Taking a deep breath, I tried to think reasonably as I picked up a glass of wine and took a drink to clear my head.

"Why would you want me for a wife, especially when I am already married?" I asked as I set my glass down and glared at him. "Or perhaps you want me because I'm _already_ married to someone you despise?"

Again he laughed, this time sitting comfortably back in his chair as he looked at me. "Well, I must admit, I do want you in place of the debt Jack Sparrow owes me," Hastings replied with a smile. "It's quite satisfying to know that I have something that Sparrow values as much as his precious Pearl." I watched as he sat forward again, his eyes trained on me. "But I'm afraid I also want you for different reasons."

I eyed him suspiciously. "And what reasons would those be?" I asked, my muscles tensing in anticipation of what he might say.

Another smile from Hastings, and another chill shot down my spine. "Why, I intend to make you my cherished noble wife and the mother to my heirs," he said calmly, as though speaking about the weather.

I merely gaped at him. He could not be serious! I was already married to Jack, and there was no possible way that I was going to let this arrogant ass tell me otherwise.

"If you think for one minute that I am going to break the vows I have already exchanged with the man I love, you have got another thing coming," I said as my eyes narrowed in anger.

Hastings merely waved his hand. "As a man from the upper class, I do not recognize the authority that Mr. Turner has as a ship's captain," he said. "When we reach land, we will restock the Chaser and begin sailing back to your parents' home port so that I may ask for your hand in marriage."

I felt as though I'd been struck. "How do you know my parents?" I whispered as a daze-like fog wrapped around my mind.

He merely shrugged. "I'm a man of many means," Hastings replied, pouring himself another glass of wine. "I have contacts all around the world, and when the news of a noblewoman vanishing on her wedding day occurs, you can imagine how interested I was. Especially since the ship that left port the same day happened to be the Black Pearl."

"You won't get away with this," I growled. "My parents would never allow me to marry someone like you, and even if they did, Jack will find me."

"Oh, I highly doubt that Sparrow's going to be able to find us, since my fleet has scattered back to their normal sailing routes. Your dear Jack will have no idea which ship to follow and that will leave me plenty of time to return you to your family and win your hand." A rather arrogant grin spread across my captor's lips. "After all, I _am_ the man who rescued you from pirates. The least your family can do is offer me your hand as my reward."

Unable to hold back, I stood up, stalked over to him and slapped him. For a moment, Hastings did nothing. Then, before I could blink, he leaped out of the chair and grabbed me by the shoulders, shaking me until I looked up at him, my body hanging from his large, strong hands like a rag doll.

"_Never_ hit me again," he whispered in a deathly quiet voice. Thick fingertips dug into my shoulders as he gripped me harder. "You are mine now, and I will do with you what I wish. You will be my wife, and you will bear my children." Hastings then leaned forward and pressed his nose to my hair. "I know that we will have a great deal of fun creating those children as well."

"I hate you," I snarled, turning my head so that my eyes glared pure anger and hatred at him. "I would rather be locked in the deepest pit on Earth than be your wife!"

I continued hanging there in his grasp until, without warning, he pressed his lips against mine. Shocked at the bold move, I could only stand there, frozen, until I fully realized what was happening. Returning back to Earth, I began to struggle against the vice-like grip, raising my hands and pushing against him as best as I could. When Hastings finally released me from both the kiss and his hold, we were both panting, though for different reasons: he with lust, and me from anger.

"You will marry me, Rose…no, I won't call you by your birth name, as it no longer suits you," he said, looking at me with darkened green eyes. "But I do want you…and I always get what I want."

Shaking my head, I turned and ran, flinging open the door and running straight into the chest of one of the crewmembers. The crewman was kind enough to hold me up when I would have fallen, and I felt myself being carefully escorted back to my cabin. As soon as the door was closed and securely locked, I let my tears fall.

* * *

Jack stared out at the horizon and tried not to think of Rose. That, of course, was impossible; his wife had always been on his mind even before her abduction, but now that she was gone, all he could think about was her. Rose's face swam at the front of his thoughts every moment he was awake, and the absence of her presence was like a hole in his heart. Each night he reached out in his bed and found an empty spot where Rose should have been. Just knowing that she wasn't there left him cold. 

They'd been here in port for three days, obtaining the shot, powder, and extra supplies that would be needed in a fight. They had also stocked up on food for the journey, and though it was practically killing Jack inside with each moment they lost, he knew that if he had any chance of getting Rose back, he would need his crew standing with him in battle.

"Captain?" a voice said, bringing him back to the present. Jack turned towards the speaker. Barton stood there, a concerned look on his face. "Sir, we've just finished loading up the last of the supplies," Barton said, glancing towards where the last of the men were coming aboard. "We're all here and ready to leave whenever you are."

Jack nodded and put his hands on the wheel of the helm, his hands clenching into fists. Despite being lost in his thoughts, Jack knew that his crew was worried about him, and that they were afraid of him doing harm to himself. Of course, Jack would never consider doing any such thing; Rose would certainly take him to task for doing something stupid like that.

Beneath his feet, Jack felt the Pearl sway as the anchor was lifted and the gangplank pulled in. Even without their captain yelling orders, the men knew what to do, and that made him proud. In all the seven seas, there was no better crew than the one of the Black Pearl, and everyone knew it, including Jack. He also knew that his men were willing to walk through fire in order to help him get Rose back, and they were as anxious to do it as he was.

'_Good lads_,' Jack thought to himself with a small smile as he steered the Pearl out of the port. '_And today is the perfect day for sailing_.'

Suddenly, something brushed against his leg, and Jack had to use all of his will not to yelp in surprise. Glancing down, he saw a flash of silvery-white as the creature jumped up on the railing before him and meowed. Jack burst out laughing, the sound startling his crew so that they stopped in their tracks. When they saw the source of their Captain's amusement, they smiled and went back to work.

"Well, my dear Ivory, it's been a while," Jack said to the cat.

She merely yawned and stretched out on her belly on top of the wide banister. Shaking his head, Jack turned his attention back towards the sea. Pulling out his compass, Jack began heading in the direction it pointed. With any luck, this whole business with Hastings would be over soon and Rose would be back on the Pearl and in his arms. However, deep inside, Jack could feel that something was wrong with Rose, and when his intuition spoke, it was time to listen.

'_I'm coming, luv_,' he silently told her, praying that his wife could hear him. '_And you have no idea how happy I'll be when you're back on the Pearl, safe in my arms_.'

In the mean time, perhaps now would be a good time to think of more punishments for Gerry...

* * *

AN: Well, now we know Hastings' true plans for Rose. Let's hope that Jack can reach her in time! Please let me know what you think by leaving a review. Thanks a bunch! 


	19. The Price of Being Noble

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: In this chapter, we find out a bit more about Gerry, as well as more of an explanation as to what's happening and why. It's also a bit longer than normal, so I hope that everyone likes it and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 19: The Price of Being Noble:**

Jack watched as Marty took a turn on a pipe that was being passed around the deck, and wished he had the gall to join them. However, smoking was one of the few sinful pirate acts that Jack didn't take part in; for one thing, the smoke made him cough. The other thing he hated about smoking was that it made his clothes smell awful, and he couldn't stand the idea of smelling bad.

'_Especially if Rose were to catch a whiff of it and decided to throw me overboard_,' he thought, almost laughing at the thought of Rose grabbing him and tossing him off the Pearl.

He knew that Rose hated it when people smoked, which was why the men tended to indulge in the habit when she wasn't there. The only smoking that went on was when Rose was asleep or when she was below deck, working in the galley or checking the stores. Once she was out of sight, out came the pipes and the tobacco, and up went the curls of smoke. For those that didn't participate in the habit, the smoke was often blown away by the sea breezes, so no one, not even Jack, really objected to the habits of their fellow crewmen.

Sighing, Jack tried to keep his eyes focused on the horizon and the direction they were going, but he wasn't having much luck. He was exhausted, and he knew it. This was their third day at sea, following the course given to them by Jack's compass, and Jack had been at the helm practically the whole time. The only rest he got was in spurts of one or two hours of sleep, and that was usually when Gibbs threatened to knock him out and have him dragged down to his cabin. All told, Jack had probably gotten no more than six or seven hours of rest over the past three days.

'_I can't rest_,' he thought, the scent of the tobacco making him a bit drowsy. '_I can't sleep without Rose beside me and my arms around her while we both rest. It just doesn't seem right, lying in our bed without her there_.'

To him, the bed in their cabin seemed cold and empty with just him in there. For most of his life, Jack Sparrow had slept alone in his cabin and found it perfectly fine. Before Rose, the only times he had ever shared a bed was with a wench at an inn whenever he was in port. Now that he'd experienced waking up beside the woman he loved, sleeping just wasn't the same without her. Every time Jack was sent to rest, his arm began searching out for Rose's warm, soft form, eager to pull her close so that he could feel her hair on his cheek or her body against his. When he didn't find her, Jack would open his eyes in a panic and search the room for her; then he would remember that Rose wasn't there anymore, and his heart would break all over again. Thus far, standing at the helm was the only thing keeping his madness at bay.

"Jack, if you don't go and get some sleep, I swear I'll knock you in the head with the handle of my pistol!" Gibbs snapped as he strode up to the helm.

"Sorry, mate, I just can't do it," Jack replied as he tried to focus on where he was going. "It just doesn't feel right without Rose."

Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "For Pete's sake, Jack, you haven't slept in days!" the older man retorted. "And when you _have_ slept, it wasn't for very long!"

Turning his head, Jack glared at the man both he and Rose considered a fatherly figure. "Gibbs, while I respect you and your opinion, I refuse to acquiesce to your request."

For a moment, Gibbs stood there silently, his eyes not leaving Jack's face. "Right, then," he said, pulling out his flask. "Care for a little nip, sir?"

Always eager for a bit of rum, Jack accepted the flask and drank deeply. He didn't even feel the effect of the drug sink in until after he'd handed Gibbs back his flask.

* * *

Bright light pierced through the darkness and into his eyes, causing Jack to fling a hand over his face and roll away from it. As he slowly regained his bearings, he realized that he was lying on something soft and was covered up with a light sheet. Confused and alarmed, Jack's eyes flew wide open and he immediately sat up, trying to figure out where, exactly, he was. 

The familiar sight of his cabin filled his eyes, and he sat back with a sigh. Gibbs must have drugged him in order to get him to catch up on sleep, and Jack didn't know whether he should feel angry or grateful. True, he needed to rest, but without him to guide them, precious time must have been lost in their tracking of the Storm Chaser and her captain. Just thinking about all of those lost hours made Jack furious with both himself and his men. It was time to get back to work.

Pushing aside the sheet, Jack looked down at himself. He was still fully dressed, though someone had kindly removed his boots before tucking him in. A look over the right side of the bed told him where they were, and as soon as he had them on, he was out of the cabin and on deck. The wall of noise that greeted him was something he did not expect. While he'd been asleep, the Pearl had apparently been steered into a port, and just as Jack was about to holler for Gibbs, the older man magically appeared and pulled him back inside the cabin, shutting the door behind them.

"Now Jack, let me explain," Gibbs said in a tone of voice that broke no argument. Even though he wanted to shoot his first mate, Jack nodded and Gibbs continued. "It's been days since you've gotten any descent rest; you proved that by sleeping for a whole day straight, even with the small about of opium I put in the flask."

Jack stared at his friend. Had he really slept a whole day? He knew he'd been tired, but never did he think that he had been _that_ tired! The small bit of opium might make him drowsy enough to want to lie down and take a nap, but if his body had been that drained, then the drug most certainly would have put him under for quite some time.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was still talking. "Once you were out, the men and I decided that engaging Hastings and the Storm Chaser in a battle all by ourselves would be stupid, since we had no idea of Hastings broke up his fleet or not," he said, hooking his thumbs into the top of his belt. "We figured that we'd pull into the nearest port for a few more supplies and some information. The men are out in the town now, working their way through the taverns."

Sighing, Jack nodded and hung his head, knowing how stupid he'd been in not planning this rescue better. Most of his wild adventures and escapes had been half-planned, half improvising; his mission to rescue Rose, however, had no plan. All he had was the image of Rose being back in his arms and Gerry sinking into the depths of the ocean, his ship aflame as the Pearl sailed away from the wreckage. How that would happen, exactly, was something Jack hadn't worked out quite yet.

"What have you found out so far?" he asked, glancing up at his first mate.

Gibbs crossed his arms and sighed. "Not much, given that most of the sailors here are unusually tight-lipped," he replied. "Forgive my saying so, Cap'n, but it'd be my guess that the sailors in town might be more…_talkative_ if you were to be the one asking the questions. Some of the people got a bit _quiet_ when we said which ship we were sailing with."

An eyebrow quirked a bit on Jack's face when he heard that last bit of information. So the men in this port feared the Black Pearl's crew, eh? Well, that was interesting. "Gibbs, I need some hot water brought to my cabin…I think I'm long overdue for a bath. I'll also need something good and hardy to eat before I head into town as well; I don't trust the taverns to provide anything better than some horrid slop that might cause my stomach to rebel against me."

"Aye, sir," Gibbs said with a nod.

It was time to pull himself out of his little rut of angst and depression. Even though he missed his wife with every fiber of his being, Jack knew that moping about would get him nowhere. He needed to be alert and focused if he was going to save Rose, and in order to be alert, he needed to rest, eat, and ask a lot of questions. Hopefully, those questions would provide a few answers…

* * *

Checking himself one last time in the mirror, Jack brought the dagger to his throat and carefully scrapped upwards, taking a few straggling hairs with it. As a pirate, shaving was something he didn't often indulge in, especially when his whiskers made his wife laugh oh-so-delightfully whenever he kissed her in certain places. However, given how long it had been since he'd last 'neatened himself up,' Jack felt it was time to trim back any hairs that had overgrown themselves. 

A quick rinse in the basin and a wipe on the rag towel, and the dagger was back in Jack's belt, ready for other uses. He'd already bathed and eaten a good meal, but as he'd devoured his food, Jack had tried not to get his hopes up when it came to getting information about Hastings. There might be little tidbits, but he didn't expect anything really large or important. Still, the tiniest thing could help him…

Pulling on his coat and effects, Captain Jack Sparrow took a deep breath and headed for the door of his cabin, ready to go out into the world and leave his mark.

* * *

Seated in the fifth tavern he'd been to that night, Jack watched with a mixture of amusement and frustration as the man before him drank down another mug of rum. Honestly, the man was drunk enough for ten sailors, and yet he still acted like he hadn't had enough! At least Jack knew when to stop, but this fellow appeared to want to drown in the stuff! 

"So, what was I sayin'?" the man asked, dazed blue eyes staring at the two men before him.

Jack looked over at Gibbs and rolled his eyes. Both he and his first mate had long given up trying to sober the man enough to talk sensibly, so Gibbs had decided to buy enough rum to keep him talkative, but not passed-out drunk. So far, they had gotten nothing, but now that the sailor was asking…

"Gerard Hastings," Gibbs prompted. "You were talking about Hastings and his ship."

Barton had discovered this pathetic drunkard by asking random questions at several bars. The customers at these bars had been either barely helpful, or they shut their mouths when they found out which ship Bart worked on. One of the clammed-up sailors had been the key to getting Jack's present informant, but the tightlipped sailor had refused to talk to anyone but Jack himself. Barton had been forced to retrieve his Captain and drag him through several bars, searching for their silent link. They had found him, and once Jack had aimed his cocked and loaded pistol at the man's face, he'd directed them to who they needed to talk to.

'_Which is why I'm sitting here, waiting for this man to find a point between drunk stupid and barely conscious_,' Jack thought, tapping his fingers on the top of the table. When he'd arrived, the man had already been lost in his cup, and as the night wore on, he was getting worse.

"Oh, right, Hastings," the drunk slurred. "Bloody ass…arrogant, that man is! Just because he comes from some Scottish noble family, he thinks he can walk all over anybody!"

Jack immediately perked up in his seat. "What did you say?" he blurted.

The drunk looked at him. "What did I say about what?" he asked, confused.

Gibbs put a restraining hand on his Captain's shoulder. "You said Hastings is from a noble family?"

"Oh, right!" the drunk said, smiling brightly. "Aye, the man's a fraud of a pirate…got all of his pretty ships using his Papa's money." The man shook his head. "Now, since the English don't take too kindly to the Scots, having a fleet isn't allowed, so dear Hastings takes a large sack of loot and drops it on the doorstep of some shipbuilder, and it's _that_ man who made those ships for him."

"Why did Hastings turn to piracy?" Jack asked before Gibbs could stop him.

"Don't know," was the slurred reply. "Maybe he wanted more money, or maybe he just wanted adventure…" To Jack's surprise, the man actually seemed to be thinking about it. "Then again…his mum always loved ships…said they were true freedom, she did…" With that, the man slumped over in his seat, snoring.

Jack almost shook the man awake to demand more answers, but Gibbs stopped him. "Maybe we should take him back to the Pearl to sober up, sir?" he said with a small jerk of his head in the direction of the ship.

Nodding, Jack moved to the other side of the table, barely resisting the urge to dump the drunk on his head, just for spite.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and clear, just the way Jack liked it. He woke bright and early, as was his usual habit, and had enjoyed a good breakfast with his men in the galley. Breakfast with the men was a good way to start the day, and since no one trusted the taverns in town to provide decent fare, every man (and bird) was there. The meal was slightly bland without Rose there to cook, and that made them all miss her even more. 

After the dishes were cleared and washed up, Jack led Mr. Gibbs and Barton down below to the brig, where Jack and Gibbs had hauled the drunk after he'd passed out. Surprisingly enough, the man was awake and groaning in pain from what was probably a mighty hangover. Jack grinned at the other man's suffering and pulled out a small bottle from one of his coat pockets.

"Here, man," he whispered, getting the prisoner's attention immediately. "I'll give you this remedy for your little hangover if you tell me exactly what I need to know."

The man hesitated only a moment before frantically gesturing for the bottle. Jack handed it to him through the bars and before he could blink twice, the potion was down the man's throat. Studying him through the bars, Jack watched as the drunk's face eased of pain and nausea.

"Better, mate?" Jack asked, tucking his thumbs into his belt. The man nodded. "Good. Now, tell me your name; I can't seem to remember it."

"Alex," the prisoner muttered. "You can call me Alex…"

"Alright, Alex it is, then," Jack said, looking down while staying far away so that he couldn't smell him. Honestly, the man was so filthy there was no way to tell _what_ he looked like! The only trait was Alex's blue eyes staring out at him.

"So, Alex," Gibbs said, coming closer. "Care to tell me a bit about Hastings? Well, hopefully a bit more than what you told us last night at the tavern."

Alex looked up at them. "I told you about Hastings?" he blurted out, eyes going wide. He sighed when Jack nodded. "Well, I'm no fool, though I am a drunk. I know you're looking for your bonny wife, Captain Sparrow." He looked up at the three men though the bars. "Aye, I know who you are…especially since I doubt any other man in the seas has the same hair as you do."

Normally, Jack would have puffed up with pride or defended his hair, but this was not the time. "Thanks, mate, but we were talking about Hastings, not me or my hair. How do you know I'm looking for him because of my wife?"

Alex merely gave him a sad smile. "I know because I was on one of the ships that helped take her."

* * *

Over an hour later, Jack sat in his cabin, trying to work his mind through all that he'd learned about his new enemy. Alex had proved remarkably useful, and to thank him, Jack had given him enough gold to get him drunk for the next week, though he was still in the brig. True, he had been useful, but Jack was still angry about Gerry, and a good informant was worth keeping, especially in this case. Besides, Jack had every intention of releasing Alex after this whole thing with Gerry was over. 

According to his tale, Alex had been a deckhand on one of Gerry's ships, and had seen Rose be taken from the Pearl. Until then, he'd been clueless as to what had been going on, but afterwards, Alex had gone to the first mate and asked to be informed. At first, the first mate had been reluctant to answer, but when a few other men decided they, too, wanted to know what had just happened, he'd told them.

* * *

Gerard Hastings, owner of a fleet of pirate ships paid for by his own hand, was a Scottish nobleman. His father was practically a lord, and had been very wealthy, bestowing on his son all of the wealth and learning that went with being from the aristocracy. However, Gerry's mother had come from an impoverished noble family, and she had always taken her son to see what life had been like before she'd married Gerry's father. 

As he was growing up, Lady Hastings had shown her son the things that she herself had experienced. Whatever she loved, he loved as well, and the one thing that Lady Hastings loved more than her husband and son was the sea. She had grown up in a large house close to a port town, and had always watched the ships sail out into the ocean, their sails unfurling in the breeze. When Gerry was old enough, she would take him on short trips to the sea, and they would stay at an inn that faced the harbor and watch the ships come and go for hours at a time.

When Gerry had been ten-years-old, his mother fell ill and died of a fever she had caught, leaving him with his father, Lord Hastings, and the precious jewelry and trinkets she valued. While she lay dying, Gerry had sworn to his mother to take care of her jewelry, and to give them to the woman he chose as a bride. He'd also sworn that, if he had the chance, he would sail the seas for her, as she had not been able to herself. With his promises given, his mother died with a peaceful smile upon her lips.

After she passed, Gerry was left in the hands of his father, who never fully recovered from his wife's sudden death. Two years later, Lord Hastings passed away, but not before one last talk with his son. Lord Hastings had forced Gerry to promise that, when he came of age, to marry a noblewoman who would bring wealth and nobility to the family name. What was said next shocked Gerry to the core.

The truth was, after Lord Hastings had married his wife and saved her from poverty, a great deal of his money had gone to support her parents and her brothers and sisters. Even though he had loved his wife, the act of sacrificing so much of his wealth had left Lord Hastings bitter and angry about his marriage. Even though most of the Hastings' money and wealth were still intact, it was still noticeably diminished from what the Hastings heirs were _supposed_ to inherit. This was why the dying Lord forced his son to swear to marry for first money, then love. If he could not find a woman to share his heart with, then money would have to do, if only to secure a future for the family line.

"You must also remember that the English hate us, and wish to see us poor and weak," Lord Hastings also told his son. "Wealth and a strong, powerful family name is the only way to keep ourselves safe. Be strong, my son, and never let anyone rule over you."

With those last words, Lord Hastings left his son with a determination to take the world in hand and do whatever he wished with it. The servant assigned to care for the young Lord Hastings had been a hard, arrogant man that Gerard had feared and respected most of his life, and in time, Gerard learned that if people feared and respected you, they did what they were told.

Upon arriving at the age of inheriting all of his father's estates and money, Gerard left his home in Scotland, determined to carry out his mother's dream of sailing the seas. However, he was not going to do it in the way she had planned. The only way to make both his father and mother proud was to do something illegal, but Gerard was willing to do it. He was going to become a pirate.

With money in hand, he purchased several ships and went about hiring crews that met his needs. In the dankest taverns and bars, Gerard found the greediest sailors around, most of which had no conscience or problems with following orders. Those who obeyed orders were well-rewarded; those who dared to defy their new captain were punished with whippings or days in the brig, living on water and gruel that might as well have _been_ water. It was a harsh system, but it worked. So, with a small fleet at his command, as well as his aristocratic ties to Royal Navies and merchant shipyards across Europe, the newly dubbed Captain Hastings had no difficulty in finding his way in the pirating world.

Within a year, he was ten times as rich as he had been before, but he still wanted more. Turning towards a smuggling/black market business was the next step. Usually he attacked and plundered ships heading towards the Americas, since there were many wealthy families who were heading there with all of their expensive possessions. With a fleet at his beck-and-call, Captain Hastings was able to surround even a trio of ships and pillage them with very little resistance. Once he had all of the goods, he could easily sell them to another rich family, one that was probably a rival of the family who had originally owned the goods in the first place. It was quite amusing to watch a rich man gloat over buying a rival's stolen furniture or china, and the pay was always worth it.

As time went on, though, Gerard found himself in need of a wife. Jack's accidental theft of the late Lady Hastings' necklace had awoken a need in her son that could not be quieted. He had to have an heir to his fortunes and his pirating fleet, but in his new line of work, getting a noblewoman as a bride was out of the question. Even though it was highly doubtful that anyone would connect him to the pirating of ships and the black market in which he sold his goods, Gerard knew that it would still be difficult to find a wife from a rich, noble family.

Relying once more on his connections to the Scottish aristocracy, as well as the other countries his father had been connected with, Gerard managed to stay in contact with an old friend from his school days. Sir James Harrington of England had been keeping his old school friend up-to-date on the happenings within the gossip circles, including one scandalous incident that involved James himself. Gerard was fascinated to learn about how James' intended bride, Angela Nelson, had vanished mere hours before their wedding ceremony, never to be found even after many searches. James had ranted on and on about how humiliating it was until someone claimed that she might have been kidnapped. Apparently one of the ships in the harbor, notably one with black sails, had left immediately before Miss Nelson disappeared, and so the idea of her being kidnapped wasn't so far-fetched.

And then came the day that Gerard ran into the Pearl and he saw Rose…

* * *

'_That's when he knew who Rose was_,' Jack realized, staring at the nearest wall. '_His friend, the one that had been engaged to her, must have told him what Rose/Angela looked like in the hopes of Gerry spotting her on one of his runs at sea_.' 

It still shocked Jack that the man he knew was a noble. It wasn't very often that rich men went against everything they were taught and brought up in, but it still happened. Gerry's noble breeding, however, had stuck with him; he wanted a wife from a wealthy family, a woman who was brought up in high society and could be a good mistress to an estate. Rose was easily all those things, and Gerry had seen that the moment he'd set eyes on her.

'_I won't let him have her_,' Jack swore as he turned to glare out the window.

The thought of Rose being forced to marry Hastings, or worse, being forced to carry his children…it left Jack feeling cold inside. Unbidden, an image of a pregnant, weeping Rose locked up inside a large mansion appeared in Jack's mind. Barely resisting the urge to punch a hole in the wall, Jack stood up and began pacing the room, trying to think of a plan.

"Alex said that Gerry broke up the fleet several days ago," Jack muttered. "That means he's either alone, or he might have picked up another ship or two as guards for when he takes Rose to…wherever he's taking her to."

Whether Gerry was alone or not, Jack was going to need help, and need it soon. Reaching for his belt, he concentrated on his need for aid. He then whipped out his compass and flipped it open, his eyes watching for the direction that the needle pointed to. Strangely enough, it pointed into town.

'_What the hell_? _Why is the bloody thing pointing into town_?' Jack thought, his temper close to snapping. The one thing he wanted and needed most right now was some help to find Rose, and the blasted compass was pointing him into town!

"Cap'n!" a voice cried as a fist pounded on his door. "Cap'n, the Turners are here in port, and they're here to see ye!"

Quietly sending up a prayer to the heavens, Jack ran out the door of his cabin to meet his friends and tell them the bad news. Hopefully Elizabeth would understand the matter and not shoot him for losing her newest and dearest friend…

* * *

AN: Longer chapter this time! Hope you all enjoyed it and will review! Thanks! 


	20. A Little Help

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Yay, the Turners are back! And of course they're going to help their friends. Don't worry, there'll be much fun in kicking Gerry's ass, but you'll all have to wait until Jack finds Rose, first! So patience, my beloved readers, and I promise that it'll be worth it. Thanks, and please review!

**Chapter 20: A Little Help:**

It had taken Jack almost an hour to calm Elizabeth down after telling her the news about Rose. Mrs. Turner had practically run him through with her cutlass when she found out her friend had been kidnapped, and had promptly begun yelling and lecturing him before Will had jumped in, declaring that she should calm down and that they should _listen_ to Jack before judging him.

"Alright, Jack, what happened?" Elizabeth snapped after she had calmed herself.

Meanwhile, Jack was impatiently waiting for Gibbs to haul his arse back to the cabin. He'd sent his first mate into the galley for refreshments, and the man still wasn't back yet. Honestly, what was he waiting for, the next century to dawn?

'_Then again, he's probably hiding from Elizabeth's obvious fury_,' Jack thought with an inward wince.

Thinking back, Jack realized that most of his crew had ducked-and-covered the moment that Elizabeth had found out that Rose had been taken. They were all probably hiding down below in the galley with the barrels of rum and provisions, hoping to survive the hurricane known as Elizabeth Turner.

"Lizzie, please do me a favor," Jack pleaded to his friend. "Try not to frighten my men with your displays of fury. It'll be a very long journey if I can't get my men to come out of hiding and help crew the ship, and by then, Rose and I will be old and fading by the time I catch up with her!"

What looked like a cross between a frown and a smile tugged at Elizabeth's lips, showing how trapped she was between amusement and annoyance. "Alright, Jack," she said with a sigh. "After you explain things to me and Will, I'll go down and apologize to your crew, alright?"

Jack nodded as the door to the cabin opened and Gibbs slowly shuffled in, a tray holding food, two bottles of rum, and one wine bottle in his hands. "Well, it's about time, man!" Jack retorted. "Where were you and what were you doing down there, making the bloody rum yourself?"

Gibbs nervously cleared his throat. "Sorry, sir," he said, glancing out the corner of his eye in Elizabeth's direction. "Had a bit of trouble finding something both the Turners would like to drink, seeing as they dislike rum and all."

"Thank you, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth said, her voice soft and amazingly calm. "I apologize for upsetting you and the men earlier with my outbursts. You can tell the crew of the Black Pearl that my angry tone of voice will be reserved only for Captain Sparrow and the man who took my dear friend."

"Aye, ma'am," Gibbs said, nodding as he began to back out of the room. "I'll be down below if you need me, Cap'n."

Jack sighed as he watched his first mate vanish out the door. "There, you see?" he said with a gesture towards the door. "Next time, just bring a few kegs of rum with you as a gift. After that, they won't remember they're afraid of you, let alone _why_." He began pouring out two cups of wine for his friends and uncorking a bottle of rum for himself.

This time Elizabeth _did_ smile and laugh. "Alright, I'll do my best," she said, the smile very slowly leaving her lips. "In the mean time, why not tell us about this Captain Hastings?"

Sighing once more, Jack launched into detail about what he knew about his former friend, including everything he had known before and after Rose's abduction. It made his blood boil to talk about how Gerry was now in the market for a wife, and that Rose happened to be the unfortunate chosen bride. To calm his nerves, Jack began to take a few deep drinks from his rum bottle, and by the time he was finished with his explanations, half the bottle was gone. Feeling slightly relaxed, he leaned back in his chair and looked at his friends' expressions.

Elizabeth was the first to speak afterwards. "A noble-turned-pirate…well, it isn't the first time such a thing has happened, considering that I, myself, am one such person," she said, tapping the table with her fingertips. "Still, nobleman or not, I don't like the idea of Rose being held captive by him."

"We have to get her back," Will said, his eyes darting over to his wife. "We can't let this Captain Hastings keep her for any reason, and we can't let him force her into marriage."

Elizabeth nodded. "If Rose tells anyone that she's married to Jack, she will be hanged as a pirate," she said, one hand moving to clutch at her goblet of wine. "Even if Gerard Hastings forces her into a marriage anyway and swears her to secrecy on her previous marriage, there's always the chance that someone will find out that she's Mrs. Jack Sparrow and arrest her for polygamy."

"Either way, she can't really win," Will muttered while staring down at the table. "We have to save her, Jack." A small smile played on his lips as he looked up at his friend and fellow captain. "I trust you have a plan?"

"You mean besides putting a bullet into Gerry's head once I catch up with him?" Jack sarcastically asked before taking another gulp of rum. "Sorry, Mr. Turner, but I'm afraid that I have nothing."

For a moment, both of the Turners sat there and stared at him. "What do you mean you have nothing?" Elizabeth blurted out. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You always have something up your sleeve when things like this happen!"

Jack shook his head. "Apologies, Lizzie, but it's mostly luck, good timing, and bloody-good reflexes when it came to getting myself out of dangerous situations," he said, leaning back in his chair. "However, I do know where to find Rose, thanks to this little thing."

A moment later, the black compass lay open on the table, its needle pointing in the direction that Rose either was heading or had landed in. So, true enough, they knew where to go, just not what to do after they got there.

"I know that this is going to sound like a bad idea, Jack, but I'm thinking that perhaps we should forgo the gunfight until after we know a bit more about the situation," Will said, his eyes carefully studying Jack's face for a reaction. "We'll obviously follow the course that the compass sets, but perhaps it would be best to get more information before we charge in, pistols firing."

'_Bloody hell, the Whelp's right_,' Jack thought to himself as he took another gulp of rum. At this rate, the bottle would be empty in less than ten minutes.

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and tried to think things through. William was right; even though he was a pirate, Jack knew that he couldn't charge into a port and attack Gerry's ship, demanding the safe return of his wife. His actions would, at best, get him arrested by the local navy; at worst, he would be blown out of the water by either Gerry's small fleet or the other ships in the port. While blowing Gerry out of the water would certainly make him feel better, getting his wife and crew killed in the process was just plain selfish and stupid.

'_We need more information_,' Jack thought, his eyes focused on a knothole in the wood of the table.

But where could they get it? The seas all around Europe were Gerry's territory, and he likely had spies and riffraff everywhere that would notice someone asking questions about the whereabouts of the Storm Chaser. Where could he possibly find anyone willing to give up information on their employer?

"That's it!" Jack yelled as he leaped from his seat. Why hadn't he thought of it before?

For a moment, he was a bit disoriented, given his rum intake of the past hour, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle on his own. After all, before meeting his wife, Jack had spent a great deal of his life drunk off his arse, so he was quite used to it. Meanwhile, Will had jumped up to help him regain his footing, but Jack waved him aside.

"No time for that, Whelp," he said. "I happen to have a prisoner in the brig that used to work for Hastings, so we'll see what else we can wring out of the man!"

Stumbling out the door of his cabin, Jack could hear his friends following him across the deck, down the ladders and steps, and into the dark depths of the brig. Jack hadn't yet released Alex from his cell, primarily for the reason he was heading down there this moment; he had thought that Alex might have some detail or two about Hastings that he'd forgotten in his drunken haze, so Jack had ordered Gibbs to keep the man fed, watered, and give him a bit of supervised time walking around the lower decks.

"You, Alex!" Jack said, banging his fist against the door.

The man sat up from where he'd been napping against the wall and looked up at his visitors. "Aye?" he asked, still a bit drowsy. "Oh, you brought friends…and one of them is a _woman_!"

"That would be Elizabeth Turner," Jack explained. "But we're not here to talk about her; we're here to talk about my wife and the slimy dog that has her."

Alex groaned. "Alright, Captain Sparrow," he conceded. "What else do you want to know about Hastings?"

"We want to know where he's going to take her," Will replied, his arms folded over his chest as he impatiently glared at the prisoner.

"Ah, now _that's_ something I'll gladly help you out with, given that's something I know quite well," Alex said happily. "Turns out he's taking the lass back to her home port, though I've no idea where that place is. And since Miss Rose's home port is where Captain Sparrow discovered her, there should be no problem in you getting there."

Jack growled. Hastings had discovered where Rose's home port was, probably through his connection to the nobleman Rose had been arranged to marry when Jack had first met her. But why was he heading back there? Why was that port so important? He asked his prisoner that very question.

"Well, I should think it was obvious," Alex replied, surprise written all over his face. "It's the place where her parents are, and since they're wealthy merchant folk, they're sure to have _some_ sort of reward for the safe return of their daughter. She did vanish on her wedding day, after all, so it's safe to assume that her family believes her to have been kidnapped from it."

"Oh, God," Elizabeth said, her hands reaching out to clamp onto her husband's arm. "Hastings is going to take Rose back to her parents, and as a reward for 'saving' her from pirates, he's going to ask for her hand in marriage!"

Meanwhile, Jack was seeing red once more. "That's not going to happen, Elizabeth," he said, his tone flat as his eyes narrowed to slits. "If I have to, I'll destroy every single ship in Gerry's fleet in order to get to Rose."

"Fleet? What fleet?" Alex asked, confused. "The fleet's long-since broken off, all of the ships going back to their usual sailing routes. All there's left is the Chaser, though she's fully armed and ready."

Jack slowly turned back to his prisoner. "Gerry's fleet has dispersed," he said, keeping his calm despite his anger at just now being told this new piece of information. "_Why_ did you not mention this beforehand?" Both Elizabeth and Will placed a firm hand on his shoulders, hoping to prevent any "incidences" from happening…especially those involving Jack, his pistol, and the prisoner's head.

"Well, I was a tad bit drunk at the time, sir," Alex blurted out, hurrying to cover his mistake. "I thought I'd already told you that, given that I'd told you so much already…"

"It's alright, Jack," Elizabeth said, keeping her voice soft. "Besides, we have the information now, and with it, we can plan a rescue for Rose."

Jack took a deep breath to calm down. "Right," he said, turning away from the cell. "I'll give William the coordinates for Rose's home, and we'll leave with the evening tide." He turned towards his friend. "I hope you still have that mirror that you bought in India, Whelp, because I've got a feeling we'll be doing lots of chatting as we sail."

"Yes, we've still got that mirror," Elizabeth confirmed. "And since we've already restocked the Horizon's Flame, we're ready for a long voyage."

"Excellent," Jack said, rubbing his hands together. "Now, Alex, you make yourself comfortable. You'll be off the Pearl the moment we get my bonny wife back, but in the mean time, I need some rum if I'm going to cool my temper before we set out."

* * *

From the deck of the Chaser, I watched as we passed dozens of ships and their crews, heading for the nearest open dock. I was in a plain green dress, a black cloak, and brown leather slippers that had all been forced upon me by my captor. Apparently he refused to return me to my home in breeches, which he thought would be inappropriate for my 'reunion' with my family. 

Along with the new clothes, I wore an expression that openly declared my defiance to the world. On the inside, however, I was screaming in terror. As I looked up and spotted my parents' home standing there, high on a hill above the port, I felt like a woman being led to the gallows. I would once again be wrapped up in silks, lace, and powder, the last of my freedom torn away as Captain Hastings spun lies about how he had come to return me to my worried family.

'_Oh, Jack_,' I thought as a tear slid down my cheek. Flashes of dark brown eyes lined with kohl filled my head and made me want to weep.

The one thing I would miss most about my days as a pirate, besides my freedom, would be my loving husband. Jack had always been so good to me, even before we realized how much we cared for one another. I would miss his smile, his stories about his adventures, and the way he waved his hands about whenever he talked. I would also miss the way that Jack's hips would sway as he walked around deck, calling out orders to the men and performing his duties as captain.

Another tear slid down my cheek, only to be stopped by a hand on my face. I turned my head to face Gerard Hastings, his eyes intense as he studied me. He was standing there in a nobleman's outfit of a blue coat trimmed with gold, white shirt, black boots and pants, and a large feathered hat. I suddenly felt as though the weight of the world were on my shoulders, and he was the one that put it there.

"Feeling sad, sweet Rose?" he asked, brushing aside my tear. "You've nothing to be sad about. Soon, you will be home, and in a few months, the two of us will be wed."

I reached up and slapped his hand away. "I refuse to marry a selfish monster like you, especially since I am already married to someone I love!" I snarled, my lips curling into a sneer.

Green eyes flashed in anger before simmering down to an eerie calm. "You will not find marriage to me all that bad, Rose," Hastings replied, tucking his thumbs into his belt. "After we leave here, I can still give you the freedom that Sparrow would have. You will have your own house to raise our children, and have many servants to command, giving you a great deal of time to do whatever you wish." He then gave me a smile, though I could see a touch of steel behind the soft look he presented.

Huffing, I turned and walked away, refusing to give him an answer. No doubt the man thought that the promise of many servants and a huge house to manage would appeal to every woman. I was not like that. Give me the sea, the Pearl, the wind in my face and hair, and Jack by my side, and I was perfectly happy. Well, perhaps one other thing could complete that portrait of happiness…

'_Such as a few little Sparrows running around the deck_…' I thought dreamily.

What would it be like to give Jack a son that shared his love of the sea? Or would he want a pretty little daughter to spoil and protect against suitors that would want her hand in marriage? I could just imagine the kind of father that Jack would be, as he was a very good, intelligent man. I could see him now, patiently showing our little ones what it took to keep the Black Pearl in ship-shape and telling them how important freedom was.

Just then, the Chaser gave a lurch to the side and I was forced to grab onto the nearest rail for support. A great shudder went through the entirety of the ship, and I looked up, my heart sinking down to the bottom of my feet at the sight of the dock pulling closer. The moment I set foot on solid ground, my days of freedom would be over. I would once more become a pretty display piece for my parents, and once Hastings had his way, I would become mistress of a manor I didn't want, and a mother to children who wouldn't be Jack's.

Tears began to flow down my face just as I felt a firm, strong hand on my arm. I looked up into the satisfied face of Captain Hastings as he stared down at me, a pleased smile on his lips. "It's time to go," he said. "I'm sorry to say that I must call you Miss Nelson before your parents, but you will always be fair Rose to me. Now, shall we?" He offered me his arm.

Refusing to answer him, I merely took his arm and allowed him to lead me off the ship. Once again, I appeared calm, but inside, I was screaming for my husband to come and save me from this nightmare.

* * *

AN: Rose is back home, and her parents will appear next chapter. Don't forget to review! 


	21. Return to Imprisonment

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Yes, Rose is back with the family. Oh, joy, huh? Well, let's just hope that our dear Captain Jack saves her from being bored to death, as well as from that sneaky Gerry. Have fun reading, and don't forget to review! Thanks!

**Chapter 21: Return to Imprisonment:**

As the carriage rolled up the hill towards my parents' home, I was ready to swallow both my tongue and my heart at the same time. My mouth was so dry I felt as though it were full of wool, and my heart was beating so much it felt as though it were going to burst up through my throat at any moment. Beside me, Captain Hastings was beaming rather arrogantly as he held my hand tightly in his, preventing me from escaping.

'_Well, its not as if I could escape in the first place_,' I thought, my eyes drifting longingly towards the doors of the carriage.

Apparently, in the month or so that Jack and I had been in India with the crew, Gerard hadn't wasted all of his time sitting in taverns, waiting for news about when the Black Pearl emerged from waters under British rule. From the arrangement of guards surrounding us as we rode, and the securely locked doors of the carriage, Gerard must have arranged all of this while sitting in that dank tavern in Africa. This was why, even though I wanted to attack my captor with every fiber of my being and escape, I couldn't do so and succeed.

I very nearly fainted when I felt the carriage stop, the jingling of the horses' bridles sounding like keys securing a lock to a cage. I was here, and now I was about to lose a part of my soul. From now on, I would have to live by the rules of my parents, including eating, sleeping, and dressing up whenever they told me to. I would be forced once more to eat meals that were elegant and rich, or delicate and not filling enough to satisfy even the smallest bird. My days of freedom were over.

The door was unlocked, and Hastings eagerly climbed out, his hand reaching in to "escort" me out of the carriage, though he was really practically dragging me out of it. Once I was on the cobblestone drive right before the front door, I clenched my free hand, hiding it underneath the folds of my skirt. My other hand was currently in the possession of Captain Hastings, who was looking very smug.

Standing beside me with his back straight and his chest puffed out, he looked every inch the arrogant nobleman. His coat looked very expensive, as it appeared to be made out of blue silk from China. The gold embroidery trimming the coat was thick and elegant, the gold buttons enhancing the fact that a great deal of money had to have been spent on this coat alone. His white linen shirt should have looked out of place, but given its fine make, it would pass. Black leggings encased in polished black leather boots, and a large blue hat with a long white feather completed the outfit. Even I had to admit that his outfit, with his dark hair and green eyes, Hastings looked every inch the dashing nobleman.

'_Which is exactly what Mother will be hoping for_,' I though, disgusted.

Since the day I came of age to be married, my mother had always wanted me to marry a handsome, wealthy man, just so she could have beautiful grandchildren to look at whenever she visited me. It didn't matter if he was a good man or not, as long as I was well-provided for and had children to raise. If I were forced to live in another country, well, that didn't matter to her, either; after all, Father was a wealthy merchant who had a fleet of ships at his command, visiting my new estate would be no trouble at all.

'_Well, at least they aren't here to meet us_,' I thought as my eyes drifted about the large entryway.

A few servants had come out the door to see who had arrived, but neither one of my parents were there. In all likelihood, Gerard had probably planned it this way, making it so that he looked like the gallant hero who had brought the long-lost princess back to her kingdom. Of course, this was what he was getting, as the servants who had come to greet us stared at me in surprise for a moment prior to recognizing me.

Before I knew what was happening, I was surrounded by familiar faces, all of them rushing to my side. I tried not to wince as my family's butler and parlor maids babbled on about how glad they were to see me alive and well, and how _frightened_ they had been since I'd disappeared, all of them thinking I must have been kidnapped and killed by horrible criminals. Out of the corner of my eye, Gerard Hastings was looking even more smug than he had before.

"Ahem." Hastings gave a loud, but still polite, clearing of his throat, causing the servants around me to stop talking at once. "If you don't mind, I would like to speak to Mr. and Mrs. Nelson at once in regard to this matter."

The butler immediately straightened his back before giving my captor a small bow. "Of course, sir," he said. "If you and the lady would follow me?"

Gerard offered me his arm, which I glared at before accepting. I knew that if I didn't accept his arm, he would probably force me to, so I decided not to resist. Instead, I let him lead me inside the house, the maids trailing behind me like lost little ducklings. We hadn't even been standing in the entryway for more than a minute before my mother came flying through the doors of the parlor, her face full of hope and joy at seeing me alive.

For an instant, I felt a twinge of guilt in my stomach. Had my disappearance truly upset my parents that much? Looking at the expression on my mother's face, however, the feeling of guilt vanished. She had seen the man beside me and probably thought that I had eloped with Gerard Hastings. As her eyes took in his fine clothes and appearance, her joy of seeing me turned into a different emotion entirely. Of course, the fact that I still wore my engagement and wedding rings didn't help matters…

"Oh, Angela!" Mother cried as she threw her arms around me. "Oh, dearest, we've been so _worried_ about you! Where have you been, you are so tan! Oh, we will have to cover you up with powder until your facial coloring is back to normal."

"Now, my dear, let Angela get a word in," Father said as he came out of the parlor.

While Mother looked flustered, poor Father looked as though he had aged a great deal since I had been gone. His hair had a more white hair that hadn't been there before, and a few wrinkles, but that could be for any reason at all. No matter what his face and hair were like, though, Father still looked every inch the dignified merchant in his usual hat, coat, vest, silk shirt, fine breeches and boots.

"Angela, where have you been?" Father demanded. "What happened?"

Gerard stepped forward. "Allow me to explain, sir," he said, pulling off his hat and performing a graceful bow that had Mother and the maids sighing in admiration. "I am Gerard Hastings, but in Scotland I am known as Lord Hastings."

"Oh, a Scottish Lord! You must tell us how you found our dear daughter!" Mother exclaimed excitedly. "But don't tell us the story in the hallway. You must join us in the parlor for tea."

Inwardly, I sighed as Mother led us to the parlor and sat us down with tea, food, and a blazing fire (even though it was summer and quite warm inside). The men had alcoholic drinks in their hands, and I was sorely tempted to ask for a drink of my own, if only to calm my nerves. Finally, after we were all settled, Gerard began to talk.

"Well, sir and madam," Gerard replied with a charming smile that nearly had Mother melting in her chair. "I am afraid that I am a friend of James Harrington, the man who was to marry your daughter the day she was abducted, and when he told me of his missing bride, I felt obligated to visit him. However, I was in the Caribbean at the time, and was unable to leave until recently. During my journey, my ship docked at a port of questionable reputation, and it was there that I ran into a woman who looked remarkably like the description my friend James had provided in his letter to me."

As Hastings lied through his teeth, I was forced to sit there and say nothing. Oh, I wanted to protest, but didn't dare for fear of something horrible happening. For all I knew, there were soldiers outside, waiting for the order to hunt down the Black Pearl and destroy everyone onboard. Gerard Hastings was not a man to cross, so I kept silent and listened as he spun his lies.

"I knew who she was from her mannerisms, and the air in which she carried herself proved she was not the pirate she was pretending to be," Gerard finished.

He had revealed that I was a pirate, and now I was probably going to be hung for it. While my parents stared at me in shock and horror, I silently prayed to whatever divine powers were listening. My heart pounded as my lungs nearly collapsed from the lack of air getting to them.

"Angela, you're a _pirate_?" Mother squeaked, her hands shaking as she set down her tea cup.

"Oh, no, ma'am!" Gerard said while giving a carefree laugh. "No, she was merely forced to _live_ and _look_ like one, as it was pirates that had taken her from this port. I was able to deduce this, and when I managed to find her alone, I was able to snatch her away from their grasp with little difficulty."

Both of my parent relaxed and sighed in relief. Of course, I, too, was relieved that I wasn't going to be hanged. However, that idiot known as Gerard Hastings had nearly gotten me imprisoned with his foolish desire to appear the hero. When this was all over and I was back in Jack's arms, I was going to be sure to take my anger out on him.

"Well, that's a relief," Mother said in a cheerful tone as she once again picked up her tea cup. "That would certainly explain why you are so tanned and brown, Angela. We will have to keep you indoors more, and use some powder to make you look more ladylike."

I couldn't hold back a frown of frustration. I did not want to wear powder, and certainly did not want to stay inside all day just so my complexion would turn pale as a ghost! Soon I would be forced into that damned device known as a corset, the laces tightened so that I could no longer breathe or eat. Mother always hated when I ate more than she thought necessary, claiming that it was a disgusting habit in a lady. So, in order to keep me thin, my corset was tightened so that I could not eat a helping larger than the size of my palm. By the time the next meal hour arrived, I was nearly faint from hunger. Of course, due to my corset, I couldn't eat much, and so I had spent much of my life hungry.

"Angela, why are you frowning?" Mother demanded. "Stop that at once, it will give you wrinkles!"

I ignored her, instead reaching a hand out and picking up a tiny tea sandwich before taking a healthy bite out of it. As usual, it was a dainty thing of white bread, a few thin slices of cucumber, and a bit of mayonnaise for flavoring. Once that was gone, I picked up another and ate that the way I had eaten my food on the Pearl, taking big, healthy bites, since pirates had a complete indifference towards table etiquette. After a few more sandwiches, I knew my mother was horrified at my eating behavior, since she snatched the plate out of my reach when I went back for a sixth sandwich.

"Angela, that is not ladylike!" she scolded. "You must never eat more than two sandwiches while you are at tea! It is disgraceful and rude if you do!"

"If I am supposed to eat only two sandwiches, then why do people serve so many of them?" I asked calmly. "Really, it is just a waste of food if people are expected to only eat two of them and the rest are going to be thrown away." Now was the chance to truly shock my parents. "I know that the Captain of the Black Pearl would be furious if we wasted that much food for no apparent reason."

I raised my cup to my lips and watched in amusement as my mother turned pale at my words. Beside her, Father looked as though he were trapped between being angry at my defiance and being terrified at the mention of the pirate ship I had been on.

"The Black Pearl?" Father managed to strangle out. "You were prisoner on the Black Pearl?"

"Oh, my poor dear!" Mother cried out. "From the look of the rings on your finger, however, it is clear that you married Lord Hastings on the voyage here, so you are sure to return to your proper manners."

I snorted in contempt. "I am not married to Lord Hastings," I snapped, holding my head up high as I spoke. "I am married to Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl."

A moment of deathly silence filled the room. I could almost feel the air being sucked out of it as though by some giant force, and while I drank my tea, I waited for the storm to hit. Mother looked as though she were about to faint, and Father…well, Father didn't look well at all.

"It is nothing to be concerned about, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson," Gerard hurriedly assured them. "The sham of a ceremony was performed in India, and you can hardly claim that a Hindu ceremony is valid enough to bind a good Christian woman to a pirate in matrimony."

Once again, my parents nearly collapsed in relief while Gerard turned his head and gave me a glare from beneath his hat. As for me, I was smugly helping myself to another cup of tea, as well as a pastry from a plate that was out of my mother's reach but well within mine.

"Oh, good," Mother said with a smile. "Angela, why don't you give those rings to your father and he can dispose of them for you? I doubt that you'll want to keep them."

My eyes narrowed to slits as I clenched my fingers together. "If you want them, you will have to pry them from my cold, dead hands," I said, my voice full of ice-cold anger.

Gerard cleared his throat. "I'm afraid her time with the crew of the Black Pearl has left her mind and heart rather scarred," he explained to my parents, who were looking at me as though I had grown three heads. "It would probably be best to leave her with the only things that bring her comfort, namely the rings and such."

My parents both nodded, but it was Father who spoke. "We are most grateful for what you have done for our family, Lord Hastings," he said. "If there is anything that we can offer you in return for your actions, you have but to name it."

"Well, sir, that is precisely what I wished to speak to you about," Gerard said, his tone smooth and charming. "During our travels here to your home, I have become rather fond of your daughter. If you would permit it, instead of a monetary reward, I would like dear Angela's hand in marriage."

I knew that this would happen. Of course, Gerard Hastings himself had told me of his intention, so I was somewhat prepared for this. As my parents grew excited about my marrying a nobleman, I sat there and sipped my tea. I was not going to show any emotion towards this, as I felt completely numb. Instead, I listened in silence as my future was planned around me, my heart screaming for Jack to hurry and save me before it was too late.

* * *

The Black Pearl was easily the fastest ship in the Caribbean, if not the whole world, and Jack was very proud of that fact. He was even happier that the Horizon's Flame was able to keep up with him. Of course, Will and Elizabeth had probably unfurled every sail on their ship just to do so, but it was something they were willing to do. Thanks to the swiftness of their ships, as well as the wind blowing in their favor, they arrived at a town near Rose's home port before the week was out. 

After docking the ships, Jack and the Turners met together to discuss a course of action. During this time, Jack had decided to leave the Pearl and join Will and Elizabeth on the Horizon's Flame in his venture to save Rose. Since the Pearl was a well-known pirate ship, he'd been forced to order his crew to trail behind the Flame, staying a few miles out to sea instead of pulling into the port of Rose's home town so as not to attract attention. Jack had also ordered the crew to switch sail colors, changing the black sails for white ones. It would certainly keep others from being suspicious as to what ship it was, as he was sure that there were a dozen other black ships out there besides the Pearl.

Although he had his own cabin aboard the Flame, Jack was presently sitting in the Turners' main quarters to formulate a rescue plan. Looking around, he noticed how _different_ it was from the cabin he shared with Rose. Here on the Flame, it was evident that Elizabeth's hand was everywhere in the decorating of the main cabin. Jack noticed a several heavy draperies on the walls, as well as a few small decorations nailed here and there, usually where the draperies didn't meet. Heavy knickknacks decorated an equally heavy table on one side of the main cabin, while two desks were pushed against the other. He could only imagine Elizabeth's taste when it came to decorating the sleeping room!

"Well, what do we do now, Jack?" Will asked as he poured water for him and his wife.

Jack smiled as Elizabeth put a bottle of rum in front of him. "My thanks, dear Lizzie," he said, one hand picking up the bottle to give her a mock toast.

Elizabeth shook her head with a smile. "You are welcome, Captain Sparrow," she replied. "But seriously, Jack, what do we do next? Even if he doesn't recognize our ship, Hastings is sure to find out that you're here as soon as he sees you walking throughout the town."

"Ah, but I shall not be walking about in daylight as myself," Jack said, waving one finger in the air. "I intend to put on a disguise when I go into town, or go out at night, when I won't be seen or recognized. That way, I can go anywhere and gather all the information I need."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged a look and a shrug before Will turned towards his friend. "Alright, Jack," he said. "So, what do we do next?"

"We get information on the situation," Jack said, taking a drink of his rum. "Once we know where Rose is and what Hastings is up to, we can plan a way to rescue Rose."

His friends nodded, knowing that the night was just getting started.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the short chapter; the next one will be longer, I promise. Please review! 


	22. Defiance of the Pirate Soul

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Rose is gonna act every inch the pirate in this chapter, and it'll either make you laugh or make you cheer and want to slap her parents for being idiots. Either way, I hope you enjoy the chapter and will review! Oh, and there was a typo in chapter 21: Mrs. Nelson called her daughter 'Rose,' but I meant it to say 'Angela.' My mistake, and I changed it. Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter 22: Defiance of the Pirate Soul:**

Upstairs in my bedroom, I found myself looking out over the docks, just like I had before, so long ago. Captain Hastings had returned to his ship and wouldn't be returning for a few days, claiming that he needed to attend to a few things onboard, as well as to give me time to "bond" with my family. Of course, his idea of bonding meant something completely different from what I had in mind…

It was night of the same day of my return to my family's house, and already I was bored out of my skull. After that unpleasant tea in the parlor, the pinnacle of which was Hastings' request of my hand in marriage, I was led upstairs to my room in order to 'recover from my ordeal.' The moment I was in my old bedroom, I was immediately attended to by over a dozen maids, all of whom clucked and fussed about me like hens over a new hatchling. I was forced into a lacy nightgown, my hair was tied up in ribbons so that it would curl during the night, and my work-roughened hands were covered in lotions and bandages so that they could 'heal.' I was then pushed into bed and told to sleep.

I, of course, had no intention of doing any such thing. The moment I was alone, I rose from the bed and went to sit at my window, my eyes darting towards the docks. Many ships were still there, in spite of the dozen or so that had surely left earlier that day. This particular port was always busy with ships coming and going all day long. Normally, I loved watching all of the hustle and bustle of the port, but right now, my heart wasn't in it.

Sighing, my eyes watched as darkness settled in, the shadows stretching to envelope the entire town in black. Torches, lamps, and candles were being lit inside the buildings and along the streets, each light looking like a firefly to my eyes. I could still see people moving along the walkways, either shopping for the night's supper or doing last minute errands before the shops closed for the evening.

'_I used to watch all of this from the deck of the Pearl, whenever we pulled into port_,' I thought, smiling at the memory. '_Jack would be there, standing beside me as his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Occasionally, we'd get a room at an inn, but why would we want to have a room above a noisy tavern when we could have a nice, quiet cabin aboard the Pearl_?'

Good Lord, I missed my husband. If I were on the Pearl right now, we would be in our cabin, drinking rum or eating while we laughed over new jokes that Jack had heard from the crew. After a while, Jack and I would climb into bed, curl up close, then talk quietly to one another until we fell asleep. Usually I fell asleep first, since Jack's fingers would be rubbing my back and combing through my hair, his voice soft in my ear as he whispered a pirate song to me.

Sniffing, I angrily wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. '_Now is not the time to be weak_,' I thought to myself. '_You are a pirate and a pirate's wife; you must be strong and keep yourself alive and sane until Jack can come and save you_.'

That was rather hypocritical, actually, since I was trying to be strong like a pirate while waiting like a damsel to be saved. If I were truly strong, I would find a way to escape from here, but I felt in my heart that Jack would find me with his magical compass. If I escaped and tried to find him, it would only prolong our separation, so staying here in one spot should bring Jack to me faster. Well, it seemed somewhat logical…to a point.

Yawning, I realized that I hadn't slept well in weeks. On the Chaser, I had always feared that Hastings or one of his crewmen would sneak into my cabin in the middle of the night and try something, so I kept myself in as light a state of sleep as possible. Tonight, though, since I was in my family's home, surrounded by armed guards, I should be able to get a decent amount of rest. Besides, the bed was very comfortable, just as I remembered, and I would certainly need to be well-rested if I were to survive until Jack came.

Climbing into the bed and pulling the covers over my head, I was asleep before my head even hit the soft, goose down pillow.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of giggling females rushing into my room, two of them pulling open the curtains as the rest of them rushed to piece together what clothes I would wear for the day. A few rushed to prepare water so that I could wash my face and hands. Reluctantly, I got up. While I cleaned myself up, two new maids entered, one carrying a breakfast tray while the other bore a tea tray. Feeling my stomach rumble, I realized how famished I was, and took a step towards the meal. However, the maids that had brought the wash water intercepted me before I could get close to the food. 

"Mistress, you must dress in your corset before eating," the maid said in a gentle, but chiding, tone.

Drat, I'd forgotten about that. A woman put on the corset _before_ breakfast so that, after the laces were tied tight, she would not eat much. Years ago, it had bothered me, but I had grown up with the custom, and had adjusted to it. After the freedom given to me by the Pearl, however, there was no possible way I was going back to my old habits. I was used to eating as much as I wanted on the Pearl, and I refused to go back to being a starving noblewoman just because these servants said so.

"No," I declared with a glare. "Get that thing away from me this instant." I gave the corset a pointed look and a sneer.

The maids looked startled, to say the least, and the servant that had spoken earlier frowned. "Miss, you must put the corset on before eating. If you don't, you will grow too fat to fit into your gowns," the maid said in a patronizing voice, sounding as though she were speaking to a child or an idiot.

Now it was my turn to frown. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard," I said while crossing my arms over my chest. "Now, I am going to eat my breakfast, and then I am going to put on a dress that I chose, _without_ wearing a bloody corset!"

Again the maids looked surprised, and some actually appeared horrified at my harsh words. When the chief maid tried to protest once more, I merely walked around her and approached the two trays, both of which had been set atop a small eating table. I quickly lifted the lid and savored the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and fried potatoes, as well as the small amount of cream sauce that had been poured over the eggs and potatoes.

Setting aside the lid, I picked up the tea pot and poured myself a cup without waiting for the serving maid to do it for me. While the maids silently stood there and stared, I added sugar and milk to my tea, then eagerly dug into my food. Halfway through my meal, one of them tried to take the tray away, but retreated when I glared at her. They probably thought I was eating too much, but I didn't care, and happily cleaned the entire plate of everything edible. Only when the last morsel was gone did I allow them to take the tray, and by then, they were all scandalized. At least I wiped my mouth.

"Now for the gown," I said, rising up and walking towards the closet.

A rainbow of silk, satin, velvet, lace, and muslin hung inside my wardrobe, but I already knew which dress I was going to wear. I immediately chose a gown made of silk, the color matching that of the Caribbean waters on a clear, sunny day. The neckline and sleeves had delicate Venetian lace sewn there, and it was one of my favorite dresses. It was also one of the few that didn't require a corset!

Quickly slipping into the gown, I waited for one of them to lace me up, which did not take long. Since joining the Pearl, I had become much slimmer, most likely due to the hard work and exercise I went through every day. Perhaps I wouldn't need a corset, but even if I did, I wouldn't wear one. I had hated them before I met Jack, and I would continue to hate them long after I was rescued.

Once I was dressed, the maids pulled the ribbons out of my hair so that they could see what it looked like. The result was a cloud of thick curls, which I hated, but it was soon pulled up to the top of my head, leaving two thick curls hanging by either temple. I couldn't help but think how pointless it was for to curl my hair overnight in the first place, since they were going to do was pull it up anyway. If they so wanted curls hanging down the side of my face, they could always use a small curling iron.

Finally, an hour after I'd eaten, I stood from my vanity table and felt thoroughly disgusted with how I looked. Blue ribbons had been put into my hair, and even as I stood here, a straw hat with lacy white ties was being attached to my head. One maid tucked a pair of white gloves into one of the hidden pockets of my gown, and another handed me a parasol.

"Your skin is so _brown_, miss!" cried a particularly young maid as she approached with a china dish full of white powder. "Just look at you! We'll have to fix that at once!"

"Oh, no you don't," I said, grasping my parasol and raising it. "Don't you dare put even a dab of that awful stuff on my face! I will go out as I am, or I won't go out at all!"

The maid backed away, as did all the rest. "But Miss, your mother specifically told us-"

"I don't care what my mother told you!" I snapped. "I never want to see another corset or speck of face powder in this room ever again, do you hear me?"

The maids all nodded and parted before me as I walked towards the door. I felt like Moses walking through the Red Sea after, and as I walked down the stairs, I held my head high, feeling as though I had, indeed, performed a miracle by making it out of my bedroom with a full stomach and able to breathe normally.

However, my triumph was short-lived, as the moment I entered the lower level of the house, a servant approached and told me my parents were in the parlor, wanting to talk with me. Rolling my eyes with a sigh in impatience, I turned around to my right and entered the elegantly decorated room. It was made to impress, of course, so there were fine woods, china figurines, and paintings all around. And there, sitting in the center of it all, were my parents.

Upon my entrance, Mother leveled me a glare that, in the past, would have set me quaking in my shoes. Now, however, I felt nothing. After sailing through hurricanes, surviving pirate battles, and planning a wedding with Nidhi and Padma, facing my mother was a joke.

"Honestly, Angela, what are you thinking?" Mother snapped. "Dressing without a corset, eating _everything_ on your plate, and refusing to go out of your room without face powder…it's scandalous!"

I merely snorted. "Oh, please, Mother, as though I care about what you or anyone else in this family or in town thinks of me," I retorted while glaring at her in contempt.

"Angela!" Father cried. "How dare you speak to your mother that way! Have you no respect for the woman who brought you into this world?"

"You mean the woman who wanted me to marry someone I didn't love?" I said, glaring at him. "The same woman who wants me to marry Gerard Hastings, another man I don't love, and, in fact, despise? The man responsible for taking me away from Jack Sparrow, the man I married and love more than anything in the world besides my freedom?"

Father's blue eyes narrowed. "You listen to me, young lady," he said, his voice low and angry. "You are my daughter, and you will live by my rules and the rules set in place by the society we live in. Young, noble women such as you have no freedoms other than what I or your mother give you, and you are to act according to your station in life."

"A young woman of class is quiet, meek, and obedient," Mother stated in a lecturing tone of voice. "She is to obey her father and mother, then the man who becomes her husband. You must put all these silly ideas of freedom and rebellion out of your head, Angela. Honestly, dearest, I don't know where this attitude comes from, as I am certain it was not learned here!"

"And how could you possibly say that you are in love with, above all people, the beast of a pirate who kidnapped you?" Father demanded. "For goodness sakes, Angela, Sparrow is more animal than man!"

By now, I was furious. "How _dare_ you!" I yelled. "How dare you insult the man I love, the man who has treated me far better than either one of you ever has!"

"A pirate treating you better than your own parents?" Father growled. "You go too far, Angela!"

"He did!" I cried. "He did treat me better! Jack loves me and treats me as an equal! He taught me everything I needed to know on the Pearl, and even began training me as co-captain! He asks for my opinion and my help as his wife, his friend, and his fellow pirate, so don't you _dare_ tell me that he's an animal when he has more humanity in one finger than the two of you put together!"

I felt a slap across my cheek, which shocked me more than anything. Father stood before me, his face twisted in fury, as well as disbelief. Never before had he hurt me physically, and this new action surprised the both of us.

"I'm sorry, Angela, but it was the only way," he softly apologized. "I had to stop you now so that I could forgive you later."

"Angela." Mother rose from her seat to approach us, her hand drifting to her husband's arm. "It is obvious that your time away from home has left you disturbed and confused. Perhaps once you are back amongst your friends and those of society, you will remember how much you loved being here at home with us."

If anything showed how trapped I would be here in this house, it was Mother's words and Father's slap to the face. Jack would never hit me, this I knew for sure. He might be a pirate, but he had never hurt a woman, not once. Of course, neither had my father, but then, I'd rarely seen Father because of his shipping business. I had never spent more than two full days a month in his presence, if I was fortunate, and only saw him occasionally for birthdays and holidays. I knew Jack even better than I knew my own father.

"I never loved being here," I said, not bothering to hide the hate and anger I was feeling. "I was trapped inside this gilded cage you made for me, always wanting more and always wanting to be free. Well, guess what Mother, Father? I was free, and freed by my own hand! I wasn't kidnapped, you fools, I ran away from the prison you and your damned society built for me!"

I knew that Father would try and hit me again, so I raised the parasol, pointing it at him as I would a sword, just in case he raised his hand against me once more. "If you try and hit me again, sir, you will regret it. A woman I may be, but I've been taught to fight, and will defend myself as necessary."

Shocked, Father stepped back, taking Mother with him. Meanwhile, I began backing up towards the door. I knew that I could never escape from this town, as my family surely had people to spy on me for them, but I could get out of this imprisonment for a little while, at least. So, with a swirl of skirts, I was out the door and down the walkway, headed for town.

* * *

Frustrated, Jack waited until midmorning before heading out into town. Will and Elizabeth had already left, both disguised as a couple traveling together. William had dressed in a white shirt, brown vest, brown coat with gold trimmings, brown pants, and tall, shiny brown leather boots. Elizabeth had garbed herself in a golden-brown dress with white lace at the neck and sleeves. Though elegantly attired, neither one had gone out unarmed (though it appeared otherwise), and had advised Jack to do the same when he left the Horizon's Flame. 

'_Do they really think me stupid enough to go out in a port like this without a disguise, not to mention unarmed_?' Jack thought, disgusted with his friends' lack of faith in him.

Rolling his eyes, Jack pulled on the monk's robe that he had fashioned out of cloth he had purchased before he had boarded the Flame as a passenger. The hood was deep, and would cover the interesting beads, trinkets, and bangles that were woven into his hair. The loose sleeves would cover his hands, and hide his rings from the sight of others. However, his beard would be a problem; monks didn't go around with beads woven into two braided strands dangling from their chins. As much as it pained him, Jack knew he had to remove them. Besides, Rose was everything to him, and if he was going to save her, he'd have to be willing to make sacrifices.

'_Besides, they'll grow back_,' he thought, trying to put a bright side on the situation as he raised the scissors to his chin. '_And after they do, Rose can put the beads back on them for me_.'

Taking a deep breath, Jack gathered his courage and snipped off the strands. Well, that wasn't so bad. Maybe he could make a bracelet out of them and give it to Rose, just so she would always have a piece of him nearby. It was an interesting idea, and one he would have to keep in mind after this whole thing was over. Tucking the braided strands into a pocket, Jack turned back to his disguise.

Straightening the robe and the white cord that would serve as his sash, Jack looked himself over. For the second time in his life, he was impersonating a clerk of the Church, but this was for a far better cause. Of course, the last time had been quite a memorable experience as well, but now was not the time to reminisce about that naughty little things he'd done in his youth…

Jack quickly focused his eyes on the mirror, watching himself pull the hood over his head and over his mass of hair. The hood did its work well, completely hiding each and every strand, as well as covering the red bandana he always wore to keep his hair under control. It also hid his face just so that he could see out, but no one could see _him_. It was probably one of his best disguises, and was also one of his favorites. After all, no one bothers a clergyman, except perhaps to ask for his blessing.

'_And if that happens, I know enough of the Good Book to be a convincing priest_,' Jack thought as he turned away from the mirror and headed for the door, quickly making his way from the cabin and onto the deck of the Flame.

With a quick nod to the crewmen, Jack made sure that his sleeves covered his hands, then shuffled his way down the gangplank and into the streets of the port. Almost immediately, he was surrounded by huge crowds, most of which were servants out buying ingredients for the evening's supper. As in any town by the water, food from the sea was a daily staple, so fish, crabs, lobster, and shellfish were all being purchased by everyone in sight. Beef, chicken, and pork were being sold as well, but Jack highly doubted that many could afford the better cuts of those animals, especially when the ocean's bounty was so plentiful that even the poorest soul could buy them.

Looking around, Jack decided that the Turners would probably be questioning people around the harbor, since there was little chance that they would be recognized. Besides, who was going to stop and question a finely-dressed young man and wife looking at the ships? A priest, however, might look out of place, especially if he were asking questions he shouldn't be asking. So, keeping this in mind, Jack headed into the center of town, keeping his head slightly down, but his eyes and ears still open for any sort of news about Rose.

He was lucky, as the miraculous return of Miss Angela Nelson was quite the topic amongst the servants shopping around the harbor. Jack would have listened in, but the moment he got close, everyone stopped gossiping and immediately began offering him nods of respect or gentle smiles. The moment he was out of earshot, they started back up again, and as Jack progressed further into the town, he found himself growing more and more irritated.

'_Bloody hell, it's not like they're going to be struck down just because they're gossiping before a priest_!' Jack thought to himself as he entered another part of town. '_It's not like gossiping is a sin. At least, I don't __**think**__ it is_…'

Raising his head just a little so that he could see better, Jack saw that he had entered a wealthier part of town, one that was much closer to Rose's old house. She had told him that she had lived up on a hill, high enough so that she could see the ocean and harbor from her bedroom window. There were about a dozen houses on the hill, but half of them had their front doors facing the harbor, leaving about six or seven homes with their rear or side rooms facing the sea.

'_Well, at least I've got it narrowed down_,' he thought as he walked down the street.

A few passing gentlemen tipped their hats at him, and one girl-child out with her nurse handed him a small bouquet of flowers with a curtsy, much to the amusement of both Jack and her nanny. Jack solemnly thanked the little girl with a gentle pat on the head and a 'bless you, my child,' before continuing on his way.

However, it wasn't long before Jack stopped in his tracks and realized that he had no idea where to go next. He couldn't very well walk up to the doors of the wealthy and ask about Miss Nelson's house; there was the chance that he would be invited inside one of those homes, and when he was asked to remove his hood, he would be recognized as a fraud. After that, he would be imprisoned, and he couldn't help Rose from inside a jail cell.

Sighing, Jack turned around, only to run into a well-dressed young lady. The edge of his hood covered a bit of his eyes, so he could not see her face. However, the unique black pearl ring on her left ringfinger, combined with the uniquely engraved wedding band next to it, told him who she was.

"Oh, forgive me, sir!" Rose's voice cried out. "I thought that you had seen me here, but I was gravely mistaken. Please, sir preacher, are you hurt?"

Now, Jack could have done several things at this particular moment. He could have thrown back his hood, grabbed his wife by the arms, and kissed her like a man starved for his woman. However, priests did not go around passionately kissing young women in public, and such an act would have gotten him found out by the authorities. Instead, Jack merely held himself in check as he carefully looked up from beneath his hood.

"I can assure you, dear lady, that I am fine," he said, his eyes watching Rose's facial expressions as he spoke. "Though I am most particularly happy to meet such a beautiful _pearl_ of a woman like yourself." He was delighted as recognition and joy spread sparked in Rose's eyes.

"Jack?" she whispered, her voice full of love and hope.

* * *

I wanted to pinch myself, just to be sure that this was real. Jack was standing before me, dressed as a monk, and he was speaking to me! I knew there was the chance that I could be mistaken, but only one man in the world had such a wonderfully soft, smooth, husky voice, and that was Jack. Giving my husband a closer look, I realized something was off. 

"Goodness, Jack, what have you done to your beard?" I gasped, staring at his chin. Goodness, no wonder I hadn't recognized him! He'd snipped off the beaded strands on his chin!

"Apologies, darling, but it was necessary," my husband replied with a smile. "Can't be recognized as what I am, so I had to cut them off." One of his hands reached inside his robe and pulled out the two braids. "Here you are, luv…to remember me by while William, Lizzie and I think up a plan."

The Turners were here? Oh, thank goodness. I happily accepted the strands and tucked them into a pocket of my gown. "You have to save me, Jack," I pleaded to him. "My parents want me to go back to being the caged bird I was before, and I can't do it! I just can't!"

Keeping his sleeves over his hands, Jack reached out and grasped mine, my fingers tucked underneath the rough fabric as Jack made it appear that he was giving me his blessing. "Be strong, darling," he said, brown eyes staring into mine. "We'll get you out of this soon, I promise."

"Miss Nelson!" cried a voice behind me. I turned and spotted a soldier coming towards me. "Miss, I'm here to escort you back to your parents. They are very worried about you."

"A moment, good sir," Jack said, his voice turning deep and full of authority. "The lady has asked for my blessing, and I have not finished." The soldier muttered an apology and stepped back a pace, allowing Jack and I a little room to breathe. "Now, my dear, I believe I haven't bestowed upon you a kiss to end the blessing, so if you please…"

Blushing, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to the corner of Jack's mouth, which he happily returned. The kiss was brief, but I knew we both savored it. "Thank you, good sir," I said, giving him a broad smile. "You have greatly eased my mind and heart with your words."

Jack merely bowed before turning towards the port and walking silently away, though I could see a slightly joyful bounce to his step. Barely resisting the urge to follow him, I allowed the guard to lead me back to my parents' home, my fingers straying to the pocket that currently held two braided strands of dark brown hair, decorated with beads. Feeling these, I could feel my hopes rise once more. Jack and the Turners were here, and I knew that Gerard Hastings didn't stand a chance against them.

* * *

AN: Review, please! 


	23. Frustration On All Sides

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Yes, Rose is the rebellious one, isn't she? And yes, Jack did snip off his beard, but it will grow back, so don't worry. Meanwhile, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and will review. Thanks!

**Chapter 23: Frustration on All Sides:**

Walking back towards the docks, Jack tried to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to smile and whistle because he had seen Rose and knew that she was fine and unharmed. However, he also wanted to yell and curse in anger at not being able to bring her home that very minute. If that blasted guard hadn't shown up when he did, then perhaps Jack could have stolen his wife away with no one the wiser.

'_Foiled again by some idiot in a uniform_,' Jack thought as he made his way towards the Horizon's Flame. '_Why do those wig-heads always show up at the worst possible time_?'

Well, at least he had been able to see Rose and know that she was alright. Even though he hadn't shown it, Jack had found her quite fetching in the blue gown she had worn. The blue was like the open Caribbean sea, the lace at the collar and the sleeves like white clouds that only enhanced the beauty of the gown. Jack made a mental note, wanting to be sure to get another just like it for her to wear either on the Pearl or when he decided to take her to an expensive inn for dinner.

'_You have to save her first, mate_,' Jack silently chided himself. '_Get Rose first, __**then**__ shower her with gifts apologize for letting this happen to her_.'

Sighing, Jack boarded the Flame and went to his cabin, pulling off his disguise and tossing it in a corner before flopping onto his bed. Elizabeth had insisted on giving him the second-largest cabin onboard; after all, he was their friend, and he would be sharing the cabin with Rose after their little rescue effort was over. The room wasn't nearly as big as the Captain's Cabin on the Pearl, but it would do. The bed certainly was big enough for two…

Grinning, Jack dozed off, thinking of his wife surrounded by blue silk as she smiled up at him.

* * *

Loud banging on the door woke him from a glorious dream, one which involved Jack, his wife, and a lovely beach. Things were just getting interesting when the banging started, jolting the pirate captain out of his pleasant rest and back to the _un_pleasantness of real life. 

"Jack, I know you're in there!" a female voice called through the wood. "Open the door this instant!"

Groaning in annoyance, Jack managed to roll himself onto his side. "Give me a few minutes, Lizzie, and I'll meet you in the main cabin!" he yelled, grumpy at having his nap interrupted by the banshee on the other side of the door.

He heard her muttering as she turned and left, her footsteps fading as she headed up to the top deck. Jack, in turn, began muttering curses of his own as he began to straighten up. Not that there was much to straighten in the first place; his hair almost never needed a brush (unless Rose asked him to brush it, of course), and his clothes were always rumpled, so all he really needed was a quick splash of water to the face and he was ready.

Minutes later, Jack was walking through the door of the main cabin. William and Elizabeth were already seated with goblets of water in front of them, a bottle of rum set on the table before a third chair. As he entered, the Turners turned to greet him, only to have their jaws drop open in shock. There was complete silence for a moment, and Elizabeth was the first to speak.

"Jack, what on Earth did you do to your beard?" she gasped.

Barely restraining himself from rolling his eyes, Jack waved the comment aside as he took a seat. "I'm afraid it was a necessary sacrifice, dear Elizabeth," he said, propping his feet up on the table as he picked up the bottle of rum. Using his teeth, he removed the cork, spat it out onto the cabin floor, then took a deep drink from the bottle.

"A necessary sacrifice for _what_?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes focused on his chin.

"Well, since I went outside in the guise of a clergyman, I couldn't go around with those beads dangling from my whiskers, now, could I?" Jack replied in a sarcastic voice. "After all, clergymen don't have bits and bangles in their beards."

Will's eyes widened considerably. "A clergyman?" he blurted out, a smile tugging at his lips. "You impersonated a man of the cloth? Jack, really, was that a good idea?"

Rolling his eyes, Jack took another drink of rum before answering. "A man of the cloth is pretty much the only disguise I can wear and not be seen as a pirate, Whelp," he said. "Besides, my beard will be easy to grow back; my hair is a completely different matter. Rose will have my head if I cut one strand of beads out of it, but she seemed perfectly alright with my cutting off my beard strands."

Now he had Elizabeth's full attention. "Rose saw you?" the young woman gasped. "You actually got to see her while you walked around town?"

"Aye, and she knows that we're all here to get her out of this mess," Jack replied, lifting the bottle to his lips again. A few swallows later, the bottle was lowered. "No worries, Lizzie, my lass was fine, though apparently they forced her into a gown for the day." He grinned broadly. "Can't help but wonder what sort of trouble she caused for them, if that's the case."

Will and Elizabeth smiled and shook their heads. Both of the Turners knew that Jack was proud of his wife, and that seeing her alive and unharmed had set his mind at ease. However, Elizabeth noted that there was a semi-dreamy glaze in Jack's eyes, and she knew that the pirate was thinking of Rose. Will occasionally got that look whenever he saw his own wife after only a few hours of separation, and so it was something she was very familiar with.

"Well, now we at least know that she's unharmed," Elizabeth said, tapping the table with a finger. "Just how far were you in town when you spotted her, Jack?"

Pulling his feet off the table, Jack sat straight up in his chair, his mind now focused on Rose's rescue. "I was just inside the part of town where the wealthy families live," he replied. "The merchants and other rich families built their houses up the hill, probably to have a nice view of the town and to look down their noses at everyone else."

"There have to be at least a dozen or more homes up there," Will protested. "How will we know which one is hers?"

"Ah, now there is the beauty of it," Jack said with a smile. "In the past, Rose frequently told me that she could see the ocean and the harbor from her bedroom window. Since the bedrooms are at the rear of the house, that narrows it down significantly. There are only six or seven houses up there with their front doors facing away from the harbor, so…"

"So one of those houses is Rose's old home," Elizabeth deduced with a smile. "Well, at least it will be slightly easier to find her." She then grew chagrined. "At least you managed to discover something useful. Will and I walked for hours and didn't find much, though we now know that Hastings is still here. His ship is here, at least, and from the gossip around the docks, he happens to be the favorite of the Nelson family, for reasons I can't understand."

Jack grit his teeth together. "That's because, before we were married in India, Rose's last name was Nelson," he ground out. "Hastings is going to be treated as the welcome hero because he brought Rose back to her family." He took another long drink from his rum bottle.

"We'll save her, Jack," Elizabeth said, her voice soft as she tried to sooth his nerves. "We'll get her back before anything can happen to her."

'_I hope you're right_,' Jack thought as he took another gulp of alcohol. '_If not for Rose's sake, then for mine, since I don't think I can live without her for much longer_.'

* * *

The moment I returned home, I simply swept into the house, handed the butler my parasol and hat, then headed up stairs to my room. I was not in the mood to be lectured on my morning's behavior, and preferred to be alone with my thoughts, all of which included Jack and our encounter earlier this afternoon. Besides, I had missed lunch and was hungry. 

Walking through the hallway towards my room, I ignored the stares of the passing servants…except for one. It was a little blonde kitchen maid standing in the hall by my room, and she looked at me with a touch of awe and fear in her grey eyes, almost as if she thought I would tear her head off. I gave her a small smile, which seemed to calm her a bit.

"Would you be a dear and fetch me something to eat and drink?" I asked in a kind voice. "I'm afraid that I missed luncheon, and it is a while until supper."

The maid curtseyed. "Yes, Miss," she said, her voice small and timid. "However, I should warn you that the Missus and Master are going to be having tea this afternoon, and will likely wish for you to join them." The poor little thing looked up at me once more.

'_Oh, for heaven's sakes, I'm not going to harm the girl_!' I thought to myself. Perhaps she'd heard that I had sailed with pirates and feared the some of the habits I might have taken on? It certainly would explain a great deal. Keeping a hold on my patience, I kept my smile on my face as I spoke.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I said, causing the maid to look up at me. "What's your name?"

"Molly, Miss Nelson," she muttered, looking down once more. "Molly Winters."

"Well, Molly, I assure you that I won't hurt you in any way," I said, reaching out to grasp her chin and forcing her to look up at me. "I may have lived among pirates, but that doesn't mean I like to randomly hurt people who make me angry. It's not the way all pirates live."

Molly stared at me for a moment before smiling. "They said you'd sailed on the Black Pearl," she whispered, her eyes darting around in case one of the upper servants spotted her talking to me. "Is that true, Miss? What was it like?"

I grinned. "Fetch my lunch to my rooms, and I will tell you."

She vanished down the hallway before I could blink twice.

* * *

"So you actually _married_ Captain Jack Sparrow?" Molly breathed as she leaned forward on the table. 

We had been talking for well over an hour, and I could tell that Molly was on the verge of worshiping me. Actually, I was the one who had done all of the talking, occasionally taking bites of my food while Molly sat there and stared at me from across the little table the tray was on. Of course, I didn't tell her why or how I had ended up on the Pearl; instead, I told her about the adventures I'd had on the ship, and about the crew, since that appeared to be what she wanted to hear about most.

"I'd always heard that Captain Sparrow wasn't the marry kind," Molly said, her chin resting in the palms of her hands. "And yet, he married you. He must love you very much, Miss, if he was willing to take you as his wife and let you aboard his ship!"

I smiled and took another sip of lemonade. The food was gone, and all that remained was the refreshing beverage, which I savored. I would definitely have to get Jack to stock up on the sour fruit, since it would help fight scurvy and give the crew a non-alcoholic beverage to drink with their meals. Not that I would forbid rum on the Pearl, but the crew needed a way to stay healthy, and lemonade just might be it.

"He loves me very much," I said with a sigh. "He loves me just as much as I love him." I put the glass down and looked at Molly. "Now, why don't you tell me about yourself? I'm sure you're tired of hearing about me, and I would like to hear about you."

Molly seemed to sit straight up in her chair. It had taken a little while to get her to relax around me, since my father was her employer, but she had since settled down and accepted the fact that I had no intention of holding myself above her. Most wealthy young women would mistreat their servants or degrade them with words and embarrassing chores, but I never did that. After all, servants were people as well, and didn't deserve to be treated like animals!

"Not much to tell, Miss," Molly replied, her hands twisting her apron in her lap. "Just an ordinary girl in need of work after her mum and dad died. I've got no siblings, so there's just me in my little room in the servants' quarters."

I felt a surge of sympathy for the girl, but knew there wasn't anything I could do for her, right now at least. For now, I could give her a bit of light in her life by telling her about the one I'd led aboard the Pearl. "Well, since my meal is over and done with, you may take the tray back to the kitchens," I said, rising from my seat. "And be sure to tell the rest of the housekeeper that I'm promoting you. You'll be my one and only maid. The others can return to whatever they were doing before I came back."

Molly, who had risen to her feet when I had, now sank back down to her chair. "_Me_? Your own personal maid, Miss?" she breathed. "Are you sure? I mean, I can do everything that the other maids do, but the others are sure to be angry about this."

I sighed and shook my head. "I really don't need a dozen maids hovering over me every moment of the day," I said. "I can do things for myself, and things I can't do alone require only one other person. Will you accept the position, Molly?" I gave her a smile. "I could use a friend."

A broad, happy smile spread across Molly's face as she got to her feet. "I accept the position, Miss," she said with a curtsey. "I'll take your word to the housekeeper at once and return shortly."

I watched with relief as Molly picked up the tray and ran out the door, her face practically glowing with happiness. I knew that I had done the right thing, and after I was rescued, I would do everything possible to help Molly start a new life, one that was far away from here. She deserved better.

Sighing, I turned towards my bedroom window and walked out onto the balcony, my eyes drifting towards the docks. The ships' masts resembled a forest striped of its branches and leaves. One of those masts belonged to either the Pearl or to the Horizon's Flame, though it was most likely the Flame; Jack and the Pearl were both well-known here, and he wouldn't risk the safety of the crew by bringing the Pearl back, especially now that my parents knew who I had been sailing with.

In the mean time, I would have to think of a way to get myself out from under this roof. Jack couldn't think up a rescue plan "all on his onesies," as he was fond of saying, so I would have to help. He did have Will and Elizabeth with him, but I could tell that Jack would be the thinker in the plot. William was sweet, as well as a good man and fighter, but Jack was the one who would set everything into place for a rescue.

'_And Lizzie will help, too_,' I thought with a grin. '_Elizabeth will have the sense to stop Will and Jack from doing anything too daring or stupid_.' I would never forgive them if they needlessly endangered lives, including their own.

Closing my eyes, I savored the sea breeze in my face. In my mind, I pretended I was back on the Pearl, standing at the helm with Jack's arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I sore that I could almost hear him humming his favorite sea shanty as we sailed for the horizon.

* * *

That evening, the Nelsons sat in their parlor, discussing the recent events occurring in their home. 

"Richard, you should _hear_ the uproar going on in the servants' quarters!" Karina declared to her husband. "Angela just released all of her maids and hired a single little kitchen girl in their place! It's just horrible! What will people think of us?"

Richard Nelson sighed and leaned back in his chair. As much as he loved his wife, sometimes she could be a bit overexcited about the smallest things. "Darling, there really is nothing bad about that," he said. "We both wanted to cut back a little on our spending anyway, and since Angela insists that she doesn't need a dozen maids tending to her, we save quite a bit of money that way."

Karina sighed as well. "I swear, Richard, Angela has grown so _savage_ since she was last here! She refuses to wear a corset, and most of the clothes in her wardrobe require that she wear one in order to fit into them. She cannot be seen wearing the same five dresses over and over again in public; the rest of the society will think that we have fallen on hard times when no such thing has happened!"

"One thing at a time, Karina," Richard gently chided his wife. "First, it must be difficult for Angela to be back in polite society. She has been among pirates, remember, so of course her attitude has changed significantly. The best thing to do is to let her mind come back to her, and in time, she will be as she once was. Perhaps a little tea party is in order?" Richard smiled upon seeing his wife perk up at the idea. "Invite a few friends of hers here to remind her where she comes from. That should do the trick, and before you know it, our Angela will be back."

Karina gave him her most brilliant smile as they both returned to their glasses of sherry.

* * *

AN: Another short chapter, but that's not my fault. Too much Pirate stuff being put out, and it fried my brain! I should be back to normal soon…whatever _"normal"_ is! Please review! 


	24. Misery and Guests

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Another 'short' chapter, meaning shorter than I normally write. Oh, and I should mention that Molly is about 16-years-old. Hope you enjoy and will review! Thanks!

**Chapter 24: Misery and Guests:**

Biting back a growl, I felt another hair pin jab into my head. "Bloody hell!" I hissed, expecting to feel blood trickling down my face or neck from a wound.

"Sorry, Miss!" Molly apologized for the tenth time. "It's just that your hair is so thick, it's hard to tame it. I'll try to be more careful."

This time, I didn't bother hiding my growl of frustration and anger. My third day here in my parents' home, and I was being forced to attend a tea party my mother had concocted. How in the world she had managed to put the whole event together was a mystery, but somehow, the food was prepared, the guests were already arriving, and Mother was in a wonderful mood.

'_Of course, Mother always does her best to appear cheerful in public_,' I thought, wincing as Molly shoved another pin into my hair, and thus into my head.

My mother was the embodiment of the perfect aristocratic woman. Even in the darkest of moods, even when everything that could go wrong at a party actually happened, Mother always managed to put on a cheerful smile and laugh as though each disaster were insignificant. If her world were falling down around her, Mother was still able to look as though she were in high spirits. Standing under the lamps so that her jewelry sparkled, dressed in her finest gowns while fluttering her jewel-encrusted fan, people would always know her to be charming, sweet, and a joy to be with.

'_Of course, they've seen her behavior __**outside**__ of a ball or tea party_,' I thought while Molly began tying ribbons and lace into my hair for decoration.

Since my return, Mother had done everything possible to make me forget about the glorious things I had experienced in my life as a pirate. First it was the facial powders, the maids, the corset, and the idea that I should go back to being the good little sheep I had been before my escape. Then, just this morning, I'd awoken to my mother shaking me awake, informing me that we would have guests this afternoon for tea, and that I needed to get up at once so that I could 'get ready.'

'_Get ready indeed_!' I silently huffed. '_Why in the world would I need an entire morning to prepare for a party that will be as dull and boring as wallpaper paste_?'

Instead of following my mother's orders, I decided to keep to my rooms until the party. I had slept in an extra hour, had a leisurely breakfast, and read until my lunch was brought up by Molly. Only _after_ I had eaten my luncheon did I allow my maid to help me with a gown for the afternoon. Right now, my hair was almost finished, and once the last strand was in place, I would be able to go downstairs. Thankfully, the creamy gown I wore required no corset, and was one of the few fancy tea gowns that didn't. If I had to face the idiotic group downstairs, at least I would be able to breathe while doing so.

Glancing at my reflection, I winced at all of the decorations being piled on top of my hair. '_Hopefully this afternoon won't last too long; if it does, I might have to pretend to be ill or do something equally drastic to get away_.'

"There you are, Miss!" exclaimed Molly with a touch of pride. "All finished, and don't you look just lovely!"

Sighing, I rose from my chair. "If I were you, Molly dear, I'd stay in here. I have a feeling that I won't be at the party for very long, so be ready to help me out of everything when I get back."

Molly instantly grew concerned. "Are you alright, Miss Rose?" she quietly asked, knowing that I hated being called Angela these days. "Did lunch not sit well with you? I knew that the fish in the soup didn't look right. Do you need anything? Shall I fetch a doctor?"

At that point, my pirate survival instincts took effect. I could pretend to be ill, which would make me unable to attend the torture known as afternoon tea. Besides, whenever the cook here made fish soup (which was rarely), I always became ill a few hours after eating it. Mother's favorite dish was the cook's fish soup, so she didn't like my refusing to eat it. Instead, I ate it out of habit and lived with the consequences. Since I had consumed the broth only an hour ago, I would soon be sick to my stomach, the effects of which could prove very embarrassing if I were out in public.

Desperately trying to hide a grin, I schooled my features to look as though I were becoming ill. "Yes, Molly, I do believe that the soup is coming back to haunt me," I slowly replied. "I'm sorry to ruin all of your hard work, but it appears that my stomach is behaving against me."

Immediately, Molly began tsking, her hand touching my forehead as her eyes scanned my face. As my maid continued to fuss over me, the look of discomfort on my face no longer became an act. My stomach really _was_ beginning to feel uneasy, switching between both cold and hot, and I could feel my skin go pale as I sank into a nearby chair.

'_The cook must have used a great deal of her 'special fish' in this batch of soup, if I feel this ill so quickly_,' I thought. '_Usually it takes three or so hours for me to feel this faint_.'

Just then, my stomach rolled violently, catching me off guard. Thankfully, Molly was both observant and quick; she suddenly appeared with a washbasin and put it under my chin, just in time for me to be sick into it. It was several minutes before I was reduced to dry heaving, and by then, I was exhausted. Molly took the basin and went to the door, opening it to summon a servant to take it and its contents away. Once that was done, she quickly returned to my side.

"Let me undress you, Miss Rose, and then we'll get you right into bed," she cooed softly as she began removing the odds-and-ends from my hair.

I sighed in relief as the painful hairpins were taken out, the strands free to fall down my back in waves. After that was finished, I felt the laces of my dress being undone, the material being pulled down my shoulders before I had the chance to rise up from my chair. Somehow, Molly managed to pull the entire gown off of my body without my having to move much, and once I was free of the heavy dress and in a light nightgown, I was carefully escorted to my bed.

"There you are, Miss," Molly said as I settled down under the comforter. "Shall I get a heating pan to place under the mattress? It wouldn't do for your feet to get cold."

Biting my lip, I considered the idea. "Yes, that would be nice," I said, my voice weak with exhaustion. "No visitors, please, not even my parents. I don't feel like facing them at all."

Molly gave a curtsey and bent to gather up the gown from the floor. She gave the garment a brisk shake before going to the wardrobe and hanging it up, hoping to prevent wrinkles from forming in the silk and lace. It was a lovely piece, to be sure, but the lace was itchy and I always felt as though I were going to rip the delicate silk just by touching it. Although silk, satin, and velvet were all very nice, I preferred the rough, durable materials that made up my shirts and breeches on the Pearl.

Sighing, I watched as Molly picked up the covered pan that would hold the embers to warm my bed. "You know, Miss, I envy you very much," Molly said, her voice soft as she made her way to the fireplace. "Even though you were born to privilege, you were strong enough to give it all up for the freedom to do what you wanted." She scooped up a few glowing coals and shut the pan, bringing it over to slide under my mattress. "Then, just when you're free of your chains, you find someone who loves you enough to marry you and make you their equal! It's just beautiful, Miss."

"Thank you, Molly," I said, surprised at her words. "I wish on you the same joy that I have experienced in life. I hope that you, too, will discover love and freedom, just as I have."

Molly gave me a soft, but sad smile. "That would be nice," she said, casting her eyes down. "I think I would like to fall in love…someday."

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. "Angela, are you there?" my mother's voice called through the wood. "Darling, I'm all for you making a grand entrance, you are more than fashionably late. What are you doing in there? Do you need another maid to help you ready yourself?"

I exchanged glances with Molly. The glimmer in her grey eyes was one of exasperation and humor, as though my mother's words both amused and annoyed her. She gave me a wink as she turned and headed for the door, turning the brass handle so that she could peek out. In spite of my body demanding that I fall asleep right this instant, I wanted to stay awake to see what would happen.

"Forgive me, Ma'am, but I'm afraid that Miss Nelson is unwell," Molly said, her voice the epitome of meekness and obedience. "The soup served at luncheon today seems to have disagreed with her."

"Oh, surely it cannot be that bad!" Mother declared. "Let me in at once. I will see my daughter."

Hurriedly closing my eyes, I rolled onto my side and pretended to be asleep, my hands pressed together and tucked under my cheek as I lay on my side. I could feel the pastiness of my skin against that of my hand, and knew that my mother would see I was not pretending to be ill.

'_Though I would happily pretend to be ill, just so I wouldn't have to attend one of her parties_,' I though in disgust. I heard the swish of skirts nearby and kept my eyes closed, praying for this to be quick so that I could actually go to sleep.

"Well, she does look pale, now, doesn't she?" Mother softly commented, a touch of reluctance in her voice. "I'll have to make excuses to the guests, then tell Cook to not make that particular soup again."

Another swirl of skirts, the sound of the door closing and locking, and I knew my mother had left. I heard another set of skirts moving around the room, as well as someone humming softly as they tried to keep busy. It was soothing, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

Glancing around the parlor, Gerard Hastings measured the wealth currently being worn by the aristocrats gossiping around him. Since it was only a tea party, the women weren't wearing their best jewels, though each lady wore at least one or two small pieces meant for frequent use. The jewelry was limited to gold lockets, necklaces and/or bracelets of gold or silver with one or two small colored gems in them, or a delicate set of earrings. 

'_Jewelry meant to flatter and give off a small amount of sparkle, not to dazzle as formal eveningwear does_,' Gerard thought with a bit of distain.

_He_ had dressed his utter best, wearing a green coat with gold braids and embroidery, as well as gold buttons going down the front. His shirt was made of fine white silk, as were his stockings, and he had black leggings and boots to complete his outfit. Instead of a wig and hat, he merely wore his hair smoothed back into a ponytail. From the looks being thrown at him by the ladies, he knew that he looked quite the handsome gentleman.

As a pirate and a nobleman, part of him wanted to see the sort of level of aristocracy he would be marrying into after he wedded Rose. He had been ecstatic to receive an invitation to today's tea party event, his mind wondering what sort of people would be there. Gerard was quite pleased to see numerous young ladies arriving in elegant carriages, most of whom had probably been friends with Rose prior to her disappearance. There were a few young men attending the party as well, which made Gerard rather upset.

'_Her mother has some nerve inviting handsome, available young men to this party_, _especially after I told them that I wish to wed their daughter_,' he fumed as he helped himself to a glass of the light, expensive champagne being passed around by a servant.

Even though everyone had been told it was a tea party, it was actually a miniature celebration of Miss Angela Nelson being return home, safe and sound. There was tea, of course, but there was also champagne and some wine being served, much to the pleasure of the guests. However, the party had been underway for about half an hour, and there was still no sign of the guest-of-honor. Wondering what was wrong, Gerard spotted Mrs. Nelson heading up the stairs, possibly to check and see if Rose was ready to attend her party.

To his surprise, Mrs. Nelson returned a few minutes later with a look of worry on her face. As one, everyone turned towards her, almost as though someone had sent a silent signal to each of the guests to turn and look. Once she had their attention, Mrs. Nelson gave them all a small smile of apology.

"I am sorry to say that my daughter will not be able to attend her own party this afternoon," the lady of the house declared with an apologetic tone. "I am afraid that she has suddenly become ill, but she asked me to thank you all for coming, and that she promises to attend the ball that her father and I are having in her honor in a week's time. I hope that you and your families will all attend."

The guests gave a polite round of applause before turning to talk amongst themselves about what had just been said. Gerard pretended to not listen, but made sure to hear everything. Several young ladies were whispering that Miss Nelson was pretending to be ill, just so she would have more attention from the community. Others thought that perhaps the poor young woman hadn't fully recovered from her ordeal of being kidnapped by pirates, and that perhaps having the ball a week from today would be a better time for her to appear in public.

After several minutes of listening in on others, Gerard decided to visit Rose and see if she really was ill or if she was doing this to infuriate her parents. Handing his empty glass to a nearby servant, Gerard made his way to the back of the house, searching for the servant's stairway that led up to the family's rooms. He quickly found what he was looking for when he saw a group of maids clamoring down a stairway built into the thick outer wall of the house.

Smiling, Gerard listened to be sure that no one was already on the stairs, then climbed quietly upwards, eyes intent on the doorway leading to the second floor. Flexing his gloved hand, he slipped through the door and glanced around, trying to find some hint as to which room belonged to Rose. Since the master and mistress of the home were downstairs at the party, and since every servant was needed to attend the guests, most of the rooms would be empty. It would make sense that the one room with occupants in it would belong to Rose.

Looking underneath the doors, he spotted one that had a shadow moving about. Grinning, Gerard raised a gloved hand and gently rapped on the door. Soft footsteps approached, and he listened as a hand unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a small maid dressed in a uniform of grey-blue. The maid gazed up at him with meek grey eyes as loose blonde strands escaped the white cap she wore on top of her head.

"Yes, sir?" she said in a soft voice. "Can I help you with something?"

"I'm here to see Miss Nelson," Gerard declared, his voice full of authority.

The maid curtseyed, but he could see the disapproving look on her face. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid that she is sleeping." Rising from her curtsey, she looked up at him. "If you come back later or send your regards in a note, I am sure that she will respond to it."

Furious, Gerard pushed the door open, forcing the maid to stumble back and let him in. "I do not care if she is sleeping or not, I wish to see her," he said with a glare. How dare a servant defy him!

With the maid quietly protesting, Gerard kept his temper in check as he approached the bed, trying to keep his footsteps swift, but silent. He reached the bed in minutes, and upon seeing the precious lady asleep in the bed, he felt a touch of alarm shoot through him.

'_Good God, she's as pale as her sheets_,' Gerard thought with concern and a bit of anger. '_How could she have become so ill so soon_? _She hasn't even been home more than three days_.'

This illness could not have come from his men, as he had made sure they were all healthy before setting out to sea. Rose could not have caught it here on land, either, due to her stay here being so brief. That left only one other option…

'_It had to have come from her meal_.' Gerard felt his fingers clench. '_Some fool in the kitchen must have used some spoiled food in the morning or afternoon meal, and now Rose is ill_.'

If he had been on his ship, he would have stalked out of the room in anger and dealt with the matter immediately. However, the sight of Rose's pale face chilled him. What kind of house was being run here, if the servants prepared bad food to their master's family? How could Mr. and Mrs. Nelson not have a firm hand over those who served them?

'_Our home will not be like this_,' he silently vowed to the sleeping Rose. '_Our house will have obedient servants, all of whom will obey every command without question and will do everything in their power to please us_.'

Rose stirred in her sleep, her left hand now resting on top of her stomach. The glimmer of gold and black pearl made Gerard's heart harden. She still wore Sparrow's rings, meaning that she had not yet let go of the past. If the two of them were to marry, then Rose must release all feelings that she had for Jack Sparrow and accept her role as mistress of the Hastings estates. Already Gerard could imagine that his heirs would be attractive and brought up correctly by an army of nurses and tutors.

'_Soon, my dear Rose_,' he thought to her. '_When you are well, I will ask your parents to announce our engagement at the ball being held in your honor. Then I mean to wed you in a proper church by a man of the cloth, just as Sparrow should have_.'

Grinning, he pressed a kiss to Rose's forehead before returning to the party going on downstairs.

* * *

AN: Yes, Gerry is an ass, but we already knew that, didn't we? Please review! 


	25. The Process of Recovery

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Okay, so Rose didn't make a huge "event" happen during the tea party. Of course, why would she want to ruin a mere tea party when she can ruin things during the big bash in her honor? And yes, Hastings is an ass, but don't worry; Rose has got it covered. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!

**Chapter 25: The Process of Recovery:**

I was ill for less than a day, but managed to pretend otherwise, putting my pirate skills to the test and acting far sicker than I actually was. As my co-conspirator, Molly made a grand show whenever she brought me my meals, all of which were thin soups and toast. At night, she smuggled me _real_ food when no one was awake, and for a while, I primarily ate cold meat, cheese, bread, and water.

While I was 'ill,' my parents avoided my room at all costs, instead turning to Molly for daily reports about my health. Never in my life was I ever so thankful to have a maid serve me, as Molly was helping me escape the horrid social plans of my parents. She was also happy to be as much of an actress and pirate as I was. She frequently said that whenever she was pressed for answers by my parents, she always shook her head and put on a sad and concerned expression, looking as though I were dying of something horrid instead of having a small stomach ailment.

Once, as she brushed my hair on my second day of pretending to be sick, Molly whispered to me her joy at playing this particular game. "It's so much fun, Miss! If this is what pirates do, I envy them the ability to get out of all sorts of things! No wonder you enjoy your new life so much!"

I had giggled at that, and afterwards, the two of us began to practice our acting skills on one another, if only to pass the time. We read books to each other or played a few quiet games, and when all else failed, Molly forced me to tell a few stories about Jack and his amazing adventures. Before the first full day of my 'sickness' was over, I was certain that I had a true and wonderful friend in Molly.

When three days had passed, Molly and I felt that I could no longer hide how well I was really doing. Besides, I was beginning to lose my mind after being stuck in my room for so long, and even the fresh air coming through the window could no longer sustain me. As a pirate, the open sea air was something I desperately needed, so on the fourth day in bed, I told Molly to bring me a real meal instead of the watered down soup she usually brought up. She nodded, and when she returned from the kitchens, Molly presented me with a lovely bowl of porridge with honey and milk. There was also a good strong tea, slices of toast, and some jam for sweetening, which I ate all of.

Once the food was gone, Molly returned the tray to the kitchens. As I was getting ready to get up, she came flying back to my room, almost as if she were in a panic. "Miss, that Mr. Hastings is here to see you!" she frantically whispered to me as she began searching for a dressing gown for me to wear. "Oh, I hope he doesn't force his way in here like he did before!"

I frowned. "What do you mean, 'like before,' Molly?" I asked, keeping my voice as void of anger as I could. After all, I didn't want to frighten the girl, but I wanted answers.

Molly froze where she stood at my closet, swallowing hard before turning around to face my direction. She was quiet for a moment, her eyes dropping to look at the ground. "I didn't want to upset you, Miss Rose," Molly quietly answered. "I know how much you despise the man, and if I'd told you that he came in here while you were sleeping, you'd be angry with me."

I felt my eyes narrow. "He was here while I was _sleeping_?" I said, my voice turning cold. "Did he do or say anything while he was here?"

She hesitated for a moment. "Well, after he barged inside, Mr. Hastings bent over to check your coloring," Molly replied, not making eye contact. The sudden quiet that followed proved that she was hiding something that she didn't want me to know.

"Out with it, Molly," I ordered. Normally, I didn't like ordering anyone (except the Pearl's crew) around, but this was important. If Hastings had done anything to me while I slept, then I would certainly tell Jack, which would lead to my husband severely harming the bastard once he got his hands on him.

Again, Molly shifted uncomfortably, but still answered. "He kissed you, Miss," she said, her eyes still avoiding mine. "On the forehead, and very quickly. Then he left, but not before looking at your lovely wedding rings."

My hand immediately went to my forehead and rubbed, hoping to get of any horrid trace left behind. I could not believe that Gerard Hastings had forced himself in my bedroom, hovered over my unconscious form, and kissed me on the forehead. It was unbelievable, and I immediately felt sick to my stomach all over again.

"I don't want him in this room ever again, Molly," I ordered, my voice turning harsh. "If he demands to be admitted, tell him that I will not hesitate to scream or call the guards on him!"

Molly frantically nodded her agreement. "I'll try, Miss, but I can't refuse the demands of a noble," she said with a curtsey as she turned and left. "But I'll do my best."

Remembering that Hastings was actually here in the house right then, I tried to think of a way to avoid seeing him, just in case he forced his way in again. I quickly went to the wardrobe and pulled out a dressing robe, tugging it on just as the sound of footsteps filled the hallway outside my door. One set was light and hurried, but the other was heavy and full of purpose. The light steps were probably Molly's, and I could easily guess who the other belonged to…

Rushing towards my bed, I jumped in and pulled the covers up over my lap, leaning back onto the pillows in an attempt to look weak, or at least a bit tired. I had just settled into place when the door flew open, and in walked Gerard Hastings, an arrogant spark in his eye as he paused in the center of the room. Molly scurried in after him, then took her proper place before him to curtsey.

"Lord Gerard Hastings, Miss," she announced, her voice straining to be polite as her grey eyes sparked with anger.

* * *

"That will be all," Gerard declared, wanting to dismiss the annoying maid as soon as possible. He very much wanted to be alone with Rose for a while, hopefully before her parents came back from their visit to town. To his annoyance, the maid stood there, her back to him as she waited for her mistress to send her away. 

'_Insolent girl_,' he thought, barely holding back a sneer. '_How dare she defy an order from me, instead waiting for Rose to send her away_!'

When Rose looked towards the waiting servant, he hoped that a dismissal for the maid would leave her lovely lips. Instead, he was angered and frustrated to see Rose smile at the blonde girl.

"Thank you, Molly," Rose said, her voice pleasant. "Would you please find a book to read to me? I'm afraid that I'm too tired to do so myself."

"Yes, Miss," the blonde replied, going to the bookshelf. A few moments later, she selected a text and took a seat next to the bed. "Shall I read it to you after your guest leaves?"

Gerard bit back a growl. How dare they speak about him as though he weren't in the same room as them! He was on the verge of making a retort when he saw the fiery glimmer in Rose's eyes. That beautiful rebellious spark took his breath away, and he found his anger melting beneath her gaze. She looked like a proud noble, one full of spirit and life.

"Actually, I was hoping that you would be leaving shortly, sir," Rose declared, her brown eyes glaring at him with spite. "I am rather tired, and have not yet fully recovered from my illness."

"Of course, my dear Miss Nelson," Gerard replied, a smile on his lips. "But please allow me to kiss your hand before I go."

Before she could refuse, he walked over to the side of the bed, grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to it. He glanced up towards her face and almost grinned at the disgusted expression on her face. Rose looked as though she might become ill just from his lips pressing against her skin. It was rather amusing, but also irritating, which were an odd combination of emotions that he'd never felt before.

"I have hopes of achieving another kiss of your hand when I next return," he commented as he pulled away from the bed.

Rose merely glared at him. "Thank you for your consideration, Lord Hastings," she replied in a cold tone of voice. "It is much appreciated."

Bowing his head, Gerard turned and left the room, grinning to himself the moment he was alone in the hallway. Behind him, he heard the door close and lock as the maid turned the key, hoping to prevent any more intrusions. Rose's defiance of him and his wishes was rather interesting, as it was something he had never encountered in a woman before. Most of the females he had met in his life had been timid, sweet, flirty, obedient, or a combination of some or all of those traits. To have a lovely woman openly defy him and go against his wishes was rather…refreshing.

'_Perhaps having her as a wife won't leave me as bored as I thought it would_,' he thought, giving the butler a polite nod as he left the house and headed towards his ship.

When he'd first thought of Rose as a wife, the most that Gerard had hoped for was a pleasant young woman to have a decent conversation with. Since Jack Sparrow wasn't known for staying with dim-witted women for too long, Gerard knew that any woman known as Mrs. Jack Sparrow would have to have at least some common sense in her head. When he'd first seen Rose on the Pearl, Gerard had known from the intelligent look in her eyes that she would be at least a good conversationalist.

'_Of course, I had also known from James' letters that she was his missing aristocrat fiancée_.'

James' information had led Gerard to the idea that capturing Rose and taking her in place of his mother's necklace would be a good one; he'd been right. He couldn't remember a time where he felt that a woman might just be more than a pretty piece to decorate his home in Scotland. Perhaps having a wife with a mind of her own wouldn't be such a bad thing after all…

* * *

Once I was sure that Hastings was gone, I heaved a sigh of relief and threw back the covers of my bed. My little encounter with him spoke volumes about what Hastings thought about me, and needless to say, I was growing more and more fearful at what he was capable of. I had to get in contact with Jack, and right now, there was only one way to do that. Hopefully my new friend would be able to help me carry it out and not try to dissuade me from what I was about to do. 

"Molly, I need you to do something for me," I whispered to my maid as she rose from her chair.

"Of course, Miss."

Walking over to my desk, I pulled out a piece of paper, a wax seal, a quill, and ink, and began to write a brief message to Jack. He had to know how troubled I was, and hopefully that would help nudge him to rescuing me sooner. No doubt Will and Elizabeth would see the note and want to help with freeing me as well.

In a few minutes, the note was completed, signed, sealed, and in Molly's hands. My maid looked at me with a questioning glance, silently asking me if this was a good idea and if I really thought she could do what I was asking of her. I gave Molly a warm smile, hoping to comfort her.

"Molly, I need you to take this to the harbor the moment it gets dark outside. You must take it to a ship called the Horizon's Flame and give this to her captain, William Turner. Whatever you do, _do no_t leave until you have a response to bring back to me," I ordered, my voice firm. "If Captain Turner is not onboard, ask for his wife, Elizabeth. This note must not be put into anyone's hands but theirs. Don't worry, there is nothing incriminating written here, just in case you are stopped and are asked to give the note to authorities for one reason or another."

"But Miss Rose, what if I cannot find the Horizon's Flame?" Molly asked, though there wasn't a trace of fear in her voice. She just wanted to be sure that she gave the message to the right person.

"Ask around for the ship if you must, but do not draw attention," I replied. "Ask the harbormaster, as he has a listing of which ships are where, and I am sure he will help you."

I paused, thinking carefully. "Just in case, when you ask him for help, it might be best for you to have tears in your eyes," I advised. "Men always feel sympathy for women who are weeping, and are always ready to help, if only to get them to stop crying."

Molly laughed and gave a curtsey. "I won't fail you, Rose," she said with a smile.

A grin tugged at my lips. "You called me 'Rose,'" I whispered. "Please, do so more often, at least in private. I would much rather be your friend than your mistress and employer."

"As you wish…Rose."

With a smile and a nod, Molly went to get my afternoon tea. Afterwards, we read and played a few games until supper, and after we'd both eaten, I gave Molly a reassuring smile before she vanished out my bedroom door, heading for the docks with my precious message in her hand.

* * *

Muttering to himself, Jack looked down at the maps of the port and town, pondering how in the world they were going to rescue Rose. He knew that the solution to his problem was staring him right in the face, but he had yet to figure out what it was. Meanwhile, the maps provided a distraction, something for his eyes to rest on while he thought out a plan. 

Three days ago, Elizabeth had dressed herself in a fine gown, told William to follow her, and walked into a decent part of town. When she arrived there, she had somehow managed to obtain the maps by asking a local innkeeper to make them for her, fluttering her eyelashes and claiming that she could get lost by merely going around a corner. Charmed by the lovely young woman, as well as sympathetic to her cause, the innkeeper had been happy to help, even asking his employees if he were forgetting something or someplace important to a young lady. When Elizabeth had left the inn, it was with a well-drawn, detailed map of the town in her hand.

Meanwhile, the Whelp had merely stood there and kept silent, his expression blank as he watched his wife work. Though he hadn't said anything to Jack about it, the pirate captain knew that his friend had been quite impressed with Elizabeth's work. Personally, Jack thought that Will shouldn't have been surprised at Lizzie's course of action, given that the Whelp _was_ married to her.

'_Then again, love is blind, and all that_,' Jack thought as he stared blankly down at the sheets of parchment before him.

Normally, Jack would have objected to Elizabeth doing such a thing on her own, but Elizabeth was a strong woman and she could take care of herself. Also, since Rose possessed the same strength as her friend, Jack figured that he shouldn't worry as much about his wife as he already did. Then again, getting away from a man like Hastings would be a difficult task for anyone, much less a noblewoman-turned-pirate, so perhaps he had every right to worry.

Sighing, Jack closed his eyes, longing for the one thing that could make he pain go away. He wanted Rose safely here with him. Actually, he'd prefer her in his arms and on the Pearl, sailing for the horizon leading towards the Caribbean.

"Then again, as long as she's with me and whole in spirit, mind, and body, that's all that matters," Jack muttered to himself as he reached for the rum bottle.

Just then, a crewmember of the Flame burst into the room. A tall, bald man, thin as a rake but tough as steel, entered the cabin, an envelope in his hand. Without saying a word, the man known as Pole walked over and set the note in front of Jack with a slight bow before turning and leaving. Puzzled, Jack picked up the envelope and turned it over. There was no mark in the blue wax seal, nor was there a name on the front. Since curiosity was part of the nature of a pirate, Jack pulled a dagger from his belt and slid it underneath the seal. A sheet of paper lay there, and after pulling it out, Jack flipped the folded note open, his eyes widening at the sight of the familiar handwriting. It was from Rose.

_Dearest,_

_You must come soon, as I do not know how much longer I can last without you. I know that you are occupied with work, but certain events are coming, and I do not think that I will be able to live through them without knowing that you are there. Please write to me soon. My messenger bird awaits for your reply._

_Signed,_

_Your Loving Flower_

A knock on the door sent Jack bolting from his chair and to the door, flinging it open. There stood a timid-looking young woman, blonde hair pulled up under a white cap and grey eyes looking around in a mixture of fear and awe. When she saw him standing there, she grinned.

"Hello, sir," she said with a curtsey. "I believe you'll soon have a message for my lady Rose?"

* * *

AN: Aw, isn't that sweet? A coded message from Rose to Jack. Please review! 


	26. Messenger Birds

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Yay, Jack got a message from Rose! I'm glad that everyone liked that. I also hope that you all enjoy this chapter, too, and will review, since they make me want to write more (hint, hint).

**Chapter 26: Messenger Birds:**

All Jack could do was stand in the doorway of the cabin and gape. Part of his mind screamed that this had to be a trick, but the other parts said that this was the work of his bonny wife, and that he had to do something before this opportunity fell from his grasp. So, reaching out, Jack grabbed the poor maid and hauled her inside the cabin, the poor thing squeaking in surprise as the door shut behind her.

Once they were safely away from prying eyes and ears, Jack released the maid and gave her a good look. She was a sweet little thing, her grey eyes timid and shy as she looked up at him from beneath stray wisps of thin blonde hair. The rest of her blonde locks were pulled back into a tight French braid, then twisted up into a knot at the back of her head and covered with a white maid's cap. She was petite, too, making her uniform look a bit bigger on her than it should.

'_The poor lass deserves a better-fitting uniform, though I doubt anyone could make one that would fit her_,' Jack thought with a touch of pity. '_The one she's wearing was probably the smallest size they had in the house_!'

Looking at her face, Jack realized that while he had been examining _her_, the little maid had been returning the favor. She had taken in his unusual appearance and surely recognized him as the pirate he was. However, he saw no hint of fear or panic in her eyes, only curiosity and admiration.

"You're Captain Sparrow?" she asked quietly, as though fearing to be overheard.

"Aye," Jack replied, now frowning in suspicion. Was she going to alert someone to his presence?

The maid bobbed a brief curtsey. "My name is Molly, sir, and I was sent to you with a note from Miss Rose," Molly explained while rising up from the curtsey. "She also wanted to know if you will be sending any reply."

For a moment, all he could do was blink at her in surprise. Of course he wanted to send a message to Rose! In fact, he'd been silently composing letters of love and reassurance to her in the back of his head for days, though he'd never written them down since he thought there wouldn't be a way for her to receive them. Now that there was someone who could actually take a letter to Rose, the unthinkable had happened: Captain Jack Sparrow was at a complete loss of words.

Apparently, his problem was obvious, for Molly gave him a small, understanding smile. "Do you need some time alone to compose a message, sir?" she asked, her voice tinged with good humor. "I can wait outside on the deck, if you like."

Jack grinned. '_The girl's got a sense of humor and wit. Good_.' He liked that in a female, because it meant that she was stronger than she looked. If Molly had burst into tears or become hysterical, he would have panicked; the only woman he knew how to sooth was his wife, and that was because he could almost feel Rose's pain and sadness inside his own heart.

"Well, Molly my lass, I'm afraid that if I do that, you'll be in for a _very_ long wait, especially if you expect me to put all of my emotions into one single letter," Jack said, a smile still on his face. "Why don't you help me out by telling me how she's doing so far, locked up in that house?"

He went to the table and offered her a chair. Molly looked at it in surprise, almost as though she had never been asked to sit down at a table like an equal before. Of course, in all likelihood, she probably hadn't. Jack was already piecing together Molly's role in the Nelson household, as well as her life story, and he was pretty sure it was short, sweet, and accurate.

'_Probably an orphan from mid-childhood or later, since she doesn't have that roughness around the edges like most maids have_,' Jack thought to himself. '_Raised well, taught manners and respect for those higher than she is in society, and learned in the ways of being a lady's maid. Her mother probably taught Molly most of her skills so that she could move up in whichever household hired her_.'

The charmingly sweet sparkle in Molly's eyes told him that she also came from a loving home, one where her parents weren't abusive or drunks. In fact, Jack was willing to bet money that, if they hadn't died, Molly's parents might have arranged a good marriage for their daughter.

"Thank you, sir," Molly replied, a small smile on her lips as she took a seat. "I've been running around the docks forever, trying to find this ship. Miss Rose told me that the note needed to be given to a Captain Turner, but when that crewman asked who the note was from, they sent me here to you."

Jack nodded and took a seat on the opposite side of the table. "So, what more can you tell me that isn't here in this note?" he asked, picking up the paper and waving it about. "Rose asks me to help her, and says that something's going to happen fairly soon, but she doesn't say what it is. Of course, if she suspected that the note might fall into the wrong hands, she wouldn't dare include anything particular, for fear of being caught."

Molly bit her lip, nibbling on it nervously before speaking. "Well, sir, I believe that she's talking about the ball that her parents are throwing in honor of Miss Rose coming back," she explained. "All of society's going to be there, dressed up in their fancy gowns and such, and I just know that Miss Rose is going to be miserable there."

Frowning, Jack tapped his fingers on the table as he tried to think. A ball up at the Nelson home would be quite interesting to get into, and he was rather eager to see what his foolish in-laws were like. They might be worth a laugh or two, and he would get to see Rose in the process. It would require a rather convincing disguise, though…

"Is the ball by invitation only?" Jack asked, wanting details.

"Well, in a way, it is," Molly said, happy to be of service. "Most of society will be there, but they will also be bringing many of their friends and family members who are visiting." A smile suddenly lit up her face. "If you wish to attend, I'm sure that you will be able to conjure up quite the convincing story and the proper disguise."

Jack grinned. "Aye, but that's the fun part," he commented. "And I think I know exactly what I'm going to say in that letter now."

* * *

I knew it was silly to wait up for Molly's return, but I couldn't help it. I had fully intended on going to bed after she left, hoping to speed the night along by sleeping through it, but rest would not come. Instead, I was up and about, quietly pacing my room as I waited for my maid to return from her errand. It was maddening, but pacing managed to pass the time just the tiniest bit faster. 

Occasionally, my eyes drifted towards the window and the sparkle of lights shining from the docks. I longed to light a few candles and lamps so that I could see better, but I dared not risk any other servants discovering I was awake at such a late hour. Worse, if my movements were discovered, the servants were sure to tell my parents, and then I would be questioned as to why I was awake and why Molly was not here to tend me properly. Since the last thing I wanted was an inquisition from my parents, I did my best to stay quiet in the darkness of my room.

Finally, several hours after she had left, I heard a footstep on the threshold of my doorway. A light series of taps sounded on the door, and I was there before I could stop myself. Praying that it wasn't a nosey servant up at this hour, I carefully put my ear to the door.

"It's me, Miss," whispered Molly through the crack.

Quickly unlocking and throwing open the door, I reached out and practically hauled the poor girl into my rooms. I made a brief glance into the hallway to be sure we were alone, then shut and locked the door. Molly stood there with a delighted grin on her face and an envelope in her hands.

"He wrote you back, Rose," she said, keeping her voice quiet. "You're so lucky to be married to such a man! He's just as comical and as dashing as the stories say he is!"

I giggled softly. "Thank you, Molly. I'll be sure to mention that to him," I teased as she passed me the envelope with a blush.

"You won't really tell him, will you, Rose?" she asked, her face turning redder. "I mean, he's a fine man, to be sure, but what if he takes those words the wrong way? I hope he doesn't think I fancy him, because I don't; he's too much of a scallywag for my tastes!"

"Yes, but that's all part of his charm," I said, walking towards my desk while staring fondly down at the note my husband had written me. "That's why I love him so much."

I had kept a single lamp burning near my bed, just in case I needed to get up during the night. I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the wax seal. It had no mark, but then, I didn't expect it to. I reached over to the nightstand and picked up the letter opener that I had placed there, just in case Molly brought me a reply. In moments, the note was open, and I was scanning through the document.

_My Lovely, Radiant Flower,_

_I am terribly sorry for not being in closer and more frequent contact with you. Be assured that I will attend the lovely gathering at the Nelson family home in three days' time, for I look forward to gazing at your enchanting face once more. I'm afraid that I might be unable to bring a few of our closest friends, but they will know where I have gone, and will be eagerly awaiting my return to their residence afterwards. I hope to hear from you again soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Winged Love_

I then realized that Jack did not know of the plans my mother had revealed to me just before I had gone to bed this night. When she was on her way to her own rooms, Mother had stopped by and asked to speak with me. She had been rather upset that my maid hadn't answered the door, but accepted the explanation I'd given her, which was that Molly had gone to town on a personal errand. Mother had nodded, then launched into the news she had for me.

"We are going to have a costumed ball," Mother said, her voice full of joy. "The town hasn't had one of these in years, and I thought it about time we did! Isn't that exciting! The house will be full of beautiful costumes and masks, and I can hardly wait to see the jewelry that our dear friends will be wearing that night!"

I had merely smiled and nodded, pretending to be overjoyed at the prospect of a masked ball. However, I would have to somehow get the new information to Jack. Sending Molly out so soon would get her recognized by the dockhands, as well as alert the spies keeping an eye out for messages being sent from me. Molly might get away with going to the docks once or twice, claiming that she was only doing errands for our cook, but that excuse would wear thin if she were down there constantly. There had to be another way to get a note to Jack.

"You know, Miss, there is to be a monk walking through town tomorrow afternoon, asking for alms for the poor," Molly said, her voice innocent. "Perhaps it would do you good to go out for a walk at that time? The weather is sure to be fair, and that monk would be happy to see you."

Looking up at her, I saw my maid wink at me. Smiling, I nodded. "Yes, Molly, I do believe a walk will do me good. Be a dear and find a good walking gown for me tomorrow, would you? I want to look my best for when we go out."

Molly grinned and curtseyed. "Yes, Miss."

* * *

Looking in the mirror one last time, Jack congratulated himself on having such a good disguise. The monk disguise wasn't one of his favorites, but it was one of the few that would get him everywhere he wanted or needed to be. Behind him, Will and Elizabeth were watching him in amusement. 

"I still think it funny to see you as a man of the cloth," Elizabeth said, grinning widely. "It's hard to imagine Jack Sparrow as a preacher or a monk."

"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack reminded her as he pulled the hood up. "Before I go and visit the lovely sea goddess that is my wife, is there any message you want me to tell her?"

Elizabeth looked as though she had a whole speech ready to blurt out, but quickly changed her mind. "Just tell her that we all love her and can't wait for her to be home on the sea with us."

Grinning, Jack gave her a deep bow. "I shall, Mrs. Turner," he said, rising from his bow. "Now, if there is nothing else, I'm off."

In moments, Jack's feet had carried him down the gangplank and into the town, heading straight for the upper class district. A few soldiers and private guards gave him suspicious glances, but let him pass upon seeing the begging tin in his hand. After all, who was going to stop and question a man of the church begging for money for the poor?

'_Besides, I really do plan on giving the money to the less fortunate_,' Jack thought to himself as he began to plea for money from passersby. '_Well, most of it, anyway_.'

After about an hour, Jack had collected far more alms than he'd anticipated. The nobles of this community were far more generous than most, so much so that Jack was actually beginning to feel guilty about taking their money. This, of course, horrified him, but the concept didn't have long to linger, for at that moment, Jack saw a familiar black pearl ring drop a coin into his cup.

"I hope, good sir, that this money will be put to the greatest of uses," Rose's voice intoned, almost as if she were saying a prayer from the Bible.

Of course, Jack read deeper into her words. "You have my assurances that it will, sweet lady," he replied. "And if I may ask, would you help a poor old man to a bench to rest his weary bones?"

"Molly, be a dear and help the poor man to that bench over there," Rose commanded, sounding every inch the noble.

"Yes, Miss," replied another voice just as a pair of gentle hands gripped him by the arm.

Soon, Jack was seated on a bench and Rose was hovering over him. From deep inside his hood, he couldn't see his wife's face, but he could certainly hear her moving. It was maddening to know that she was so close, and yet so far away. He wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her until they were both breathless, but he knew it would be stupid to do so in such a public area.

"Molly, keep a look out, would you?" Rose was asking her maid. A shift of skirt, and Rose was sitting next to him. "Jack, please tell me you have a plan for getting me out of here!"

"Easy, luv," Jack muttered to her. "Now, as you know, I have every intention of being at this ball of yours, which occurs in three days, aye?"

"Yes," Rose said, her voice tense. "But what Molly didn't get a chance to tell you was that it's a _masked_ ball! Everyone will be disguised as some sort of animal or creature, so it should be easy for you to get into it!"

A broad grin spread across his face. "A masked ball, is it? Well, that certainly sounds interesting. Any idea what you'll be wearing, though I can imagine you in quite a few things…mostly scandalous and for my eyes only, of course…"

He heard Rose gasp, though he could hear the soft giggle afterwards. "Shame on you, especially when you're dressed as a holy man of the cloth!" Rose chided him. "But I'm glad that you'll be there." Jack could suddenly feel her turn sad. "Jack, my father means to make an announcement at the ball about my…_engagement_ to Captain Hastings."

If Jack had brought a pistol with him, he'd have shot something, right then and there. He didn't know _what_ he would have shot, but it would have made him feel better. Unfortunately, he had no weapon, so that would have to wait. Right now, he had to comfort Rose.

"Darling, I swear on the sea itself that I will not let any sort of marriage take place between you and that bloodsucking wretch," Jack said, his voice hard with determination and anger.

He felt Rose pat his hand in an effort to try and calm him. "I know," she whispered. Just then, he heard Molly walk over and whisper into Rose's ear. "I have to go now, Jack, but I will see you at the ball." She stood from her seat. "I love you." Then with a swish of her skirt, she was gone.

Instantly, Jack could feel an empty place where his heart was, and he hated it. However, now was not the time to get soft; he had a ball to attend in three days, and no doubt the Turners would want to be involved in the rescue attempt as well. Walking away from the wealthy district, Jack soon arrived at the poorer part of the city near the docks, where the lower classes worked for their supper. Taking a quick glance around, he soon spotted a little boy begging for work or money. Perfect.

Grinning, Jack walked over, thrust the dish of coins into the shocked child's hands and walked away.

* * *

AN: Yay, a rescue plot is forming! Please review! 


	27. Ball Preparations

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Sorry, I don't have a picture of Rose's ball outfit. I'll just leave you all to use your imaginations, which, I think, is much more fun. The ball will be in the next chapter. (grins evilly) Anyway, enjoy, and don't forget to review!

**Chapter 27: Ball Preparations:**

The days leading up to the ball were absolutely chaotic, and I wasn't even involved in putting the thing together! My mother was running around everywhere, making sure that there were plenty of flowers, food, drinks, refreshment servers, and decorations that would impress the party attendees. Meanwhile, my father was checking to be sure that all of the most important men in town were attending, just so they could see me, the kidnapped daughter returned to her family.

Thankfully, I was kept out of the fray, my only concern being what costume I would be wearing to the party. I had originally thought to go as a pirate, but Molly said that would only frighten my parents to the point where they would forbid me out of my room in that outfit. Instead, I had decided to go as a sea nymph, which Molly thought was just perfect for me.

"Oh, Miss, you'll be the most beautiful woman at the ball!" she had exclaimed as a dozen other maids and seamstresses sewed and pieced my costume together.

Not surprisingly, my costume was to be made of the finest materials that could be bought. Since the ball was being given in my honor, my parents had spared no expense on my outfit for the night. Molly and I had decided on a blue bodice of shimmering blue, one that was a shade darker than sky-blue and which shimmered with rainbow colors. The skirt was a mixture of numerous shades of blue silk and gauze to make it look like the sea, the hems trimmed with silvery-white silk strips and lace to look like sea foam. My sleeves were strips of blue lace edged with silver, and the entire outfit was so lovely that I grew excited about wearing it, despite my not wanting to attend the ball in the first place.

Molly was given the task of creating my mask, which she took great pride in. It was made of a light wood the color of pale sand, shaped and carved to fit a face. Molly had chosen the best blue silk to cover it, as well as some delicate silver paint to go around the eyes. My hair would be done up into a cascade falling from the top of my head, decorated with silver-and-blue ribbons. It would be one of the few times I would be happy to have my hair decorated.

As time passed, I grew more and more anxious, wondering what Jack was planning, and if William and Elizabeth were going to be involved. I hoped that they would not try anything daring or dangerous, since I would never forgive them if someone from the Horizon's Flame or the Pearl were hurt in my rescue. Between the three of them, though, I was certain that they would be able to think of some way to help me.

'_I hope so, at least_,' I thought while standing in the middle of my personal sitting room.

It was the day before the ball, and I was being fussed over one final time by the servants and seamstresses putting my costume together. Thankfully, it was made of very light materials, and would not broaden from my waist to floor the way a normal gown would. Instead, it would merely hang loose and flowing, like the outfits worn in ancient Greece. I would not be bogged down by too many yards of fabric, and would not be roasting in my costume, either.

'_Which is a blessing, in and of itself_,' I thought while several maids helped me onto the wood pedestal so that they could work on the stitching.

I couldn't begin to count how many times I had been miserable and hot at a ball. Despite having the windows open to let the evening air into the room, and all of the water and drinks a person could consume at a party, an aristocrat was always left feeling overheated during an event. Thankfully, I would have a fan to help keep me cool, and since my outfit was mostly of silk, lace, and ribbons, I would probably be one of the few people happy with their choice of dress for the evening.

I felt a pin prick me and yelped. The maid apologized and went back to sewing up a hem of the dress. I sighed as a breeze drifted in through the window, lifting up the light materials and making them float like feathers on the wind. A few of the seamstresses looked at it and sighed in envy, all of them probably wishing that they could attend tonight's ball. Masked balls were rarely held, and when a family announced that it was holding one, all of society grew excited.

'_Well, at least everyone had enough time to get a costume, though I have my doubts about some of their tastes_,' I thought, inwardly cringing.

The truth was that, in spite of their boasts of having impeccable fashion senses, most of the aristocratic women in town actually lacked what they were so proud of. Some women lacked a good fashion sense in a most severe way, typically causing people to wince politely or laugh outright. Once, at a party I attended several years ago, a young woman wanted to come as a goddess of the forest; however, instead of wearing a dark green the color of tree leaves, she wore a blindingly bright green gown that had everyone staring at her in horror. It was one of the few times Mother had nearly fainted at the sight of her friend in a dress.

'_That woman also had stuffed birds stuck in her hair, which only made it look more like an actual bird's nest_!' I thought, nearly laughing out loud at the memory. I managed to keep it in, though, since I didn't want to startle the seamstresses and have something rip.

"Miss, are you sure you want a simple bodice?" one of the seamstresses was asking me. "It might be easier if you wore a corset either over it or underneath."

"No corset," Molly said, her voice surprisingly authoritative as she put the final touches on my mask, which she had been working tirelessly on. "Miss Nelson is adamant about that, so please do not ask about it again."

It was quite startling to see how Molly had grown over the past few days. I guessed that my taking her as my own personal maid had given her the confidence she had so desperately needed, given how she had blossomed since that first day we had met. Now she boldly let my needs and preferences be known whenever she felt they were being slighted, and she had learned the particularly harsh glare that I used whenever I was unhappy or angry with someone. It was quite amusing to watch the other maids' expressions upon seeing the once-timid Molly standing up to them.

'_They probably aren't used to seeing her act so strongly_,' I thought in amusement as I watched Molly add one last bit of paint to the mask.

"There, what do you think of this, Miss?" she asked, holding up her finished work.

I couldn't help but smile. It was a half-mask, and wrapped around the entire thing was a layer of shimmering sky-blue silk, both to decorate it and to make it comfortable to wear. On the inside, the silk would keep the mask from irritating my skin, and would be pleasantly cool. On the front, silver paint elegantly trimmed and accented the eye holds, as well as the outer edges of the mask in order to make it sparkle. It would go perfectly with my outfit and my hair.

Oh, dear, I was reverting back to the vain, empty-headed fool I had been as a child! I nearly panicked at the idea of going back to the way I was before I had woken up and seen the cage my parents had built around me. That day, not long after my fifteenth birthday, I had woken up in my bed amidst thoughts that troubled me. I had finally realized that I would soon be thrust into a marriage to a man I didn't love, and live a life I did not want. I had looked at the coming dawn and realized that I did not like the friends my parents wanted me to have, nor did I like the fact that my entire life had been lived according to the schedules, rules, and teachings of my parents and society. Until that very day, I hadn't made a single decision of my own, instead relying on my mother to make sure everything I did was right and proper.

Those memories sent a chill up my spine. '_If I hadn't seen the light when I did, I'd never have been able to gather the courage I needed to sneak out of my room that night. If I hadn't opened my eyes when I did, I'd never have met Jack or run away with him. I would be trapped in another man's home, locked away in another gilded cage as his wife and mother to his children_!'

"Alright, Miss, we've finished, and don't you look quite the beauty," quipped a cheerful voice, startling me back to the present.

I looked down and smiled. The last pin was being removed, and the seamstresses were all beaming with pride at their work. They had every right to: the materials felt like both warm liquid and air against my skin, and the light materials seemed to want to dance on each and every breeze that touched them. The bodice was heart-shaped in front, creating a dip between my breasts that I was sure Jack would love when he saw it.

The thought of my husband sent my heart racing. I hoped with all my heart that he would be at the ball, as I wanted to see him so much it ached. My mind raced with all of the costumes he might wear, and my joy at possibly seeing Jack turned to anxiety. What if his disguise was so good that I did not recognize him? What if I actually danced with Jack and did not see his subtle hints that he wanted to rescue me at a certain time during the ball? What if I called another man by Jack's name and ruined everything? I could be stuck here for the rest of my life because I did not recognize my own husband in a crowd of masked partygoers!

"Shall we help you out of your gown, Miss?" a servant asked.

I nodded and was soon back in my normal day dress, a corset-less number of crème-colored silk with lace at the sleeves and neck. The seamstresses and servants left, and I was soon alone with Molly. Once I was sure we were not going to be interrupted, I waved Molly over to me with one hand while I pulled out a sheet of paper and my writing instruments with the other.

"Molly, you must take a message to the docks for me," I whispered.

She nodded and sat down to wait while I hastily scribbled out a quick note to Jack. Once it was signed, sealed, and bore his name on the front, Molly took it in hand and was out the door, telling me she would be back as soon as she could. Taking a deep breath, I sat back to wait, my eyes drifting towards the window that overlooked the docks.

* * *

Muttering darkly to himself, Jack again tried to get some sort of plan into his head. Normally, Captain Jack Sparrow didn't need a plan…or, at least, not a full plan. Most of the time, his doings were half plans, half making it up as he went along, all of it coming together with just a touch of his uncanny, never-ending luck. Most of the time, no one got hurt and everything turned up just wonderfully.

This time, however, was different. Rose herself hung in the balance, and Jack was not about to risk his wife's life on a bit of uncanny luck and a half-cooked idea. He would ask the Turners for help, but if he did, he'd be putting them in danger. Not to mention that if Rose found out that he had endangered the lives of their friends, she would never forgive him.

'_On the other hand, you've been planning for days now, and still haven't even come up with a costume to wear to the ball_!' Jack thought to himself as he paced around the main cabin. Thankfully, the Turners weren't onboard, so he was free to do what he wanted until they got back.

So he needed a costume and a good rescue plan before tomorrow night. Perfect. Why not just ask the gods of the sea to come up and dance a jig for him as well? He couldn't come up with a way to rescue Rose by tomorrow night, and he didn't have the materials needed to create a fancy costume before nightfall tomorrow, either. Even though he certainly had the funds to _buy_ a costume, Jack highly doubted that there was one to spare anywhere in town, nor was there anyone to piece one together for him on such short notice!

'_Probably because all of the town's seamstresses have been hired up by the rich to work on __**their**__ outfits_,' Jack silently grumbled to himself, picking up a bottle of rum as he collapsed into a chair.

Pulling the cork out with his teeth, Jack put the bottle to his lips and took a deep drink. Without Rose there, rum became the only solace from life he had, and he indulged more than he probably should have. No doubt Rose would have some choice words with him if (or when) she found out! Sighing, Jack was about to take another pull from the bottle when the door of the cabin burst open. Choking on his rum, Jack sat up in his chair, trying to cough the rum from his throat as Will and Elizabeth rushed into the room, their arms full of parcels and packages.

"Jack, you won't believe what we found out!" Elizabeth said, breathless with excitement.

"While we were in town, Elizabeth discovered that the Nelson family is having a masked ball tomorrow night," Will said as he and his wife set their packages on the table.

Jack, after having cleared his throat of liquid, managed to straighten himself out in his chair and catch his breath. "So, what, you two managed to buy the entire town out of-," he waved his hand at the goods on the desk, "whatever it is you've got there?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Costume pieces, Jack," she retorted. "These are bits and pieces of costumes that people from Rose's social circle rejected, mostly because they didn't like the styles or changed their minds on what they were going to wear."

"From these, all three of us can come up with at least one costume that would be convincing enough to fool the aristocrats at that ball," Will said, beaming like mad. "What do you think?"

For a moment, all Jack could do was blink at them. Finally, when he could speak, he said, "you know, Mrs. Turner, you have the uncanny ability to see exactly what a man needs, and somehow manage to get it just when he needs it most."

Elizabeth eyed him with suspicion. "You don't seem at all surprised at the news we brought you, Jack," she said, her tone accusing. "Why is that?"

The pirate captain sighed and rolled his brown eyes at her. "That's because I've known about the ball for two days now, savvy?" he retorted. "Rose told me."

Elizabeth immediately pounced on that bit of news. "You saw Rose again and didn't tell us?" she cried. "What did she say? More importantly, what did you say to her?"

Hurriedly waving his hands to try and calm her, Jack stood from his chair and gave her his most charming smile. "No worries, luv, she's fine," he said. "She sent me a note a couple days ago through a friend, namely through a maid named Molly. Timid little thing she was, but she seemed eager to help Rose, so I sent her back with a reply, asking to meet Rose at a certain time and place."

"A _maid_?" Will asked, amazed at Jack and Rose's ability to trust someone they barely knew. "Was that really wise to trust a maid with that sort of thing, Jack?"

The pirate shrugged. However, he didn't get the chance to say anything more because at that moment, the Flame's crewmember known as Pole opened the door, a smile on his face. "Excuse me, sirs and ma'am, but that little maid is here again. She says she's got a message for Captain Sparrow."

Jack beamed as he waved for Pole to show the girl in. Away Pole went, and a moment later, Molly entered the room. "Ah, Molly!" Jack said, holding out his arms in welcome. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? What has my lovely wife sent you here with tonight?"

Molly smiled and curtseyed. "She sent me with this message, sir," she replied, pulling out a note as she rose from her curtsey. "I think it's important, she was in such a rush to write it."

Suddenly growing worried, Jack snatched the envelope from her and ripped it open. Inside was a simple line of text: _I will be the sea nymph dancing through the storm._

Scratching his head, Jack reread the message three times before looking up at his wife's maid. "Is this it?" he asked, amazed at the vagueness of it. "A message about dancing sea nymphs in a storm?"

"Oh," Molly said, realization dawning on her face. "That just means that her costume will be that of a sea nymph. I would know, since I helped make the mask for it myself."

'_A sea nymph, aye_?' Jack thought to himself with a smirk. '_Rose would certainly make the most beautiful sea nymph the world has ever seen_.'

"Jack, will you please _focus_?" Will snapped, pulling his friend back to reality. "First, why didn't you tell us about the masquerade? Second, why didn't you tell us you had a plan to carry out in order to rescue Rose from the party?"

Sighing, Jack wiped a heavily-ringed hand rubbed over his eyes. "For one thing, dear William, I didn't tell you because if you had gotten hurt in the venture, Rose would have had my head on a silver platter," Jack replied as he pulled his hand pulled away from his face.

"Second, I don't exactly have a-" Jack curved the fore- and middle fingers of both his hands and held them in the air, "'_plan_,' per say. It's just a vague idea of me getting her out of there before that damned engagement to Hastings can be announced…or at least before the wedding itself, but who knows when or where _that'll_ take place!"

Elizabeth frowned. "Well, we're here to help out now, so don't think for one moment that you're going to do this on your own! Now help us put together costumes for the three of us!"

Molly immediately perked up. "Oh, please let me help!" she begged, grey eyes wide as she pleaded with them. "I'd like to help free Miss Rose!"

The three pirates exchanged glances, wondering if it would be such a good idea to involve the girl in their plans. Jack, however, knew that Rose would want to take the poor maid with them, so he would let her get involved, if she wanted to help so badly. Jack turned his head and nodded to her. Molly clapped her hands and began opening packages at once. Soon the room was filled with sparkling clothes and odds-and-ends the likes of which Jack had never seen or worn before in his life.

Elizabeth had been right; most of what she and Will had bought were pieces of costumes halfway finished, or things tossed aside because the owner didn't think it complimented their outfit. It took all four of them a while to open all of the boxes and paper packages, but when they were done, Jack found himself not liking much of what he saw.

The first box held items meant to accessorize and enhance a costume, such as a fan made of long green feathers, or a wand with a knot of ribbons on the top, the ends of which dangled or wrapped around the length of the wood before going past the end of the handle. There was also a length of copper chain with a glass jewel at the end, obviously meant to use as a hairpiece or to add bit of sparkle to a costume. A few extra costume bracelets and necklaces completed the tiny hoard.

Next, there was a pile of dresses cut in various lengths, all of which had only half of their elegant embroidery finished. Another box held several dress shirts, vests, and pants in a variety of dazzling colors that could not possibly be found in nature. In the final package were six or seven masks, all of them close to completion but tossed aside because someone no longer required them.

Molly quickly picked up a pale purple dress and put it against Elizabeth's slight frame. The hem of the dress ended just above the floor, revealing Elizabeth's feet, but nothing more. The embroidery on the square-cut bodice was only partially done, but it wasn't that visible unless someone looked very closely at it. Molly then picked up a bird-type mask with purple feathers attached to it.

"What do you think, Mrs. Turner? I think you'll look lovely in this one, don't you?" she asked, knowing that Elizabeth Turner now had her costume.

Molly then helped Will pick out a costume to compliment his wife. The tiny blonde maid picked up a bright blue vest and equally blue trousers, then asked Will if he had a new white shirt to wear. When he nodded, she told him that he could be a blue bird to go with Elizabeth's purple one. The Turners rather liked that, thinking it was funny that _they_ would be birds instead of Jack. Jack had merely rolled his eyes and ignored them in order to search for his own costume.

There was a clown mask that Jack thought rather disturbing, so he tossed it aside and picked up one that he found rather interesting. It was merely a length of black-and-silver silk with two eyeholes cut into it, meant to be tied in the back and secured in a knot. Putting it on, Jack found a long strip of gold cloth, a few feathers, a gold clip, and a white outfit cut in a foreign style with gold embroidery along the edges. For a bit of color, he added a red sash. Putting them all together, Jack grinned.

'_Perfect_,' he thought. Hopefully, Rose would recognize him in the crowd. Even if she didn't, Jack would make sure that she knew he was there to help her.

"So, what are you going to be, Jack?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at his pile of outfit choices.

Jack merely grinned. "It's a surprise," he said. "In the mean time, what say we put our little plan together? I'd hate to get all dressed up and not ruin a perfectly good party, savvy?"

* * *

AN: Next chapter is the ball, where Jack and the Turners will put their secret plan into action! I promise it'll be lots of fun for everyone! Well, except for Hastings. Review!


	28. A Masked Ball

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: I hope people have fun with the chapter, since it has Jack Sparrow in a costume you might like on him…or off him, depending on how dirty your mind is (winks). Enjoy, and please review!

**Chapter 28: A Masked Ball:**

The day of the ball, I was beside myself with excitement, my emotions churning and mixing like the sea during a storm. I was excited, of course, but for several reasons. First, I was thrilled to be going to a masquerade, something I hadn't attended in many years. Second, I could hardly wait to see the other costumes being worn by the party guests. And most important of all, I wanted so very much to see my Jack there, wearing a dashing costume and one of his infamous smirks on his face.

Sighing, I waited for Molly to finish lacing up the back of my gown, making sure to take a deep breath so that it wasn't made up too tightly. Thankfully, the bodice wasn't a corset, but it _was_ a piece that required someone to tie it from behind. It was just as form-fitting as a corset, but at least I wouldn't be too out of breath whenever I danced or moved about the room. I still, I was relieved when Molly put the ribbon around the last hook and tied it securely in a knot at the back.

"There you are, Miss," she said cheerfully as she stepped back. "Now, let me do your hair, and then you can go."

Yesterday, just before I had gone to bed, Molly had tied my hair up in little neat knots, just so I would have curled locks for the ball. To my utter disgust, I had been forced to wear those ridiculous little knots the entire day, just so the curls wouldn't straighten out before the ball. Since I had no desire to go out in public looking like this, I had locked myself in my room so that no one could see me.

Now, as the hour of the ball drew near, Molly began pulling out those little knots, letting my hair fall loose about my head. I watched in fascination as a mass of brown-red curls formed around my face, neck, and shoulders, the strands gently caressing the skin left exposed by my costume. Once my hair was down, Molly began skillfully pinning, weaving, or braiding the numerous blue and/or silver ribbons of my hair ornaments into as many curls as she could. As she worked, I hissed and bit back curses as the ribbons were put in, but when it was over, I know it had been worth it.

Glancing at myself in the mirror, I smiled at the result. It looked as though I had risen from the sea and had strands of moving water woven throughout my hair. The ribbons shimmered in the candlelight, and when I stood up, my gown produced the same effect. I sincerely hoped that Jack would be impressed with my chosen outfit.

"Oh, you look so lovely!" Molly said, clapping her hands together in delight. "Now quick, put on the mask so you can head downstairs!"

I picked up the blue mask and handed it to Molly, who took it and gently placed it on my face. I reached up and settled the mask into its proper place, hoping that it would stay put and be comfortable for the evening. Once it was set, Molly tied the ribbons in the back to keep it there.

"Finished!" she chimed. "Now, off you go; you don't want to be late for your own ball!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I lowered my voice to keep from being overheard. "You know that I'm only going because a certain gentleman will be there," I whispered with a small smile.

"And you wouldn't want to disappoint him by arriving late," Molly gently chastised me. "Now, off you go, and try to stay away from drinking too much wine!"

Laughing, I turned and headed downstairs, mentally preparing myself for anything that could happen.

* * *

Jack stood before the mirror in his cabin on the Horizon's Flame, primping himself just a little bit more before he headed out. Elizabeth and Will were already dressed and armed for the night, but they didn't have to hide themselves the way that Jack did. After all, he was bound to attract attention if his odd hair and ringed hands were to be discovered! 

'_Thankfully this headpiece of mine takes care of the hair issue_,' he thought as he studied his reflection, checking to see if anything had escaped. He had already removed his rings and set them aside.

Nearly sighing with relief at everything looking perfect, Jack stood straight and tugged his elegant white silk jacket into place. He missed the beaded braids that usually dangled from his chin, but he had to admit that those braids would look odd even _with_ his costume. Besides, it would grow back, and when they did, Rose could help him put the beads back in.

'_Alright, mate, time to face the public_,' he thought, grinning as he put the mask on.

The black material of the mask added a mysterious effect to the costume, the white silk rather bright in comparison to the black mask. Still, Jack rather liked what he had chosen, and he sincerely hoped that Rose would see the meaning and significance of his outfit when she saw him tonight. Even if she didn't recognize him, Jack would be more than happy to reveal his true identity to her…after a little foreplay on his part, of course.

Grinning broadly, Jack threw open the door of his cabin and headed up to the top deck, eager to get to his beloved and the ball.

* * *

After my grand entrance, the guests had all applauded and cheered (though they were more likely cheering that the party could officially start, now that I was here). I highly doubted that anyone attending had sorely missed me, and had instead traded gossip over what had happened to me and where I had been all this time. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if everyone had theories on how many times I had been 'ravished' or 'tortured' by evil villains while I was away. 

"Oh, what a lovely costume that is, Miss Nelson!" cried a woman dressed as a white cat. Beside her was someone who had to be her twin, since they were dressed exactly alike. "And that black pearl on your finger goes very well with it, too!"

"Yes, but why are you wearing it on your wedding finger?" asked the other woman dressed as a cat. "That should be reserved for your wedding bands, not jewelry that goes with your costume."

"Oh, but that is easily explained," declared a male voice I hated listening to.

An unmasked Gerard Hastings glided up beside me, dressed as an ancient Greek in white robes with golden shoulder clips, a gold laurel headpiece, and sandals. I could tell that most women found him quite attractive in it, but I didn't. The only man that I wanted to see was Jack, and I had yet to encounter him in the half hour I had been here. Closing my eyes, I silently prayed that he would get here soon and rescue me from this nightmare.

Meanwhile, Hastings had continued on to make up a story about why I was still wearing my wedding rings. "You see, my dear ladies, Miss Nelson wears those wings as a symbol of how nymphs are linked to the sea. It is almost as though they are married to the watery domains they inhabit, as they almost never leave their watery homes for solid land." He grinned as he reached out and took one of my hands in his. "It's actually quite poetic of Miss Nelson to do this, don't you think?"

The two cat-women giggled and fluttered their eyelashes at him. "Oh, yes," they both replied with a sigh. "Quite poetic."

I was spared from rolling my eyes at them as the musicians struck up a tune, providing a distraction. I felt Gerard clutch my hand tighter as though to ask me for a dance, but the touch of someone else's hand on my elbow pulled my attention elsewhere. Turning my head, I was surprised at what I saw.

* * *

Never in his life had he seen so much glamour, wealth, and empty-headed idiots in his life. Grimacing, Jack slipped past a group of young women who gave him flirtatious looks over the edges of their fans. In the past, Jack would have happily gone over to talk and flirt with them in return, but things had changed. He was a married man now, and his mind and heart were focused on one thing: finding Rose and getting the two of them out of here safely. 

Walking through the ballroom, Jack spotted Gerard Hastings, who wasn't wearing a mask, and was easy to spot, as he was a bit taller than most of the men at the ball. On his arm was a young woman in shimmering blue and silver, making her look like the embodiment of water. Putting two and two together, Jack had to restrain himself from attacking his enemy for touching his wife.

Carefully timing it, Jack slipped up beside Rose just as the musicians struck the first cord. Placing a hand on her arm, he asked, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

"May I have this dance?" the man asked, a pair of deep brown eyes gazing down at me. The intense, passionate look he was giving me took my breath away. 

"Oh," I breathed, slipping my hand out of Hastings' and into this stranger's palm. "Of course."

Without another word, he guided me onto the dance floor and put a hand on my hip before twirling me around the floor. As we danced, I took a closer look at my partner. He was dressed in the manner of an Indian Prince: his entire outfit was made of white silk, and it was heavily trimmed with gold embroidery. There was a red sash added, and a gold turban on top of his head with a gold clip in the front holding a handful of feathers for decoration. Glancing towards his face, I noticed his brown eyes glittered at me from behind a black silk mask, making him look dashing and mysterious.

Those dark eyes looked me up and down, almost as though they were studying me. I immediately felt uncomfortable, but I would rather be with this man than by Gerard Hastings' side! Besides, my new dance partner didn't grip my hand possessively, didn't act like an arrogant ass, and he was actually giving me a kind and (oddly enough) affectionate smile.

"You are truly the beauty of the sea incarnate," my partner whispered, his voice sliding over me like warm silk, the hand he had on my hip gripping me closer to him.

I felt a delicious shiver go up my spine before I could stop it. "Thank you, good sir," I replied as we continued to dance around the room.

As my charming companion led me into another dance, I began to feel guilty. Jack was supposed to be here tonight, and here I was dancing with another man! True, my partner was acting quite gentlemanly, despite his compliments, but I truly missed my husband. Without meaning to, I sighed, my eyes drifting to look around the room in search of the man I loved.

"Something troubling you, milady?" my dance partner asked.

"I'm just looking for someone," I replied, my voice light and nonchalant as I gazed elsewhere. "I was hoping that they would be here by now."

"Ah," he said before sending me into a twirl and pulling me back towards him. I was shocked as he pulled me closer, my body almost pressed entirely against his. "And does this person have a name?"

By now I was thinking that getting away from this stranger would be a good idea. "They do, but I refuse to give them to you," I retorted while trying to escape from the firm grip he had on my waist.

"Might he just be the one who presented you with those lovely rings of yours, both of which probably hold significant meanings for the two of you?" he asked, his voice changing in such a way that made it sound familiar to my ears.

My eyes snapped up towards my partner's face as he broke into a naughty grin. Wait, I recognized those eyes and that smile! "Jack?" I whispered, wondering how I hadn't recognized him before.

"Miss me, milady?" he whispered as we continued to glide across the floor. "I certainly missed _you_, and I must say that you look absolutely _divine_ in that gown." He looked a bit lower, towards my chest. "It's quite a fetching cut, as well."

"Jack!" I hissed, trying not to blush at his comment. "Stop that!"

"Sorry, darling," my husband replied, his grin getting a bit wider. "Though you must admit, I've never had the privilege of seeing you in such a dress before…though I _have_ seen you _un_dressed."

Now I _was_ blushing, though I was also trying not to laugh, too. "And I myself must admit that you look every inch the Indian prince," I said, grinning. "Where ever did you find such an outfit?"

"Oh, Elizabeth has a unique way with shopping," he said casually. "By the way, if you see a pair of brightly-plumaged birds around here, that would be her and the Whelp keeping an eye on us."

I giggled softly. "I've missed you," I whispered, keeping my voice down so that nobody could hear.

Jack's hand tightened, his grip on my waist becoming almost uncomfortable as he tried to pull me as close to his body as he dared. "And I have missed you, my bonny lass, more than you will ever know," he whispered back, tilting his head forward so that our foreheads met.

His brown eyes bore into mine, and I could feel the heat of his gaze, his mere presence surrounding me with a blissful warmth I had not felt since we had been separated. The love in Jack's eyes was so wonderful and sweet that I knew if I stayed away from him any longer, I would go mad. The possessive grip he had on me said that he felt the same way.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice low and rich in my ears.

"I love you, too, pirate," I whispered back, making him grin as he pulled me close for another dance.

* * *

It was perfect. Rose was here in his arms, dressed like a goddess of the sea and looking ravishing in it, just as he had thought she would. For days he had tried to imagine what tonight might be like, but never had he imagined this! Dancing in his arms was a beautiful woman in a shimmering gown, dressed as something right out of a legend, and he could hardly believe his luck at being the fortunate man who had married her. However, if he wanted to _stay_ married to her, the Turners had better put their plan into action before it was too late. 

Leaning forward, Jack pressed his lips to Rose's ear, just so she would be the only one hearing his words. "Darling, when is your father going to announce this horrifying engagement of yours?" he asked, eyes darting around to check for their friends.

"Soon," she muttered back, also leaning closer. "Probably after this dance or the next."

As she spoke, a warm breath of air escaped from Rose's lips to caress Jack's own ear, causing him to shiver in delight. Oh, he couldn't wait to get her to the Pearl and back into their bed! He had so much to make up to her, and already his mind was planning out ways in which to do so, most of them involving staying in bed for the next couple of weeks. He highly doubted that Rose would disagree with that!

"Jack, Gerard Hastings is coming this way!" Rose hissed into his ear. "That means they're bound to announce my engagement to him at any moment!"

Keeping his panic in check, Jack looked around. There in the corner stood a familiar pair of birds with smug looks on their faces. William, dressed in his blue costume, gave a thumbs-up sign, signaling that everything was in place. Jack smiled in reply, and began shifting the direction steps of the dance so that he and Rose ended up close to one of the large set of balcony doors leading outside.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Rose asked, pulling her head back to look at him.

"Hush, luv," he whispered, focusing his attention elsewhere for the moment. "Just wait for it."

Just then, Jack's eyes focused on his former friend, Gerard. The Scotsman was dressed as an ancient Greek aristocrat, and was presently searching the crowd for the woman he believed to be his. Now, if there's one thing Captain Jack Sparrow hates, its when someone else takes what rightfully belongs to him. And when that something happens to be his _wife_, well…

'_That just makes revenge all the sweeter_,' he thought as Gerard caught sight of Rose standing in someone else's arms.

All of that time spent worrying over Rose and thinking of ways to rescue her all became worth it in that exact moment. Gerard stood there for a moment in shock, obviously delusional in believing that Rose would be happily waiting for him to come and whisk her away from her current dance partner. It was rather satisfying to see Gerard's face darken in anger, and Jack couldn't hold back a triumphant smirk at the sight. And of course, it was Jack's trademark smile that caused Gerard to recognize his archenemy, even if he was masked and in an outlandish costume.

Deciding not to bother wearing the mask any longer, Jack reached up and undid the knot holding the silvery-black material across his eyes. The cloth fell to the floor of the ballroom, a movement that was the signal for all hell to break loose. Which is, of course, what happened. Before Gerard could take a step in the Sparrows' direction, windows began to shatter and people began screaming as clouds of choking, blinding smoke began filling the room.

* * *

AN: (Authoress cackles evilly) Another cliffhanger! Please note that I have no idea if smoke bombs existed in the 1700's, so give me a break on that one. Part two of the rescue attempt will be up next week. Please review! Thanks! 


	29. Rescue!

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: Bad news everybody: I'm going on vacation next week, so no update until after the 4th of July. I'm sorry, but I promise to update _twice_ the following week to make up for it. **Also**: this story is coming to an end! Yeah, it surprised me, too, but then, I'm stuck between two stories, so it's kind of a surprise to discover that this story is almost finished and I didn't even know it! Also, I have no idea where or when smoke bombs were invented, so forgive me for tampering with history. Review!

**Chapter 29: Rescue!**

As smoke began to fill the room, I felt myself being pulled tightly against a warm, firm chest. The feel of Jack's hands on my back gave me comfort, especially when he suddenly pulled me out the open balcony doors and into the gardens. I gasped, accidentally inhaling some of the smoke being created by the devices that Will and Elizabeth were using to cause a distraction. Thankfully, everyone else was coughing, screaming, or panicking, so no one noticed.

"Here, luv, drink this," Jack whispered into my ear as he pressed a small flask into my hands.

I took a sip and nearly choked. It was rum! Oh, well, at least it would burn a clear path down my throat and let me breathe! Not hesitating for another moment, I took another drink, the alcohol indeed burning its way down as it poured into my stomach. Now that I could breathe, I handed the flask back to Jack and watched as he tucked it away inside his costume.

"A perfect time to go, now, wouldn't you say?" my husband quipped in a cheerful voice, pulling me along with the crowd of people rushing to get away from the smoking ballroom.

In the tangled mess of costumed party attendees, I noticed an unusual amount of people in shabby outfits and masks walking towards the edges of my parents' property. In minutes, the shabby guests had vanished without a trace while the obviously aristocratic partygoers fanned themselves and continued to mill about in panic and fear.

I watched in amusement as women began clinging to the nearest gentlemen, regardless of whether that man was their husband, family member, or not. Meanwhile, the men were doing their best to calm or sooth the panicked women at their sides; those not occupied with comforting the ladies had returned to the ballroom to see what was going on.

"Keep yourself very quiet, luv," Jack whispered into my ear as he continued to lead me away from the crowds. "This is the tricky part here, so follow my lead."

Thankfully, everyone was so wrapped up in their own world that they paid little attention to us. As we calmly walked down the pathway towards the open front gates, Jack's hands remained firmly pressed around my body as he led me along. Once again, I felt a sense of safety and love that I hadn't felt since the day I was taken from the Pearl. Smiling in contentment, I followed Jack out the gates and around the corner of the tall shrubs that surrounded and marked my family's land.

I nearly screamed when something very large and warm shot out and immediately began to nuzzle my face. Jack's hand shot out and covered my mouth, preventing any sort of sound from escaping my lips. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, and when I nodded, Jack removed his hand. Looking over at him, I saw a large grin on his face.

"Didn't think that horses would scare you that much, darling," he said, reaching out to grab the reins of the overly-friendly beast.

I promptly reached out and slapped him on the shoulder. "You horrible man," I replied with a huff, crossing my arms over my chest as Jack released me and threw himself into the saddle, one hand reaching out for mine.

"Pirate," he said with an even wider grin. "Now, take my hand and get on, my lovely little nymph, before we get caught and you're dragged back to that boring thing you call a ball!"

_That_ certainly put me into motion, and I was soon swung up in front of Jack, one of his arms locking around my waist as he kicked the horse into a canter. Even with a full moon, it was still incredibly dark outside, but I silently thanked the Lord that it was so late that there was no one on the road leading down towards the docks. Everyone was at home, so Jack had an easy run for our escape.

The ride to the docks was rushed, but still pleasant. The air was warm, with a touch of breeze coming off of the sea, and the moon was full in the night sky. Above us, the stars sparkled amidst a sprinkling of puffy misty grey clouds. Riding there in my husband's arms, it was all so beautiful that I felt as though I were in one of those mythological or fairy tale books I had loved as a child.

"There's the Flame, luv," Jack whispered into my ear as we arrived at the harbor. "I'll let you off there so that you can get up the gangplank. Meanwhile, I'll send this horse to stray its way through the market for a snack, aye?"

"Aye," I whispered while looking back at him with a smile.

In a typical Jack fashion, he bent forwards and kissed me while letting the horse draw to a stop on it's own. I was frightened that the animal would run off the edge of the dock and into the water, but it managed to halt before it stepped onto the wooden platform. When he felt the horse stop, Jack pulled back from our kiss and smiled down at me.

"We've arrived, fair lady," he whispered before sliding gracefully down from the saddle.

I smiled and let him help my down, my heart soaring at the fact that I was with him once again.

* * *

All of the trouble involved in getting this half-cooked rescue plan together had been worth it, even with the amount of money Jack had been forced to spend on it. However, none of it could compare to the feeling of having Rose in his arms once more; her kisses were even more heavenly than he remembered, and if Jack had his way, they would never spend more than a day apart ever again. 

Late last night, Jack and the Turners had put their heads together to see what they could come up with. Jack had wanted to shoot anyone or anything that got between him and Rose's escape, but the Whelp wouldn't have it. Instead, Will remembered something that he had learned while he and Elizabeth had been in India, a special device that could make this venture a success without anyone getting hurt or killed in the process. Jack, of course, had complained at not being able to shoot anything, but decided to try it their way, if only to prevent Rose herself from getting hurt.

When Jack had calmed down, Will had sent a few of his men into town to pick up the tools he needed. After the men had returned with their bounty, Will demonstrated his idea to Jack. Using a stone mortar, William mixed together a small amount of two powders and carefully blended them together. Tossing in a lit match, he watched in satisfaction as the bowl began giving off thick curls of grey smoke, causing the three of them to cough just the slightest bit.

Even though his nose and throat had itched slightly from the smoke, Jack had been impressed enough to use Will's smoke devices in his plot. The plan was to have the three of them go to the party dressed in their costumes, then have several men of the Horizon's Flame follow close behind with the smoke bombs. The Flame's men would be in costumes made from whatever was left of the goods that Will and Elizabeth had brought, though of a slightly shabbier kind than Jack's and the Turners'. Hopefully, it would be too dark for any guards posted at the mansion to notice that some of the guests did not really belong there.

Now that they had their distraction ready and in place, Jack wanted a quick way to get Rose away from the ball without attracting attention. The last thing he wanted was to have Gerard Hastings alert to the fact that Rose was escaping, and having a troop of armed and angry soldiers on their heels didn't sound very amusing, either.

It was Elizabeth's idea to have one of her crewmen purchase a horse and bring it to the ball, leaving the animal tied up just around the edge of the tall shrubs that surrounded the Nelsons' property. She and Will would leave the ruined party in more subtle means, sneaking through the guests and out with their crewmen. Jack rather liked that idea, and an image of him riding under the pale moonlight with Rose had filled his mind as he slept that night, praying that it would be the last time he'd be sleeping alone in a cabin for the rest of his life.

Now Rose was here in his arms, the moon was full, and the stars were sparkling above as they stood on the docks, the water lapping gently against the shore and the wood of the dock. It was quite a romantic moment, and Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't the type to pass up an opportune moment like that! So, even though he'd just shared a kiss with Rose, he leaned forward and kissed her again.

* * *

As Jack's arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a kiss, I found myself lost in the love and passion that I could feel coming from his kiss. I nearly giggled at the feel of his whiskers tickling my face, but the soft and seductive warmth of Jack's mouth proved to be the perfect distraction. Just then, the little bit of my brain left alert to the world became aware of Jack's hands, which were busily tugging at the back of my costume, his fingers trying to get to whatever lay beneath the fabric. 

'_Which, may I remind you, isn't hidden by much_,' reminded the reasonable part of my mind.

Regretfully pulling back from the kiss, I looked up into Jack's eyes as he began to pout. "We can get to that later," I whispered, my forefinger gently and playfully tapping his lower lip. "For now, I had better get myself hidden aboard the ship, ay?"

Jack sighed. "Aye, luv," he said, reluctantly pulling back from me. "I'll get rid of the horse and you go and find my cabin; one of the men will direct you. I'll be _right back_, savvy?"

I nodded and headed up the gangplank while trying to keep my balance. It had been a while since I'd been on a ship, and it would take time for my sea legs to come back to me. In the meantime, I would go to Jack's cabin…though when he arrived there, I would have a pleasant surprise waiting for him.

* * *

Setting the animal loose was easier than he'd thought. Some thoughtless fool had tossed out a batch of moldy vegetables, and the horse had instantly sniffed it out. Apparently someone had neglected to feed the poor beast, and so Jack let it follow its nose and its stomach. Once the animal was free, Jack was up the gangplank and on the Flame, his feet racing to get him back to his wife. 

Several of the men aboard the Flame nodded and winked knowingly as Jack flew by them, but he refused to slow down and reply. Instead, he ran down the steps into the ship, loosening up parts of his costume as he went. The moment he opened the door to his cabin, Jack stopped in his tracks, his jaw dropping open at the enticing vision before him.

On the floor was Rose's costume, and in the bed was Rose, who was obviously wearing nothing but a sheet and a smile. The thought of Rose sans-costume in his bed made Jack swallow a bit, but the sight of her lovely hair done up like a sea nymph made him grin. Shutting the door and locking it behind him, Jack began to advance towards the bed, pulling off his costume as he walked.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Nelson home, William was doing his best not to laugh as he pulled his wife along behind him. Elizabeth, in turn, was pulling a giggling Molly along as they made their way to the harbor. 

After the smoke bombs had gone off, Will and Elizabeth had run out with the rest of the guests, pretending to cough and wheeze as they ran. In the chaos, the two had pretended to be just as terrified and confused as the others were. But even though their eyes were looking around in apparent panic, the Turners were actually assessing the situation to see if their plan was working.

As planned, most of the guests were outside, creating a cover for the Turners and their costumed crew to escape undetected. Even a few of the servants, some of which had been serving food or drinks in the ballroom, had fled outside to escape having smoke in their eyes and lungs. And as it happened, one of those servants was Molly; the girl had merely walked up to the Turners with a sack in her hands and a smile on her trembling lips, and asked them to take her with them.

It turned out that Molly had made sure to have herself assigned to the refreshment table this night, her small frame barely noticeable by the guests and easy to ignore. When the smoke shells had been launched inside, she had been more than ready to run. Although many thought her small and meek, Molly had actually been gathering her courage for the events that she knew would occur at the ball.

Since she had been privileged to the plans being made by both sides, Molly knew that her mistress would be leaving amidst chaos, and so she had returned to the Nelson home from the Horizon's Flame with a plan of her own. While the guests and servants had been caught up in the chaos of preparing for the ball, Molly had packed all of her belongings into a satchel and hidden it in the bushes right outside the ballroom. She had no intention of remaining behind while her friend and mistress made her escape from this horrid household! Therefore, taking a place at the refreshment table, Molly had waited and watched the dance floor, her eyes and ears alert for anything and everything.

From her place at the table, Molly had seen her mistress dance with a man in an Indian Prince costume, and knew that it was Captain Sparrow. None to her surprise, the two Sparrows had ended up by the windows, and when that happened, Molly had been ready. The shattering of glass and the thick gathering of smoke gave her the opportunity to run with the rest of the terrified guests, pretending to cry and panic with the crowd. Her bag had been right where she left it, and while everyone else was milling about like frightened sheep, Molly had looked around for the Turners. She spotted them at the edge of the crowd, and so, gathering her precious few belongings, she managed to weave her way through the noble men and women, all of whom were trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Fortunately, as a servant, Molly was ignored, and since she was bearing a bulky sack in her arms, everyone assumed that she had been on her way to one task or another when the attack had come. Slowly, she had made her way over to the Turners and asked them to take her along. They had nodded their agreement, and so now the three of them were leaving though a hole in the tall hedges that served as the border of the Nelson estate. As they ran, Molly had been the one to tell the Turners about the hole, since it was frequently used by servants sneaking in after a forbidden night in the taverns. Now it was being used for a far better purpose.

And so, that was how, ducking their heads and scrambling through rough branches, the two Turners and Molly Winters made their escape from the Nelson home.

* * *

Thankfully for the Turners, the way to the harbor was an easy one, as no guards could be seen and the populace happened to be all at home for the night. They arrived at the Horizon's Flame with smiles on their faces, and once they were safely on deck, Will turned and faced the entrance to the harbor. 

"I hope that the Black Pearl got Jack's message," Will muttered to his wife. "I can't even _begin_ to imagine the trouble that will happen if our men failed to get there."

"It will be fine," Elizabeth assured him while looking over at Molly, who was presently being seen to a guest cabin by one of the men. Elizabeth wasn't worried for the girl, though, because she knew that her crewmen would never take advantage of any woman.

Smiling, Will summoned several of his non-costumed crewmembers with one hand while his other arm pulled his wife close to him. "I need a constant watch throughout the night," he ordered. "People will be searching the town for our new female guests, and will probably comb through every ship in the harbor once they realize that they've gone. We leave on the first morning tide out."

The men all nodded and began assigning watch duties while William escorted Elizabeth to their cabin.

* * *

Sighing in contentment, Jack pulled his dozing wife closer to him. Rose's hair was spread out like a silky smooth blanket across his chest, and the shimmering blue ribbons tied into it made her look positively delicious. In fact, her hair looked too tempting to pass up, so one of Jack's hands pulled away from the beauty that was Rose's body to tangle itself in her brown hair. 

Again he sighed. '_Lord, I've missed touching her hair_,' he thought as his fingers caressed every strand it could reach. '_Hell, I've missed touching every inch of her_!'

Jack let his fingers dance through each and every wave, curl, and bit of ribbon they could find, playing through them the way a musician plays his instrument. It was soothing to him, and the feel of Rose's warm breath against his chest made him want to purr in contentment.

Just then, Rose stirred in her sleep, causing Jack to stop his movements. The last thing he wanted was to wake his wife; she'd had a long and difficult few weeks, and the least he could do was let her sleep. After all, they'd just had an 'eventful' reunion, and he was sure it had worn her out. Besides, Rose getting her rest wasn't just beneficial to her, it was good for him as well. Just watching her sleep was good for his soul, and waking her was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Shhh," he whispered before he began to hum his favorite sea chantey into her ear.

Jack watched with satisfaction as Rose once again drifted off into dreams. This time, Jack decided to join her, one hand tangled in her hair as the other hand rested on the small of her back, not daring to let her go.

* * *

AN: Aw, wasn't that nice? Jack and Rose, back together! Don't worry, Gerry's reaction to all of this will be in the next chapter. After that, the end is very near. Sorry, no sequel to this story, I plan to wrap it all up in an epilogue. I hope you'll all read my next story, though. I promise it'll be good! Now please hit that little purple button and review…reviews make my world go round. Thanks! 


	30. The Black Pearl

Disclaimer: (Looks around) Shh! I'm hunting for Jack Sparrow! This means he's not mine…yet.

AN: Gerry gets his butt kicked in this chapter, sort of like Lord Beckett did in _**Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End**_, so everyone can be happy for Jack and Rose. Please be kind and leave a review, since this story is coming to an end extremely soon…as in, the epilogue will be up right after this chapter. Thanks, and enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 30: The Black Pearl:**

Blinding light pierced through my eyelids, shocking me back to consciousness. I was lying on something warm, but firm, and it was breathing. There was also a familiar set of strong arms wrapped around my body, which I found comforting. Fluttering my eyes open, the first thing that greeted me was a broad, tanned, male chest which had served as my pillow. Looking upwards, I saw Jack, still blissfully asleep with a small smile on his lips. I grinned as he gave a small snort-like snore and pulled me closer. All of this would explain why I had slept better last night then I had in weeks.

Sighing, I closed my eyes once more and lay my head back down on Jack's chest. This was truly the best way to wake up, and it was something I hadn't experienced in ages. Now I felt safe, happy, and at the moment, rather sleepy, considering all that had happened last night.

'_Some of which was rather eventful_,' I thought with a small, but very naughty, giggle.

"Hmm, and what has my beloved wife in such a fine mood?" asked a drowsy, gravely voice from above my head. I smiled as I felt Jack stretch out beneath me. "Of course, I could venture a very good guess as to its cause…"

"Jack!" I blushed and snuggled closer as his arms wrapped themselves even tighter around me.

"Sorry, luv, but can you blame me for thinking such a thing? Particularly after a reunion such as ours was last night…"

I could hear him smiling at my discomfort, but just as I opened my mouth to reply, someone knocked at the door. "Who is it?" I called, my voice still a bit rough from sleep.

"Jack, Rose, we're leaving the harbor!" Elizabeth called through the door. "We should be clear soon, and Jack might want to get up here, or else the last part of the plan won't work!"

That certainly brought me to full wakefulness. I immediately sat up in the bed, clutching the sheet to my chest while turning to face Jack. "What part of the plan?" I asked my husband, who was now getting up to look for his clothes.

"It's nothing, darling," Jack replied as he pulled a sheet around his hips and went to the dresser to get his usual pirate garb. As he began to dress, I turned my eyes away, blushing. "Don't worry about it."

Still facing the wall, I couldn't help rolling my eyes at his words. "Jack, you should know perfectly well that every time you say that, I'll have to worry about. After all, one of us has to worry, and I know it isn't going to be _you_ who'll be doing it!"

The sounds of rustling cloth and creaking leather quickly followed by a frustrated curse only made me chuckle. "Not funny, darling," he muttered while I kept my eyes diverted. "Alright, you can turn around now, though I don't know why you bother. You've seen me in less."

Refusing to dignify that with an answer, I began to realize something. "Jack, I don't have any clothes!" I gasped as I began to panic. He snickered, and I gave an irritated huff. "Oh, you know what I meant! I mean that I don't have any real clothes here on the Flame besides my costume!"

Turning around, I saw a fully-dressed Jack standing there with a stack of clothes in his hands. "Surely you didn't think that I hadn't considered _everything_ I'd need for when I got you back, now, did you, Mrs. Sparrow?" he asked, a broad smirk on his lips as he laid the clothes next to me on the bed.

Laughing, I reached out and began to dress. I smiled when I noticed that the shirt was as blue as the Caribbean on a clear day. A set of brown breeches, boots, white cotton socks, and a black leather belt completed the ensemble. Once I was dressed, Jack grabbed my hand and led me out onto the deck, hauling me past several of the Flame's crewmembers. Some nodded while others tilted their hats to me, which I found rather flattering; Elizabeth must be very well-respected and liked by her men to have them so agreeable towards women. Of course, both she and William had to be sure that their crew didn't mind serving a female co-captain anymore than the Pearl's crew did.

A pang shot through my heart at the thought of the Black Pearl. I sorely missed that ship, as well as its crew; I missed seeing Mr. Gibbs, Mr. Cotton with Dusty on his shoulder, and the midget named Marty running around the deck, trying to do chores he couldn't possibly reach. I missed the galley and preparing meals for the crew. What I wouldn't give to be back there…

"Alright, luv," Jack said as we stepped up onto the top deck. "Tell me, what do you see?"

Looking around, I did as he asked. "Well, William is at the helm with Elizabeth…the men are doing their work, as they should be…the sails are at full canvas…"

Jack immediately began waving his arms around. "No, no, darling, I meant look around the _port_ and tell me what you see! Do you notice a certain ship missing from the harbor?"

Carefully giving the docks a look, I tried to see what he was hinting at. "I'm sorry, Jack, but I have no idea what you're talking about," I replied, feeling puzzled.

He sighed and reaching out with his hands, once again covered with his numerous rings. Gently, he turned my head in one direction. "Now, what do you see?"

It took me a moment, staring intently at an empty place at the docks. Obviously a ship had stood there, but which one? Then, taking a closer look at the area around the dock, I realized what Jack was talking about. The Storm Chaser, Gerard Hastings' flag ship, was gone! I turned and looked at my husband, who was smiling rather arrogantly as he watched me figure it out.

"What…how…" I stuttered, looking between him and the empty dock.

"Oh, you know, a well-placed bribe here, a special favor there, you know, that sort of thing," Jack said, shrugging as though it were nothing.

"So what happened to…?" I was so shocked and puzzled I couldn't complete a single sentence. Fortunately, Jack was able to deduce what I was trying to say.

"You won't believe it, luv," he said, shaking his head as though in pity. "It appears that poor Gerry's got a ship full of rats that are probably plague-infested. The harbormaster ordered the ship to take itself a safe distance out of the port so that the populace would be safe from illness."

I started to laugh, so hard that Jack had to catch me to prevent me from falling over.

* * *

As the sun peeked over the horizon, Gerard was again going over what had happened the night before at the ball. It was obviously a disaster. The ball which had been intended to announce his engagement to Rose had been ruined by unknown criminals, causing all of the guests to leave in panic, anger, and fear. Presently, the Nelsons were in their house, trying to figure out why this had happened and where their daughter had disappeared to, though Gerry certainly had some ideas. 

It was Sparrow. It had to be Sparrow; he was the only man foolish enough to cross Gerard Hastings and succeed with all of his limbs intact, as well as his life. But how the drunken fool do it? Like many others of its kind, this port detested pirates, so much so that the soldiers had been trained to recognize pirates by their speech and dress. So how did Jack Sparrow pull this off without anyone the wiser to his appearance here in town, or to his actions?

Growling, Gerard paced the floor of his cabin aboard his ship. Up above him at the helm, and on the main deck, the men were scrambling around so that they could put the Storm Chaser out to sea. Just this morning, after Gerry had spent a night of searching for Rose, the fool of a harbormaster had asked permission to come aboard. Gerry had been sorely tempted to refuse, but when his first mate had said that it was important, he had relented. Now he wished he hadn't.

To make his foul mood from the previous night even worse, the harbormaster had come to claim that witnesses had seen rats, some of them possibly carrying plague, coming off of the Chaser. In light of this, the Storm Chaser must head out of the harbor and into open water. After all, it was only fair for the ship to leave, as this was a precaution for the good of the public.

"Just want to be sure that you don't have any plague-carrying rats onboard," the old man had said while adjusting his large, owl-eye glasses. "We really can't be too careful about this sort of thing, after all. A few men managed to catch a few of those rats, and so we will wait and see if anyone turns up sick. If not, you'll be allowed back into port with no trouble whatsoever."

Until then, Gerry was forced to take the Chaser out of port to hover a mile offshore, waiting for word of whether or not it was alright for him to return. It was maddening, especially since he would have to go with the ship; he didn't trust his men to function without him for very long, and, truthfully, he wouldn't put it past them to run off with the Chaser while he wasn't looking. If he was there, the crew would fear and obey him; if he wasn't, they'd take the ship and leave him stranded in this port.

Of course, he could always send a message home, or hire a ship to take him back to Scotland, but he didn't dare do that without a bride on his arm. He desperately needed an heir for his lands and fortune; otherwise, everything would pass on to that idiot cousin of his, what's-his-name. His cousin was so common-looking that Gerry couldn't even remember what the young man was called.

His cousin, the oldest male child born to one of his mother's numerous brothers and sisters, was a scholar, a man who would probably spend the entire Hastings fortune on books and helping those 'starving artists' that his mother's family adored so much. Gerard shuddered at the idea of his family's money funding artists who probably couldn't even act, draw, or write competent sentences. No, he must have a wife, or else all that his family had worked so hard to achieve would be lost.

"Captain, we're leaving the port!" yelled a crewman through the door. "Should we halt a mile off and weigh anchor?"

"Yes, you fool!" Gerard yelled back. "And don't bother me again unless it's an emergency!"

"Yes, sir," the man replied, hurried footsteps telling of the man's retreat.

"Idiots," Gerry muttered to himself. "Sometimes I don't know why I bother keeping them around, besides the obvious!"

Cursing his ill luck, Gerard once again returned his thoughts towards his miserable situation.

* * *

I sighed in bliss as we sailed out of the port. No one besides the Turners and their crew knew that I was aboard the Horizon's Flame, so we were able to slip out of the port with no one the wiser. My hair was tucked up underneath a bandana, so if someone did see me, they thought me a man instead of a woman. Of course, with Jack hovering over me the way he was, people might be suspicious, but by the time they told someone about it, it would be too late. 

"Alright, luv, time for you to head below," Jack softly whispered into my ear.

I blinked. "Why?" I asked, feeling confused at his sudden order. "We're almost out of the port; surely we'll be safe once we're out to sea?"

"It's time for part two of the plan," Jack said, his brown eyes not meeting my own. "Or is it part three? I can't keep track. Well, either way, I need to get you down below before things start getting interesting up here."

"No, Jack, I want to know what's going on," I said while turning to face him. "What are you and the Turners going to do?"

"Luv, do you trust me?" he asked, now looking me directly in the eye.

"Yes, of course I do, but what-"

"Then trust me when I say that you need to get down below, for your own protection."

The hard determination in Jack's eyes convinced me to do as he asked. Besides, he was only looking out for my wellbeing, and he would never order me down below without a good reason. If Jack said that it would be best for me to get below decks, then I would do it. However, there had better be a good explanation for it later, when things were "all clear."

Nodding, I turned towards the stairway that led down to the level our cabin was on. "Alright, Jack, but you had better tell me everything about these plans of yours later," I said before heading down the steps and to our room.

Once the door was securely shut behind me, I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the moment when Jack would come down and fetch me from this safe haven he'd put me in.

* * *

Another thing Jack hated, besides being without his wife or lying to her, was keeping important information and details from her. Even if it was for her own protection, he hated seeing the look on Rose's face whenever he purposely didn't tell her one of his plans. However, today was going to get messy, and most definitely violent, so it would be best for everyone if she were down below and out of harm's way. 

'_Damn it, I'm going soft_,' Jack thought, wiping a hand down the side of his face as he walked towards the helm. '_Marriage really can change a man_.'

Shaking his head, he stepped up to the helm, nodding to William and Elizabeth as they steered out of the port. No, he didn't really think that his marriage had changed him for the worst. Jack knew that he'd always been a good, caring man, though all he had previously cared about was himself and the Pearl. Rose had merely brought out the best in him, and now he had something much more important to care about, which was, of course, his wife.

'_And any little ones the lass might carry for you_,' whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind.

'_No, no, none of that_!' Jack thought to himself, frantically putting any idea of children out of his mind.

Little Sparrow children would come later, _much_ later if Jack had his way, but right now, there were more important things to worry about. For one thing, Gerard Hastings was hovering a mile outside the harbor, and heading this way was the Black Pearl, fully armed, with her crew ready to carry out their Captain's orders.

'_She'll hate me for doing this, but I've got no choice_,' Jack thought as they sailed between the immense rocks that formed the gateway to the harbor of the town. '_This is the way things have to be_.'

His future with Rose hung in the balance, and if Jack wanted it to be a happy one, he would have to take care of this situation now. He could not have this hanging over the horizon everywhere they went; he owed Rose much better than that, and if he wanted their future safe from a looming threat to them, then he would have to take a course of action that his wife would surely disapprove of. As much as he hated causing Rose any sort of pain or worry, he knew that she would forgive him for this; he had no doubts about that.

Taking out his spyglass, Jack pulled it to full length and peered through it. There was Gerry's ship, right where he thought it'd be. Grinning broadly, Jack lowered the glass and headed over to the two captains of the Flame. William was busy at the wheel, but Elizabeth was able to see the satisfied look on Jack's face, and knew what had caused it.

"So the plan worked, then?" she asked, as an eyebrow quirked upwards on her lovely face.

"Of course it did," Jack replied rather arrogantly, as though she should know that one of his plans was bound to work. "After all that money I paid to bribe the harbormaster, it had better have worked!"

Will chuckled. "Well, he could have just taken the money and refused to do what you paid him to," the younger man said, trying to sound innocent. "And if he had, then where would we be?"

"Probably opening fire on that wig-wearing idiot right before we sailed out to get Hastings," Elizabeth teased, a grin plastered on her face.

"Damn right," Jack muttered. A bit louder, he said, "We're coming up on the Chaser, Captain Turner…and Captain Turner. Is your crew ready to open fire?"

"Aye, the moment the Pearl gets here," William replied.

"I think she is," Elizabeth said, pointing towards the starboard side of the ship. "I'll tell the crew to ready the guns."

Grinning, Jack watched her go, his hands resting on his belt as he waited.

* * *

"The Flame's in sight!" Gibbs yelled to the men. "Ready the guns!" 

The men did as they were ordered, running around the deck like mad to get everything ready. A day ago their Captain had sent his orders, and when the men had learned that they would be firing upon the slimy bastard who had taken Rose from them, they were all too eager to get to work. Now the time of Hastings' reckoning was coming, and the crew of the Black Pearl would be the ones to deliver it to him.

Up at the helm, Mr. Cotton was turning the ship to follow the direction that Jack had ordered, the Flame doing the same. Mr. Gibbs was at Cotton's right hand, a broad grin on his face. Like his Captain and crewmates, he had waited a long time for this, and Gibbs was prepared to celebrate today's events with a long drink from his flask. Several barrels of rum were waiting to be opened once Jack's plan had been completed, and the crew was eager for the party to begin once this particular bit of "fun" was over.

"Easy there, Cotton," Gibbs said. "Don't get too close, or else we'll have shrapnel flying at us."

"Shiver me timbers!" squawked the parrot on the mute's shoulder. "Wind in the sails!"

"Aye," Gibbs replied. "Now, let's get to work!"

* * *

"Captain, we're being approached by two ships!" yelled a man through the door. "They're flying Sparrow's colors!" 

"_Sparrow's_ colors?" Gerard blurted as he ran for the door.

Stepping outside, he saw his men racing around the deck in a mad frenzy. Some were abandoning ship, carrying their most prized possessions with them. Several were waiting for orders, and others were already preparing to defend the Chaser to the last. Gerry opened his mouth to give his orders when a shout interrupted him.

"Sir, it's the Black Pearl! She and the other ship are nearly upon us!" cried a voice from the Crow's Nest, causing any hesitant parties to head for the nearest departing row boats.

Gerard never had the chance to reply. Anything he might have said was drowned out by the blast of firing cannons and the splintering of wood.

* * *

The Storm Chaser never had a chance. Those aboard the Pearl and the Horizon's Flame watched in joy and satisfaction as the ship began ripping apart from the holes being made in its hull. Several row boats were heading away from the burning ship, but neither of the attacking ships stopped them, as no one could spot Gerard Hastings on any of them. Instead, they let those of the Chaser's crew with common sense escape with their lives, it being the only act of mercy they showed that day. 

Aboard the Flame, Jack watch with a broad smile on his face as the Chaser went down in a flaming, smoking ruin. His future with Rose was safe. Behind him, Jack heard a step and turned around, surprised to find his wife coming up behind him. She had a shocked look on her face, almost as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Jack…" Her voice trailed off as she stood there, staring at what had once been the ship of their enemy.

"It had to be done, luv," he said, one arm wrapping around her waist. "I couldn't risk him coming back for you or any of our young ones. I couldn't risk that monster coming back to ruin our happiness."

Rose nodded and let him pull her into an embrace. "I know. It's just that…"

"You had hoped no one would get hurt," he whispered for her ears only.

She sighed and snuggled closer, burying her face in his chest as her hands gripped his shirt. "But that's a pirate's life, isn't it?" she said. "I know that, and I accept it, but…it's hard, sometimes."

"Aye, I know," Jack softly whispered. "Now, let's head down below, aye? You need to eat, since we both missed breakfast this morning."

"You're right. Maybe some food will help," Rose replied, though she didn't sound too sure of herself as she let him take her down to the galley.

* * *

I wasn't really hungry at that moment. In fact, I felt rather sick to my stomach. No, it wasn't due to the fact that Jack had just blown Gerard Hastings and his ship out of the water. _That_ I could live with, especially after all of the pain and suffering the man had put me through. No, my stomach was turning for some reason that I couldn't comprehend, and the thought of eating breakfast made me feel ill. However, Jack was adamant about me eating, and I didn't want to alarm him by saying I didn't feel well. It was probably a small stomach ailment, and I would just have to live with it. 

Breakfast was porridge, which I refused, and toast with jam, which I ate a surprisingly great deal of. As I savored the sweetness of the fruit spread, I was surprised that I wanted to eat nothing else. In fact, I almost emptied the jar, and would have done so, had Jack not stopped me. I ended up putting the near-empty jar back on the shelf where it had come from before following Jack up on the deck. To my amazement, the Pearl had pulled up beside the Flame, waiting for me and Jack to come aboard.

"Time to go, luv," Jack cheerfully said, one hand reaching for mine. "The Pearl awaits."

"Oh, let me go, too!" cried a familiar voice behind me.

Turning around, my jaw dropped in surprise. "Molly!" I cried, leaping forward to hug my friend and former maid. "Oh, Molly, how did you get here?"

"The Turners brought me," she cheerfully replied. "I thought that you'd be running from the ball, so I packed all my things and hid them outside! The Turners saw me, and pulled me along with them when they fled." Molly gave me a nervous glance. "You won't mind my coming along, will you?"

"Of course not," Jack said, coming up beside me. I saw him wave at the Pearl, and a moment later Barton was there. "Bart, be a good man and help Miss Molly here to the Pearl. She'll be joining our crew for a while.

Bart nodded and offered Molly his arm, which she accepted. The big pirate looked funny leading a tiny blonde girl, but I quite forgot about it when Jack put his arm around me.

"Come on, luv," he whispered to me. "Let's go home."

* * *

AN: Only an epilogue left! Please review! Thanks! 


	31. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I tried to lure Jack into my house with rum, but Disney got in my way, so he's not mine.

AN: This is it, the final chapter in the story of Jack and Rose. I would write a sequel, but I'm really not up for a trilogy, so this is where it ends. Fear not, dear readers, for there will soon be another Jack/OC story arriving! Well, as soon as I get caught up on my other story. Until then, I hope you all have happy (and perhaps naughty) Jack Sparrow dreams, and I will see you all next time. Review!

**Chapter 31: Epilogue**:

Gerard Hastings was dead, and the Sparrows felt at ease because of it. Besides the usual pirate business, there was no looming threat on the horizon for them, so they headed towards the Caribbean in peace. Well, for the most part.

Several significant things occurred on the Pearl during the voyage home. One of them was the Turners sailing off to the Americas to try their fortunes. However, the other most significant thing was the wedding of Molly Winters to the tall crewman named Barton. During the long sail home, the two had become firm friends, and to the amazement of the crew, that friendship had budded into something much more. So, halfway back to the Caribbean, Bart had proposed and been accepted by a tearful (but happy) Molly.

For his wedding day, Barton was a sight to see with his red hair combed neatly out of his eyes and pulled back into a ponytail. Dressed in his pirate best and standing six feet tall with broad shoulders, Barton crossed a pair of arms over his chest that looked strong enough to pick up his bride with little difficulty. Waiting for his fiancée to approach the helm, his grey-green eyes anxiously stared at the deck as he waited, almost as though he feared that Molly would change her mind about the whole thing and leave him brokenhearted.

Molly, for lack of a proper wedding dress, had borrowed and altered a lovely pale blue sari from Rose, who insisted that her friend keep the outfit as a wedding gift. With her shining blonde hair pulled into a knot at the top of her head, as well as two carefully made curls hanging down the sides of her face, it was no wonder that Barton had nearly swallowed his tongue at the sight of her. It was rather funny, seeing the tiny girl paired with the tallest man on the Pearl, but everyone was thrilled with it.

Of course, Jack performed the ceremony, given that he was the ship's captain, and of course, Rose stood beside her husband, holding the wedding bands in her palm. Standing with Jack at the helm, Rose couldn't stop the soft snicker that escaped her lips at the sight of a nervous and awe-struck Barton, which brought the groom's attention to her immediately. Before he could begin throwing any insulting glares at her, though, Molly arrived at the helm and the ceremony began.

Watching Molly share her first kiss with her new husband, Rose was delighted for her friend at finding love. However, at the party that night, Jack jokingly grumbled about the Pearl being cursed as some sort of matchmaking ship. Given that it had managed to bring Rose to him, though, Jack could hardly complain about his ship performing the acts of Cupid. Still, he rather doubted that the Pearl could hold up for much longer if this lovey-dovey matchmaking thing kept up; if any more of the men took wives, the ship just might end up sinking from the stress of holding so many husbands and wives.

"Speaking of families," Rose whispered to him when they were alone in their cabin after the party. "How do you feel about the two of us having one of our own?"

This left the great Captain Jack Sparrow speechless for a moment. After much thinking, he replied to his wife's question. "Well, I suppose a sturdy little lad or pretty little lass running around the deck might be welcomed by the crew, but I'd rather wait until we arrive in the Caribbean before trying for a few fledglings of our own, darling."

Rose sighed, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. "Well, that's a pity, considering that my belly will definitely be showing the baby bump by the time we get there."

It took him a moment to realize what Rose had just said. "Luv, are telling me that we're…?"

She merely laughed, curled up to him, pressed a kiss to his cheek, and grinned.

* * *

After that, the Pearl had another party, this one to celebrate the impending arrival of a new Sparrow within six months. Jack immediately began to think of ways to keep the child safe on the ship, since he refused to allow any child of his to be raised on land. Besides, Rose rather liked the idea of her son or daughter taking his or her first steps on the Pearl, as well as learning to talk and play on the ship's decks. The Pearl would be the only home for Jack and Rose Sparrow's child. 

Molly was ecstatic for her friend, and immediately began putting together tiny pieces of clothing for the baby. This kept the new Mrs. Barton (no one could remember if Barton was his first name or last, so in the end, they decided to dub Molly Mrs. Barton) quite busy, and soon there was a basket full of little bonnets, socks, and undergarments waiting for their owner.

Meanwhile, Rose had to fend off Jack's numerous attempts to get her to rest and not do any sort of work whatsoever. To keep herself healthy, Rose took walks around the deck or did light chores to keep her strength up. She still kept to her work in the galley and mending sails, as well as helping Jack at the helm so that her mind was kept sharp.

This worked very well for several months, but when she arrived at her eighth month, Rose decided to give into her husband's request and rest. To the relief of the crew, as well as their Captain, Rose had not had the ridiculous cravings that most women experienced while being with child. On the other hand, she _did_ have the stormy mood changes the men expected, making the journey rather interesting, to say the least.

Jack, however, took his wife's temper changes in stride, like he did with most of his life. During the voyage to the Caribbean, as well as afterwards, he did his best to keep Rose happy and content. This was usually done by hugging her or soothing her when she was upset or weepy, and making sure to keep plenty of her favorite foods on hand in case she grew hungry (which was quite frequently). He sang sea shanties at night in their cabin to help her sleep, and rubbed Rose's back and shoulders when she was sore. The men teased him for his actions until Jack reminded them that, had he not been doing these things, their time at sea would have been extremely unpleasant for all of them.

Finally, after months of tension and trying to please the Captain's increasingly grumpy wife, Rose gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Since Rose had been the one to bear the entire burden of carrying and birthing the child, Jack allowed his wife to name their son, who was called Robert William Sparrow. The Turners were not present for the birth, but Rose made sure to send a letter to them, letting them know that the Sparrows' oldest son was named after the blacksmith-turned-pirate who had helped his father rescue their mother.

* * *

Little Robby, as he was called, was as unique and daring as his father, always trying his mother's patience by sticking his nose (as well as his hands, feet, and head) where they didn't belong. The crew soon learned that keeping Robby out of trouble was a full-time job, so Molly was assigned the task, becoming the boy's official nanny and caretaker whenever Rose was needed at the helm, in the galley, or doing other chores around the Pearl. 

However, Molly's task as Robert Sparrow's nanny became difficult, because upon Robby turning three years old, Molly became with child as well. She gave birth to a little red-haired, grey-eyed little girl called Elizabeth Rose Barton, named for the two women who had taken her mother from an unhappy existence. With two children to look after, Molly's days were full, but she couldn't ask for a better life than that.

Years passed, and Robby and Lizzie grew up under the watchful eyes of the Black Pearl's crew. From his father, Robby learned the harsh, but still somewhat honorable, ways of a pirate, becoming especially versed in the ways of the Pirate Code that his father valued so highly. Robby also decorated his hair like his father's, tying all sorts of beads, bangles, and coins into his dark brown locks as he crew older. However, he drew the line when it came to having chin braids like Jack's.

Lizzie Barton learned how to survive as a woman aboard one of the most feared and respected pirate ships in the Caribbean. She learned to fight, cook, and dish out a healthy dose of scolding to any drunken crewman, making her well-liked and much respected amongst the crew of the Pearl. Lizzie also learned one particular trick by watching her mother and her Aunt Rose, and that lesson was how to ensnare a particular pirate man's heart.

* * *

Before Robert Sparrow knew what hit him, he was in love with his childhood friend, and the two wed the moment that Lizzie turned 18-years-old and Robby was 21. Molly and Rose were thrilled about their children's wedding, though Jack had hoped that his son would enjoy bachelorhood a bit longer before settling down. In the end, though, Jack felt that if Robby was happy with his life, then Jack, as he father, should be, too. 

Fifteen years after his son became a married man, Jack began to grow too weary in his bones to keep plundering. He then stepped aside as Captain of the Black Pearl and settled down to live quietly with his still very lovely wife, Rose. The two built a beautiful house on a remote, barely inhabited island, safely tucked away from the Royal Navy. With them came their friends Molly and Bart, their two houses barely half a mile apart from one another so that they could be close, but still have space to breathe and be alone.

In time, Jack and Rose became grandparents several times over, each child taking up the family tradition of piracy with honor and The Code. As time went on, Jack and Rose passed on together, leaving behind a long line of Sparrows who followed their hearts and dreams, sailing off into the horizon on wings forged of black sails and ebony wood.

* * *

AN: Well, that's the end! I hope that everyone's happy (or at least somewhat satisfied) with the outcome, and will leave a review. Thanks so much to all my readers for all of your wonderful praises and encouragements regarding my work; my Jack-muse thanks you, too! Please check my bio page to see what'll happen next, since I have no idea when my next story will be posted. Thanks again, and I hope to see you all at the next story! 


End file.
